H5N1
by Tavata
Summary: Un virus con una segunda oportunidad, un policía con su compañero que tienen que entrenar a una nueva novata,una química, una nueva amenaza peor que cualquiera que haya sido conocida hasta ahora,la pregunta es: ¿te atreverías a enfrentarla?
1. CAPÍTULO 1 Sobrevivir

**CAPÍTULO 1. **** SOBREVIVIR**

Hospitales, siempre he odiado los hospitales; son fríos, dan escalofríos, y hay muchísimas cosas donde uno puede terminar mal, pero muy mal…

Cuando tus planes no salen como a ti te gustaría obviamente te desesperas, frustras, quieres desquitar todo tu ser contra el primero que encuentres y si a eso le sumas que: 1.- haz perdido una hermosa gema por la que habías estado peleando, 2.- que el más simple de todos tus contendientes ha sido el que te ha ganado, 3.- que tu víctima se ha escapado por un pelo, 4.- que tienes todas las de perder y sabes que si hubiera una oportunidad podrías darlo todo y cambiar hacia donde se inclina la balanza. Entenderás a que me refiero.

Desde hacía unos minutos todo iba mal, parecía que la buena suerte que le acompañara un tiempo atrás por fin le había abandonado, como si hubiera volado a nuevos horizontes. Volar Ja!, que terrible ironía de la vida. Tener alas y no poder utilizarlas, por una patética pestaña postiza, y un entrometido Osmosis Jones, los planes se habían ido al diablo (lamento la palabra, pero con él se había ido todo)

Primero la frustración de perder; pero, ah, no le daría el gusto al polizonte de verlo derrotado, era demasiada la ira como para concentrarla en dejar ver que él había ganado, ah no señor, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera (por favor, no piensen que era el típico villano derrotado perdedor que solo fanfarronea. No, él era la muerte roja) se levantaría de entre los muertos y regresaría para vengarse de Jones, lo mismo en esta vida o en otra.

Lamentablemente, la pestaña de la desgracia había caído en el alcohol, el simple contacto y el aroma de tan despreciable sustancia a favor de la salud habían causado estragos en él, si tan sólo eso hubiera sido lo único tal vez en estos momentos estaría relatando yo una historia diferente; pero, el destino, ese amo y señor de la existencia de cada ser había decidido que el rey no podía abandonar el tablero de ajedrez, el alcohol había hecho lo suyo, de tal forma que Osmosis hubiera visto, lo que sus ojos querían ver, la caída de La Muerte Roja.

Pero, para aquel que hubiera dedicado un poco de tiempo a ver que había pasado en esa mesa de hospital la vista hubiera sido diferente. Primero fue el golpe contra el cristal, lo mismo hubiera sido caer de un edificio de veinte pisos, su cabeza no lo resistió, todo se hizo borroso, tenebroso, y a la vez no podía ser miedo; ya que aquel que en ese momento intentaba salir de esa ácida sustancia nunca había conocido el miedo. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese terrible lugar? Era una oscura sombra que no le permitía recordarlo, como pudo logro trepar con debilidad a la pestaña que seguía flotando en el alcohol, aquella que hacía unos segundos había inclinado la maldita balanza de la justicia, por favor el simplemente pensarlo me enferma…

La piel ardía como si se estuviera consumiendo por un fuego que nada podía apagar ¿acaso, ese era el fuego del infierno que sienten las almas condenadas por toda la eternidad? La carne viva no podría soportarlo más, pero, en su naturaleza estaba el jamás rendirse, no importaba el dolor, el sufrimiento, la agonía, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar el final.

Una, dos, tres, al tercer intento logró librarse de una vez por todas del terrible recipiente con alcohol, solamente para que al caer en la mesa lo hiciera en un ligero charco de dicho veneno ¿acaso se puede sufrir más? La cabeza le daba vueltas, no era capaz de formular un plan para poder escapar, los segundos eran vitales, no podría sobrevivir si continuaba en esa inmundicia, tal vez, esta vez todo había terminado, ¡Oh, terrible destino que juegas con los seres como un titiritero lo hace con sus juguetes!

Frank y su hija habían abandonado la sala por orden del doctor Thompson, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío sin enterarse de la lucha entre la vida y la muerte que se desarrollaba en la mesa donde estaban distintos instrumentales quirúrgicos, medicamentos, y demás menesteres necesarios para restablecer la salud humana.

La hermosa y provocativa enfermera Sherley Love se acercó a dicha mesa, era alta, sumamente hermosa, el deleite de todos los enfermeros del hospital y la envidia con mucha razón de sus compañeras, desde hacía unos días había comenzado una relación más que fraternal con el doctor Thompson, y éste la había tomado como miembro indispensable de esa sala de emergencias. Lamentablemente para el doctor la hermosa rubia, de medidas prácticamente perfectas, en ocasiones era un poco distraída, pero muy coqueta con sus jefes inmediatos.

Sin muchos preámbulos comenzó a limpiar la mesa, era extraño que junto al vaso de precipitados con alcohol se encontrarán tantas gotitas desperdigadas. No importaba, esbozó una sonrisa de colegiala y comenzó a limpiar el desperfecto pensando que en menos de una hora, gracias a que cambiaría de turno, y que el paciente anterior ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡ah, sí Frank! Había salvado la vida, ella y su amado doctor irían a una noche de merecido descanso, primero a un bar y después, bueno, ya el tiempo lo diría, para eso era larga la noche ¿no?

Resistir, soportar, solamente pensaba aquel que sentía como algo se había roto en su mano al salir del terrible alcohol, los gases de tan indefensa gotita estaban acabando con él de muy buena gana, como si supieran que debían terminar su trabajo antes de que la letal amenaza encontrará la forma de escapar.

Sobre él una sombra ¿es una sombra protectora? ¿o es la sombra de la muerte que indica que su momento ha llegado y es hora de rendir cuentas? Nada de eso, es la linda Sherley que con un paño blanco limpia tanto el alcohol como todo lo que se encuentre en la mesa, está tan distraída con la noche que le espera que no es cuidadosa.

¿Morir en el alcohol? ¿o morir en esa sombra? Se pregunta quien en otro tiempo fue una amenaza, la vista no le sirve para nada, los miembros le duelen del golpe, de las quemaduras y del orgullo herido sin recordar el porque. No lo piensa ni dos segundos, del paño se ve ligeramente salida una perfecta uña con manicure es el momento de hacer algo y una vez más sobrevivir. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, logra dar un salto gigantesco para él, para nosotros ni un milímetro. ¡Lo logra!, un salto extraordinario, le doy un 10.0 pero, no soy juez olímpico, ahora ¿qué? En esas condiciones la muerte aún ronda cerca, muy cerca de él.

Sherley no se ha enterado de nada de lo que pasa a nivel microscópico en ella, continua limpiando, de pronto ¡Auch! La hermosa rubia, retira rápidamente su mano del paño que estuviera utilizando, una perfecta gota de sangre color carmín como sus labios aparece justamente en el dedo donde se encuentra quien espera una oportunidad. ¿Con qué se ha herido tan hermosa diosa? Con una pequeña punta de jeringa, que para su buena fortuna no ha sido utilizada, algún doctor en plena acción, la ha destapado y no la ha utilizado. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? Lógicamente te lavas las manos, las desinfectas, y listo; ¿Qué hace nuestra belleza? Gira su hermoso rostro a ambos lados, mientras su perfecta melena rubia se agita en el aire con el perfume de su costoso shampoo. Al ver que "no hay moros en la costa" rápida como el viento, lleva su lastimado dedo a sus labios y lo succiona un poco deteniendo una pequeña gota de sangre que intentaba escapar. En tal movimiento quien pedía una oportunidad ha logrado introducirse en tan hermosa anfitriona, pero, ¿es momento de actuar? ¿Esta listo para un contraataque? No, es como si todos sus huesos estuvieran rotos (en sentido figurado, por supuesto) la vista no le ayuda, tan ciego como un murciélago, lo mejor que puede hacer es cubrirse con lo que antaño fue una excelente gabardina, como todo un nosferatú, no importa cuanto lo intente su cabeza está en blanco, el dolor es insoportable, una mano se aferra a una ligera protección del paladar, descansar, y recuperar fuerzas es lo que le ordena el subconsciente, hay que obedecerlo, ya habrá tiempo para venganza, para recordar y sobre todo para continuar viviendo, si vivir, de eso trata todo supervivencia, vida y muerte. Lentamente cae en un supor que le hace acallar las voces lejanas del dolor y la ira. La Muerte Roja, ahora es un pequeño y débil capullo donde dentro el ser más mortal recupera sus fuerzas, dormido como está en un momento su mano se asoma, donde estaba la terrorífica garra que puso contra las cuerdas a su valiente enemigo, ahora se encuentra la base de una garra rota.

Terrible ironía de la vida, la garra que atemorizo a tantos, que le condeno a la maldita pestaña, que fue usada de palanca para librarse del alcohol, aquella que soporto todo junto a él, ha desaparecido; pero, en estos momentos no importa, en estos momentos quien se da cuenta…

Esta noche Sherley tendrá a su amado doctor con ella, Frank tendrá la oportunidad de tener más días junto a su hija, y dentro de él Osmosis Jones tendrá la oportunidad de ser el héroe de Ciudad Frank, disfruten cada uno de ustedes su tiempo, ya que esta noche es suya, el mañana aún no está escrito…

Continuara…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 Novato

**CAPÍTULO 2. ****Novato**

Ciudad Frank, un apacible lugar para todo el mundo; bueno, tal vez en estos momentos no en la oficina del jefe del departamento de policía de la ciudad.

Osmosis Jones era el mejor elemento que tenían… bueno, la gente lo veía diferente desde que había acabado con la terrible Muerte Roja, ya saben, comidas gratis en los mejores restaurantes, encantadoras chicas que mueren por un autógrafo, un auto nuevo y… el mismo puesto en la policía.

Sí señor, todo un caso nuestro querido Ozzy y su inseparable Drix; detener a los malhechores, aparecer en primera plana por detener un nuevo cargamento ilegal que era tratado de introducir por la escoria más baja, parrandear por las noches en busca de chicas aunque Ozzy ya tenía novia, porque ¿Quién podía olvidar a la despampanante Leah? Y ahora con el nuevo alcalde Hope, púes la chica estaba muy ocupada y Ozzy muy libre.

Por última vez Ozzy, ¿podrías bajar los pies del escritorio? Creo que pisaste algo al venir aquí- dijo el jefe del departamento suspirando.

Ozzy no se dio por aludido y continuo jugando con la placa del cargo del jefe.

Vamos jefe, sé que me llamo para algo importante- dijo Ozzy sonriendo como niño pequeño- ¿ya me va a decir? ¿sí?

El jefe estaba distraído "Guacalá-pensaba- este sujeto sí piso algo asqueroso al venir aquí" mientras contemplaba con asco como el zapato de Ozzy había dejado una extraña y viscosa mancha de color morado en el escritorio, que ahora escurría víscosamente por el retrato de él y su esposa (una mujer que sólo el podía amar, gorda, con papada y con cara de "ya puedo irme")

Lo… uhm lo que trataba de decirte Jones- dijo el jefe recuperando la compostura- es que el nuevo alcalde Hope…

Uy,- dijo de pronto Ozzy dejando la placa, interrumpiendo al jefe que sólo suspiro dejando que el chico comenzara su discurso interminable- un gran tipo lo ví en la tele, ¿cuánto costarán sus trajes? Espero no salgan de mi salario, con lo que pagan y a penas y alcanza para ir de juerga una noche y déjeme decirle que en el Cocobongo la hora feliz ya no dura…

Ejem. Jones, ¿puedo continuar?- le corto el Jefe o no pararían hasta que se enterara de cuántas bebidas pidió, cuantas chicas le negaron la invitación o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, ya que no quiere dejar expresar libremente mi opinión sobre los altos costos de las bebidas y el excelente ambiente del Cocobongo, pues continue- dijo Ozzy cruzandose de brazos haciendo muecas de niño consentido que desesperaban al jefe.

Por favor Jones, solamente quiero que me dejes hablar tranquilamente- dijo antes de que el otro iniciara una vez más la tarabilla- bien, el punto es que ya que Ciudad Frank se encuentra en mejores condiciones y ya muy pronto podremos regresar a casa y abandonar el hospital; la Academia ha decidido que nuevos elementos podrían encontrar en nuestro Departamento un lugar idóneo para comenzar a ejercer…

Ni que lo diga, recuerdo cuando me tocó a mi por primera vez- Ozzy ataca de nuevo- era un joven inocente, casto, puro y bueno con esperanza en el mañana, mi único deseo era estar en la fuerza como mi padre y su padre y el padre del padre de mi padre, porque debo decirle que siempre ha habido un Jones en la fuerza desde que el padre del padre del padre del padre del padre del padre….

¡Basta Jones, o te quito la placa!- grito el jefe exasperado.

Bueno, pero solo le digo que ha ofendido a mis ancestros, ya quisiera ver que alguien hubiera tratado de tal forma al padre del padre del padre del padre- Ozzy 2, Jefe 0

El Departamento de Policía estaba muy tranquilo a esas horas, salvo por la oficina del jefe, en la calle muy pocos habitantes de la ciudad estaban deambulando frente al Departamento. Por lo más alto de la calle se escuchó el rugir de una motocicleta. Una perfecta preciosidad de vehículo, parecía una Harley Davidson, de color negro; el conductor iba vestido con un traje negro y su casco del mismo color ostentaban al igual que la moto el logotipo distintivo de la marca, de un ruidoso frenar se detuvo frente al Departamento haciendo que varios elementos que salían a patrullar en ese momento no dejaran de observar la belleza de moto con la boca abierta "Por Frank, ¿Cuánto puede costar una moto así?" se preguntaran algunos mientras otros solamente se imaginaban en carretera a alta velocidad con una hermosa rubia sujeta a su espalda (hombres)

El dueño de la moto no se inmutó al ver el impacto que su vehículo causaba en todos los demás, firmo en el vestíbulo haciendo que la chica que estaba en la recepción se emocionara y desconfiara a la vez de él, no se había quitado el casco; la razón, estaba un poco –un mucho- retrasado para ver al Jefe de Departamento.

Después de que Ozzy contó como el padre del padre, bueno, ya me entendieron y no es necesario que me aviente toda la genealogía Jones ¿cierto? Había acabado el solo con un escuadrón de viruela o ¿era varicela? Bueno, el punto es que había habido muchos tiros, damas en desgracia, y creo que hasta vaqueros del viejo oeste.

Sino fuera porque eres el héroe de la ciudad- dijo el jefe frotándose la cien, mientras Ozzy sonreía mostrando todos los dientes- te corría a patas. El punto es que antes de que comiences de nuevo tu tonta historia, el alcalde ha ordenado por medio de su secretaria- Ozzy comenzó a divagar con Leah- que tienes que hacerte cargo de un novato…

El sueño donde Leah y él corrían por el típico campo de flores con alguna canción de los Carpenters, se rompió como si hubieran jalado la aguja de un fonógrafo haciendo ese ruido chirriante.

¿Qué?- pregunto despertando de su sueño- pero, pero si soy el consentido de la ciudad- hace muecas de puchero- además ya tengo compañero, no puedo abandonar a Drix.

Oh no, no te pido eso, solamente debes tenerlo por un período de entrenamiento, unas semanas contigo y querrá irse créeme, te lo puedo asegurar- dijo el jefe levantándose un poco y limpiando con un trapo la mancha viscosa del retrato.

Pero, ese es trabajo de secretarías o niñas, no para el héroe- se levanta en actitud heroíca, tipo héroe de comic- ¡Yo salve a Ciudad Frank!

Y yo soy tu jefe, y si no obedeces, adiós cheque, adiós placa, adiós auto, adiós celebridad y….adiós chicas- dijo el jefe en aire triunfal.

Ozzy intentó hacer un puchero, pero, ya que eso no funcionaría por trescientas veintisiete veces seguidas, solamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Al menos espero, no use pañales- dijo Ozzy de mal humor.

Oh, créeme, tú eres el único que los usa- dijo el jefe con una sonrisa burlona.

Estúpida fiesta de Navidad, una broma y lo etiquetan a uno de por vida- se quejó Ozzy mirando con rencor una foto muy, pero muy comprometedora de la última fiesta navideña del Departamento colgada para su horror en pleno pasillo de ese piso frente a su oficina, con una nota de "no quitar bajo ninguna circunstancia, o se les asignará a rondas nocturnas por el recto" (castigo muy cruel)

En fin, ya que por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo,- dijo el jefe revisando su reloj- mmmh, me parece que ya era hora de que estuviera aquí.

El tocar de Drix en la puerta les hizo detener su interesante charla.

Pase- dijo el jefe al compañero de Ozzy.

Lamento interrumpir jefe; pero, este caballero le busca- dijo Drix.

El enorme cuerpo de Drix, no dejaba ver a una figura vestida de negro, el motociclista de hacía unos minutos; era pequeño en comparación y delgado.

¿Tabs?- pregunto un poco dudoso el Jefe.

Ozzy seguía sin voltear quería ver hasta el último momento al tipo que le habían hecho cuidar como una niñera. El motociclista asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el casco.

Bien, Osmosis Jones, Drix, éste es su nuevo compañero; el novato Tabhary H.- dijo el Jefe.

Un placer joven H.- Drix no terminó.

Ozzy levanto su ceja, ¿Por qué de repente se hizo el silencio? El Jefe y Drix, no eran de los que se quedaban callados de pronto.

Por favor Jefe- dijo una voz que lo hizo girarse tan rápido que la placa y el retrato del jefe cayeron del escritorio- Novata, no novato.

Ozzy no podía creerlo, el novato era chica; una chica vestida de motociclista negro que tenía el casco entre sus manos; su cabello era de un color morado suelto hasta los hombros un poco desordenado por el casco, su voz era dulce y sus ojos eran como los de una niña traviesa y juguetona de un color verde esmeralda, su piel era de una tonalidad lila muy ligera.

Bueno, eso explica el nombre; pensé que era hébreo o algo así- dijo el Jefe estrechando la mano de la chica.

Por favor, díganme Tabs- sonrió la chica con una bonita sonrisa en los labios morados- así me dicen los amigos.

Drix saludo a la nueva novata. Ozzy no sabía como reaccionar las chicas siempre traen problemas, y más las chicas con cara de buena niña como esta. Además con esa facha de muñeca de porcelana ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿ponerse a llorar cuando le saltara el primer malhechor? ¿o golpearlo con su bolso? Bonita forma de empezar la semana. Para no parecer macho o grosero o un macho grosero Ozzy aparento calma absoluta saludando a la chica como si nada hubiera pasado por su mente salvo una enorme hamburguesa doble con queso y piña, mmmmmmmmmmh, "ya va siendo hora de comer" pensó mientras todos los demás seguían en los saludos y formalismos.

Continuara…


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 Rosquillas

**CAPÍTULO 3. **** Rosquillas**

Quiero decirle que es un placer para mi señor Jones- dijo Tabs estrechando la mano de Ozzy- y que le garantizo que no le causaré ningún problema.

Ajá- dijo Ozzy sin entusiasmo- Bueno novata, dime ¿sabes usar la pistola?

Sí señor, puedo decirle que tuve un buen promedio en la prueba de tiro durante la academia- dijo la chica entrando en la oficina de Ozzy mientras todos los demás miembros del departamento se burlaban de Ozzy antes de que este cerrara la puerta.

¿Y a que le apuntabas, al tiro al blanco de la feria?- dijo Ozzy sentándose sobre su escritorio en actitud de "yo soy el jefe"

Pues…- la chica estaba confundida ¿cómo sabía el agente Jones que le gustaba ir al parque de diversiones? Era extraordinario, realmente un ejemplo de policía había investigado todo su historial antes de conocerla (Ozzy sólo había sido sarcástico)

Veo que lo tuyo no es la plática, así que si quieres dejar ese disfraz de noche de brujas, Drix y yo debemos comenzar a hacer la ronda- dijo Ozzy tomando su placa, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Por supuesto señor, en tres minutos estaré con usted- dijo la chica levantándose cuando Ozzy salió.

Si claro, uno deja esa actitud de señorita G.I. Joe; dos, no uses faldas no servirían de nada; tengo novia- dijo Ozzy contando con los dedos- tres, Yo jefe, Drix jefe, tú novata ¿entiendes?, cuatro para que veas que no soy malvado tendrás las tareas sencillas mientras te acoplas, cinco esto ya no es la Academia, es la vida real, donde las niñas bonitas van atrás de nosotros para que no las lastimen, seis no me vayas a contar todo el día tus hazañas en el salón de belleza o algo por el estilo; eso le toca a Drix- Ozzy se ríe de su propia broma- y siete, si es que no me acuerdo de otra cosa, no quiero que vayas a ser mi sombra, ese puesto ya lo ocupó Drix ¿alguna duda?

Sí, señor- dijo Tabs- ¿cómo hace para aparecer siete dedos en la mano?

Drix se empezó a reir sin poder ocultar la burla, la novata había puesto más atención a la mano de Ozzy que a las tonterías que le decía.

Secretos del oficio- dijo Ozzy molesto por el atrevimiento- y no contestes con "sí señor"- dijo imitando la voz de Tabs pero de forma más chillona- sólo Ozzy, si, ese es mi nombre pero no lo gastes tanto; ahora, arréglate y te esperamos abajo. Vamos Drix.

Ozzy salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

No, lo tomes en serio- dijo Drix sonriéndole a la chica- solamente es bromista, te acostumbrarás.

Eso espero, señor Drix- dijo Tabs- estaba muy nerviosa cuando me asignaron a su equipo, digo, es el héroe de la ciudad, acabó con un monstruo el solo con sus propias manos.

¿Eso crees?- preguntó Drix que cada vez escuchaba una versión diferente de lo que había pasado, desde que Ozzy era el que la contaba.

Por supuesto, bueno, yo no estaba aquí cuando paso- dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco- estaba con una amiga de exploración en la selva tupida de las piernas de Frank- Drix meneo la cabeza- nos enteramos después del peligro en el que nos encontrábamos, mi hermano dice que sino hubiera sido por usted y el agente Jones,- la chica se mordió la lengua- quiero decir Ozzy, todos estaríamos muertos.

Ya veo, Ozzy ¿es tu héroe?- dijo Drix rascándose la cabeza.

Tabs sólo afirmo todavía roja.

Es la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, aprender del mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pues en ese caso, mejor te ayudo a buscarlo; porque no creo que sea Ozzy- dijo Drix.

La charla hubiera continuado, pero en ese momento se escuchó el claxon del auto de Ozzy a todo lo que podía "¡Van a bajar, o mejor subo yo!" gritó Ozzy a todo pulmón. "Mejor sube Jones" gritó otra voz de un piso superior. " ¡Cállate, Grey; o le diré a tu esposa, lo de tus visitas al bar mientras dices que estas de ronda!" le cortó Ozzy sin dejar de sonar el claxon.

Es mejor que te apures- dijo Drix dejando a la novata.

¿Cómo tarda?- dijo Ozzy bostezando- le voy a notar en su seguimiento que tarda demasiado a la orden de un superior.

Ozzy, solo han pasado cinco minutos- le calmó Drix.

Ozzy no le hizo caso, de pronto vio la motocicleta aparcada junto a otras motos del Departamento.

¡que belleza!, si tuviera dinero; me compraba una, siempre he querido una pero mamá Jones nunca me dejo- dijo Ozzy sin dejar de mirarla.

Si le agrada puedo dársela- dijo de pronto Tabs. Tenía puesto unos jeans y tennis blancos, el cabello sujeto en una cola dejando libre el fleco sobre la cara, una chamarra de color azul marino sobre una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga cerraba el cuadro- fue un regalo de mi hermano; pero, si usted la quiere no habrá ningún problema.

No chica, ya imaginó lo que le costó al pobre de tu hermano- dijo Ozzy poniendo el motor en marcha- como para que tú la regales, además- sonrisa triunfal- el héroe de la ciudad puede tener lo que quiera cuando quiera. Ji,ji, ya se la anexaré al jefe en el próximo informe de gastos, junto a las donas.

Drix y Tabs se miraron sin comprender nada de lo que Ozzy había dicho.

El recorrido comenzó de forma muy tranquila, no había ningún reporte que necesitara de los mejores policías (según Ozzy) de todo Frank. La mañana avanzó hasta algo así como las 10 de la mañana.

Oye novata- dijo Ozzy de pronto- te tengo una misión.

Lo que pida señor Ozzy- dijo Tabs al momento.

Ya dije que es Ozzy, no señor Ozzy, pareciera que le hablas a tu abuelo- dijo el azul fingiendo estar molesto- es una misión de vida o muerte; el destino de la humanidad esta en tus manos.

"Guau, mi primer día; y ya algo importante" pensó la chica con emoción.

Eres la encargada de…- pausa dramática, donde la cámara hace un cierre a los ojos de Ozzy (mirada de misterio) Drix (mirada de resignación) y Tabs (mirada de determinación)- ¡de comprar rosquillas!

¿Rosquillas?- preguntó la chica que se desanimó de golpe, debía haber imaginado que era una novata, y a las novatas no recibían misiones de acabar con el mal; eso le tocaba a los héroes como el gran Osmosis Jones.

Chip- dijo Ozzy buscando dinero- tres de chocolate, dos de vainilla, cuatro, no mejor una porque estoy a dieta de relleno cremoso; dos cafés cargados. ¿tú que quieres, Drix?- Drix sólo le miro con un "no tienes remedio"- bueno, Drix no quiere nada. Y para que veas que soy buena gente, cómprate algo bonito novata- dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero.

No, por favor Ozzy, déjame invitarles; son los héroes y en ninguna historia he leído que los héroes paguen por la comida- dijo la chica saliendo del auto.

Ya me agradas novata, ¡No lo olvides café cargado, no esas tonterías de capuchino frío!- gritó asomándose por la ventanilla.

¿Porqué lo hiciste?- pregunto Drix cuando la chica se fue.

¿Yo?- Ozzy puso una cara inocente- no se a que te refieres.

Aja, claro; lo que quieres es desanimarla para que se vaya con otro equipo- dijo el compañero muy serio- créeme Ozzy no es correcto, la chica cree que eres el héroe, que eres su héroe. Debiste escuchar como habla de ti. Seguramente si le dijeras que saltara de un edificio por complacerte lo haría.

Tienes razón Drix- dijo Ozzy bajando la vista para volverla a levantar rápidamente- ¿de cuántos pisos crees que este bien el edificio?

Eres todo un caso Ozzy- se limitó a decir Drix.

Tabs, Salió del auto y fue a la tienda de rosquillas, donde la atendió de forma muy amable el encargado, un tipo gordito, chistoso con el delantal manchado de grasa. Antes de que se le olvidara todo lo que Ozzy encargó, la chica lo soltó de golpe.

Y dos cafés cargados por favor, cargados, no esa tontería de…- dijo la chica sin aire.

Esa tontería de capuchino frío- dijo el encargado con una sonrisa- sino me equivoco es la orden del agente Osmosis Jones ¿cierto?

Ej, si señor así es, ¿cómo lo sabe?- dijo la chica con sorpresa.

Porque es lo que pide cada lunes para aguantarlo, es todo un caso ¿sabes? El señor odia los lunes, los carteros, los burócratas, y las telenovelas coreanas- dijo el encargado.

Ahhhh- dijo la chica- ¿y porque las telenovelas coreanas?

Porque no entiende el coreano- dijo el encargado poniendo todo en una bolsa de papel estraza- aquí tienes linda, son 20 dólares con 50 centavos.

Aquí tiene- dijo la chica dando un billete de 50- por favor, guarde el cambio.

Eres muy amable linda, ten unas rosquillas con amaranto- dijo el encargado metiéndolas a la bolsa- por favor, acéptalas, y sino las quieres, se las das al señor Drix.

Es usted muy amable- dijo la chica.

¡Todos alcen las manos, esto es un asalto!- dijo un tipo de mala cara con pasamontañas negro. No sé para que grito porque solamente estaba el encargado y Tabs.

¡He dicho, que las manos arriba, tú dame el dinero; y tú no te muevas!- les estaba apuntando con una escopeta para cazar patos, muy vieja.

Por favor, es peligroso que tengas eso en las manos; alguien puede salir lastimado- dijo Tabs con voz tranquila, mientras el encargado metía el dinero en otra bolsa de papel.

¡Cállate tonta!- gritó el tipo- ¡Y tú rápido, y no quiero centavos!

El encargado seguía metiendo el dinero en la bolsa, aunque no iba a ser mucho porque a penas empezaba la venta.

Mira, por favor no es correcto- dijo Tabs- deja el arma, sal de aquí, no arruines tu vida. Y por Frank deja que me vaya porque se enfría el café y me voy a meter en problemas.

¡¿Eres tonta?! –dijo el tipo molesto.

Yo no quería, pero no quiero tener problemas con Ozzy así que te lo buscaste- dijo la chica con un suspiro.

El encargado no quería ver, así que se escondió atrás del aparador. El sonido de unos cuantos golpes, un tiro de escopeta y después el silencio "pobre chica" pensó el pobre encargado levantándose lentamente. Para su sorpresa, el malhechor estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado en el piso inconsciente. El tiro de escopeta había dejado su marca en la pared, la escopeta estaba a los pies del aparador. Y Tabs tomando su bolsa de rosquillas.

Cuanto lo lamento- dijo muy apenada mientras sacaba otro billete de su cartera- lo lamento mucho, espero esto pueda pagar los gastos por los destrozos que hice. Ahora quisiera quedarme pero sino corro Ozzy me matará.

La chica salió corriendo, el encargado estaba confuso el malhechor detenido y la chica le tenía más miedo a su jefe que a un tipo con un arma. Después de la sorpresa vio de cuanto era el billete ¡200 dólares! Y solamente tenía que cambiar el mosaico que el tiro había perforado (menos de 10 dólares) "Guau, ojalá viniera a comprar rosquillas más seguido" pensó el encargado.

Ozzy estaba tamborileando los dedos en el volante, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Tabs al auto.

Lo lamento mucho, aquí esta todo lo que me encargaste Ozzy- dijo ella deshaciéndose en disculpas.

Novata- dijo el muy serio- te paso que me hagas esperar, te paso que el café este medio caliente pero bien cargado. Pero lo que no te paso, lo que no te paso- Tabs tragó saliva- ¡es que me des estas tonterías de rosquillas con amaranto! ¿pues que soy una señorita?

Ups, perdón Ozzy- le interrumpió Drix- esa es mía.

Ejem, dije ¿señorita?- dijo Ozzy con nerviosismo- quise decir, este, bueno me entendiste. Espero que tomes con seriedad todo lo que te encargue chica; que sea la última vez que tardas con las rosquillas, con otras cosas ya veré pero con las rosquillas ¡no!

Sí Ozzy, cómo digas Ozzy- dijo la chica mientras Ozzy daba una feroz mordida a su rosquilla.

Estaba con la segunda rosquilla de chocolate, cuando sonó el celular.

Chi, Occhy comiendo- contesto el azul con la boca llena- aja, aja, chi, aja, aja, aja, adioch.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Drix con interes, mietras Ozzy terminaba de tragar su rosquilla.

- El jefe, inteligencia informa que por fin Frank va a casa- dijo el buscando otra rosquilla- que bueno, no me gustaba este lugar.

¿Y cuando nos vamos?- preguntó Drix emocionado.

Pues si todo va bien, esta noche- contestó Ozzy- ¿dónde estas rosquilla? ¿rosquilla?- le preguntaba a la bolsa de papel metiendo la cabeza.

Ozzy, Ozzy- dijo Tabs desde el asiento de atrás.

¿Si novata, que no ves que busco mi rosquilla?- dijo el sacando la cabeza con migajas.

La tienes en la mano- dijo la chica evitando parecer que se burlaba de Ozzy.

Drix ocultó la risa tras la rosquilla con amaranto.

Bien novata, esto te costará que esta noche mientras yo y Drix dormimos calientitos en la camita. ¡Tú vigilas el mirador del ojo!

Pero, pero Ozzy- trato de hacerlo cambiar de idea la chica- ¡en el mirador del ojo, solamente van los jóvenes enamorados! ¿yo que voy a hacer ahí?

Pues vigilarlos, bahhhhh- se burló Ozzy.

Pero, pero- tartamudeo la chica.

Pero nada, vas, vigilas y te callas- dijo poniendo el auto en marcha una vez más- deberías agradecérmelo novata tal vez hasta encuentras novio.

¿novio?- preguntó la chica confusa.

Ozzy frenó de golpe ganándose una rechifla por parte de otros conductores.

Por favor novata- dijo girándose para verla- no me salgas con que nunca has tenido novio.

La chica bajo la cabeza ruborizada.

Pflffffffffff- Ozzy hizo una trompetilla- ja, no me lo creo; por favor novata hasta Drix ha encontrado novia, ¿tú porque no?

He tenido muchos amigos -se excusó la chica-, pero no novios, padre dice…

Pues ya es hora de que olvides lo que padre dice, y hagas lo que dice el tío Jones, vas y vigilas- dijo Ozzy volviendo la vista al camino- ¿Quién sabe?, si tienes suerte, ¡hasta te cae uno del cielo!

Tabs solo suspiró hundiéndose en el asiento.

Continuara…


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 Bacterias

**CAPÍTULO 4. **** Bacterias.**

El incidente de las rosquillas había dejado un tanto molesto a Ozzy, pero después de una hora como buen niño ya se le había olvidado, lamentablemente para Tabs, no fue posible que lo olvidara, había tomado muy enserio quedarse esa noche a vigilar, no era porque realmente quisiera hacerlo; sino porque era una orden dada por Ozzy, y ya que él la había dado, no iba a ser ella la que desobedeciera una orden directa.

La mañana siguió sin novedad, tal vez solo unas cuantas chicas con ganas de pedirle un autógrafo al héroe de la ciudad, y ya que Ozzy era un perfecto caballero les daría lo que les pedía, eso y su número celular, sus medidas, la hora a la que iba al pan, y por supuesto, lo que usaba de pijama. Las chicas estaban locas de la emoción. Drix solamente se encogía de hombros "siempre hace lo mismo"

La hora de la comida casi llegaba.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…- contaba Ozzy mirando fijamente al reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio- uno, cero. ¡Hora de comer!

Drix le explicaba como llenar los reportes de infracciones a Tabs, cuando Ozzy haciendo caer todo lo que tenía en el escritorio, les informo a base de gritos, que sus tripas (textual) estaban gruñendo como nunca; y que sino recibía comida en menos de tres segundos, sería el más triste de todos los habitantes de ciudad Frank. Con semejante información, Drix y la novata aceptaron llevarlo a comer inmediatamente.

Novata, al auto- dijo Ozzy- también vienes a comer conmigo y Drix.

Es muy amable, pero, había pensado que mejor hacia una ronda antes de que cayera la tarde- dijo la chica.

Pobre novata, no tienes dinero y te da mucha pena que tío Ozzy te invite- dijo él subiéndola al auto.

No es eso Ozzy- dijo ella muy roja, si tenía el dinero; pero, tenía pena de que el héroe se tomara tantas molestias con ella.

Nada, yo recuerdo como fueron mis primeros días- dijo Ozzy melodramáticamente- poco dinero, malas oportunidades, el dinero que se va en las apuestas de espermatozoides.

¿apuestas, que no estaban prohibidas?- pregunto la chica de pronto, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Ozzy se puso muy rojo.

No dije apuestas, dije impuestos- trato de corregir.

¿impuestos a espermatozoides?- volvió a atacar la chica.

¿quieres cuidar el recto, en lugar del ojo?- preguntó Ozzy acercándose mucho a la cara de Tabs con una sonrisa malvada.

¿A dónde vamos a comer?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa inocente, nerviosa, y preocupada a la vez.

Asi me gusta novata, vamos a la cafetería de Bernie- dijo Ozzy entrando al auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

Tabs solo suspiro, por un pelo se había salvado de un castigo peor, mejor era no volver a hacer tantas preguntas a Ozzy, podía ser peligroso. El recorrido por las arterías a esa hora era muy tranquilo, era la hora de comer, pero aun no empezaba la carrera por los alimentos, y el poco tiempo que dan en las oficinas para comer.

Ozzy cantaba a grito pelado una canción que sintonizó en la radio "Dale un poco más, la la la…" Drix y Tabs coincidieron en voz baja que ser cantante no se le daba al héroe de la ciudad.

Y no lo has escuchado cuando toma una ducha- dijo Drix al oído de la chica, ocultando su risa.

Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando entre todos los conductores, un auto negro último modelo paso tan cerca de ellos que casi se lleva el espejo de Ozzy.

Tan temprano y ya están corriendo- dijo él- como si no supieran que sino como a mis horas, me pongo muy gruñón.

Tabs iba a abrir la boca, pero la mirada de Ozzy por el retrovisor la hizo cerrarla.

No quiero un comentario feo, novata- sentenció Ozzy acelerando.

No es eso, es que- comenzó Tabs evitando ver a Ozzy- es que ese auto esta reportado como robado.

¿y tú como sabes?- dijo él sin evitar sorprenderse.

Estaba entre las notificaciones de autos robados, que me hizo fotocopiar después de que le fui a pagar al bolero por la pintura de sus botas- dijo la chica- son las mismas placas 50TVT; ¿No reviso los informes?

Solamente te estaba probando novata- dijo Ozzy "esta se toma muy en serio el trabajo" pensó mientras le intentaba dar alcance al auto.

Como sucede en estos casos, el auto aumento la velocidad, hizo refrenar a varios conductores que iban con velocidad dentro del límite de velocidad, hizo que otros chocaran entre sí para beneficio de las aseguradoras, mientras Ozzy lo seguía cada vez más de cerca. Cuando el auto se detuvo lo hizo entrando en una serie de callejuelas de una zona proletaria de mala reputación "Obvio"

Bien, tenemos un caso de TAP- dijo Ozzy deteniendo el auto y bajando de él.

Drix, ¿Qué es un TAP? No venía en el manual, y ese termino no era mencionado en la academia- dijo Tabs sin comprender.

Es un ozzytérmino- le explico Drix- es un Tonto Atrapado entre Paredes.

Ohhhhhh- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica.

Novata, Drix y yo lo detenemos- le dijo Ozzy.

Entendido, yo pido refuerzos- se apresuro a decir Tabs.

Nada de refuerzos, ¿Quién necesita refuerzos? ¡Nadie te pidió refuerzos!- dijo Ozzy herido en el orgullo- No, Drix y yo nos encargamos y tú te quedas quietecita en el asiento de atrás pensando en ponies, princesas u otra tontería.

Pero, pero, el manual dice que- dijo ella asomándose por la ventanilla, ya que Ozzy había puesto el pasador a la puerta.

Manual, ¿Quién lee el manual?- dijo Ozzy caminando por un callejón sin impórtarle que Tabs le siguiera hablando.

Es mejor que te quedes aquí, puede ser peligroso- dijo Drix- y yo sí he leído el manual.

Tabs solamente resopló; no era justo que ellos se encargaran de todo, mientras ella se quedaba sin hacer nada. "Uhm, mira un pasador" se dijo cuando encontró un pasador para el cabello tirado en el piso frente a ella. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro "bueno, pensare en ponies y tonterías pero no me voy a quedar quietecita" se decía mientras comenzaba a desdoblar el pasador…

Ozzy y Drix avanzaban cautelosamente por el callejón, a simple vista estaba libre de cualquier cosa, el auto negro estaba estacionado a unos metros de ellos, todavía con las puertas abiertas.

Ves- dijo triunfal Ozzy- y esa novata que quería llamar a los refuerzos. Una asustadita y nos vamos a comer- le dijo a su compañero.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, un disparo los hizo cubrirse tras unos contenedores de basura.

Bien, ahora sí me enoje- dijo Ozzy apuntando a las sombras del callejón.

Una vez más los disparos no se hicieron esperar; pero, ahora seguido por una serie de insultos contra los polícias. Al parecer alguien no estaba conforme con el trato de los oficiales, aunado a esto se escucho el grito de una mujer.

Esto ya no es un mal conductor normal- dijo Ozzy en voz baja.

Alto polizontes- dijo una voz gangosa desde las sombras- si no se alejan la chica se muere.

¿chica?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos compañeros.

De entre las sombras unas bacterias (típico pandillero) asomaron de entre las sombras, tenían atrapada a una chica de piel azul de cabello negro que los miraba a todos muy asustada con làgrimas en los ojos.

Al menos- suspiro Ozzy- pensé que nuestra novata.

¿nuestra?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo Drix.

Sí, yo la compré, es mía- dijo Ozzy dándose cuenta muy tarde de su comentario anterior.

Basta ya- dijo el que parecía ser el líder- no vamos a perder más tiempo, tenemos un rehén y queremos un trato.

Has visto muchas películas amigo- dijo Ozzy tratando de sonar muy calmado, aunque si le preocupaba verse con tal problema- mira aquí no esta Stallone o alguno de esos tipos; pero, tienes al gran Osmosis Jones que…

Ozzy no pudo terminar la frase, una vez más los tiros no se hicieron esperar.

Ya nos aburriste polizonte, y ya que paso eso, mejor te decimos adiós- dijo el líder.

Ahora es personal- dijo Ozzy con una voz peligrosa (la típica voz de héroe, herido en el orgullo)

Con el apoyo de Drix logró desarmar a punta de pistola a las bacterias, logrando que estas echaran a correr y dejaran a la chica que se colgó del cuello de Ozzy sintiéndose asalvo "así me gusta que termine todo" se dijo a sí mismo Ozzy mientras la chica seguía.

Lo que paso después fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que todos se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Ozzy seguía consolando a la chica y Drix los miraba distraído, el sonido de un disparo se escucho peligrosamente cerca de ellos, Ozzy giró su cabeza para ver que había pasado, en el suelo justamente a sus pies había una pistola que por lo que se veía había a estado segundos de ser disparada, muy, pero, muy cerca estaba la bacteria líder frotándose su mano derecha gruñendo de dolor. Del otro extremo, cuando Ozzy giro para el otro lado, observo como Tabs era la que había hecho el disparo, su pistola seguía humeando, Drix, Ozzy y la chica no habían visto el peligro en el que se encontraban cuando la bacteria había decidido regresar a cobrarse el insulto.

Tienes derecho, a permanecer callado- le decía Tabs a la bacteria- todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra…

La bacteria fue detenida y esposada, la chica había sido secuestrada por las bacterias y solamente su auto había sido reportado como robado por su novio cuando esta no había regresado a casa. Drix había felicitado a Tabs, Ozzy estaba muy callado, inusualmente callado.

Disculpa- dijo la chica a Tabs cuando ésta se encontraba un poco retirada de Drix y Ozzy.

¿puedo servirle en algo?- pregunto ella al momento.

¿eres Tabhary, cierto?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- que sorpresa verte, no te veía desde que tu padre me invito a la fiesta de navidad el año pasado, has crecido mucho. Y veo que sigues con tu juego de ser policía, es una fortuna que me hayas ayudado.

Ah- dijo Tabhary nerviosa- entonces ¿usted es de las amistades de padre?

Sí, Linda de los Jefferson de la barbilla- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Una chica de clase alta.

Oh, si, creo que recuerdo su apellido- dijo Tabs- por favor- le dijo bajando la voz- no le mencione este incidente a mi hermano ¿si? No quiero que sepa que desobedecí al agente Jones. Y también no quiero que el agente Jones se entere de quien es mi hermano.

Pero, un hermano como él, no se debe ocultar- dijo la chica con una voz picara- es todo un bombon.

Lo sé, pero, usted sabe como es su carácter y el de padre- dijo ella, y al ver que Ozzy se acercaba le dijo una vez más a la chica- ¿puedo pedirle ese favor?

Por supuesto, sería una malagradecida sino lo hiciera después de que me salvaste la vida- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice- de mi no se entera.

Gracias…- dijo la chica antes de regresar al auto.

Después de los formalismos que estos casos traen siempre, Ozzy no había perdido más de una media hora antes de irse a comer. Para su fortuna la cafetería tenía ya reservada su mesa, y a un grito, su acostumbrada hamburguesa doble con queso y piña y un refresco de cola diétetico (para guardar la línea) estuvieron entre sus manos, sin olvidar las papas a la francesa.

Drich- dijo con la boca llena- ¿me traech refrechco?

Pero, todavía tienes Ozzy- dijo su compañero sin comprender.

Tabs y Drix, vieron sin entender, como Ozzy tomaba el vaso con refresco completamente lleno y sin más lo tiraba a un lado.

Ves, no tengo- dijo al tragar la hamburguesa- ahora si fueras tan amable, ¿me puedes traer otro refresco?

Cuando Ozzy utilizaba ese tono, era mejor obedecerle. Drix se levanto y fue a hacer lo que su amigo le pedía.

Y lo quiero frío- le grito desde su asiento- ahora novata- le dijo al darse la vuelta y verla de frente- hablemos.

No era mi intención desobedecerte Ozzy- se disculpo ella lo más rápido que podía- simplemente pensé que podían estar en problemas, se que eres el más capaz, pero me preocupe al primer disparo y después el grito y…

Y si no hubieras desobedecido, en este momento- dijo Ozzy muy serio, tanto que Tabs tragó saliva nerviosamente- Drix, esa chica o yo; uno de nosotros estaría herido.

Tabs no entendía donde quería llegar Ozzy.

Lo que quiero decir, aunque no lo digo muy seguido y a la primera es -parecía que Ozzy no estaba acostumbrado a esto- gracias, te sigo viendo como un intruso en mi territorio, pero, sé que no estas aquí para quitarme mi puesto- se sonrió- sino para aprender del mejor, y hoy el mejor se distraje y pudo haber sido peligroso. Que bueno que estuviste ahí como apoyo.

Eso era un agradecimiento muy elocuente, Tabs no había recibido ninguno así, ni por parte de su padre o de su hermano.

Ni lo menciones Ozzy, fue un placer- dijo ella tomando una papa y mordiéndola.

Drix llego después, había visto toda la escena y no había querido interrumpir para no apenar a Ozzy al verlo en semejantes cursilerías.

La tarde trajo una vez más al equipo a la estación de policía, ahora Ozzy ya no estaba tan molesto cuando se burlaron sus demás compañeros de él y la novata, ahora hasta les contestaba con otra burla sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Mira novata, si quieres te cambio el castigo- le dijo después de firmar su hora de salida- es tu primer día y para que terminarlo mal.

No es necesario Ozzy- le contesto ella con una sonrisa- además es lunes.

¿Y? – pregunto Ozzy sin entender.

Los lunes, los jóvenes tienen tareas del colegio y ninguno de ellos va al mirador- dijo ella muy contenta- me di cuenta hasta después.

Ozzy apretó un poco el puño, la chica había aprendido a burlarse de él, tanto como él de ella.

Mira novata no te golpeo- dijo él al momento en que Drix lo detuvo- porque necesito que alguien saque mañana la basura, pero, si vuelves a salir con una bromita de estas… ¡Te me vas al mirador del ojo y mañana te quiero a primera hora en la oficina con mi habitual orden de rosquillas! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas que te encargue? ¡pues muy tu problema! Drix, al auto- dijo éste azotando la puerta de su auto y poniendolo en marcha.

No te preocupes- le dijo Drix cuando se despedía de ella- al menos sobreviviste a tu primer día con él.

¡Drix te apuras o te dejo!- le grito Ozzy haciendo sonar una vez más el claxon.

Tabs les dijo ádios con la mano. Subió a su motocicleta y se fue en dirección al mirador del ojo.

Continuara…


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 Un beso

**CAPÍTULO 5.**** Un beso**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿alguien podría decírmelo? Solamente el silencio contesta las preguntas que una mente en blanco lanza al aire, ¿cuántas horas, días, semanas ha dormido? No lo sabe, lo único que puede sentir es como si le hubieran azotado con el látigo de siete colas, el dolor no ha disminuido en todo este tiempo, al comienzo no era capaz de enfocar nada en la oscuridad, todos sus huesos crujían, y el dolor en su mano era insoportable, si no hubiera tenido control de sí mismo hubiera gritado de dolor, era como si hubiera perdido una parte de él.

Afortunadamente para él, el lugar donde se encontraba oculto le sirvió muy bien de guarida, la vigilancia no le detectó durante todo este tiempo, pero, dime oh hermosa señora del destino, tu que sabes cual es el lugar de cada quien, contéstame ¿Por qué has cambiado su suerte, justamente en este momento?

Sherley se encontraba muy abrumada, el doctor Thompson se ha molestado con ella justamente esta tarde, le ha dicho que ha notado lo descuidada que es en ocasiones respecto a todo el material quirúrgico, por lo que esta noche, no habrá cita romántica en algún bar, en lugar de eso tendrá que estar al pendiente de un paciente que esta a punto de irse.

Sherley estaba molesta, pero ¿Cómo decirle que no, al atractivo doctor Thompson? Ni hablar, tendrá que obedecerle, porque, ¡que lindo se ve el doctor molesto! La hermosa enfermera entra en la habitación del hospital donde Frank se esta preparando para ir a casa, después del peligro en el que se encontraba, los doctores han decidido que se ha recuperado lo suficiente para que regrese a su casa a disfrutar del amor de su hija. Frank esta feliz ha tenido una segunda oportunidad…

No solamente él ha tenido una segunda oportunidad, también aquel que se encuentra tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas goza de una segunda oportunidad ¿para qué? Esa es la pregunta, ha logrado despertar en varias ocasiones de su somnolencia, pero cuando intenta formularse alguna pregunta respecto a quien es, solamente el silencio y el vacío le envuelven. Simplemente no recuerda nada.

La patrulla de la tarde de ciudad Sherley comenzó su propia ronda ajena a cualquier preocupación de la enfermera o del paciente que cuida en esos precisos momentos. La patrulla local solamente patrullara en la sección rugosa del paladar, la linda enfermera ha estado consumiendo un producto para blanquear sus perfectos dientes que ha irritado esa zona y es necesario revisar que no haya ninguna infección porque sino ¿Qué pasara cuando tenga que disfrutar los besos del doctor Thompson?

Un ligero ruido ha despertado a aquel que desea recuperarse de una vez, ha estado en una misma posición por horas y ya lo ha comenzado a sufrir, además no ha comido nada, ha perdido la conciencia por largos intervalos de tiempo, tal vez es debido a los efectos de los gases del alcohol que soporto por tanto tiempo, y ahora han repercutido en su dañada salud pero, ¿acaso él lo recuerda?

La patrulla apunta con sus linternas en el área lastimada del paladar, no es más que una muy leve irritación, nada de que preocuparse; mañana por la noche cuando el doctor Thompson le haya perdonado y disfruten una vez más de sus mutuos besos, esa irritación no presentara ningún problema. Están a punto de irse a descansar cuando algo extraño llama su atención ¿Qué es eso?

Vamos señor Frank- dijo coquetamente Sherley- ya le he tomado la temperatura muchas veces ¿Cuántas más debo hacerlo?

Espere, es que creo que estoy todavía un poquito mal- dijo el paciente fingiendo toser un poco.

Basta, niño malo- dijo ella divertida- ya es hora de que lo consientan en su casa.

Oh, por favor ¿no hay ni un besito para el enfermito?- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro huérfano.

Uhm, lo voy a pensar- fueron sus palabras ante la cara de derrota de Frank.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un miembro de la patrulla. Un tipo delgado que apuntaba con su lámpara a lo que parecía un capullo de los que salen las mariposas.

No tengo idea- contesto uno de sus compañeros- tal vez solamente se trata de algún parasito o bacteria. Con una asustadita le va a bastar

Antes de que alguien entienda que paso, el capullo ha desaparecido. En su interior, el que buscaba descanso fue despertado de golpe por el deslumbrante haz de luz de la linterna, su vista esta muy cansada y sus ojos muy dañados como para soportarlo, antes de que esa tortura vuelva a deslumbrarle con un rápido movimiento, aunque en mejores condiciones lo hubiera dado mejor, se mueve a un lugar oculto en las sombras para que dejen de molestarlo.

La patrulla no esta conforme, con la desaparición de esa extraña cosa, una vez detectado como buenos elementos de la policía de ciudad Sherley le buscarán para ver sino es dañino y peligroso. Para su mala suerte una vez más hacen uso de sus linternas, dando exactamente donde La Muerte Roja se ha ocultado, el brillo le ha deslumbrado, los agentes de la patrulla se han visto sorprendidos, con el aspecto de la Muerte Roja, más parece que han visto un monstruo ¿es bacteria, es virus, que aspecto tiene? Uno muy malo por cierto. Con el temor de no saber a que se enfrentan, lo primero que se les ocurre es hacer uso de sus pistolas. Mala idea.

Uno de los agentes hace blanco en la Muerte Roja, éste no entiende porque del ataque, pero algo muy dentro de él le dice que no debe permitir ese trato, Él es más que ellos, para permitirse esa afrenta, aunque a penas puede sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas debido a la debilidad, les hace frente ¿Qué esta haciendo, no era mejor esconderse, huir? No, contesta su orgullo herido, pelear o morir peleando.

La confusión inunda todo el lugar, los agentes disparan en ocasiones dando en el blanco, ya que La Muerte Roja no es tan rápida como debería, otras otros agentes caen debido a un golpe dado por su atacante, con quejidos de dolor, han soltado las linternas, los mortecinos rayos de luz que les brindan solamente pueden asemejar la escena a una de esas películas de misterio o terror donde un ente esta acabando con todos sin que estos puedan hacer algo por defender sus vidas como debería.

El agotamiento ha llegado a La Muerte Roja, no puede sostenerse por más tiempo, y a la vez, no puede permitir que esos miserables agentes le atrapen; es como un mecanismo de defensa que tenga muy grabado en el subconsciente. La única salida, es escapar, no esta de acuerdo con esa solución, pero todo general sabe que en ocasiones debe dejar el campo de batalla para poder ganar la guerra…

Una luz brilla de repente, no soporta tanta luz, pero al parecer es la única forma de escapar, ese lugar que le ha servido de protección ya no puede albergarle más… Un agente ha sobrevivido y ha visto caer a sus compañeros, aunque muy golpeado por esa amenaza que no sabe de donde ha llegado, toma su pistola y le sigue aunque cojeando visiblemente de una pierna.

Por última vez travieso- alego de nuevo la enfermera- he dicho no, no es mi tipo.

Oh, por favor solo uno, uno chiquito, uno de amigos ¿si?- dice Frank suplicante.

Bueno, uno- dijo ella como niña consentida- pero, no lo presumas con tus amigos.

Frank no puede creer su suerte, un beso de una diosa, y ¡que diosa!

La Muerte Roja ha salido de la protección de la boca de la enfermera, el viento de la habitación del hospital le da de lleno en la cara, es un aire tan puro que le marea, al parecer es mejor regresar al interior, si, se ha sobrelimitado en sus fuerzas y ahora debe descansar. No tiene tiempo de pensar nada, debido a su debilidad no ha notado que muy cerca de él a sus espaldas el agente que ha sobrevivido apunta su pistola, justo cuando él, el que antaño fue temido por todos gira, el agente asustado, pensando ser víctima de otro ataque dispara. Haciendo un perfecto blanco, ¿o no tan perfecto? Ha dado limpiamente en el hombro de la Muerte Roja éste intenta descargar su furia contra el pobre agente; pero, justo en ese momento un terrible temblor les hace perder el equilibrio a ambos.

Es Sherley que por fin ha decidido darle un beso a Frank para que la deje en paz; el virus y el agente están indefensos ante este terrible juego del destino, La Muerte Roja esta más al filo de los labios de la diosa, cuando ella se acerca a Frank para el funesto beso, el virus pierde el equilibrio, con mermadas fuerzas puede sujetarse por unos segundos al piso de color carmín ¿este es el final, el verdadero final? piensa mientras ya no puede sujetarse.

El agente ha logrado escapar por un pelo y ahora lo único que desea es regresar al interior de ciudad Sherley no importa no ser héroe, no importa no ver el final del monstruo que acabo con sus amigos, lo único que le importa es escapar.

La Muerte Roja no lo resiste más, puede ver como cada uno de sus dedos se va resbalando, menos de un minuto y caerá la vacío; y lo peor es que morirá sin recordar nada, cuando están al borde de la muerte, dicen que ven su vida pasar ante sus ojos, ¿Qué vida verá él sino puede recordar nada? El momento llega, tan rápido como los latidos de su corazón, antes de que pueda hacer algo, se ha soltado, el final de su caída es incierto.

Frank ve con deleite como los labios de la enfermera se acercan a él. ¡Oh, sí, por esto vale vivir! Pero su feliz pensamiento se desvanece cuando la enfermera le ha besado en la frente. Frank solo suspira desilusionado.

Lo que para Frank fue una tragedia, para alguien más ha sido un favorable golpe de suerte, en el momento en que La Muerte Roja se soltó, Sherley acercó sus labios a la frente de Frank, lo que provocó que el terrible villano, la amenazante Muerte Roja cayera en el lugar menos creíble de todo Frank… su ojo

La Muerte Roja ha logrado ganar una segunda oportunidad, ¿acaso el agente Jones tendrá que preocuparse por esta vuelta de la rueda del destino?

Continuara…


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 El civil

**CAPÌTULO 6. El civil**

El mirador del ojo, era un sitio muy popular para todos los jóvenes de ciudad Frank ahí podían pasar un rato muy agradable y acaramelado con sus respectivas novias y novios, era un lugar en sí para colegiales. Tabs nunca lo había visitado para esos fines, pero conocía las historias al respecto de ese lugar, porque todos sus amigos de la academia habían ido por lo menos una vez con mínimo tres parejas diferentes mientras ella tenía que entregar algún trabajo o estudiar para algún examen.

Padre no estaba de acuerdo con que se distrajera con algún novio, no al menos hasta que le entregara un título o algo que demostrara que era útil para la ciudad. Tabs le entrego buenas calificaciones y reconocimientos de la academia; pero, aun así seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

No por eso significa que la chica fuera triste o aburrida ya que no había noche de viernes que no se la viera en algún antro de la ciudad, sus favoritos eran el Cocobongo si quería ritmos latinos o el oráculo si la música electrónica le llamaba; esos eran buenos lugares.

La motocicleta se detuvo, como lo esperaba los jóvenes estaban estudiando o haciendo tareas escolares; además Ozzy no se había percatado de que era la época en que están a punto de salir de vacaciones y tienen más carga de trabajo.

Tabs se recargo en el barandal del ojo, era un lugar agradable y la noche comenzaría a caer, lo mejor era estar ahí y contemplar las estrellas (mínimas filtraciones de luz, que les llegaban del exterior) estaba pensando en la nada cuando sonó su celular.

¿Hola?- dijo al contestar- ¡Hola! Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en el laboratorio; ¿ya vas a casa? No, yo todavía no; mi primera misión, fue cuidar el mirador esta noche; ¿Qué? ¡claro que fue un castigo! ¡no te burles! Porque te sigues riendo, te acusare con mi hermano. Ah, ahora ya no te ríes, verdad; no estoy bromeando, por supuesto, si, claro… Esta bien, pero no quiero comida china, no me gusta. ¡que lata, que no! Bueno, pero no comida china. Si, si necesito algo te marco. No me tardo, si, me voy con cuidado. Por el amor de Frank, ya no soy una niña de seis años ¿a que te refieres con que sigo actuando como una? ¡Malvada, ya veras!

Colgó el celular y se alejó un poco del barandal. Era extraño, todos los que conocía la seguían tratando como una niña ¿es que acaso no había madurado? Pensó en su hermano, siempre la trataba como a su princesita, pero, cuando se trataba de entrenarla era muy estricto y en ocasiones olvidaba que era menor que él, como si estuviera tratando con un igual. Le gustaba que la trataran como un igual y no como una niña que no puede hacer nada o se romperá una uña.

Una vez más el celular sonó, lo dejo unos minutos, si era la misma persona que le había hablado hacía unos minutos, no quería escucharla hablar de comida china una vez más, después de ver que era un número desconocido contesto.

Bueno- dijo un poco desanimada- Perdona Ozzy, no pensé que fueras tú ¿cómo conseguiste mi número? Sí ya sé, no, no esta lleno de gente. Gracias, dos horas más y me voy, si es usted; perdón eres muy benevolente. ¡Qué! ¿con quien dices que hablaste? ¿con la señorita Leah? ¿Qué esta en tu casa, y están hablando de mi?- "por favor Frank-pensaba- que no le diga, que no le diga, que no le diga, que no le diga.."- Ah- suspiro aliviada- así que solamente hablaban de mi sobre lo del callejón, muy amable pero no era necesario- se desconcertó un poco- ¿así que le dijiste que fui un estorbo? ¡no, no me molesta, para nada, es la verdad, fui un estorbo!- rió con una risilla nerviosa- si Ozzy, esta bien, no voy a hacer nada malo y después me voy a mi casa, si adiós, si nos vemos mañana, bye.

Listo, la oscuridad había llegado y todo era silencio, las luces del mirador se iluminaron aunque era un débil resplandor; si fuera un sitio muy iluminado a esas horas, ningún joven iría ahí ¿no creen? Estaba pensando en irse, le había dicho Ozzy que solo vigilara dos horas, seguramente cambio de parecer porque la señorita Leah se encontraba con él, en la primera oportunidad se lo agradecería, también a ella le debía haber entrado al equipo de Ozzy, porque su padre quería mandarla a labores de oficina, aunque su hermano había dicho que ella era muy capaz. Una vez más se sonrió pensando en su hermano, todas las chicas que lo conocían le decían que él era un bonbon, tal vez, aunque al ser ella su hermana menor, no lo notaba pero cierto, él era muy aclamado por las chicas. Ser aclamado por las chicas ¿Qué se sentirá que seas aclamado por alguien? Se preguntaba, Ozzy era aclamado por ser el héroe de la ciudad y por su carácter libre y relajado a pesar de las circunstancias, su hermano tenía un carácter muy relax, aunque tenía importantes responsabilidades y su mejor amiga también era un caso muy especial de carácter; todos ellos eran aclamados ¿y ella? ¿existiría alguien que la aclamara? No como la aclamaba su padre, su hermano o sus amigos, ¿Qué era aquello tan diferente que buscaba?

Se olvido de lo que estaba pensando, eran tonterías; su vida era una buena vida tenía lo que necesitaba y en ocasiones más, tenía seres queridos ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿emociones? Que más emociones necesitaba estando en el equipo de Ozzy, su estómago rugió haciendo que se sonrojara ella misma, nadie la había escuchado pero era un sonido que hubiera despertado a cualquiera. Alzó la vista a la negrura sobre ella, que lástima las estrellas no aparecerían esa noche, seguramente Frank ya se había dormido, que pena; muy pocas veces podía darse el tiempo de ver las estrellas. Listo, había hecho una hora y algo en lo que no hacía nada y Ozzy había dicho que se podía ir a su casa. Le tomaría la palabra, se sonrió una vez más, ya vería al día siguiente la cara de decepción de Ozzy cuando viera que no había encontrado nada que hacer.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando al bajar del barandal donde había estado sentada, sintió que algo muy pesado le caía en cima, el golpe fue de lleno en su espalda y la lanzó a cierta distancia dando con todo su peso al suelo, estaba un poco aturdida, la verdad si le había dolido, como cierta vez, que un saco de box le dio en el estomago sacándole todo el aire. Se levanto frotándose un poco la espalda ¿Por qué la gente tira basura? Se pregunto a si misma un tanto molesta, no soportaba que le pegaran.

Se giro esperando ver a algún gracioso destornillándose de la risa por haberla golpeado pero en lugar de eso no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, en el mirador no había nadie, solo ella y ¿un bulto? Ok, esto ya estaba raro, se acercó un poco para ver, esperaba ver una enorme bolsa de basura y en su lugar había ¿Qué era eso? Para empeorar su situación la lámpara más cercana de pronto se apago, "y eso que el alcalde dijo que mejoraría el servicio" pensó mientras se acercaba a la cosa un tanto dudosa.

Era muy grande, bueno, ella no era muy alta, pero en comparación se sentía pequeña; era como estar frente a su hermano que le sacaba mucho tramo. Dejo de pensar en su hermano y se acerco más, era de color negro completamente negro. "Bolsa de basura" pensó, pero para su horror, la bolsa se movió un poco; en las películas de terror que veía, es en esta parte donde de la nada, sale una horrible criatura con deseos de matar, se lanza sobre la pobre víctima y la asesina sin piedad ante los ojos del espectador, "esto no es una película" se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado en semejante tontería.

Bien, la distancia que la separaba de lo que sea que fuera eso era mínima, se agacho para ver mejor no sin apretar un poco la culata de la pistola por si acaso. Toco la cosa, era un tanto suave, como si fuera ¿uhm? Eso ya lo había sentido antes, esa textura ¡Por todos los antepasados de Frank! ¡eso era ropa! Tal vez no de la calidad que ella o su hermano usaban, pero por Frank era ropa ¿Qué usa ropa? ¿la basura? No, ¿los monstruos? No, doble no ¿las personas? Ja, que tontería quien podía ser tan grande. Una patada mental y una voz que le dijo ¿y tu hermano, tonta? Cierto su hermano era muy alto. Dale, otra vez pensando en el hermano.

Quito la mano de esa capa negra, y lo primero que pensó fue en llamar inmediatamente a Ozzy, pero algo muy dentro de ella, le dijo que no era conveniente molestarlo. Tal vez había encontrado un cuerpo, si un cuerpo dejado por algún ajuste de cuentas entre mafiosos, a la mañana siguiente comenzarían una exhaustiva investigación y ella sería felicitada por Ozzy, si seguramente era eso.

Un ligero movimiento más de la bolsa la hizo despertar de tanta tontería, seguido por un ligero gemido de dolor. Sintió que el cabello se le erizaba de miedo, no, no era un muerto, había un algo, un alguien, o un que que estaba adentro de la bolsa, ropa, lo que fuera; que necesitaba ayuda. Olvido su miedo (bueno, no pudo olvidarlo; pero la obligación de un policía es proteger y servir a los civiles y eso tenía que hacer)

Soy el agente H- dijo intentando parecer calmada- ¿se encuentra bien? ¿necesita ayuda? –"obviamente si" contesto la misma voz de su cabeza, que estaba haciendo estaba actuando como la rutina del manual.

No espero contestación y jaló la cubierta negra. La verdad no hubiera querido hacerlo, porque no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ¡¡Había un cuerpo!! Bueno, aun no estaba muerto, pero por amor de Frank ¡¡había un algo muy mal herido frente a ella!! Lo que más le sorprendió y a la vez le dio pena y lástima fue el estado en el que se encontraba, parecía que se había quemado, tenía la piel –donde ya se había regenerado- muy quemada; no como cuando te asoleas en la playa, sino quemada en serio; al parecer en el momento de lo que fuera que le pasara había vestido de color oscuro." A los hombres les gusta el color oscuro- no pudo evitar pensar- también mi hermano, no usa otro color que el negro, el gris, y los azules y cafés y entre más oscuros mejor" Una vez más la voz en su cabeza "hola, podemos dejar de pensar en el héroe de tu hermano, y dedicarnos a esto, ¿si? Gracias, eres muy amable" Se sacudió la cabeza, para callarse a si misma.

Listo frente a ella, tenía una verdadera emergencia, una calamidad. Un civil estaba en condición crítica y ella perdiendo el tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus signos vitales, muy débiles, peligrosamente débiles, después del gemido de dolor que escuchara, el civil no había emitido nada más, se fijo en su mano, al parecer tenía roto uno de sus dedos "pobrecito" pensó "piensa, piensa debo hacer algo. No quiero que se muera, o al menos que no se muera frente a mi"

¿Llevarlo a un hospital? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera podría subirlo a su motocicleta, si al menos hubiera sido más grande y fuerte, si hubiera sido… bueno ser hombre en esos momentos no parecía ser tan malo. De pronto como si la hubieran golpeado una idea vino a ella; tomo el celular y remarco un número de la memoria.

Vamos, contesta- se decía mientras con una mano tenía el celular y en otra tomaba una vez más los signos del civil- vamos…¿Bueno? ¡Gracias a Frank! No, espera, ¡silencio! Necesito ayuda, no, no es por la tontería de la comida! Tengo una verdadera emergencia- no podía evitar sonar alterada- ven a buscarme inmediatamente al mirador del ojo ¿Qué auto traes? ¿¡Tomaste la camioneta de mi hermano!? No, no, en este momento no vamos a pelear, solamente ven aquí, si, no me importa si te pasas todos los semáforos ¡Por Frank, apurate, se muere!

La comunicación se cortó, seguramente con quien hablaba al escuchar sus últimas palabras había soltado el celular y conducido más aprisa. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar; si al menos trajera un botiquín de primeros auxilios, o hubiera estudiado medicina, los minutos de espera no le hubieran parecido una verdadera eternidad y un suplicio. Tenía miedo de que el civil muriera, no entendía como había llegado, pero ahora era su responsabilidad como el bienestar de todos los civiles de la ciudad, no había dejado de soltar la mano del civil; había escuchado que cuando la situación es crítica un herido, pierde temperatura. Este al contrario estaba muy caliente, como si ardiera en fiebre, tanto que ella al estar tan cerca de él se había quitado su chamarra de mezclilla y se la había puesto de almohadilla para que descansara su cabeza. El civil estaba comenzando a sudar, de pronto le llamó la atención una herida muy profunda en el hombro, ella conoce esas heridas, son las producidas por el arma reglamentaria de todo agente del departamento de policía. No tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones en ese momento, ya que el claxon de un auto, la hizo levantar la mirada, los faros de una camioneta color dorado la hicieron cubrirse un poco al quedar lampareada.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió.

¿Tabs? ¿Qué te paso?- una chica un poco mayor que ella salió de la camioneta sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta- me asustaste ¿Por qué la prisa?

Quería contestar algo más, pero no pudo, al ver que sujetaba ella con su otra mano no pudo evitar soltar un grito

¡que es eso!- dijo señalando al civil- ¡lo mataste, tu primer día y ya mataste a alguien!-gritaba histérica- odio los muertos, me dan miedo…

¡Silencio Lala!- gritó Tabs- ¡ayúdame a subirlo a la camioneta, hay que llevarlo a un hospital rápido!

La chica quería decir algo, Tabs quería que se apurara, y de pronto…

-N…no

Eso más parecía un gemido que una palabra, las chicas bajaron la vista, el civil lo había musitado para volver a quedar inconciente.

Creo que no quiere ir a un hospital- dijo la chica aun con miedo-¿Qué hacemos?

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto a su vez Tabs- no sé tu eres la científica, yo solo la policía.

No quiere que lo llevemos al hospital, tal vez es un maleante, y sus amigos andan cerca- dijo la chica mirando con miedo alrededor.

No seas tonta, no había nadie, yo revise- Tabs se estaba molestando por no saber como actuar- Bien- dijo de pronto- sino quiere ir al hospital, lo llevaremos a casa- la chica ahogo un grito- No Lala, es lo único que se me ocurre, Ozzy esta ocupado en estos momentos, y yo sola no puedo llevarlo a ninguna parte. Es mejor ir a casa, Colinas del hombro derecho no esta lejos, en cambio la zona de hospitales esta más retirado, no soportaría un viaje hasta allá. Tu eres casi como una médico ¿no?

Soy química- dijo la otra herida en el orgullo.

Como sea, tu tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios por si te pasa algo en el laboratorio, tal vez algo de lo que tienes puede servirnos- dijo Tabs- ahora por Frank, por mi hermano… ayúdame a llevarlo.

Odio cuando suplicas en nombre de tu hermano- dijo su amiga más calmada- bien, tu tómalo por los hombros y yo por las piernas.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en posición para levantar al civil.

A la cuenta de tres, una, dos, tres- contó Tabs.

Por Frank, como pesa- dijo su amiga al levantarlo.

Solamente guarda silencio- dijo Tabs quien también sentía todo el peso del civil

Con ayuda de su amiga lo introdujeron en el asiento trasero, recostándolo, la chica se quejó del calor que despedía, Tabs regreso por su chamarra, la cubierta negra y sujetó su motocicleta a una agarradera de la parte posterior, una vez hecho todo esto y ver que no olvidaran nada, se sentó en la parte del copiloto.

Listo, vamos y no te preocupes por las infracciones- dijo Tabs sujetando su cinturón de seguridad- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver una bolsa blanca junto a ella ¡comida china!

Este, era para mi- dijo su amiga nerviosamente, mientras arrancaba a todo lo que daba la camioneta.

Continuara…


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 Teddy

**C****APÍTULO 7. Teddy.**

¡Qué calor!- se quejó en voz alta Lala- ¿es que no sirve el aire acondicionado?

No es la camioneta- contesto Tabs- es él, parece que estuviera ardiendo.

Se acabo- dijo Lala soltando el volante- yo ya no aguanto.

¿qué estas haciendo?- pregunto la novata con los ojos muy abiertos.

La situación en la camioneta era la siguiente, después de abandonar el mirador del ojo, tomaron la vía rápida de la mejilla sin detenerse en las luces rojas, el florido léxico de Lalarú se desbordó contra todo aquel conductor que se le interpusiera, en el interior de la camioneta, el calor había aumentado, abrieron ventanas, encendieron el aire acondicionado y no dio resultado; era como si una hoguera hubiera sido encendida. Cuando Lala ya no lo resistió soltó el volante y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Lalarú Changes era hija del distinguido químico Charles Changes y por tal motivo su hija había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre; de tal suerte que con mención honorífica había terminado los estudios de química en la Universidad Benemérita de Frank y tenía control como directora e investigadora en los laboratorios de química de la universidad. De carácter muy extrovertido y relajado Lala era la mejor amiga de Tabs desde que eran pequeñas, aunque Lala era unos años mayor.

En el laboratorio portaba lo que se le antojara de ropa, siempre y cuando tuviera puesta la bata de algodón para evitar accidentes. Pero, ahora con este calor infernal y ya que nadie además de su amiga la veía, pues, mejor estar más fresca.

Lista- dijo con un suspiro cuando quedó sin blusa pero con un top de color blanco- estoy mucho mejor.

¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?!- dijo Tabs con nerviosismo- ¿y si alguien te ve?

Contigo no creo que haya mucho problema ¿o si?- dijo ella metiendo otra vez el acelerador hasta el fondo- y él, pues, ya se lo perdió- dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Tú no tienes remedio- dijo Tabs encogiéndose de hombros- ahora todo lo que quiero es llegar a casa y que todo esto termine.

Lo lamento amiguita- dijo Lala sonriendo- esto acaba de empezar…

El último trayecto del camino fue muy rápido, aunque Lala insistía en que su amiga se quitara su blusa de cuello de tortuga ésta nunca acepto. Colinas del hombro derecho, era una zona de departamentos de muy buena clase, y un costo muy elevado; donde vivían los miembros de la sociedad, si el departamento que Lala y Tabs compartían lo hubieran pagado ellas, no hubieran comido durante años y años y años y, ¡ya empiezo a sonar como Ozzy! Bueno, el punto es que el departamento fue un regalo por parte del hermano de Tabs, ya que él había comprado otro en Colinas del hombro izquierdo; se los había dado como regalo de que Lala había terminado la Universidad y de que Tabs había entrado a la Academia de Policía de Frank, lo único que les había pedido era que se cuidaran siempre, y que mantuvieran el lugar en orden. Al ser chicas, eso no fue ningún problema.

La camioneta se detuvo al entrar en el estacionamiento, una verdadera suerte que el lugar estuviera vacío.

Hemos llegado, y en menos de quince minutos; guau, si hiciera ese tiempo en las mañanas, no tendría que levantarme tan temprano- dijo Lala estacionándose- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Muy caliente- dijo Tabs tomando la temperatura del civil inconciente.

Bueno, tengo ese efecto en todos los hombres- dijo Lala con una sonrisa aun más coqueta.

No- dijo en tono cansado Tabs- no es eso, sigue inconciente, esta muy caliente, parece que tiene fiebre y sigo esperando que lo llevemos adentro…

Oh, era eso- dijo su amigo poniéndose de nuevo la blusa- bien, subamos por el ascensor, no pienso llevarlo por las escaleras hasta el penthouse.

Esa es una muy buena idea, abre la puerta y ayúdame a sacarlo- dijo Tabs sujetando al civil.

Sabes- dijo Lala cuando le ayudaba a acercarlo a la puerta del ascensor- sin contar con que tiene quemaduras muy feas, me ha arruinado la noche, hizo que pasara un calor infernal, y que ahora estoy sudando por poder meterlo al ascensor; creo que no esta tan mal.

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Tabs cuando cerró la puerta.

A que es alto- dijo Lala cuando dejaron al civil en el piso del ascensor- se ve que antes de había hecho ejercicio, que se ve que si estuviera bien, pasaríamos un muy buen rato juntos y…

Por fin llegamos- dijo Tabs cuando el ascensor se detuvo- ya me estaba cansando tu rutina de niña mala, o de solterona en cacería.

¡¿solterona?!- dijo la otra herida una vez más en el orgullo- te estas ganando una buena reprimenda jovencita…

Y tú un buen golpe- dijo Tabs tomando una vez más al civil para sacarlo del ascensor.

Nunca golpearías a alguien con anteojos ¿verdad?- dijo Lala con una mirada inocente.

Tienes suerte, de que mi hermano me haya enseñado que no se golpea nunca a un miope con lentes- dijo Tabs quien por esta ocasión había ganado este round.

Listo, ahora saca las llaves- dijo Lala mientras cargaba con todo el peso del civil, mientras su amiga buscaba sus llaves- ¡apresúrate! ¡por Frank, como pesa! ¡lo estas haciendo apropósito, Tabhary!

Listo, ya, no grites, ya las encontré- dijo la novata. Aunque si había tardado más tiempo del necesario.

Nada más abrir la puerta, y una cosita extraña salió corriendo a recibirlas.

Ahora no Teddy- dijo Tabs empujando a la cosita a un lado- estamos ocupadas.

Si Teddy, mejor prende la luz- dijo Lala que ya le faltaba el aire por todo el peso que estaba cargando.

La cosita extraña, era una de esas criaturitas microscópicas llamadas "ositos de agua" viven en el agua, o en la arena; en un viaje que Frank hizo con su hija a Florida, sin querer atrapo al pequeñito, cuando piso un charco de agua; la pequeña cosita tuvo mucho miedo y como pudo subió del pie a la pierna del humano. Lala y Tabs lo encontraron en su viaje a la selva tupida de las piernas de Frank en la parte más baja ya para llegar al tobillo, y ya que parecen ositos con múltiples patitas, para ser precisos cuatro pares de patitas con almohadones que les sirven para pegarse a las paredes o al techo; lo adoptaron como mascota, el hermano de Tabs hizo todo el papeleo para demostrar que la criaturita no era patógena y que no representaba ningún daño para la ciudad, por lo que "Teddy" fue la mascota oficial de las chicas. Con el ir y venir del tiempo Teddy que no aprendió nunca a hablar, aprendió a hacer otras cosas; y como prefería quedarse en casa, porque su pequeño cuerpo rechoncho y apanzonado no le gustaba caminar mucho, las chicas le enseñaron ciertas actividades del quehacer doméstico, solamente limpiar, o hacer las camas, y en ocasiones limpiar los trastes.

A la orden Teddy prendió la luz, mirándolas con sus ojos de puntito y moviendo de manera curiosa un par de bigotitos que tenía en la felpuda boquita.

Buen niño Teddy, ahora prepárame una margarita- dijo Lala que ya no podía con la carga.

Teddy la miro con sus oscuros e infantiles ojos sin comprender que le pedían.

Era broma Teddy, solo una broma- dijo Lala que ya no le salía la voz por el esfuerzo.

Ya, no te vayas a desmayar- se burló Tabs- por hoy se quedara en mi habitación, la tuya siempre esta llena de cosas y la que esta reservada para mi hermano, pues por el momento no me gustaría que la ocupara.

Eso y que la tuya esta más cerca- se volvió a quejar Lala.

Con gran esfuerzo introdujeron al civil y con cuidado lo depositaron el la cama de Tabs, sobre la colcha de color azul cielo. Teddy las siguió al mirar lo que llevaban, comenzó a temblar como un cachorrito.

No te asustes Teddy- le dijo Tabs sobándole su cabeza- solo estará aquí por unas noches y después se va a ir, ¿verdad Lala?

Lala ya no le estaba haciendo caso, se acomodo sus lentes, y comenzó a buscar en un maletín que había traído de su recamara.

Bueno, la situación es la siguiente- dijo después de revisar al civil- las quemaduras no me gustan para nada,- hizo una pausa- Tabs, estas quemaduras no son comunes, fueron provocadas por algo muy corrosivo…

¿Qué pudo haber sido?- pregunto la chica.

Recuerdas cuando Teddy se quemó con un compuesto que estaba analizando- le dijo mientras revolvía una vez más en el maletín. Tabs afirmo con la cabeza- esa vez Teddy se quemo con algo muy semejante al alcohol, no sé si en este caso es el mismo compuesto; pero, al menos sabemos como atenderlas- sacó unas vendas y gasas- esa vez, Teddy se recuperó por si mismo haciéndose bolita, al analizar su membrana (la pielecita) me di cuenta que los ositos de agua, pueden soportar hasta el alcohol, así que ¡tarán!- dijo triunfal- solamente tenemos que vendarle; las vendas y las gasas tienen partículas de la piel de Teddy y si no me equivoco, en unas dos semanas restaurara la piel ¿no soy una genio?

No, eres una química- dijo Tabs tomando las vendas y ayudándole a su amiga.

Después de un rato de arduo trabajo.

Listo, ahora solamente algún medicamentillo- dijo metiendo una vez más la mano en el maletín- y listo –dijo al sacar una especie de jeringa- esto le ayudará a bajar la fiebre. Eso y un muy buen descanso harán maravillas…

Cuando le inyectó, les sorprendió ver que al retirarla jeringa la piel despedía un ligero olor a quemado una vez más y sacaba una ligera columna de un humillo gris que al momento desapareció.

¿Por qué tuvo esa reacción?- se preguntó Lala- por si acaso guardare una muestra de la piel. Al fin al cabo el descubrimiento y la investigación me apasionan.

Ahora debe descansar- dijo Tabs acompañada de Lala y Teddy que salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta- si sobrevive, cuando despierte le pediré sus datos e informaré a Ozzy, y si…no sobrevive que Frank le guarde.

Creo que está bien, además él no quiso que le lleváramos al hospital- dijo Lala- ahora bonito Teddy, ven, ¡te traje comidita!

¿Le vas a dar a Teddy, esa comida china?- preguntó Tabs, quien tenía hambre.

Ya que a ti no te gusta, sí- contestó su amigo tomando a Teddy de una de las manitas.

Una vez en la cocina, las chicas y Teddy, (al que le pusieron un babero de bebé) se encontraban cenando, ambas chicas se contaron sus respectivos días, Lala se burlo de lo lindo cuando Tabs le contó lo de las rosquillas.

Eso fue divertido- dijo cuando dejo de reír- por mi parte tuve un día muy aburrido, O´Brien insiste en que los compuestos para cambiar de color el cabello deben esperar y que es mejor que sigamos con la búsqueda de una solución para quitar un poco de salinidad a la alberca de la Universidad. De cualquier forma de que vamos a ir juntos al Cocobongo este viernes es un hecho. ¿Vas a invitar a alguien al Cocobongo?

No- dijo Tabs limpiando migajas de comida de la cabeza de Teddy- creo que haré guardia o tal vez venga a revisar al civil si es que todavía no ha despertado.

Pero, nunca hemos faltado al Cocobongo- dijo Lala como niña pequeña- ya sé, que Teddy cuide a mi civil, y tú, yo y O´Brien vamos juntos.

¿tú civil?- preguntó Tabs cuando se llevó los platos al fregadero.

Claro, si nadie lo reclama es mío- dijo Lala imitándola.

Tú no tienes remedio, pero, si lo quieres y no tiene dueño…- dijo risueña Tabs.

Escúchanos, estamos hablando de él como un cachorro y no como un europeo- dijo su amiga riendo mientras se metía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir.

¿Por qué crees que es europeo?- preguntó Tabs desde el baño, al terminar de lavarse los dientes.

Porque nunca he visto a un habitante de ciudad Frank como él- dijo su amiga con un camisón para dormir desde la puerta.

Yo tampoco había visto a alguien como él antes- dijo Tabs acomodando el sofá-cama donde iba a dormir, Teddy se acostó junto a ella- hasta mañana Lalarú, hasta mañana Teddy- dijo al apagar la luz, de pronto la volvió a encender- casi lo olvido, mañana debo estar a primera hora en la comisaría ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer con él?

No te apures- contestó desde su habitación su amiga- mañana debo estar en el laboratorio hasta las 12 del día, yo lo cuidó al principio, después lo dejo con Teddy y en la noche tu te haces cargo. Ups, también se me olvidó a mi, mañana martes debo vigilar en la noche las reacciones de una mucosas que estamos controlando, mañana no regreso a dormir.

Bueno,- la novata no reprimió un bostezo- mañana ya nos organizamos, ahora tengo mucho sueño- volvieron a apagar la luz- Lala…- le contestó un gruñido- gracias por ayudarme hoy, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía como actuar.

No te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo su amiga una vez más- ahora a dormir, que sino mañana no te levantas; hasta mañana Tabhary, hasta mañana Teddy.

No hubo contestación esta vez, todos en el departamento estaban completamente dormidos, hasta mañana todos, y que el nuevo día solo les traiga sorpresas agradables…

Continuara…


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 Nuevo Día

**CAPÍTULO 8. **** Nuevo día**

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 de la mañana, Tabs estiró su mano para apagarlo mientras Teddy lanzaba una especie de gruñido sordo –lo que significaba que también lo había oído, pero no había abierto los ojos- Tabs se levantó perezosamente del sofá-cama al parecer seguía muy dormida ya que fue a buscar su ropa en el anaquel donde guardaban los discos compactos, al toparse con que no estaba su ropa cayó en la cuenta de que su habitación estaba ocupada por alguien más "Ya me acordé- pensó- anoche me desvelé en el Cocobongo y Lala debió quedarse en mi cama…" aun arrastrando los pies fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin prender la luz se dirigió por rutina al armario donde guardaba la ropa, tomó lo primero que encontró y después fue a su cómoda para buscar lo que faltaba; en ningún momento dedico una sola mirada a su cama.

Después de unos minutos cuando su puerta se cerró se escuchó el caer del agua caliente de la ducha. Al salir la chica ya estaba despierta, ahora había elegido un pantalón de vestir color gris y una blusa de color perla, se dejo el cabello suelto y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cereal antes de partir, cuando terminó y todo estuvo en orden fue a despedirse de Teddy.

Lala debe estar muy dormida- se dijo, de pronto recordó que quien dormía en su cama no era su amiga; sino un desconocido que había encontrado- mejor me despido de Lala- se dijo regresando cuando ya estaba a punto de salir.

En la recámara de Lala, su amiga estaba completamente dormida

Lala- le dijo en un susurro

O´Brien, eres un travieso… - contesto la otra en sueño.

Lala, soy yo Tabs; ya me voy, si necesitas algo, me llamas al celular- le dijo moviéndola un poco para que despertara.

¿Tabs?- preguntó la otra abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

Las 7:00 de la mañana- contestó la novata- ahora me voy, Ozzy llega a las 8:00 y debo llevarle sus rosquillas.

Aja- dijo la otra tapándose con las cobijas- solo una cosa más- Tabs esperó la pregunta- ¿Por qué me despertaste? ¡Era el sueño, de la playa y el aceite bronceador!

Tabs ni siquiera contesto, ya sabía que sueño era ese, y no estaba dispuesta a que se lo recordaran por quinta ocasión, una vez que revisó que no olvidaba nada tomo unas llaves que estaban en una repisa junto a una foto y salió del departamento.

En el ascensor se encontró con el señor Peter Saint James de las Mitocondrias, un empresario maduro que había hecho fortuna extrayendo compuestos grasos de la parte central de Frank (como los magnates petroleros) característico por vestir siempre estilo country aunque fuera a su oficina.

Buenos días señor- saludo Tabs mientras se escuchaba la típica música de ascensor.

Buenos días señorita- saludo él con un marcado acento de cowboy como los texanos- ¿ya tan pronto, para el rancho?

Pues, sí ya voy al trabajo- dijo ella con una risilla, en ocasiones era difícil entenderle al señor Peter.

Eso es bueno, las señoritas ya no sólo atienden a los chamacos, ahora son policías o bomberas- dijo él acomodándose el sombrero- bien – dijo cuando el ascensor bajo hasta el lobby- que tenga buen día- hizo una inclinación del sombrero- ah, casi lo olvido; tengo cuatro boletos para la ópera, yo no entiendo ni jota de lo que cantan esas señoras gordas; pero, ya que a usted y a su amiga se les da eso de la cultura, ¡se los regalo juerca!

Es usted muy amable, haré un espacio en mi agenda para poder asistir- dijo ella despidiéndose.

Pos nos vemos juerca, ah, que cabeza la mía; de por ahí saludo a su padre, hoy lo veo en una juntilla- dijo él mientras caminaba a su camioneta Lobo.

Sí- dijo Tabs nerviosa- salúdelo de mi parte.

Tabs caminó a un sentra estacionado junto a la camioneta que utilizaran en la noche; hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensar que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara de que tenía a un extraño en su casa, y lo que diría su hermano; pensar, que ella solamente había estado preocupada por lo que le fuera a decir Ozzy.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y hundida en esos pensamientos se dirigió a la comisaría de Frank. Pero, antes de llegar hizo una parada necesaria en la tienda de rosquillas donde había evitado un asalto, al entrar la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

Buenos días- saludó ella al llegar al aparador.

Muy buenos días- saludó el mismo encargado del día anterior, se veía muy contento de verla.

Eh, usted me atendió ayer, y verá, recuerdo que dijo que sabía que era lo que pedía el agente Jones siempre y pues como usted puede ver, yo no lo recuerdo pero necesito llevar su orden; porque sino de lo contrario el agente se molestara mucho conmigo, y ya que es mi segundo día- la chica se sentía muy tonta al no poder recordar una simple orden de rosquillas ¡valiente policía!

Aquí tiene señorita, la orden que pide el agente Jones los martes- dijo el encargado con su gran sonrisa, y su delantal manchado de grasa- también puse lo que le gusta al agente Drix, y un pequeño regalo para usted.

Es usted muy eficiente- dijo la chica al pagarle- ¿cómo puedo agradecérselo?

¿Agradecérmelo?, por favor señorita- dijo él entregando el cambio- ayer usted detuvo a ese mal viviente, perdone la palabra señorita, que tenía días molestando; eso, y que paga por los daños- obviamente no le dijo la diferencia que había entre lo que la chica le dio y lo que pago- es un placer señorita, y me sentiré halagado si vuelve por las rosquillas de los agentes diarios- claro, no fuera a ser que un día en el que ella no iba se apareciera un delincuente y que hacía él.

Ya que recuerda las ordenes, será un placer seguir viniendo- dijo Tabs al salir.

Unos minutos más y llegó al departamento de policía, la chica de la recepción ya no se vio tan impresionada como el día anterior cuando pensó que era un motociclista varón.

El agente aun no llega- le dijo un poco seria- pero ya que eres su compañera aquí esta tu llave de su oficina- le dijo extendiéndole una llave.

Es un honor- dijo ella emocionada- ¿no te emociona saber que trabajas en el mismo departamento de policía que el héroe de ciudad Frank?

No, porque el dichoso héroe salió conmigo una vez, me llevó al box y después por unas cervezas, cuando yo quería una cena romántica, velas y vinos- dijo ella acomodando unos papeles.

Tabs prefirió no decir nada después de ver la cara de fastidio de la chica al recordar esa funesta noche de su vida. Subió unos pisos y llegó al piso donde se encontraba la dichosa foto comprometedora de Ozzy, "Debe ser un agente muy preparado- se dijo Tabs al momento de abrir y ver la foto antes de entrar- para actuar de esa forma como agente encubierto cuando todos estaban celebrando, guau, cuando todos tienen la guardia baja él esta listo"

Puso la orden en el escritorio de Ozzy y ya que eran las 7:50 y faltaban unos minutos para que Ozzy llegara comenzó a recorrer con la vista la oficina, había muchas fotos, obvio decir que todas de Ozzy, unas cuantas de Drix tapado por Ozzy; una de la señorita Leah con dedicatoria, una de ¿era Ozzy vestido de mujer? ¿o era su madre? Tabs se quedó pensando en eso por un largo rato. Y por último una serie de recortes de periódico que llamaron su atención "El héroe de la ciudad" "Agente Osmosis Jones detiene la amenaza letal de La Muerte Roja" Por lo visto esa etapa en la vida de Ozzy era la más importante, Tabs no la conocía, cuando la misteriosa Muerte Roja había atacado sanguinariamente a Ciudad Frank, ella y Lala estaban en la selva tupida de las piernas de Frank, porque Lala necesitaba cierto compuesto indispensable para un nuevo descubrimiento químico, lamentablemente dicho compuesto solamente dio como resultado una terrible explosión en el laboratorio de la Universidad y que Lala perdiera las cejas, y hasta este momento parecía que tenía un delineado muy fino y que su cabello no había vuelto a crecer tan largo como antes.

En todos los recortes aparecía Ozzy saludando a las cámaras, sonriendo a las admiradoras, en ninguna se veía algo más; era como si todas las hubiera recortado y con los dientes por lo irregular del corte.

Hola novata- dijo Ozzy de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos, y de ver las fotos embobada- Ves el muro de la fama ¿cierto? Bueno si un día trabajas duro como Drix o yo ya tendrás tu propio recorte.

Tabs se sonrió nerviosamente, que bueno que Ozzy nunca había leído la parte del periódico que decía SOCIALES.

¡Novata, pero que es esto!- dijo Ozzy abalanzándose a la bolsa de papel donde estaban las rosquillas- ¿es para mi? –pregunto con cara de niño bueno, Tabs afirmó con la cabeza- ¡Oh, novata; mis favoritas para los martes, sin caer en la repetición de los lunes, o el tedio de los jueves!

Tabs ya no comprendió lo demás, ya que Ozzy había vuelto a meter la cabeza en la bolsa; pero como en esta ocasión ya no quería ir a vigilar nada y encontrar nada, mejor decidió guardar silencio. Drix llegó un poco después estaba firmando la entrada de Ozzy y la suya; porque el azul no se llevaba muy bien con la recepcionista. Fue una suerte para Drix que Tabs hubiera separado su café y sus rosquillas u Ozzy no le hubiera dejado nada.

Bien- dijo Ozzy después de terminar sus rosquillas y comerse la borona- estamos listos, hoy, novata; no abra demostraciones infantiles de tu curso de niñas exploradoras como ayer, hoy solamente te vas a quedar archivando todo este desorden- dijo señalando una serie de papeles amarillentos y polvosos- porque Drix y yo hoy tenemos que hacer una actividad de hombre.

¿actividad de hombres? ¿Qué podía ser? ¿acaso una prueba de destreza, valor y uhm, hombría? Tabs no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la dichosa actividad de hombres no había sido otra cosa que sacar el televisor más grande que había en ese piso, sacar la XBOX 360 y Drix y Ozzy tirados en la alfombra de su oficina ponerse a jugar.

Novata, no vayas a hacer ruido; si vas a utilizar la compu, teclea en silencio por fa- dijo mientras no escuchaba ni veía nada más allá de Halo 3. Ozzy y Drix parecían niños jugando y peleándose por el quien iba ganando.

Tabs comenzó a ordenar todo el desorden como le había dicho Ozzy.

El despertador volvió a sonar a las 10:00 de la mañana, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora no lo apagaron con la mano, sino que le aventaron un zapato para que se callara.

Lala se levanto bostezando abiertamente, sin el cuidado de una dama; realmente ella siempre se levantaba o bostezando, o gruñendo al primero que se le pusiera en frente. El agua de la ducha volvió a correr seguido de una ligera palabra altisonante al darse cuenta la joven de que había olvidado el jabón, después de este momentáneo lapsus de enojo, todo volvió a la normalidad; salió vestida del baño con una pequeña falda tableada de color rojo como la de las colegialas, blusa con cuello en v blanca y medias; el perfume se dejo oler por toda la casa, después de tomar un desayuno como su amiga estaba a punto de irse cuando Teddy la jaló de la falda después de saltar para alcanzarla.

¿Qué quieres? Ya cenaste- dijo ella quitándose al osito de agua del camino, Teddy señalaba a la habitación de Tabs- ¿Qué? Oh, que tonta- se dijo con una risilla nerviosa- me había olvidado de nuestro europeo.

Dejo el bolso y fue a la habitación de Tabs, seguía con las cortinas cerradas, las abrió un poco para que entrara la luz, y abrió el ventanal que daba al pequeño balcón de su amiga para que se refrescara la habitación; después de revisar al civil y darse cuenta de que ya casi estaban cicatrizadas todas las quemaduras, lo que la sorprendió ya que mínimo ella o su amiga hubieran necesitado unas semanas. Volvió a vendar al civil, ahora a la luz del día Lala lo veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, para su buena suerte (y el deleite de Lala) no se había marcado la cara, dejaba ver unos rasgos marcados "Me gustan los rasgos fuertes en un hombre- se dijo- aunque el hermanito de Tabs, no este tan marcado como éste…" al parecer Tabs no era la única que pensaba mucho en su hermano.

Ya no era necesario más medicamento para bajar la temperatura, el civil ya se había encargado de eso solo, unos días más de descanso y estaría listo, listo para ir a bailar, para ir de fiesta, para ir al antro, para ir a un bar, para… o también para definir su situación ante la policía, esta última perspectiva no le agrado mucho a Lala. Una vez más cerró la puerta de la habitación para dejar descansar al "enfermito" como le había dicho a Teddy antes de partir.

De la misma forma en que Tabs tomo unas llaves, lo hizo Lala; pero ella prefirió tomar las llaves de un peugeot que estaba un poco más retirado que la camioneta para poder irse a la Universidad.

La Universidad Benemérita de Frank tenía renombre y era de los pocos centros de educación superior que había en todo ciudad Frank, ya que sea dicho de paso, el hombre no tenía mucha educación que transmitir.

Lala llegó un poco tarde como de costumbre, más a esa hora la circulación era a vuelta de rueda.

Buenos días profesora- le saludo un joven de piel verde cuando ella paso por el área de casilleros.

Buenos días Terrier ¿Qué esconde?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con un brillo perspicaz en los ojos- ¿acaso un dulce?

El chico no sabía que contestar había sido sorprendido en in fraganti, por su profesora; Lala además de ser la directora e investigadora, en ocasiones le gustaba dar clases a los alumnos de nivel intermedio para ponerlos a prueba.

Eso pensé- dijo ella tomando del armario lo que el chico había escondido- venga conmigo señor Terrier, vamos a presentarle a la clase lo que ha sido tan amable de traer.

El chico trago saliva cuando ella abrió la puerta del laboratorio y toda su clase estaba dentro.

Buenos días todos- saludo ella, los alumnos saludaron cordialmente- esta mañana el señor Terrier ha sido muy amable de traernos cierto compuesto que será de sumo interés para todos ustedes- la clase miro admirada a su compañero, un chico no muy listo y que al parecer hoy iba a ser algo grande- una molécula de adrenalina y una de testosterona- los chicos se miraron confundidos ¿esos no eran fármacos?- si señores tienen razón, estos son productos ilegales pero de muy buena calidad. Ahora si me hacen el favor de acercarse a esta mesa- Lala se había puesto unos lentes de protección y su bata, y como toda una experta había comenzado a mezclar una cantidad extraordinaria de reactivos hasta que consiguió una reacción efervescente- ahora señor Terrier ¿gusta hacernos el honor?- el chico tomo las sustancias prohibidas y tragando una vez más saliva las echo.

Todo paso muy rápido, Lala solamente se dio media vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza, los chicos se acercaron más para mirar que iba a pasar y de pronto ¡PUM! Una explosión con un asqueroso olor a huevo, todos estaban embarrados de una sustancia desagradable de olor crema muy parecida a la pus.

Bien señores- dijo sin tanto daño debido a la bata, a que cubrió el cabello y a que tenía los lentes puestos; toda la clase al contrario estaba bañada en la desagradable cosa-como han podido observar esas porquerías que les venden no son puras, son tan corrientes como una chica mala en sociedad; ahora señor Terrier, si vuelve a traer algo así a la Universidad yo personalmente lo llevaré con el vicerrector O´Brien, ahora usted y toda la clase limpiaran todo este desastre; pueden disponer de la clase de hoy, buen día a todos- y al momento dejo a los chicos limpiando, tomarse el día había sido una burla, ya que con ese desastre tardarían mínimo hasta la tarde para lograr quitar al menos una mancha.

Lala se fue riendo de lo lindo a su oficina, que bueno que tenía una solución para limpiarse en menos de 10 minutos.

Teddy había recogido lo poco que estaba fuera de lugar en casa, las chicas habían limpiado todo y ya eran las 12:00 del día y no tendría hambre hasta las 2:00 de la tarde decidió que iba a ver la tele, tomó con sus patitas el control remoto y lo encendió el problema fue que no había nada digno de verse y terminó apagándole porque no sabía utilizar el cable.

De pronto un ruido llamó su atención ¿era el gruñido de su pancita? ¿o era un ruido de los vecinos? Teddy sabía que todo el día la mayoría de los departamentos estaban vacíos porque todos sus dueños trabajaban, bajo del sillón y fue a ver a cada una de las habitaciones, cuando fue a la de Lala lentamente abrió la puerta en el interior no parecía que hubiera nada malo, estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando Teddy comenzó a temblar como todo un cachorrito, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. El desconocido que Lala y Tabs habían traído la noche anterior se estaba moviendo en la cama, Teddy no tenía ninguna duda, estaba despertando…

Continuara…


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 Cuervo, petirrojo y halcón

**CAPÍTULO 9.**** Cuervo, petirrojo y halcón**

Oficina del alcalde Hopes, nuevo alcalde de ciudad Frank. Reunión semanal planeada para los martes a las 12:00 del día. Tema a tratar en esta reunión: Nuevas inversiones en ciudad Frank: "Un mejor Frank para sus habitantes, un Frank libre de amenazas"

El alcalde Hopes había resultado una buena elección por parte de los ciudadanos, muy diferente al antiguo alcalde Phlegmming; después de la amenaza de la Muerte Roja, ciudad Frank entró en un período de resurgir, el senador Hopes fue electo presidente, y desde el primer momento comenzó una fuerte campaña de mejoras para la ciudad. La señorita Leah Strogen siguió siendo la secretearía del alcalde, pero con éste tenía más actividad en todo lo relacionado con el bien de los habitantes.

Ella fue la que propuso que los nuevos elementos listos de la Academia entrarán en servicio de manera más comprometida con el bien de los ciudadanos.

La luz se filtraba por los amplios ventanales de la oficina del alcalde, en la mesa de cristal para conferencias estaban reunidos un grupo de inversionistas, elementos de la comunidad de clase alta, que con su poder económico y social podían aumentar la calidad de vida en ciudad Frank.

En su asiento estaba el señor Peter Saint James de las Mitocondrias jugando con su sombrero texano como lo había encontrado Tabs en la mañana, a su lado estaban diferentes empresarios y miembros del consejo que se habían reunido para tratar los puntos de la agenda que la señorita Leah había planeado para el día de hoy.

La puerta se abrió y al momento todos saludaron; el alcalde Hopes hizo su entrada seguido por la señorita Leah, el alcalde era muy diferente a su antecesor, era un político de pies a cabeza de edad madura, de estatura alta un poco delgado, su piel era de color azul y su cabello un poco gris señal inequívoca de los años que tenía en este juego, vestía como había dicho Ozzy un traje de diseñador de color gris.

Buenos días a todos- saludó con una buena voz, con un timbre característico de político (Ese timbre que te convence de sus palabras)- tomen asiento por favor.

El tomo el puesto en la cabecera de la mesa. La señorita Leah con su traje morado que le quedaba de maravilla comenzó a repartir unas carpetas entre los asistentes.

Pos- dijo de pronto el señor Saint James- vamos al grano, a mi no me gustan los rodeos (al menos que haya toros, chulita)- le dijo a una señorita de moño muy apretado y cara muy seria que lo vio con cierta cara de "nuevo rico" que se encontraba a su derecha.

Como ha dicho el señor Saint James de las Mitocondrias- (obviamente son políticos para decirse el santo y seña de los apellidos)- les he reunido a pesar de sus ocupadas agendas, para hacerles partícipes de la última idea, que si me permiten decir es extraordinaria de la señorita Strogen- dijo el alcalde dándole la palabra a la señorita Leah.

Como ustedes saben, hemos atravesado períodos de crisis- comenzó ella con su hermosa voz- ahora que Frank ha pasado esas crisis, y todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de la vida. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de darle a conocer al señor alcalde unas cuantas ideas que pueden servirnos para que todos los habitantes de ciudad Frank tengan una mejor esperanza de vida.

¿Planeas tu solita, esto?- pregunto el señor Saint James al hojear la carpeta- pero juerca, esto es levantar Troya.

No es tan difícil, solo planeo que la clase alta de un poco de lo que tiene a los más necesitados- dijo ella pasando unas diapositivas en el proyector- imagínenlo, ustedes han sido colmados de triunfos, mientras sectores de clase baja como el sector del Bazo tienen problemas. Yo creo que con un poco de inversión de su parte podemos aumentar los servicios en estas zonas, reducir el problema de inseguridad y…

¿y que propone para convencernos?- pregunto la señorita de cara de pocos amigos.

He propuesto un evento de sociedad (para atraerlos), después una colecta de fondos y después ese dinero se utilizara para las propuestas- dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

Pos yo no puedo decirle no a una juerca tan hermosa como la señorita- dijo Saint James- pos ustedes saben como soy, soy de pocas palabras…

Al menos- interrumpió la chica del moño

El señor Saint James no se dio ni por enterado del sarcasmo.

Usted planee lo que quiera, y cuando lo tenga listo nos reúne a todos, nos da unos sándwiches, y nosotros aflojamos la lana- dijo el texano guiñándole un ojo a Leah.

Esto es el colmo- dijo la chica seria- la clase alta de Frank siempre ha marcado su línea con el vulgo, no puedo creer que se nos quiera obligar a algo tan tonto…

Si me permite señorita Jefferson- dijo de pronto el alcalde- usted dice que han marcado su línea, entonces, ¿quisiera explicarnos como fue que su hermana, la señorita Jefferson de la Barbilla; termino siendo víctima de bacterias? Y que sino hubiera sido por un agente del vulgo como usted los llama, en este momento estaríamos lamentando la pérdida de su querida hermana.

La chica no supo que contestar. Después de un rato, cuando se le bajaron los colores del rostro, y el señor Saint James dejo de reír tapándose con la carpeta continuo.

Tiene razón, no perdemos nada dando un poco a los que no tienen nada- dijo muy seria- señorita Strogen tenga la bondad de informar a mi secretario particular cuando tenga en claro que evento social planea realizar para su colecta.

Bien en ese caso- volvió al ataque el alcalde- creo que podemos continuar con otro punto para esta reunión, sugiero empezar por el problema de alumbrado en el mirador del ojo, y las sanciones para los jóvenes que vallan a este lugar en horario escolar…

Las siguientes 2 horas la reunión se centró en problemas menores para la clase alta, pero indispensables para todos los ciudadanos de Frank.

Y con esto damos por terminada esta reunión, señores, señoritas; espero verlos tan activos el próximo martes como hoy, que pasen buen día todos- les despidió el alcalde.

Estúpida hermana mía- dijo la señorita Jefferson cuando salía a otra señora mayor- su jueguito me costará bastante, al menos no fue cualquiera quien la rescato, sino que fue ese héroe de la ciudad como lo han llamado los diarios…

Ves te dije que todo saldría bien- le dijo el alcalde a su secretaria que recogía las carpetas de la reunión- ellos se sienten lo máximo, pero al final terminan aceptando- se levantó de su asiento y fue a mirar por la ventana- siempre aceptan…

Señor alcalde, por el día de hoy no tiene otra reunión, y me preguntaba si podía disponer de la tarde- dijo Leah con su encantadora sonrisa.

Por supuesto, por supuesto- dijo el alcalde sonriéndole y con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos morados- ve a ver al agente Jones, y dale mis saludos; pero, mañana necesito que puntualices bien ese evento que deseas, yo no tengo cabeza para esas cosas, mi esposa era la que lo hacía- dijo con cierta tristeza- en fin, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer y que Frank la guarde.

Gracias señor- Leah no supo muy bien que contestar, el alcalde había perdido hacía tiempo a su compañera en un accidente que los medios habían cubierto con especial interes cuando él solamente era senador, Leah sabía que el alcalde buscaba el bien de todo ciudad Frank para que tragedias como las que él había vivido no se volvieran a repetir.

-GANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito fue tan fuerte y prolongado que las alarmas de todos los autos de la estación de policía comenzaron a sonar. Ozzy se había subido al escritorio (por fortuna Tabs ya había terminado de acomodar el papeleo) y estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria.

No entiendes Ozzy, así fue como te tomaron la foto en navidad, yo que tú ya no hacía ese ridículo baile- dijo Drix, pero Ozzy ni siquiera le escucho mientras canturreaba "We are the champions" del grupo Queen.

Esto se celebra Drix, ¿Cuántos conoces que jueguen Halo y ganen con puntuación perfecta?- dijo el azul sin dejar de bailar- esto se celebra, ven novata- dijo tomándola de la mano y subiéndola al escritorio- vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar- decía mientras se mecía en el escritorio con ciertos pasitos ochenteros.

Tabs mejor le siguió la corriente, ya sabía como se ponía Ozzy cuando no le seguían el juego. Ozzy iba por el octavo o noveno "We are the champions" cuando el celular de Tabs sonó, ésta lo sacó para contestar, pero Ozzy lo tomó antes de que la chica pudiera evitarlo.

Bueno- canturreo- Ozzy bailando con una sensual lila- dijo mientras Tabs se sonrojaba- ¿quién habla?

Cuervo- le contestaron.

No, aquí no vive; no tenemos cuervos- dijo Ozzy sin dejar de bailar, aunque el escritorio amenazaba con ceder bajo su peso

Tabs le arrebató el celular a Ozzy.

Oye, eso era mío- se quejó Ozzy dejando de bailar.

Un momento Ozzy, disculpa- dijo la chica saltando del escritorio y saliendo de la oficina.

- Aquí cuervo

- ¿Civil?

- Era el agente Osmosis Jones

- Cuervo, tú y petirrojo deben guardar un paquete de suma importancia en el nido.

- Halcón, por el momento no creo que podamos, estamos con cierto problema…

- No es un juego cuervo, ordenes son ordenes. No estás ahí de vacaciones, no olvides tus obligaciones ¿entendiste?

- Sí señor.

- Tus instrucciones y el paquete te llegarán al nido a las 2100 horas; como siempre se te ordena completo sigilo ¿entendido cuervo?

- Entendido señor, una cosa más señor; se que esta a punto de salir a una misión…

- Adelante cuervo, la línea es segura

- Cuídate mucho… hermano

Nadie le volvió a contestar, Tabs colgó no había más que decir. Entró de nuevo a la oficina de Ozzy.

Novata ¡eres una mentirosa!- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿haber, quién es el novio de la novata?

Lo lamento Ozzy, fue un malentendido, se equivocaron. Es un gracioso que me molesta siempre- mintió la chica con una risilla nerviosa.

Ay, que mala eres, yo ya quería saber quien se iba a meter con mi muñequita- dijo Ozzy olvidando la celebración de ganarle a Drix.

Llamaron a la puerta, Ozzy abrió la señorita Leah estaba ahí.

¿Estas ocupado?- preguntó saludando a los demás con la mano.

Para ti nunca, muñeca…- dijo Ozzy haciendo una voz muy sexy

En ese caso quiero mi ración de Osmosis Jones, ¿me invitas a comer?- le dijo en el mismo tono

Ya vas muñeca- contesto él- Drix nos acompañas y…

Yo no puedo Ozzy- se apresuró a decir Tabs- necesito ir a casa; olvide algo y es muy importante que regresé

No sabes mentir novata, pero bueno, ya que aquí esta mi muñequita de rococó- le dijo a Leah besándole la mano- te perdono.

Tabs se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

Espera linda- le detuvo la señorita Leah.

Muchas gracias, una vez más por hacer que me aceptaran como parte del equipo de Ozzy- dijo la chica muy contenta- se que solo es por entrenamiento, pero le agradezco que abogara por mi…

Hoy tuvimos una reunión en la oficina del alcalde- dijo Leah de pronto.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tabs esperando no recibir malas noticias

Nada, solamente quiero tu punto de vista ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿una mascarada con cena-baile ó una cena formal?- le pregunto con una sonrisa más hermosa que las anteriores.

Ah, no sé ¿lo que usted escoja?- contestó Tabs diplomáticamente.

Eres una malvada, bueno, ya lo decidiré después. Pero recuerda que por ser quien eres, estas obligada a ir- le dijo en un tono que no aceptaba un no, a pesar de ser cordial.

Lo sé, lo sé; ahora si me disculpa- dijo Tabs echando a correr.

No tardo ni 15 minutos cuando ya estuvo en su auto, marcando a Lala…

Bastaaaa- dijo Lala- O´Brien eres un travieso

Estaba en la oficina del vicerrector sentada coquetamente en la esquina de su escritorio, mientras éste, un chico mayor que ella jugaba con su cabello.

Por favor, no me digas que no te gusta- le dijo mientras volvía jugar con sus dedos y el cabello rojo de Lala.

Sí pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el que juega con fuego se quema- dijo ella saltando del escritorio- ¿y no queremos quemarnos, verdad?

O´Brien iba a protestar cuando sonó su celular.

Un momento- dijo Lala contestando- ¿hola?

- ¿Lala?

- No, una diosa encarnada en mujer ¡pues claro que soy yo!

- Halcón hablo

- ¿Esta bien?

De pronto Lala se había puesto seria, como pocas veces la había visto O´Brien.

- Sí

- Me alegro, ¿Qué necesita?

- Un paquete e instrucciones llegarán a las 2100 horas ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Prepararé todo aquí, encargaré mi trabajo a otro colega; te hablo después, tú ve a casa y encárgate de mi Teddy

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Teddy?

- Por Frank, no seas tan ingenua, me refiero –dijo bajando la voz- a mi europeo…

Lala colgó.

Lo lamento querido, esto deberá esperar- dijo con una sonrisa que había dejado de ser coqueta- hay cosas más importantes, pero menos deliciosas que tus mimos…

Acto seguido salió rápidamente de la oficina del vicerrector y fue camino a ver a un camarada para que cuidara su investigación ya que no podría estar en la noche vigilándola.

Teddy seguía temblando, el extraño seguía moviéndose en la cama, de pronto a Teddy se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez no muy brillante pero era buena.

Todo estaba en silencio, recordaba haber sentido la brisa, sentir el vértigo de la caída, un choque con algo que amortiguo ésta, una mejoría y después el cansancio, la debilidad, y otra vez más la inconsciencia.

Después de tanto tiempo había abierto los ojos, no enfocaba nada, entraba luz de alguna parte pero no había ayudado en nada, todo eran sombras borrosas que bailaban a su alrededor, lo que hubiera dado por poder enfocar bien, estaba cansado de ver fantasmas. Y de pronto esforzándose lo más que podía lo logró primero veía como a través de un espejo empañado, se mareo terriblemente, después fue mejorando paulatinamente hasta que pudo concentrar la vista en cualquier punto, el que fuera, solamente quería darse una idea de donde estaba. Lo primero que sus ojos cansados enfocaron fueron ¿un oso de felpa? Un momento ¿cómo podía recordar que era un oso de felpa y no recordaba que había pasado para que se encontrara en esa situación?

Dio un ligero gruñido de fastidio, se sentía agotado; sentía hambre, sed, pero al menos ya no sentía fiebre, estaba en un lugar reconfortante, con la mano izquierda toco donde se encontraba, una cama. Una vez más esa terrible sensación de saber todo menos quien era. Vaya problema

Algo llamo una vez más su atención estaba vendado ¿Por qué? Así, eso si lo recordaba los inútiles que le habían atacado, ¿pero, no era eso solo un dolor en el hombro? Si era así ¿Por qué estaba tan lastimado?

Reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que tenía se apoyo entre los almohadones (suerte para él que Tabs tuviera tantos almohadones en la cama, la mayoría regalos de su hermano, ya que la niña gustaba de esas almohadas con dibujos de caricaturas) si, no se había equivocado, brazos, torso estaban vendados, y cabía admitirlo habían sido hechos con cuidado ¿habría ido a un hospital? No, eso sí lo recordaba, había dicho que no al escuchar la mención de ese lugar, pero, ¿Quién lo había llevado ahí? Sabía que era lo suficientemente pesado para que alguien lo transportara con facilidad ¿y si se encontraba en problemas? En esas condiciones no podría darle batalla, simplemente recordaba como había terminado al enfrentarse contra esos tontos de las linternas, no se había movido tan rápido como era necesario.

Bajo la vista a la frazada que le cubría; en eso Lala había puesto cuidado de cubrirlo con algo que no le incomodara demasiado. ¿y su ropa? Recordaba estar vestido pero ¿y su ropa? Con su mano izquierda levanto la frazada, al menos tenía puestos unos boxers (por más tentador que había sido, Lala no había hecho nada malo, uno porque estaba Tabs, dos porque estaba Teddy, tres, porque no se le había ocurrido) ¿Por qué todo lo hacía con la mano izquierda? Se vio la derecha, lanzo otro rugido ahora de rabia, la tenía vendada ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que ardía en su mente, como pudo se quito el vendaje, mejor que no lo hubiera hecho; su garra estaba rota ¿Por qué esta no se había regenerado? ¿Por qué? En ese estado y sin su mortífera garra menos podría defenderse ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Su simple presencia podría solucionar cualquier problema al que se enfrentara. Y una vez más esa pregunta que no se alejaba ¿Quién era él?

Se movió un poco en la cama, para levantarse más; después de unos intentos fallidos lo había logrado, solo se levanto un poco; pero, lo suficiente para ver o lo más gracioso o lo más ridículo de los pocos recuerdos que tenía: Frente a él habían esparcidas por toda la frazada galletas, galletas con relleno, de chocolate, de fresa, de vainilla, de coco, de lo que fuera y viendo con miedo y temblando como un cachorro una cosa extraña de ojos oscuros e infantiles que le ofrecía otras tantas galletas que tenía en las patitas acolchonadas.

El reloj de la sala dio la hora 2:00 de la tarde, si que había tardado en reaccionar desde que Teddy escuchara el primer gruñido.

El ruido del reloj le perforaba los oídos, intento levantarse pero no lo logró, lo único que consiguió fue tirar todas las galletas que la criaturilla le había ofrecido. Un intento más, y otro y otro y de repente se escuchó un ruido que Teddy no supo si lo alegro o lo asusto más. Alguien abría la puerta.

¿Quién era? ¿amigo o enemigo? Tenia que averiguarlo, con el máximo esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, las fuertes piernas a penas y lo soportaban, estaba exhausto había ido más allá de sus fuerzas y ahora pagaba el precio, se tambaleaba, pero debía ver a que se enfrentaba, contra quien vendería cara la vida…

¿Teddy?- preguntó Tabs entrando y volviendo a cerrar la puerta-¿estas dormido Teddy?- pregunto en voz baja para no despertar al herido.

Más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho Teddy salió de la habitación ganándole al extraño que intentaba salir, a penas vio a Tabs el osito de agua saltó lo más alto que podía, le jalaba el pantalón, le hacía ruiditos con tal de hacerle entender de alguna forma que alguien estaba ahí.

Tranquilo Teddy,- dijo ella bajándolo, solamente vine porque necesito preparar algo para esta noche y…

Tabs no pudo terminar, sintió como había alguien a sus espaldas, como la sensación en el mirador del ojo, giro lentamente y lo vio…

Él por su parte había seguido a la extraña criaturilla y vio como la chica lo tomaba entre sus brazos y después lo bajaba, no había de que preocuparse, era pequeña comparada con su estatura, no le daría ningún problema en caso de que las cosas salieran de control. Intento acercarse más, pero su cansado cuerpo ya no obedeció justo en el momento en el que ella giro, él se encontraba de frente a ella tan agotado que se desplomó; si tan solo ella hubiera hecho un ligero movimiento lo hubiera esquivado, pero estaba tan asombrada que no pudo moverse, como consecuencia: El le cayo encima.

Tabs dio de lleno en el suelo con el "europeo" como lo llamaba Lala encima de ella, fue una extraña sensación, el lastimado y cansado respirando con ese mismo cansancio sobre ella, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, que se escuchaba lento y acompasado en comparación con el de ella que latía rápidamente ¿por la sorpresa, por el miedo? En esos momentos no era capaz de saberlo. Y aunado a esto Teddy jalándola del cabello intentando que se levantara.

El reloj había dejado de sonar, el profundo silencio que se hizo en el apartamento fue roto por las tripitas de Teddy que pedían comida; ya era su hora de comer.

Continuara…


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 ¡Hola extraño!

**CAPÍTULO 10.- ¡Hola extraño!**

Tu… perfume… es delicioso- dijo de pronto Tabs sin saber muy bien que decir, ya que se sentía algo incomoda con el europeo de Lala encima de ella.

Él por su parte intento incorporarse pero todas las veces que lo intento solamente volvía a caer encima de la joven, ya era suficiente; ¿es que acaso dependería de ella hasta para levantarse?

Espera un momento por favor- dijo Tabs logrando salir de debajo de él- ahora mismo te ayudo a levantarte- haciendo una especie de palanca logro meterse una vez más debajo del europeo pero ahora de tal forma que él pudiera apoyarse en ella para poder levantarse.

El procedimiento tardo un poco, el estaba verdaderamente exhausto y ella batallaba un poco para lograrlo, en definitiva el no era una varita de nardo y ahora veía que si la noche anterior había sido sencillo transportarlo era por la ayuda de Lala. Sin importar que fuera ella sola logró que el se apoyara firmemente en ella y al final después de muchos esfuerzos hacer que se levantara, Tabs estaba sudando por el esfuerzo ¿a dónde era mejor llevarlo? Obviamente a su habitación, pero la chica no podría hacerlo sola; como si una luz celestial hubiera descendido sobre el sillón en ese momento ella y el europeo se encaminaron a paso lento al sillón, cuando Tabs ya no podía por fin pudo sentarlo junto al descansa brazos, él estaba agotado y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, antes de que pudiera al menos abrir la boca la chica fue corriendo a la cocina y con la misma velocidad regreso con un vaso de agua que al momento le ofreció él por su parte lo bebió todo de golpe al menos su sed había sido saciada, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón; era un sillón suave de piel, giró un poco su rostro y una vez más sus ojos se toparon con la extraña criaturilla que le ofreciera galletas, ahora estaba temblando menos que en su primer encuentro sin previo aviso de no sé donde saco más galletas que al momento le ofreció, ahora una vez que podía enfocar mejor no le parecía tan mala idea el aceptarlas, es más con el hambre que sentía bien se hubiera comido unas cuantas.

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Tabs sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Él no contesto por el momento, solamente se limitó a observarla con detenimiento; no era posible que ella sola lo hubiera traído hasta ese lugar, ya había visto cuanto había batallado para transportarlo unos cuantos pasos, además a simple vista no parecía que ella fuera muy fuerte.

¿dime que no te lastime al tratar de ayudarte, por favor?- volvió a decir ella, en verdad temía que lo hubiera lastimado al intentar levantarle con tan poco cuidado.

Él una vez más guardo silencio; y de pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara Teddy le lanzó una galleta a la cara, no hubiera tenido gran importancia sino hubiera sido porque la galleta era de merengue y le había ensuciado la roja cara con un gracioso color verde merengue limón; él hubiera tomado a la criaturilla y la hubiera destrozado en ese mismo momento si estuviera en perfecta forma, pero al ser tomado por sorpresa solo dio un gruñido. Teddy lo había hecho no porque fuera una criatura impertinente, sino porque había visto que cada vez que le preguntaba algo Tabs y él no contestaba se ponía cada vez más triste, Teddy no quería que ni ella ni Lala se pusieran tristes y menos que un extraño no amante de las galletas las hiciera verse tristes.

¡Teddy, no!- dijo Tabs muy apenada- de veras lo siento, Teddy no es malo, solamente es un niño pequeño…

Podrías, alejar a tu mascota- fue lo único que dijo La Muerte Roja; fue tan sorpresivo tanto para él como para Tabs escuchar su voz.

Era como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había hablado con alguien, antes del silencio, de la oscuridad, del no saber quien era, del no saber porque se encontraba ahí; y a la vez era una voz tan masculina, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, tan finamente modulada, tan segura, era extraordinaria. Tabs no pudo evitar perderse en el sonido de cada palabra antes de captar el mensaje que le había llegado y obedecer porque ¿Quién pude negar algo a un hombre con semejante voz?

Teddy, eso no se hace- dijo Tabs- Teddy abajo

Teddy no obedeció del todo solamente de mala gana se hizo hasta el otro extremo del sillón donde comenzó a comerse las otras galletas que sin explicación saco de su otro par de patitas.

La Muerte Roja solamente se limpió con la mano izquierda, ya que seguía sintiéndose incomodo con la mano derecha donde no se había regenerado su zarpa. Tabs sacó un pañuelo de la caja que estaba en la mesa de centro frente al sillón y con cuidado se aventuro a limpiarle la mancha de color verde. Él no agradeció simplemente una vez más volvió a guardar silencio.

Extraña forma de dar una bienvenida- dijo en el mismo tono y siendo algo sarcástico.

Oye ya te pedí disculpas- dijo Tabs retirando el pañuelo- no es justo; Teddy solamente pensó que me estaba ayudando y…

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Tabs cayeran en la cuenta de que el chico rojo de exquisita voz, delicioso perfume y buen cuerpo que estaba sentado frente a ella en el sillón solamente se encontraba vistiendo unos boxers negros ¿uhm, acaso la chica es de efecto retardado? Rápido como el rayo, el rubor llegó a su rostro y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que evitar la mirada de esos ojos amarillos tan hipnóticos. Él por su parte al primer silencio de la chica y el hecho de que en lugar de verlo a él estuviera viendo la lámpara de su derecha le hizo comprender la situación, se rió un poco para sus adentros, tenía la situación ganada.

Entiendo que fui descortés con tu curiosa mascota- dijo él acomodándose en el sillón, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera más- y que te encuentres disfrutando la vista pero, puedo preguntar ¿dónde se encuentra mi ropa? ¿o, es que prefieres que me encuentre así vestido en tu hogar?

¿andar así vestido? ¡SI! No espera, grito otra voz en su cabeza, no era correcto que él estuviera así en la casa ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara Lala? No, mejor no imaginarlo. ¿y que pasaría cuando llegara el paquete que le dijo su hermano? ¿y si el paquete lo llevaba personalmente su hermano? Uhm, mejor buscarle algo de ropa.

Tu… tu… ropa estaba muy quemada y no creo que te cubriera más que lo que llevas ahora- dijo Tabs, y al momento se cubrió la boca con las manos; había hablado de más.

La Muerte Roja estaba satisfecha consigo misma, seguía teniendo el mismo impacto en el sexo opuesto, tenía que aprovechar ese golpe de suerte.

Aprecio tu sinceridad, ahora ¿crees que podrías hacer algo al respecto?- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla y logrando que la chica enrojeciera cada vez más ¿Cuánto podría enrojecer aun?

Dame un momento….- dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

La Muerte Roja se giró para ver a Teddy, el osito de agua acababa de terminar sus galletas y seguía limpiándose las patitas a lambidas.

Así que eres muy valiente- le dijo y el osito no pudo evitar temblar como un cachorrito- oh, no tiembles por el momento no te haré nada…-por alguna razón el osito de agua no dejo de temblar- pero, no vuelvas a lanzarme merengue o algo muy malo podría pasar ¿Qué pasa, es que acaso no sabes hablar?

Teddy negó con la cabecita.

¡Que bien!- dijo La Muerte Roja de forma irónica- ¡una estudiante puritana y una cosilla muda! ¡que buena suerte tengo!

Teddy bajó corriendo del sillón y dejo otras galletas más en el lugar que ocupara; él tenía mucha hambre pero por el momento su sistema buscaba algo más nutritivo que galletas de chocolate. Dio un ligero suspiro ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo esa chica? Decidió que era mejor ver donde se encontraba, giro su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver que de ese lado se encontraban las habitaciones de las que había salido, aun podía ver el rastro de borona de galleta que Teddy había dejado, la lámpara que viera la chica para evitarlo a él y la mesa de centro con la caja de pañuelos desechables; otro sillón de piel de dos piezas y justo en frente un centro de entretenimiento completamente equipado con sus pilas de DVD´s y CD´s organizados ya fuera por artista o por título, un equipo de sonido que no era para nada barato, del lado izquierdo la separación de lo que parecía ser el comedor, la puerta justo un poco más atrás de la cocina y el desayunador; el maldito reloj cucú que de manera infernal hubiera atormentado sus oídos cuando se desperto y regresando un poco a la posición inicial las escaleras que la chica había subido a no sabía donde; el ver todo el lugar y ver que era amplio lo mareo un poco por lo que decidió descansar un poco la cabeza en el respaldo y dar un ligero quejido; no le agradaba esa sensación de debilidad, tal vez con una buena comida y un buen descanso ya estuviera mejor, su cuerpo ya se había regenerado casi a la totalidad, lo único que le molestaba era que su garra siguiera sin crecer y que su mente siguiera en blanco respecto a quien era pero completamente despierta a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sintió como la cosilla subió una vez más al sillón ¿es que acaso no había entendido que no lo molestara? Giro la vista, iba a hacer cualquier comentario ácido para que se fuera pero guardo silencio, la criaturilla llamada Teddy estaba una vez más frente a él, pero ahora no le ofrecía galletas sino una almohada ¿Qué significaba?

Teddy había visto como él recargo su cabeza y había dado un quejido así que pensó que se sentía incomodo por lo que corrió (bueno Teddy no corre) por una almohada a la habitación de Tabs cuando el había cerrado los ojos.

La Muerte Roja no sabía que pensar, no recordaba (casi no recordaba nada) que alguien hubiera sido amable con él sin importar como él se comportara con los demás.

Pero no creas que tienes derecho a untarme merengue- le dijo al dejar que Teddy acomodara la almohada- si tengo tiempo, haré algo al respecto de tu silencio- Teddy regresó a su lugar y continuo comiendo sus galletas.

Minutos después bajo Tabs con algo de color negro en los brazos.

Listo, lamento la demora; pero, tenía que buscar algo que te quedara bien- dijo Tabs

¿acaso uno de tus vestidos?- dijo él dudando del gusto de la chica.

No, soy muy pequeña; mejor algo de mi hermano, son casi del mismo tamaño- contesto mostrándole una gabardina negra de corte militar.

Al menos tiene buen gusto, aunque dudo que sean de buena calidad- dijo él dejando que la chica le ayudara a ponérsela, haciendo el mínimo contacto con los vendajes en el proceso.

La Muerte Roja no había atinado en su comentario en esta ocasión, ya que la ropa del hermano de Tabs era prácticamente de su tamaño, ligeramente más pequeña pero que por el momento podían servirle para no andar solamente en boxers, el juego de ropa se completo con un pantalón negro; Tabs había sugerido por el momento no usar una camisa ya que eso podía incomodarle, él que se sentía mejor con esa ropa que con nada acepto; pero, solo por el momento

Ahora el toque final- dijo Tabs sonriendo y mostrándole una boina militar negra con una estrella dorada como insignia.

¿es una broma, cierto? Abusas porque tu condición de mujer- dijo él algo molesto cuando ella se la puso encima.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- fue lo único que dijo la chica- te pareces a él; bueno, solo en la ropa, pero de lejos uhm, si mi hermano fuera moreno o más bronceado tal vez…. Voy por un espejo y después te quito el sombrero. Imagino que tienes hambre, yo ya tengo hambre, voy por el espejo y comemos algo- dijo con su sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Mejor ve por el espejo de una buena vez- dijo él mientras ella subía una vez más las escaleras.

Sí O´Hara, solamente tienes que vigilar que no explote el reactor- dijo Lala por el celular- no, no explota solamente era una broma; mira, eres una experta en esto, sí, claro que sí, por eso eres mi ayudante favorita, eso y que no tienes vida social entre semana; por favor, solo vigila mi experimento esta noche y mañana yo hablo con los directivos para tus créditos extras ¡Gracias, mil gracias! Chiao- dijo y colgó.

Había tenido algo de problemas para dejar a alguien vigilando su investigación y experimento para esa noche, por alguna razón que desconocía O´Brien no quiso ayudarle argumentando que no podía esa noche. Afortunadamente al final logró convencer a O´Hara Susan, una chica de lentes al más puro estilo nerd que aceptó después de que ella usara su persuasión habitual grado tres.

Llegó al departamento y abrió la puerta, había escuchado como Tabs hablaba con alguien ¿Quién podía ser? Porque el chico rojo, obviamente seguiría durmiendo y descansando, cerró en silencio la puerta y lo único que vio fue a…¿al hermano de Tabs sentado al sillón? Se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que él llegaba sin avisar y ya que había dicho que recibirían un paquete a las 2100 horas, tal vez había sido un pretexto para ir a visitarlas, ¡ya se llevaría una sorpresa!

Sin previo aviso La Muerte Roja solo sintió como lo empujaban hacia el frente una ligera sacudida y como era tomado por sorpresa una vez más, debía hacer algo para ponerse en forma como antes lo más pronto posible ya que en ese mismo día era la segunda o tercera vez que lo tomaban por sorpresa; pero, ahora no había sido Teddy, ahora recostada sobre sus piernas (lo que le dio una ligera punzada de dolor, en los adoloridos músculos) se encontraba una chica de mirada muy seductora de ojos ¿eran rosas o púrpuras?, de cabello rojo intenso corto y piel azul aterciopelada que seguía sujetándolo por el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Ella solamente había alcanzado a decir "¡Hola extraño!" cuando había caído en la cuenta de su error, no era el hermano de Tabs ¡era su europeo! Mirándola o con sorpresa o con cara de asesinarla.

Tabs bajó justo al momento en que todo había terminado y no sabía si reír o llorar de la misma risa, Lala tenía la cara más patética que podía poner, la que solamente utilizaba cuando se había equivocado estúpidamente y su europeo la veía sino con deleite al menos con una cara de superioridad.

¡Al menos me hubieras dicho quien era!- gritó Lala en la cocina (que para poco sirvió que la puerta estuviera cerrada)

Después del bochorno, Lala y Tabs habían ido a la cocina, según para que el europeo no las escuchara, pero como los gritos de Lala se escuchaban hasta la sala, de nada había servido.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirtelo si cuando baje ya estabas en sus brazos?- dijo Tabs bajando la voz.

Estaba en sus piernas, no en sus brazos- Lala suspiro- bueno, creo que al menos puedo ir a presentarme mejor.

¿ahora te vas a acostar en él o solamente lo vas a golpear?- dijo Tabs burlonamente.

Aun no lo decido- dijo Lala terminando la conversación.

La Muerte Roja seguía en el sillón, pero ahora sin la ridícula boina negra (para su gusto)

Hola, lamento la confusión- dijo Lala- me presento de la forma apropiada, mi nombre es Lalarú Changes, y esta chica es mi amiga Tabhary

Si así saludan a sus visitas me agrada el lugar- dijo La Muerte Roja.

¿pues tu como lo saludaste?- le pregunto Lala a su amiga.

Este, me cayo encima- dijo Tabs ruborizándose una vez más.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh y cuando ibas a decírmelo ¿eh?- dijo Lala fingiendo estar molesta.

Tabs quiso protestar, pero el sonido del reloj cucú las hizo detenerse, el maldito sonido atormentaba a la Muerte Roja, ellas lo percibieron y fue Lala la que detuvo su sonido.

Ese reloj, se volvió a atrasar- dijo mirando a Tabs- ya son las 4:00 de la tarde y marca las 3:00, la próxima vez que venga tu hermano, tu verdadero hermano, lo debe arreglar. Ahora, antes de que alguien más toque a mi europeo- dijo señalando a la Muerte Roja- ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? Después habrá tiempo para conversar.

Eso era justamente lo que iba a proponer- dijo La Muerte Roja

Por favor, aparte de ser un huésped eres un Dios- dijo seductoramente Lala- tu dejate consentir y nosotras te atendemos ¿ok?

No podía estar más de acuerdo- finalizó la Muerte Roja.

Tabs y Teddy solamente se miraron sintiendo que estorbaban en ese momento, en esa sala…

Continuara…


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 El paquete

**CAPÍTULO 11. El paquete**

Sabes Ozzy, ya ansiaba que me invitaras a comer un día de estos- dijo la señorita Leah

¿es que acaso no disfrutaste la velada pasada?- dijo Ozzy poniendo cara pícara.

Sí, pero comer pizza no es la idea de una comida o cena romántica- dijo Leah sonriéndole al héroe de la ciudad.

En ese caso lindura prepárate, porque Ozzy esta aquí para llevarte a donde mereces…- dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Dime que no me vas a llevar a comer tacos, por favor- dijo Leah temiendo lo peor.

Ja, eres tan graciosa como mi novata- dijo Ozzy frenando el auto frente a un elegante restaurante francés (de los pocos que había en ciudad Frank)

Oh Ozzy, eres tan dulce- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Na, para un simple beso así, te hubiera llevado a los tacos; pensé que merecía un premio aun mejor- dijo Ozzy bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta del lado de su hermosa acompañante.

Bueno, sino me pones en vergüenza como luego pasa; esta noche te daré un premio aun mejor- dijo ella bajando del auto mientras Ozzy le daba las llaves a un ballet parking y lo amenazaba de arrestarlo si le hacía algo a su auto.

El lugar era muy elegante, el restaurante "Le oiseaux" era de los más finos de la ciudad y por eso el costo de los platillos era tan alto, que un policía con el salario de Ozzy no podía darse el gusto de disfrutarlos pero esto era una excepción con el mejor policía de ciudad Frank (Eso y como él les recordaba a todos El Héroe de la ciudad).

Bon jour- saludo el camarero, un tipo alto y delgado muy peinado y con un impecable traje con la carta para ambos comensales- mademoiselle, messieur, me pegmiten entregarles la cagta.

Gracias franchute- dijo Ozzy sin entender ni una sola palabra de la maldita carta- uhm, quiero el plato más fino que tengas en tus cocinas para mi hermosa, linda, encantadora, seductora, perfecta, sexy, esbelta, fina, y atractiva compañera

Bien messieur, ¿mademoiselle, desea algo?- dijo el camarero retirando las cartas.

Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Leah divertida con la cara que Ozzy puso al escuchar al camarero, era claro que se sentía algo celoso del chico.

Oye franchute, ella esta bien, gracias, y viene con el tipo más sexy de toda la ciudad; oh, lo olvidaba ella tiene clase y no se fija en camareros ni mozos- dijo Ozzy tomando una rodaja de pan y untándole mantequilla.

Vamos Ozzy, tu sabes como adoro que me celes- dijo la chica con una voz muy sexy.

Ozzy rió como un tonto. Leah siempre tenía ese efecto en él, que puedo decir eran la pareja ideal.

En una mesa cercana un grupo de jóvenes hablaba alegremente, después de unos momentos se levantaron de la mesa y partieron, eran dos jóvenes varones altos y una chica de estatura mediana; cuando estaban a punto de retirarse uno de los chicos se detuvo y se dirigió a la mesa de Ozzy.

Disculpe, ¿tengo el gusto de dirigirme al señor Osmosis Jones?- dijo de pronto el chico, un joven leucocito de clásica piel azul, cabello corto de un tono más fuerte de azul marino y lentes de armazón.

Chip- dijo Ozzy esperando que otro admirador le pidiera su autógrafo, ya había sacado un bolígrafo.

Hola Nicolai- saludo la señorita Leah.

Ozzy ya no vio al tipo de forma tan amigable

Hola señorita Strogen, es un placer saludarla. ¿Cómo está? Que bien, me da gusto que se encuentre bien de salud- dijo el chico acomodando sus gafas

¿querías hablar conmigo o con mi novia?- pregunto Ozzy de forma cortante.

Oh no quería ofenderle de ninguna forma agente Jones, solamente quería decirle que pida lo que desee de la carta; yo pago, bueno, no precisamente yo, pero un amigo me encargo que en la primera oportunidad que le viera me encargara de pagar cualquier cuenta que se le ofreciera, y bueno tomando en cuenta los costos de este restaurante me tomo el atrevimiento de ofrecerle este servicio- dijo el chico.

Ozzy al principio se ofendió como policía no podía pagarlo pero como héroe podía pagar este y otros seis restaurantes al mismo tiempo (la verdad, estaba exagerando y él lo sabía)

Hombre gracias, y yo que pensaba que quería bajarme a mi novia- dijo Ozzy, Leah no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¿y como se llama tu amigo? Que ya es mi amigo.

Cierto, no había dicho su nombre; bueno es el agente Thorn H.- dijo el chico llamando al camarero que había llegado con dos estupendos platos de langostas para la pareja

¿y de donde lo conozco?- le pregunto Ozzy antes de que el chico de lentes se retirara

No, no creo que se conozcan personalmente, pero al menos si creo que conozca a su hermana, bueno, buen provecho y me retiro; que disfruten su tarde- dijo el chico y se retiro finalmente.

Que buen muchacho, una fina persona- dijo Ozzy atacando su langosta- ¿pero, quien es su hermana?

El nombre Tabhary ¿te dice algo?- dijo Leah bebiendo de su copa de champagne

¡Tabs! ¿mi novata? ¡Eso explica la moto, la ropa, el auto! ¡Por Frank, la chica si tiene dinero! ¡y yo que la invite al dinner por unas hamburguesas!- dijo Ozzy sorprendido.

Por favor amor, no creas que para ella fue una burla, es buena persona, créeme conozco a su hermano y su padre- dijo Leah calmándolo.

Ya, bueno, después me preocupo de eso ahora a comer- dijo Ozzy brindando con su compañera.

Afuera del restaurante un hommer verde militar esperaba a Nicolai.

Vamos chico, como tardas- dijo el otro chico alto, mucho más fornido que Nicolai.

Lo lamento Alexander, pero encontré al agente Jones y ya sabes que dijo Thorn que hiciéramos cuando nos no encontráramos- dijo Nicolai subiendo al hommer.

¿al agente Jones?- dijo la chica de pronto- ¡yo quería su autógrafo!

No te pongas triste querida Maggie- dijo Alexander- cuando veamos a Tabs, dile que te lo consiga; según Thorn, ella esta en su equipo.

Bueno- dijo ella resignada- tendré que esperar.

Esa es la actitud- dijo Nicolai.

En ese momento el hommer abandonó el restaurante.

El aroma de la comida inundaba todo el departamento, La Muerte Roja no pudo evitar sentir más hambre que la que ya sintiera hasta ese momento. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto y Teddy salió corriendo con dos manzanas en las patitas, subió de un salto al sillón y le ofreció una al chico rojo con gabardina, éste sin entrar en formulismos la acepto, era la primera cosa sólida que comiera desde hacía tanto, simplemente estaba deliciosa.

¡Teddy!- dijo de pronto Lala saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara de madera en una mano, y con un delantal color rosa- vas a arruinar el apetito de mi europeo.

¿Por qué me llamas europeo? Eh, nena- dijo La Muerte Roja terminando la manzana.

Porque no conozco tu nombre galán, pero si quieres compartirlo, dejo de llamarte europeo- dijo Lala en el mismo tono coqueto.

Esa era una buena pregunta que lamentablemente para él no era fácil dar una respuesta ¿Cómo podía darla si ni siquiera él lo recordaba? Guardo silencio. Lala lo miró por unos segundos.

¿no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó y después volvió a sonreírle- no te preocupes ya lo recordaras, tomando en cuenta que le caíste a Tabs del cielo o eres europeo o eres un ángel; aunque por tu apariencia yo diría que eres un demonio mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh, ejem,- la Muerte Roja se sonrió, esta chica se le lanzaba abiertamente- a lo que quería llegar es que es muy comprensible que un golpe tan bien dado contra la cabeza dura de Tabs puede provocar perdida de la memoria a corto plazo, un día de estos lo recuerdas ó te formas una nueva identidad, una nueva vida ¿no crees?

La Muerte Roja no estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería, solo se limitó a ver a la chica pelirroja que tenía en frente, era de buenas proporciones, tal vez algo atrabancada, pero no cabía duda de que era extraordinariamente sexy, aunque ese delantal mataba la pasión.

¿podías ayudarme un poco aquí?- le gritó Tabs a Lala desde la cocina.

Ya voy- dijo su amiga recogiendo los huesos de la manzana- no le vayas a dar galletas eh, Teddy

Lala regresó a la cocina, y Teddy una vez más sacó unas galletas con bombón rosa, esas no las aceptó la Muerte Roja prefería esperar la comida, aunque si continuaba tardando terminaría comiéndose esas galletas.

¿así que no recuerda quien es?- dijo Tabs después de partir sacar unas patatas del horno.

Nopo, y no creo que puedas interrogarlo para que se vaya de aquí- dijo Lala tomando unos platos para acercarlos al comedor.

Oh, y para ti eso es una tragedia ¿verdad?- dijo sarcástica Tabs.

Mira, yo no creo que de problemas- dijo Lala quitándose el delantal- además no creo que a tu hermano le molesté.

¿y porque metes a mi hermano?- dijo Tabs quitándose los guantes de cocina.

Porque él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que este sexy civil no nos daría problema, vamos Tabhary ¿no me digas que no disfrutas su presencia en esta casa?- dijo Lala, sólo sonrió cuando vio como Tabs se ponía roja- lo imaginaba, aunque sabes que es mejor avisarle al agente Jones o a cualquier otro "No" deseas que él se vaya.

Bueno, yo creo que puede quedarse mientras se recupera- dijo Tabs intentando evitar la mirada de su amiga.

No seas tan mala, ¿Qué no ves que ya casi se restableció? Y eso me sorprende, porque alguien común y corriente hubiera tardado más; pero, por favor deja que se quedé un poco más ¿sí? Un poquito más, así lo conocemos mejor, él nos conoce mejor, ¿me entiendes?- dijo Lala.

Creo que sí- dijo Tabs y con eso quedo terminada la discusión, el europeo sin nombre se quedaba con ellas por un rato.

La comida fue deliciosa La Muerte Roja estaba hambrienta y hubiera terminado con toda la comida sin ningún miramiento, pero logró conservar la etiqueta y la compostura en la mesa como todo un aristócrata aunque el utilizar solamente la mano izquierda era algo sumamente molesto.

Estuvo delicioso- dijo Tabs al terminar- ¿fue de tu agrado la comida?

Deliciosa- contestó la Muerte Roja elegantemente- felicita a tu chef de mi parte.

Eres un encanto- dijo Lala- que bueno que te gusto mi comida.

Teddy apuntó con su patita a Lala.

Oh, ya nadie soporta una broma, esta bien- dijo ante la pata acusadora- yo sólo ayude, Tabs es la que sabe cocinar.

No es nada- dijo Tabs algo sonrojada- solamente hago lo que mi madre me enseño

Bueno cuando vea a tu madre la felicitare- dijo La Muerte Roja limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

El silencio se hizo de pronto hasta el mismo Teddy se quedó quieto.

¿Dije algo malo?- dijo la Muerte Roja intentando terminar con el silencio sepulcral.

No, no fue nada malo- dijo Tabs entendiendo que el silencio se debía a ella- solamente que mi madre murió hace unos años.

Lamento escucharlo- dijo la Muerte Roja, aunque deseaba saber un poco más- ¿cómo fue?

Creo que eso no es muy cortés- dijo Lala tratando de evitar ese tema.

Una situación de rehenes- dijo Tabs limpiando a Teddy, tratando de no darle importancia- algo salió mal y…- un suspiró- en fin, unos se van, otros nos quedamos.

Nadie pregunto nada más, la mesa se recogió y todos pasaron a la sala, Lala propuso mostrarle toda la casa al huésped, pero Tabs sugirió que era mejor dejarlo descansar un rato más por el momento, ya después habría tiempo de que él hiciera lo que quisiera en la casa.

Bueno, pero cuando estés bien debes tomar un momento de relax en el jacuzzi- dijo Lala- y si me invitas, ¡mucho mejor!

Estas loca Lala- dijo Tabs que tenía a Teddy en sus piernas (una vez más el osito tenía galletas en las patas)

Oh bueno, ya que a Brave no le molestó mi idea no entiendo porque a ti sí- dijo Lala cruzándose de brazos

¿Brave?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo La Muerte Roja y Tabs.

Buen nombre ¿no?- dijo Lala- ya que no recuerdas tu nombre, nadie propone ninguno y ya me cansé de llamarte europeo aunque me encantan los europeos elegí Brave ¿te molesta?

Por el momento esta bien- dijo La Muerte Roja- aunque creo recordar que mi nombre era más impactante.

Bueno cuando lo recuerdes lo cambio ¿ok?- dijo Lala tomando el control remoto de la televisión.

Nadie argumento nada contra Lala, cuando se le ocurría una idea (aunque fuera mala) no había nadie (salvo el hermano de Tabs) que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

La tarde continuó tranquila, las chicas ya habían empezado a olvidar que en menos de tres horas llegaría un paquete del hermano de Tabs, primero vieron que había en la televisión abierta, después en el cable y por último terminaron en una película "Leucocito Valiente" una de las favoritas de Lala, a la Muerte Roja le agrado había espadas, batallas, un tipo llamado Leucocito Gibson que la mayoría de la película gritaba "¡Libertad!" pero al menos no era una película vacía como otras.

Las 8:50 de la noche, vaya, esa película si que había durado demasiado; Teddy se había quedado dormido, Lala estaba al filo del asiento viendo el final cuando un verdugo esta a punto de cortar a Leucocito Gibson con un hacha, La Muerte Roja deseaba que se viera como lo decapitaban y mutilaban, pero en lugar de eso habían enfocado el estúpido pañuelo cayendo en cámara lenta, Tabs simplemente estaba sentada en la sala en el lugar que Teddy ocupara, al parecer pensaba en otras cosas. Los créditos empezaron a correr por la pantalla.

¡Que triste!- dijo Lala fingiendo limpiarse unas lágrimas- ¡el héroe se murió!

Gran final- dijo La Muerte Roja estirándose- pero es muy larga y tediosa.

Y eso que no la has visto con Lala tres veces seguidas- dijo Tabs levantándose del sillón

Mentirosa fueron solamente dos veces y con paradas para ir al baño- dijo Lala

Estaba a punto de iniciar otra discusión cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, las chicas se miraron con cierto temor, Lala revisó su reloj de pulsera las 9:02 de la noche ¿quién iba a ver quien estaba en la puerta? Tabs y Lala no se movieron pensaban que tal vez si no contestaban lo que fuera se iría, La Muerte Roja no comprendía el porque de su actitud tan infantil.

Mejor voy a ver- dijo Tabs de pronto reuniendo el poco valor que tenía.

Abrió la puerta, no había nadie, solamente una caja grande de cartón con las iniciales C. y P. en la tapa escritas con color negro. La chica introdujo la caja, no pesaba demasiado, llegó a la sala; Lala estaba sentada en el sillón que estuviera ocupando para ver la película, La Muerte Roja veía con atención el paquete.

¿Qué significa, una broma de otra colegiala como ustedes?- pregunto sin darle importancia.

No lo creo- dijo Tabs y con cuidado la abrió

Esperaba ver cualquier cosa extraña, pero en lugar de eso había algo de tela color rosa claro ¿Qué podía ser? Lo sacó y lo extendió frente a ella ¡no podía creerlo! Era un camisón de dormir para ella con un chango sujetando una grabadora en una pata en un estilo de caricatura muy chistoso, había otro idéntico para Lala ¿era una broma?

¡Me preocupe toda la tarde para esto!- dijo Lala de pronto al ver el suyo- tu hermano esta loco ¡pensé que era una misión como las anteriores!

Tabs intentó que Lala no revelara nada frente a Brave.

No me cayo- dijo Lala como una niña consentida- ¡pensé que habría un mapa, instrucciones, compuestos químicos! Y en lugar de eso ¿Qué tenemos? ¡un camisón de chango! ¡solo a él podía ocurrírsele algo asi!

Y diciendo esto pateo la caja, que cayo sobre uno de sus lados sin llegar a chocar con la mesa de noche; en ese momento salió otra caja ahora de madera más pequeña.

Tabs se agachó y la tomó entre sus manos sin evitar dar un ligero grito de sorpresa, tenía una nota adjunta la leyó en voz alta "Veo que ya pensaron que estoy loco, me gustaría decir que es una broma, pero lamentablemente, no es así…- Lala ya no sonreía- los camisones son un regalo espero les guste, ahora lo importante esta en la caja: Petirrojo, necesito que hagas unos aditamentos muy especiales para el juguete de Cuervo (los químicos y reactivos están en la caja de madera); Cuervo, tu juguete es un rifle de mira telescópica, si mi mensajero ha hecho bien su trabajo a las 2110 horas llamaran a tu puerta para dejarlo- en ese momento la puerta sonó, Tabs no pudo evitar pensar en la precisión de su hermano- al reverso de la caja de madera esta la foto de tu blanco- no se equivocaba, al reverso estaba una foto de un germen al más puro estilo mafioso en blanco y negro encerrado en un círculo rojo- sé que odias esto hermanita; pero, al menos Águila dijo que esta es su última obligación, como lo lees si tú y petirrojo hacen lo que se les ordena, ya no usaran estos horribles nombres clave que tanto les desagradan, las instrucciones faltantes están en el rifle, cuídense ambas; las ama Halcón"

Tabs terminó de leer, Lala se había dejado caer en el sillón; Teddy seguía durmiendo y en ocasiones roncaba por su parte La Muerte Roja solo había entendido de todo esto una sola cosa… alguien iba a morir.

Continuara…


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 A V E

**CAPÍTULO 12.**** A. V. E. **

¿tu último novio?- pregunto La Muerte Roja tomando la fotografía del suelo.

Ninguna de las chicas contesto nada, estaban algo ensimismadas con lo que habían recibido por parte del hermano de Tabs como para prestar atención a los afilados comentarios de su visitante.

Tabs salió a recoger el otro paquete de su hermano, entró una vez más con una caja de cartón larga, al destaparla el rifle estaba cubierto con una docena de rosas rojas.

Bien, según esto- dijo leyendo una pequeña nota con unos caracteres raros- nuestra misión es para mañana a estas horas.

Entonces deje mi experimentito para nada- dijo Lala con su mueca de niña consentida- bien, entonces a trabajar; hoy "halconcito" quiere algo ciertamente complicado.

Pero podrás con eso ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Tabs

Pues claro, ¿con quién que estas hablando? ¿con alguna tonta que solamente piensa en pintarse las uñas y no sabe el la nomenclatura del ácido quematilsalícilico?- contesto la otra chica cruzándose de brazos.

Esa cosa no existe- finalizo Tabs

Ah, pero puede crearse- dijo Lala con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- ahora a trabajar, debo aprovechar la noche y…

Y si las niñas ya se dejan de tonterías, explicarme de que se trata todo esto ¿les parece?- dijo La Muerte Roja un tanto molesta de su parloteo sin sentido aparente.

Creo que al menos podemos decirte una parte- dijo un tanto cohibida Tabs.

¡Yo le explicó!- dijo Lala sentándose muy cerca de su Brave- Es un relato lleno de aventura, misterio, intriga, romance y…

¿es una historia común, cierto?- la cortó el chico rojo.

¿puedo continuar?- dijo Lala dolida de que le callaran de tal modo- como iba a empezar, es una historia de dos hermosas y seductoras, carismáticas, extrovertidas- la muerte Roja alzo una ceja deseando llegara al punto- ok, sin tonterías- dijo la chica resignada a que no era por la retórica por donde llegaría a impactar al europeo- el hermano de Tabs trabaja para Inteligencia, tiene un equipo y para su jefe son algo así como el grupo elite- La Muerte Roja se mostraba interesada- Aguila, como se hace llamar en nombre clave su jefe (bueno, hasta mañana a estas horas también nuestro jefe) les llama A.V.E (Avanzada de Vigilancia y Eliminación); dentro del equipo esta Halcón (hermano de Tabs) es nuestro líder y creo que entre tú y él, la fiesta puede animarse mucho…

¡Puedes dejar en paz a mi hermano!- le gritó desde el otro sillón Tabs- mejor sigue tu cuento…

Como iba diciendo, esta Halcón, le sigue su segundo que es Gavilán (es un experto en vehículos, yo en lo personal prefiero su Hummer H2); como todo equipo esta Azulejo (que dicho sea de paso es un niño muy inteligente y experto en lo que quieras de comunicaciones) te digo querido Brave- dijo Lala dándole un ligero codazo- si quieres intervenir las llamadas telefónicas de tu novia solo debes llamarle a él…

Lo tendré presente, ¿puedes continuar?- dijo La Muerte Roja acomodándose en el sillón, era interesante ver que grupo de locos eran las amistades y familia de estas dos chicas.

Esos son los miembros masculinos del equipo, ahora las chicas también están presentes; por ejemplo esta Canario (que no te engañe su cara de princesa si un día la vez) es muy ágil, eso demuestra que ser acróbata de circo si te puede servir de algo en la vida- Lala acomodo sus gafas- y finalmente nosotras, yo me encargo de ¿Cómo decirlo? Las cargas para el armamento, realmente la carrera armamentista no me agrada, pero me he dado cuenta que si utilizas los conocimientos químicos en las pistolas y demás municiones que el equipo requiere no dejas ninguna huella. Y como soy pelirroja, pues… soy Petirrojo.

¿Y porqué te pusieron Cuervo?- le pregunto la muerte Roja a Tabs.

Porque siempre viste de negro en sus misiones- contesto Lala- es muy buena de francotiradora, no por nada tuvo las mejores calificaciones en la práctica de tiro cuando estaba en la Academia, aunque ellos no sabían que su hermano y todos nosotros fuimos los que la entrenamos antes que ellos…

Basta Lala, creo que ya puntualizaste muy bien la situación, y que Brave deseara descansar- dijo Tabs tratando de evitar que Lala continuara hablando de toda su vida

He descansado muy bien, creo que me gustaría seguir escuchando el resto de la historia- le corto Brave, Tabs se sintió muy incómoda, siempre pasaba cuando hablaban de su pasado- ¿y, son asesinos a sueldo?

¿Asesinos? ¿sueldo?- dijo Lala fingiendo no entender- pues, no, bueno, tal vez, no creo que no, mira; solamente hacemos los trabajos que Aguila nos ordena, siempre han sido bacterias, gérmenes, mafiosos, contrabandistas. Pero nunca han sido civiles inocentes como tú- Lala le guiña un ojo a La Muerte Roja- y sueldo, pues no, no nos pagan como tal; además…- Lala se puso seria como inusualmente se ponía- digamos que es una responsabilidad, una deuda o un compromiso con Aguila.

Ahora sí basta Lala- dijo de pronto Tabs- lo siento Brave, pero lo demás de la historia es altamente confidencial.

Y diciendo esto se levanto del sillón donde estaba y subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso que Brave no conocía.

¿Por qué se pone así tu tierna amiguita?- dijo irónico Brave

Porque lo confidencial atañe a ella y su familia- dijo Lala levantándose del sillón

¿y?- cuestiono la muerte roja.

Que fue antes de que su vida, nuestras vidas cambiaran; y en cierta forma… creo que ella es la más responsable, bueno, tal vez, ella y Thorn- dijo Lala dando por terminada la charla- puedes ponerte en pie, puedes andar libremente por la casa, y puedes hacer lo que gustes; pero, yo sugiero que te quedes todavía un tiempo a descansar. Voy a empezar con esto- dijo señalando su caja de madera- mañana Tabs las va a necesitar.

La Muerte Roja se encontró sola sentada en el sillón junto con Teddy que había despertado y ya tenía galletas en las patitas.

¿tú sabías de todo esto?- le pregunto al animalito

Teddy con manchas de chocolate en la cara, contesto afirmativamente.

Este lugar cada vez se pone mejor- dijo sarcástica La Muerte Roja.

Una nueva mañana, una nueva orden de rosquillas, un ¿agente Jones contento y sin quejarse del tráfico matutino en ciudad Frank? Uhm, mejor sigan leyendo creo que ya me equivoque de historia…

Osmosis Jones llegó más temprano que de costumbre, mucho más temprano que Tabs, mucho más temprano que Drix y pero mucho más tarde que el portero de la estación de policía.

La, la, la, la- canturreaba Osmosis acomodando recortes del periódico colgados en marcos por toda la pared de su oficina.

Ozzy, llegaste temprano- dijo Tabs cuando abrió la puerta- bueno, no digo que nunca llegues temprano pero…

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, novata, mi querida novata- dijo Ozzy dejando todo para abrazar a la pequeña novata

¡¿me vas a mandar al recto?!- dijo Tabs nerviosa cuando Ozzy la soltó para que respirara

Nopo, solo estoy siendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy amable con mi pequeña novata- Tabs lo miraba desconfiada- esta bien; ayer recibí un regalito de tu hermanito

Tabs se puso pálida de pronto, Thorn había cumplido con su amenaza "y si te quedas con el agente Jones, te prometo que le colmaré de regalos" "¿porqué?" le había preguntado en esa ocasión a su hermano "porque el agente Jones nos ha hecho un favor a ti, y a mi sin darse cuenta, eso y que hizo enojar mucho a Aguila; todo a la misma vez"

¿novatita, me estabas escuchando?- dijo Ozzy dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como a una niña pequeña

Ejem, creo que no Ozzy ¿Qué decías?- dijo Tabs poniendo atención a su jefazo

-Decía que tu hermanito es muy buena persona, que es mi nuevo mejor amigo y que me gustaría preguntarle si también puede conseguirme reservaciones especiales en el Cocobongo, porque me gustaría mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho no tener que pagar los refrescos y bebidas y que tu como mi novatita, mi princesita, mi muñequita, mi…

¿pensé que esa era la señorita Lea?- dijo Tabs de pronto para cortar a Ozzy de su extraña forma de pedir tratamiento vip en el Cocobongo

No, no tienes todavía tanta suerte; bueno el punto es- dijo Ozzy

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Drix y otros leucocitos del cuerpo de policía.

Ozzy, Drix dice que tu novata puede hacer un tiro perfecto solo con una carga- dijo uno

Oye Drix, no mientas- dijo sencillamente Ozzy- mi novata no es tan buena

Oh, chip; no me equivoque de historia, es nuestro mismo Osmosis Jones.

Solamente observa estos bracitos delgados- dijo alzándole los brazos a la chica- ¿crees que pueda sujetar la pistola? Na, yo no lo creo. Lo siento señores pero no hay nada que ver, Drix les mintió para sentirse sensacional esta mañana a costa de mi novatita…

Yo no creo eso Ozzy- dijo de pronto Tabs- vamos a hacer una prueba

Dispara novata- dijo Ozzy con un brillo de desafío en los ojos

Sí yo fallo con mi pistola, yo le digo a mi hermano que cumpla tu capricho del Cocobongo- dijo Tabs acercando su rostro al de Ozzy con una sonrisa de lobo

Y sí yo gano- dijo Ozzy, aparte de que me pagues mi membresía VIP quiero que hagas ronda en el recto dos semanas.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY se escucho el coro general.

Hasta hago una limpieza exhaustiva- dijo Tabs parándose en puntitas para alcanzar a Ozzy.

A ver si como roncas duermes, novata- dijo Ozzy tomando su pistola

Perro que ladra, no muerde- dijo Tabs tomando la suya.

¡HEY AMIGOS, OZZY CONTRA LA NOVATA!- grito un leucocito empujando a los demás y dando el grito a las otras oficinas- LAS APUESTAS ESTAN 1 A 5 FAVOR OZZY

Los polícias no esperaron a que se los repitieran, apenas salieron Ozzy y Tabs al lugar de prácticas ya todos los demás los seguían; Drix solamente le había comentado a un amigo que Tabs era buena con la pistola y este malinterpreto todo diciendo que la novata era mejor que Ozzy ahora, el pobre de Drix estaba recibiendo las entradas de las apuestas y llevando la cuenta a favor y en contra.

Primer blanco, a 3 metros. Un tiro limpio por parte de ambos leucocitos.

Bah, si quisiera una membresía VIP así de sencilla no me hubiera molestado con probar suerte contigo novata, cualquier niño le da a 3 metros- dijo Ozzy soplándole a su pistola

Varios polis se rieron nerviosamente (todos aquellos que siempre fallan a 3 metros)

Vamos Ozzy, si eres mi héroe y el de toda la ciudad; puedes hacerlo mejor que eso ¿no?- dijo Tabs. Por extraño que parezca esto la tranquilizaba

Para esto te traje Tabsy- dijo Ozzy acomodando el blanco con la palanca a 8 metros.

No Ozzy, no tan fácil – dijo Tabs reacomodando el blanco- 15 metros y un blanco movil

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eh, lobos a aullar otra parte- dijo Ozzy –(gérmenes, pensé que solo iba a ser blanco fijo) vamos novata, si quieres ser humillada así frente a todos, pues….allá tú (por Frank, que me salga, que me salga, que me salga)

Y…. pues claro que Ozzy dio en el blanco es el gran agente Osmosis Jones ¡Incrédulos!

Gracias, gracias, quiero agradecer a mi mamá Jones, a mi amigo Drix, a mi novia Lea (chiquita esto es por ti)- dijo Ozzy tomándo su pistola entre ambas manos como si fuera un Oscar y lanzando besos- y a Tabs por perder…

Sono el tiro de Tabs, blanco limpio.

Y a Osmosis Jones por quedar solamente en la tercia de nominados a burla segura- dijo Tabs imitando a su héroe

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lobos, les voy a dar una patada que se van a acordar….- amenazó Ozzy- bien novata, último tiro, última prueba, todo para el ganador….

Nada para el loser- finalizo Tabs.

Me agradas novata, tanto que lamento tener que quitarte tu dinero, humillarte, y burlarme de aquí hasta que olvide esto, o lo que es lo mismo ¡hasta el último día de mi vida!- dijo Ozzy.

Ahora no sería el típico tiro al blanco, ahora era la simulación de un típico caso delincuente- rehén; quien le volara la cabeza al mono, ganaría. Todos listos, apuestas al máximo, ambientación, un lugar lleno de civiles, ruido y confusión por todas partes. Dos pistolas, dos expertos, el héroe de la ciudad, la novata que empieza a ganar puntos a favor entre sus compañeros, concentración, solamente tú y tu arma, todo lo demás no existe.

Tabs ve el blanco, es fácil ya lo ha hecho cientos de veces antes; y de pronto después de que suelta su tiro justo al mismo tiempo que lo hace Osmosis Jones una imagen viene a su mente, algo que siempre ha tratado de olvidar y hoy sin previo aviso, sin intención regresa tan fresco como ese día: "Una mujer de rehén, una fiesta que ya no tendrá un final feliz, un grito, un maleante que cae al suelo, una víctima inocente, un error que cuesta muy caro, una culpa de haber tardado 2 segundos más, una culpa, un remordimiento, una responsabilidad, una deuda y un secreto"

Todos estallan en gritos de victoria, cuando se acercan a ver al maniquí sin cabeza no pueden creer lo que ven ¡ambos tiros dieron en el mismo lugar! ¿pero, quien es el ganador? Estan discutiendo quien fue, si Jones o la novata cuando llega el jefe y por su voz de mando autoritaria proclama que como las apuestas no son legales y ellos son los encargados de la seguridad en ciudad Frank y que tienen que poner el ejemplo bla, bla, bla, bla, toma todo el dinero recaudado y se lo mete a la bolsa, mandando a todos a trabajar; todos estan enojados y culpan a Drix, Ozzy y su novata, que nos mandados a dar una ronda por las zonas más aburridas de la ciudad, como guardia de crucero en la poco transitada vía de flujo lento del codo.

Lo hiciste bien novata, pero como quedamos en empate- dice Ozzy con una risilla nerviosa- je, je, pos no nos debemos nada ¿verdad?

Por mi esta bien Ozzy, me gusto probarme contra ti, aunque debo admitir que eres un tipo muy duro- dijo Tabs sentándose en el cofre del auto de Ozzy

Ja, no puedes derrotar a tu sesei, sobretodo si es como lo soy el héroe de la ciudad- dijo Ozzy orgulloso

No, no puedo, solo hay un Osmosis Jones y nadie puede competir con él- dijo Tabs mirando como en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, solo había pasado un camión de basura

Bueno, no nos fue tan mal- dijo Ozzy- malo para Drix que ahora debe encontrar la forma de regresarles su dinero a los demás

Si quiere, yo puedo prestarle- dijo Tabs

Es buena idea, pero creo que tu hermanito no nos prestaría tanto, ni modo tendremos que hacer una vaquita- dijo Ozzy suspirando

Para pagar eso, no necesito de mi hermano; mi amiga Lala y yo tenemos una alcancía de cochinito- dijo Tabs.

Ante sus ocurrencias Tabs y Ozzy solamente se rieron como dos niños.

Si te preguntan solamente hemos hablado de cosas serias y maduras ¿eh, novata?- le dice Ozzy con un guiño de complicidad.

Así es jefazo Jones- contesta Tabs con una sonrisa

Me agradas novata, eres como una hermanita- dice Ozzy alborotándole el cabello

La Muerte Roja se ha levantado temprano, escucho como las dos chicas salían temprano a sus respectivas actividades; solamente por esa noche se ha quedado en la habitación de Tabs, ahora ya se siente completamente repuesto; pero su zarpa sigue sin querer regenerarse.

Después de preparase un buen desayuno, esta listo para ver que tanto le rodea, su plan es primero explorar la casa y después este ciudad que extrañamente le parece conocida, pero es una zona mucho más elegante y refinada, no la vulgar y común que cree recordar como algo ya olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

La ropa del hermano de Tabs esta bien, pero el corte militar no es lo suyo; debe buscar algo más a su gusto.

Veamos ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta cuando sube las escaleras y da al piso superior.

La primera puerta que abre, le conduce a una habitación que le maravilla y complace al parecer es una especie de gimnasio, con pesas y aparatos de ejercicio ¡claro! Recuerda que Lala comento algo de que antes este era el departamento del hermano de Tabs, Al menos el tipo sabía como estar en forma.

En un estante junto con unos trofeos de color dorado hay una foto, un poco desgastada en las orilla ¿Quiénes son? Se pregunta. Al centro esta un chico alto de piel morada y cabello lila ¿mmh? Que curioso son los colores de Tabs pero al revés, obviamente es su hermano; tiene sujeta por el cuello a una niña menor que él que intenta zafarse, por lo visto Tabs no ha cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo ya que la niña muestra sus juguetones ojos verdes como los del hermano. A su derecha esta Lala, ella si cambio ya que su cabello rojo esta sujeto en una trenza y es tan largo que le rebasa la cadera, sus gafas ya estaban presentes, a la izquierda esta una chica de cabello rubio y piel anaranjada muy clara "esa debe ser Canario" piensa la muerte Roja, y finalmente cerrando el cuado un chico de piel azul con gafas un poco delgado en comparación a otro más corpulento que tiene abrazada la chica rubia.

Así que estos son el equipo del que hablo Lala- musita la Muerte Roja.

Sin querer tira la foto del estante, y al recogerla una pequeña nota cae de su parte trasera "Antes de los 2 segundos" 04-07

¿qué significa?- se pregunta la Muerte Roja antes de dejar la foto en su lugar y continuar su recorrido por el departamento.

Continuara


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 Thrax

**CAPÍTULO 13. Thrax**

Oye novatita, ven aquí- dijo Ozzy cuando regresaron de su mañana tan aburrida vigilando la nada.

Sí Ozzy, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Tabs acercándose a donde estaba el jefazo

¿Sabes porque soy el héroe de la ciudad?- dijo el poli orgulloso

Porque derrotaste a la Muerte Roja- contesto ella como se contesta en un examen de historia.

¿y sabes quien era la Muerte Roja?- dijo él escondiendo un paquete detrás de sí

No, Lala y yo estábamos en la selva tupida de las piernas de Frank cuando sucedió- contesto ella- regresamos cuando la ciudad estuvo fuera de peligro gracias a ti.

Oh sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo Ozzy con mirada soñadora.

Pues si quieres, puedes contarme como paso- dijo Tabs; aunque Ozzy era lo que estaba esperando.

Estábamos los dos, ahí él y yo, superioridad contra ego- comenzó Ozzy subiéndose al escritorio y dejando en el piso lo que tenía en las manos- da un golpe, yo lo detengo, me sujeta con la cadena que había robado por el cuello, me estaba ahogando; rápidamente me libero, dice no sé que tontería sobre la superioridad de su raza, bla, bla, bla, me decido le golpeo, me sujeta por el cuello y su terrible zarpa resplandece, esta a punto de ensartarme, y…

¿zarpa? ¿porqué tenía zarpas? ¡los virus no tienen zarpas, estas exagerando!- dijo Tabs cortando el hilo de la historia.

Este sí tenía zarpa ¿puedo continuar? Gracias- dijo Ozzy haciéndola callar- ahora esta a punto de matarme, logro liberarme y quitarle la joya para salvar a Frank, él cae con la pestaña postiza al alcohol o algo así, la cosa es que se deshizo.

¿alcohol?- preguntó de pronto Tabs con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿y murió?

Pfft, pues claro que se murió novata, ¿Cuántos conoces que sobrevivan a esa cosa?- dijo Ozzy sentándose en el escritorio

Creo que a uno- dijo más para sí misma ¿a quien tenía en su casa? ¿podría ser?

Y como estabas muy emocionada con mis hazañas, te regalo mi colección completa de periódicos acerca de mis proezas- dijo Ozzy dándole un paquete muy gordo de periódicos

¿no te harán falta a ti?- dijo Tabs emocionada, olvidando de pronto sus pensamientos anteriores.

Na, tengo otros veinte juegos y Leah quería que los tirara pero si tu los quieres, ya solo me faltan diecinueve más- dijo Ozzy palmeando sus manos.

Ozzy- se aventuro Tabs- otra pregunta; ¿de que color era la Muerte Roja?

¡Que pregunta más tonta!- contesto él sacando una bolsa de papas fritas de un cajón de su escritorio- ¡pues roja!

Tabs solo dejo caer los hombros "tengo un mal presentimiento" se dijo a si misma.

Bueno, novata; te dejo. Porque hoy tengo que ir por Leah, creo que una idita al Cocobongo hoy que es dos por uno me ganaría puntos a favor con ella- dijo Ozzy- además no creo que nos quieran ver a ti o a mi en la oficina después de lo de Drix.

Ozzy, una última cosa; ¿la Muerte Roja, tenía nombre?- preguntó ella.

Ozzy se puso serio de pronto.

Esa cosa sí tenía nombre, se hacia llamar Thrax- dijo él- créeme que no olvidaría ese nombre, ni a ese presuntuoso trasero rojo. Lo bueno es que las niñas bonitas como tú no debes preocuparse de monstruos como ese mientras existan caballeros andantes tan valientes como yo…

Tabs se quedo mirando con deleite los periódicos, se enteraría de todo lo que había pasado en esos día, ya que su hermano no le había contado prácticamente nada solamente que Ozzy había sido el héroe de la ciudad como todo el mundo decía.

Lala regreso al departamento a eso de la una de la tarde, no había mucho que hacer en la Universidad y su experimento seguía sin tener una reacción de importancia, por lo que decidió que era momento de atender lo que necesitaban para esa noche.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró a Brave sentado en el sillón leyendo un interesante reportaje acerca de cómo el nuevo alcalde mantenía a raya a las bacterias, y como todos alababan su desinteresado servicio de prestaciones a los más necesitados de toda la ciudad.

Voy a estar arriba- dijo Lala interrumpiendo su lectura- si necesitas algo me avisas

Adelante, nosotros estamos muy a gusto aquí- dijo señalando a Teddy que estaba de pancita en la alfombra dibujado con crayones en una hoja de papel

¿de donde sacaron eso?- pregunto Lala señalado los crayones

Oh, Tabs tiene muchos en su habitación, junto con muchos libros de colorear; sabes que tiene muchos juguetes y muñecos de peluche detrás de una tabla sobrepuesta de su armario ¿los esconde de alguien?- dio él provocando que la chica se perdiera en sus ojos amarillos.

Supongo que de mi- dijo Lala embobada- cuando era más pequeña siempre se los escondía hasta que Thorn me obligaba a regresárselos.

Siempre has sido una niña muy mala- dijo él en un tono muy sexy

No sabes cuanto… pero, primero debo trabajar- dijo ella golpeándose en la mejilla para no distraerse más.

Tomate tu tiempo- finalizo él regresando a su revista.

En el laboratorio que se encontraba en la parte superior del departamento Lala estaba trabajando afanosamente; no es que disfrutara lo que estaba haciendo, bueno tal vez solo un 90 pero no mucho. Los compuestos que Thorn le había mandado eran de muy buena calidad y de alto contenido explosivo, no por algo eran utilizado como municiones, afortunadamente solo estaban contempladas para dañar a elementos patógenos y no a los civiles (primera prioridad de Thorn)

Después de unas dos horas Lala ya tenía listo todo lo que su amiga necesitaría esa noche y ahora tenía un hambre carnívora, en la sala seguía Brave, ahora con un libro de guías turísticas de la ciudad, y Teddy estaba comiendo una galleta mientras con la otra pata seguía dibujando.

¿tienen hambre?- pregunto casualmente

Teddy afirmo con la cabeza, La Muerte Roja estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó el teléfono, él contestó

-¿Bueno?; amor te he dicho que no me llames a la oficina, no claro que no, eres la única, yo también te amo; cuento los minutos para que regreses, sí, esta bien, claro, con mucho cuidado.

¿Quién era?- pregunto Lala un poco celosa de quien se llevaba los mimos del chico sexy-¿hiciste una amiga, en lo que no estaba?

No pongas esa cara, no he salido del departamento desde que llegué, y solo lo hice para ver que tanto me celabas- contesto él con una voz para hacer que se le perdonara todo- era tu amiga, viene en camino; al parecer sabía que no cocinarías y trae comida italiana. Y si te sirve de consuelo su voz sonaba tan ensoñadora que imagino le agrado mi contestación; sabes, creo que pondré mi voz en la contestadota.

Egocéntrico- contestó Lala cada vez más interesada en este espécimen.

Unos minutos después llegó Tabs cargado con varias bolsas con comida italiana para llevar; todos se reunieron en la mesa, Brave les ayudo galantemente a poner la mesa, causando que las chicas se sonrojaran y disfrutaran viéndolo poner los platos y cubiertos.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto de pronto Brave al ver el paquete de periódicos que Tabs había puesto en el sillón.

Me los dio mi jefazo- contestó ella sin darle importancia.

Ahora el héroe de la ciudad te regala su basura, eh Tabs, creo que quiere contigo- la molesto Lala

No es nada de eso- dijo Tabs ruborizándose- solamente son unos documentos sobre La Muerte Roja.

Brave puso más atención en su plática ¿Qué era esa sensación de pertenencia? ¿Por qué el interés? ¿tenía que ver con él? ¿con su pasado?

¿Continuas con esa cosa?- dijo Lala- ya deja eso, ya aburres

No Lala, no es aburrido; mira si sabes quién era, entenderemos porque Thorn siempre esta tan interesado en agradecerle a Ozzy por vencerle- dijo Tabs sirviéndose espaguetti.

Pues para mi ya basta, el tipo esta muerto; y eso es lo que importa, da lo mismo que fuera La Muerte Roja, o el barón negro- dijo Lala sentando a Teddy en su periquera.

Pues para tu información, no se llamaba Muerte Roja, como todos lo llamaban, su nombre era Thrax- dijo Tabs contenta de ver la cara de Lala- ¿verdad que impone el nombre?

Un plato se rompió, quebrando el silencio. Lala y Tabs giraron para ver a Brave levantando los pedazos de porcelana rota, con una ligera disculpa se dirigió a la cocina para tirarlos. ¿Muerte Roja? ¿Thrax? Como se acomodan las piezas en el ajedrez, como las piezas del rompecabezas van tomando su lugar; los recuerdos lentamente comenzaron a llegar.

La oscuridad de su pasado se iba disipando, el dolor que había sufrido había sido por el encuentro con el maldito polizonte. ¡Oh, terrible ironía de la vida! ¡Fatalidad de los seres! Una risilla de ironía salía de su ser ¡estúpido Jones! Tanto trato de detenerle y ahora por un descuido él había regresado, ya nada de no saber quien era, ahora estaba todo claro, ya no más europeo, no más Brave, solamente Thrax, solamente la Muerte Roja. Pero, ¿era el momento de atacar? ¿el momento de hacer que Osmosis Jones sufriera, lo mismo que el sufrió en el inmundo alcohol?

No, primero analizaría la situación, por lo visto las dos chicas no sabían nada de él, eso era un importante punto a favor, segundo, Tabs trabajaba con el jefazo Osmosis Jones, ella le serviría para llegar a él y por último podría utilizar al mismo equipo del hermano de Tabs o a ellas mismas utilizando su engaños y encantos a su favor.

Sí, de momento al menos hasta que su zarpa se regenerara todo continuaría como hasta ese momento como si nadie hasta el supiera nada de su pasado.

Solo una última cosa- se dijo a si mismo antes de salir- ¿será posible?

Hizo un movimiento y extendió la gabardina haciendo que sus alas se extendieran.

Sabía que ustedes no me fallarían- se dijo a si mismo al momento de guardarlas.

Eh amor- dijo Lala- solo era un plato ¿ya vas a venir, o voy por ti?

No te levantes nena, -dijo él al regresar- no quisiera que arruinaras tu comida, por favor sigue. Ahora- dijo sentándose- Tabhary, linda ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La tarde había llegado, tan espectacular como siempre, tan fresca… Las ventanas y cortinas de la recamara de Tabs están abiertas para dejar pasar esa deliciosa brisa, ella a tomado una ducha, el cabello mojado y la piel fresca; se mira en el espejo un suspiro sale de lo más profundo de su ser "es la última vez, es la última vez" se repite mientras observa por el espejo su ropa negra en la cama, junto a ella un juego de pistolas "gemelas" las llama Lala; estas no son de su hermano como la mayoría de sus armas. Estas eran de Aguila, amigo de su hermano, el responsable de introducirlos en el mundo de Inteligencia. La mayoría de los agentes son policías comunes; pero, Aguila quería más, estaba cansado de que los éxitos fueran del cuerpo de policía de Frank y por eso viendo las habilidades de su hermano y sus amigos y hasta de ella misma les hizo una proposición que no se podían negar a aceptar.

"Solo quienes les diga y cuando les diga" dijo Aguila mientras todos ellos seguían tristes " piensalo Thorn, así nadie sabrá que paso aquí y que fallo" Thorn aceptó tal vez por él y tal vez por sus amigos, y tal vez por ella.

No es momento de pensar en el pasado, Tabs lo sabe; sabe que no puede cambiar lo que a quedado atrás, como siempre debe ver hacia delante, eso es lo que haría Osmosis Jones; el héroe que exterminó a la Muerte Roja.

Thrax esta terminando de leer los periódicos que llevara Tabs, esta muriéndose de la risa con la sarta de tonterías que los medios han escrito sobre él, una vez que su zarpa este de vuelta cortará la cabeza de cada uno de aquellos que han escrito tanta mentira y de paso lo hará con Osmosis Jones ¿una muerte lenta, dolorosa? Sí eso estaría muy bien, lastima que aquí en esta vulgar ciudad no haya alcohol o le haría lo mismo evitando la estúpida pestaña por si acaso.

Debes tener mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- dice Lala y aunque siempre es la más relajada de las dos ahora se ve preocupada- solamente debes entrar y salir. Thorn prometió que tendrás apoyo y ya sabes que él y los demás estaran ahí. Por favor, debes sin ningún rasguño, ninguna herida

Lo haré Lala- dice Tabs vestida completamente de negro- sabes, la primera vez estaba muy nerviosa tenía miedo y recuerdo que tu entraste a la habitación de la Academia y me abrazaste, me abrazaste como mamá lo hacía y pensé en ella, su solo recuerdo hizo que cumpliera con lo que Aguila quería y que regresara con bien.

Lala no dice nada, solamente abraza a su amiga con fuerza "es solo una niña" piensa "si no hubiera pasado los dos segundos… los demás bien o mal lo merecíamos ya estábamos adentro pero ella, ella acepto solo para compartir la responsabilidad con Thorn"

Ve, termina pronto y regresa; mañana estaremos riéndonos de todo esto como si nunca hubiera pasado y el viernes al Cocobongo-dijo ella liberando a su amiga.

Listo ahora cúbreme con Brave- dijo Tabs acomodándose las armas.

Yo lo mantendré ocupado, no te preocupes- dijo su amiga y ante la cara de la chica- y prometo no hacer nada malo o pecaminoso, mal pensada.

Eso me basta, ahora adiós- dijo ella tomando un comunicador de un cajón de su cómoda.

- Cuervo listo

- Aquí Azulejo

- Procedo con el plan

- Canario, Halcón y Gavilán ya te esperan; Petirrojo debe quedarse

-Tiene con que entretenerse

-Pobre sujeto, Azulejo fuera

Bien, ahora me voy Lala- dijo Tabs- Nicolai manda saludos

Ya me haré cargo de él y sus bromitas- dijo Lala fingiéndose molesta.

Tabs esbozo una sonrisa y asomándose por la ventana salto hacia fuera, se sujeto por una tubería de gas que conectaba hasta el fondo del edificio y deslizándose logró tocar suelo. Al llegar al fondo saludo con la mano despidiéndose de Lala quien se había asomado para ver las suertes de su amiga, entrando por una ventanilla que daba al estacionamiento vio luna motocicleta negra, su motocicleta menos de tres segundos tardo en ponerla en marcha y salir en dirección a su blanco con su atuendo negro y una caja larga de madera a su derecha.

Lala regresó a la sala, donde Brave estaba terminando su lectura.

¿ya se fue y sin despedirse?- pregunto él sin levantar la vista.

Ya regresará ¿acaso estas preocupado?- dijo Lala sentándose y encendiendo el televisor.

¿por tu amiguita?- dijo él levantando una ceja- no me conoces en lo absoluto.

Lala no le hizo caso, solamente continuo cambiando de canal recorriendo todo lo que ofrecía la televisión abierta y el sistema pago por evento.

Te dejo con tu cíclope- dijo señalando la televisión- voy a dormir

Bueno, buenas noches; porfa no ronques- dijo Lala sin voltear a verlo- por cierto Tabs dijo que puedes tomar la habitación de Thorn, va más con tu estilo, es la que esta junto al ventanal que da a la terraza.

Gracias, a propósito no es que desconfié de ti, pero prefiero encerrarme con llave para dormir- dijo él caminando a las escaleras.

Ya, ni que estuvieras tan deseable- dijo Lala girando para verlo con una sonrisilla maliciosa- me retracto si estás muy deseable.

Perdiste tu oportunidad- contestó el con la misma mueca

Ya tendré otras…- dijo ella regresando a su película pago por evento.

Thrax subió a la habitación, puso el seguro; no era su intención dormir aprovecharía el tiempo libre con Lala; pero, ahora era mejor dar un ligero reconocimiento a la ciudad, tal vez buscaría a Tabs para ver que tal trabajaba la chica y sino pues si la noche estaba muy aburrida ya mínimo buscaría al idiota de Osmosis Jones para ajustar cuentas.

Era una suerte que con la gabardina del hermano pudiera planear tan bien como con la suya propia, pero por el bien de su ego debía encontrar ropa propia, La Muerte Roja no usaría ropa de ningún leucocito.

Tabs frenó la motocicleta en un callejón cercano a un conocido antro de la ciudad frecuentado en general por la clase patógena que actuaba como ciudadanos modelo "lavadores de dinero" pensó Tabs mientras comenzaba a subir al techo; antes de llegar una mano la sujeto por la muñeca, sintió un poco de miedo al principio de ser descubierta, pero después al escuchar la voz de quien la tenía sujeta se tranquilizo.

Los viejos trucos son los mejores- dijo Alexander sonriéndole bajo el pasamontañas

Sí, un maestro me lo enseño- dijo ella- ¿dónde está Halcón?

Con Canario; debes cubrir la otra sección- contestó el chico alto dándole la espalda- te dejo ahora debo cubrir mi posición junto a Azulejo

Tendré campo visual en menos de tres minutos- dijo Tabs- Cuervo fuera

Ten suerte muñeca, Canario ha contado tres figuras peligrosas, tu blanco, muchos guardaespaldas y muchas muñecotas- dijo él bajando por donde ella había subido.

Solamente el blanco y ningún civil- dijo ella recordando la primera lección del francotirador.

Nunca mujeres ni niños – se despidió su amigo.

Tabs logró llegar hasta un punto no vigilado del antro donde estaba su blanco por una pequeña ventila abierta por donde podía apuntar muy bien a su blanco sin que ninguno de los miembros de vigilancia la encontraran.

-Cuervo en posición

- Azulejo en posición, Canario manda saludos; se ha encargado de tus posibles distracciones.

-¿Bajas?

-Solamente bellas durmientes, ya conoces a Canario no esta a favor de la eliminación de las bacterias

-¿Halcón?

-Cubriendo tu frente Cuervo

-Señor no sabía que tenía abierto el canal de comunicación

-No te preocupes Azulejo, solamente encárgate de que Aguila no nos escuche

-Así se hará señor

-Ahora todos a trabajar, ¿me entendiste Cuervo?

-Fuerte y claro señor; ¿Cómo estuvo su misión, señor?

-¿Cómo crees que me entere de que existía la rendija donde me encuentro?

-Ya entiendo

-Sí, no fue fácil, tuve que darles ciertos regalos para que soltaran la información

-¿pero se encuentra bien, señor?

-Tranquila Cuervo, podemos decir que sí, si salí casi limpio

-Señor, Cuervo; nuestro blanco a llegado

-Muy bien equipo, ahora a trabajar.

Thrax llegó planeando hasta donde encontró la motocicleta de Tabs, muy cerca de ahí logro visualizar el lugar donde llegaban gangsters muy arreglados al más puro estilo italiano acompañados de despampanantes chicas de vida galante.

Me gustan este tipo de fiestas privadas- se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba todo por un ventanal en el techo, girando un poco la vista logro encontrar a Tabs; aunque debía reconocer que era difícil darse cuenta de donde se encontraba por las ropas negras- al parecer si eres buena, tal vez si hubiera tenido un miembro en mi equipo como tú en mi visita anterior las cosas hubieran terminado diferentes.

Tabs estaba con la vista puesta en la mira telescópica, e lugar donde se encontraba estaba a una altura considerablemente alta, ahora entendía porque ese regalo por parte de su hermano; la gente había comenzado a entrar, pero su blanco aun no se hacía presente; de pronto algo captó su atención, no era posible, no era lógico…

- Señor…

-Sí Cuervo

-Petirrojo en la entrada

-¿Qué bacterias?

-Cuida tu lengua Halcón

-¿Aguila?

Todo el equipo se sobresalto un poco.

-Yo la mande, créeme Petirrojo también protesto; ahora no importa todos hagan su trabajo, y sin errores ¿fui claro Halcón?

-Como el agua…

Thrax también captó como al entrar Lala todas las miradas se giraban hacia ella, se veía sensualmente atractiva, completamente sexy, todo era un gozo para los ojos tanto que todos los líderes de la mafia se giraron para verla provocando que sus acompañantes se molestaran mucho.

Lala estaba vestida con un pegado vestido rojo que despertaba pasiones, en esta ocasión había dejado los lentes en casa y usaba unos lentes de contacto; había estado viendo la televisión cuando recibió una llamada de Aguila obligándola a ir como carnada, ella odiaba desempeñar ese papel pero ya que todos sus amigos estaban jugándose todo en su última misión pensó que también ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Llevaba sentada unos minutos en su mesa, con una copa de champagne gratis por parte de la casa, cuando el blanco de Tabs llegó; a penas verla se fue directo a su mesa, Lala levanto la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos dándole como premio una seductora sonrisa.

Blanco a la vista- musito cuando él decía algo a sus guardaespaldas- Halcón, Cuervo más les vale hacer bien su trabajo- dijo al comunicador que tenía escondido en el cabello cerca de su oído.

Continuara…


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 Vitto Infeccione

**CAPÌTULO 14 Vitto Infeccione**

-Cuervo, haz tu parte lo más rápido posible no quiero que pase nada

- Sí señor, como diga

¿Y a qué te dedicas delicada princesa?- preguntó Vitto Infeccione a Lala

¿A qué deseas que me dedique?- contestó Lala con ese tono que tanto volvía loco a O´Brien.

El gangster de la mafia siciliana bacteriana que Lala tenía frente a ella coqueteándole y ofreciéndole más vino era Vitto Infeccione, no era un mafioso cualquiera, era el hijo mayor del padrino de la cosa nostra, un chico sumamente atractivo de porte romano vestido con un costoso traje de diseñador italiano: amante de las buenas mujeres, el delicioso vino, la exquisita pasta y el manejo de protección de todas los locales que necesitaran protección en la ciudad.

Eres extraordinaria- dijo acercándose más a Lala- ¿y hay alguien que te ate o eres un espíritu libre?

Tan libre como tu lo desees- dijo Lala acercándose a su vez- ¿quieres bailar, bombón italiano?

Tengo el ritmo en el núcleo- contesto él extendiéndole su mano.

Así me gustan los italianos, bien vestidos, con dinero, porte y con ritmo…- contestó ella levantándose.

La idea de Lala era llevarlo a la pista de baile y después comenzar a alejarlo para que Tabs tuviera buen campo visual. Por su parte Tabs había seguido cada uno de los movimientos del blanco y Lala; pero, por diferentes circunstancias no podía disparar sin dañar a civiles, primero una chica se cruzó al llevarles más vino, después Lala se inclinaba demasiado (volviendo loco al blanco, pero estorbándole a ella)

Thrax veía todo desde el techo demasiado entretenido, era gracioso ver que Lala utilizara distintos trucos para atraer a los chicos, trucos que ni siquiera había usado con él; tal vez debía trabajar más para que ella también comenzara a prestarle ese tipo de atenciones.

Listo Lala y su acompañante estaban en el centro de la pista de baile, varias parejas estaban alrededor y Vitto comenzaba a jugar peligrosamente con sus manos sobre el vestido de Lala, ella primero lo aceptó esperando que Tabs se decidiera a actuar de una buena vez, pero después el tiempo comenzó a hacerse muy largo y el juego muy aburrido.

¡Eh, quieto con las manos!- le dijo en medio de una canción italiana (creo que era de Tiziano Pelo)

¡Oh, así me gustan las chicas… peligrosas!- dijo él continuando con el juego.

No sabes que tan peligrosa puedo ser y no me importa que seas el hijo del alcalde, ¡deja en paz las manos!- dijo ella separándose definitivamente.

Esto empezaba a oler mal.

¡Ninguna señorina me trata de esta manera!- dijo él molesto tomando a Lala por la muñeca.

Ella ya no lo soporto, "al virus esto, no tengo por que soportarlo" pensó y seguido a sus pensamientos sonó una bofetada bien dada en la mejilla de Vitto. El no soporto semejante insulto, estaba a punto de golpear a Lala cuando se hizo el silencio.

Vitto Infecciones había caído de espaldas al suelo ¿se había desmayado? Todos hubieran pensado eso sino hubiera sido por una chica de vida galante que comenzó a gritar como loca, Lala estaba manchada con una mancha de residuos de Vitto en la mejilla y parte del escote del vestido "maldición, me pase en la carga; fue demasiado potente" ni para que describir como quedo la cabeza del finado Vitto Infeccione.

Como es de suponer, todos comenzaron a correr, los guardaespaldas del infortunado mafioso apuntaron a Lala con todo el armamento que tenían, ella a penas y tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado y parapetarse tras un sillón.

Los disparos comenzaron.

- ¡Maldición Tabs! ¿no podías ser más conciente?

-¿no podías moverte a tiempo?

-¡Basta las dos!

-No es mi culpa halconcito, tu hermana…

-Ya lo discutirán después ahora para su información, tenemos a la mafia siciliana bacteriana sumamente enojada

-Gracias por el punto Azulejo, cuando quiera datos de almanaque ya se a quien acudir

-No es necesario ser grosera Petirrojo, voy a entrar a sacarte de ahí. Canario adentro.

-Con cuidado Maggie.

Lala seguía cubriéndose tras el sillón, de pronto los cristales de una ventana alta se rompieron por donde entro una figura con traje comando azul militar, a penas caer al suelo comenzó a encargarse de los guardaespaldas que seguían llegando como hormigas al lugar, en un momento uno de ellos le quito la boina que tenía puesta y dos trenzas de color rubio se dejaron ver, Maggie Manzanilla había entrado a escena, era la mejor como acróbata en el circo de los hermanos Manzanilla pero cuando el circo se fue ella se quedo por Alexander y Thorn; ahora era muy buena para infiltrarse en los lugares más peligrosos, como pudo llegó al sillón donde estaba Lala

Hola, ¿viniste a mi fiesta de té?- Preguntó Lala inocentemente

No, solo vine a darte un regalo- dijo entregándole una pistola

Que bueno, ya me había cansado de esconderme- dijo Lala apoyando a Maggie a dar en el blanco a los mafiosos.

Siendo honestos Lala era una tiradora promedio o más baja que el promedio pero al menos servía para dar el apoyo necesario.

Tabs seguía desde su posición con el rifle, era ella la que más detenía a los chicos malos, pero las cargas comenzaban a escasear y sería cuestión de minutos que esto se pusiera feo.

- No se retiren, es una orden directa.

¿Era una broma? Aguila nunca había ordenado algo semejante. Halcón se rehusaba a aceptar esa orden, la misión se había llevado a cabo, bueno, tal vez sin el sigilo de siempre pero al menos ya no había amenaza de Vitto Infeccione.

Para aumentar sus problemas, las cargas de Tabs finalmente se terminaron, con el último tiro solamente tuvo una idea, darle a las luces, tal vez con la oscuridad encontraran una forma de salir de ahí completos.

Como si esa hubiera sido una señal, se rompió el ventanal del techo y otras tres ventanas más, por las ventanas entraron Nicolai, Alexander y Thorn, por el ventanal nadie supo quien había entrado.

Thrax sabía que estaba fuera de práctica y fuera de forma pero esto le serviría muy bien de entrenamiento, como en los viejos tiempos y en el cobijo de las sombras comenzó a hacerse cargo de todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente y como él no se regía por ninguna norma de "civiles no" todo lo que sucedía cerca de él era más divertido y doloroso, cierto que su zarpa no estaba pero al menos todo lo demás de él podía ser utilizado para que no olvidaran para que servían.

El equipo logró reunirse en el sillón y abrirse paso a una de las salidas, Thorn estaba preocupado no había visto por ningún lado a su hermana y sabía muy bien que las cargas se le habían terminado desde hacía un muy buen rato. Como pudieron llegaron a una puerta trasera, estaban a punto de abrirla cuando fueron deslumbrados por los faros de las patrullas del exterior, la policía de ciudad Frank había llegado y Osmosis Jones y su inseparable Drix hacían gala de su presencia.

Las sombras seguían cubriendo muy bien donde estaba Thrax y sus atacantes ahora eran restos irreconocibles, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se dio cuenta que Tabs intentaba abrirse espacio sin poder ganar suficiente diferencia, los guardaespaldas que Vitto tenía para protección esa noche y habían fallado en la protección de su jefe al menos se llevarían a alguien que entregarle al padrino.

Tabs había sido entrenada por todo el equipo y el mismo Alexander que era de los más grandes y fuertes y que amaba la lucha grecorromana se había esmerado en entrenarla pero en este momento los mastodontes de guardaespaldas no la dejaban demostrar que tanto había aprendido de tan buen maestro.

De pronto uno la tomo por el cuello levantándola del suelo "mala hora para ser tan bajita" pensó cuando inútilmente intentaba liberarse, ante su frustración el tipo la arrojo contra la pared dando de lleno contra ella, estaba adolorida; intentaba levantarse cuando vio que el otro ya la apuntaba con su pistola, ni siquiera en ese momento se le había ocurrido pedir ayuda.

Esperaba lo peor cuando el tipo cayó al suelo con un feo golpe en la cabeza, Tabs no sabía quien era el que la había ayudado, pero sin esperar que se lo dijeran se puso de pie para barrerse y hacer caer al tipo que la había arrojado contra la pared, de un golpe logró dejarlo inconciente.

Thrax había visto como la chica estaba en problemas y como la necesitaba para el plan que planeaba contra Osmosis Jones decidió que por el momento la ayudaría, al ver que estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que el momento de regresar al departamento había llegado.

Muy bien, todos están arrestados- dijo Ozzy enseñando su placa- saben sus derechos.

Un grupo numeroso de gangsters, chicas y el equipo fueron detenidos.

Ustedes- dijo acercándose a Lala y los demás- se ven buenas personas, digan que estaban aquí por error y pueden irse a la comisaría a dar su versión de los hechos.

No será necesario agente- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ozzy se giro y vio al tipo más arreglado que nunca había visto, bueno, tal vez por debajo de Thrax. Era un chico alto, de cabello engomado, de mirada fría, vestía una gabardina gris corte militar como la de Thorn.

Agente, este es un equipo elite de Inteligencia- dijo con una voz fría sin emoción como los ingleses- soy el Coronel Harris Archer y este es mi equipo, como puede ver- dijo sacando sus credenciales- esto es jurisdicción de Inteligencia y usted no tiene nada que ver, que pase buena noche.

Ozzy estaba a punto de golpearlo sino hubiera sido por Drix, primero le habían arruinado su velada con la urgencia de mandar elementos a ese antro por disturbios que asustaron a la población y después este tipo estirado que lo trataba como hongo de los pies.

No puedes hacer nada Ozzy- le dijo Drix

Por hoy se sale con la suya G I Joe pero después… recuerde que esta es mi área- dijo Ozzy con pose de chico rudo.

Lo sé, el gran Osmosis Jones se cree el dueño de toda ciudad Frank- dijo Archer dándole la espalda.

Thorn estaba de pie delante de todo su equipo.

Te pedí sigilo Halcón- dijo Archer con su voz fría

Y tú misión fue cumplida, esto fue lo último Aguila- contestó él buscando con la mirada a Tabs.

Ya sé que te gusta más las rondas normales, es una pena, yo que te di la oportunidad de aventuras y emociones fuertes. Pero, en fin, tengo palabra de caballero y debo cumplirla tu equipo esta libre de cualquier misión y nadie tendrá conocimiento de los hechos de "los dos segundos" reporte mañana temprano en Inteligencia a todos- dijo pasando revista a Maggie, Thorn, Alexander y Nicolai- y señorita Changes- Lala le miro con ojos de niña inocente- todo el armamento y compuestos que ha realizado quedan a cargo de Inteligencia, no son de uso civil- Lala puso cara de fastidio- y ¿dónde esta Tabhary?

Aquí señor- dijo Tabs llegando- lo sé solamente puedo continuar con el cuerpo de policía y por ningún motivo como francotirador.

Archer se sonrió

Tenias futuro, no sé porque lo desperdicias con Osmosis Jones- dijo retirándose al momento.

Cuando Archer se fue, todo el equipo explotó en exclamaciones de gozo, por fin estaban libres, ya no más trabajos de este tipo, ya no más trabajos sucios, solo el trabajo normal.

No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero regresar deje a un chico muy sexy en casa esperándome- dijo Lala

Claro chica, en tu imaginación eso esta pasando justo ahora- se burlo Alexander.

No molestes, es cierto; y es solo para mi solita- dijo Lala- ¿no te molesta que este conmigo verdad Thorn?

Sí continuas así- dijo él con una sonrisa extraordinaria mientras tenía abrazada a su hermana- tendré que empezar a cobrarles renta a todos tus amigos vagos.

Oh, no seas tan malo, ya lo conocerás y te agradará, es muy parecido a ti- dijo Lala con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

¿a caso debo preocuparme?- contesto él sin darle importancia.

Para nada, están inofensivo como tú- dijo Lala mientras acomodaba su vestido para deleite de Thorn.

Continuara…


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 Primera salida

**CAPÌTULO 15. Primera salida**

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Frank no tardo ni unos quince minutos en responder; ya esperaba el ataque de un vendedor de enciclopedias, pero en lugar de eso vio a una simpática vecina de rasgos asiáticos que le sonreía.

Buenos días Flank- dijo con un acento asiático muy marcado- es bueno velte tan lepuesto.

Buenos días ¿señora?- dijo Frank sin poder recordar el nombre de su vecina.

Señola Ham, mi hija y su hija van a la misma escuela juntas- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa.

Oh, ya veo ¿en que puedo servirle?- la verdad Frank no tenía ni idea de quienes eran las madres de los compañeros de su hija.

Oh, nada en lo absoluto, solamente es un plesente pol tu legleso, te tlaigo un legalo- dijo ella extendiendo un tazón tapado con papel aluminio.

Despedía un aroma muy agradable, y al tomarlo entre sus manos estaba tibio, y al parecer hasta tenía jugo.

¿Qué es? Huele delicioso- dijo Frank destapándolo y viendo que era como carne molida con especias en un ligero caldo.

Oh, es un platillo tladicional de Tailandia; es un pudín- dijo ella con amabilidad.

Frank metió un dedo en el guiso llevándoselo instantáneamente a la boca, Uhm, era delicioso.

Es excelente ¿de qué esta hecho?- pregunto antes de volver a meter el dedo en el tazón.

Es un delicioso platillo hecho con sangle cluda de pato, una delicia- contesto ella de forma natural.

¡Guacalá! Era asqueroso, Frank evitó las ganas de vomitar solamente para no ser descortés, limpiándose inmediatamente el dedo en el pantalón.

Oh, una delicia; bueno, ejem, la dejo porque deje los frijoles en la estufa y sino…- dijo él intentando terminar con eso.

Oh, no se pleocupe, yo entiendo, que bueno vel que estas bien Flank- dijo ella- nos velemos en la ploxima junta de la escuela

Frank la despidió desde la puerta, solamente verla que se había retirado, entró lo más rápido posible y tiro el pudín; sabía bien, pero el saber de que era le había quitado el apetito, mejor buscar algo de comer lamentablemente en la casa ahora sólo había "comida saludable" "Dios- pensó Frank- mataría por una cerveza…"

"Este lugar es extraño- pensó mientras estaba en el barco de saliva- a su alrededor proteínas platicaban alegremente- Ciudad Frank me parece; desagradable- lanzó un ligero suspiro de fastidio- esto será muy fácil, en menos de veinticuatro horas terminaré con ella- una sonrisa malvada asomó a sus labios, mientras acariciaba un collar de cuentas azul y negro luminoso- no, he sido demasiado rápido últimamente;-una ligera risa de niño travieso-no, ahora, me divertiré un poco más…"

Thrax se despertó de un salto, un poco agitado; ese sueño no era de su llegada a ciudad Frank y sin embargo era tan vivido como si fuera él quien realmente hubiera hecho todo, se mezo el cabello con su mano, viendo con desagrado que seguía faltando su zarpa. La luz entraba completamente por el ventanal abierto, por ese ventanal había llegado planeando la noche anterior después de dejar a Tabs y Lala con sus amiguitos de infancia.

¿No han llegado? ¿o no quisieron despertarme?- se pregunto a si mismo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando sintió que alguien estaba hecho ovillo junto a su costado "visita de Lala" pensó descorriendo las sábanas, en lugar de Lala encontró a Teddy que estaba profundamente dormido junto a él, al sentir que lo destapaban se estiró angelicalmente quedando de pancita al cielo.

¿Y tú como entraste?- le preguntó molesto Thrax mientras lo tomaba de una patita y lo tenía de cabeza.

Teddy abrió sus ojitos adormilado y lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle una galleta con bombón de fresa.

¿para desayunar? Mejor ácido- le dijo soltándolo haciendo que Teddy cayera y rebotara en el colchón.

Afortunadamente el osito no lloró o se asustó solamente se rió con una risita de bebé al dar uno o dos tumbos, le gustaba que lo hicieran dar tumbos, la galleta había caído al suelo, al verlo Teddy bajo para encontrarla y comerla.

Pensé que había dejado cerrada la puerta- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y Teddy seguía comiendo su galleta bajo la cama- ¿Cómo fue que entraste a mis habitaciones?- le preguntó mientras se ponía una bata de color azul marino.

Teddy salió limpiándose las patitas con su lengua, y como si contestará a la pregunta de Thrax comenzó a escalar la pared utilizando sus colchoncitos de las patas para pegarse a la pared como si fueran un equipo de alpinista.

Eso me sería muy útil- dijo Thrax mirando como Teddy ya estaba en el techo- así que entraste por el ventanal abierto, eres muy hábil cosilla muda. Hubieras sido muy útil para mi hace tiempo "La Muerte Roja utiliza la cosilla muda"- dijo sarcásticamente

Teddy cayó al suelo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojillos y moviendo los bigotes tratando de entender que decía Thrax.

¿es muy complejo para ti?- dijo poniéndose a su altura- intenta esto Thrax- Teddy seguía sin entender- repite cosilla Thrax, mi nombre es Thrax, T h r a x ¡es inútil para que perder mi tiempo contigo!

Thrax salió de la habitación dejando a Teddy aun sentado donde había caído.

T.. th…t, th..- trataba de articular Teddy, después de unos quince intentos y ver que no pasaba de Th, sacó otra galleta y comenzó a comer al terminarla salió de la habitación buscando al señor rojo en la cocina.

Como lo había pensado Thrax, las chicas no habían regresado ¿podría dar otra vuelta sin que se dieran cuenta, antes de que regresarán? Esta pensando en eso cuando escuchó la grabación de la contestadota.

"¿Hola?- se escuchaba la voz de Lala- ¡Te engañe, estas hablando con una máquina! Pero no seas tímido por el momento no estamos pero en cuanto podamos mi amiga Tabhary y yo te contestaremos; vamos cántame tu mensaje… pero que no se te vaya la lengua porque te acabas mi cinta… Al escuchar la señal- dijo la típica voz de contestadota- dejé su mensaje"

Oh, sí que tengo voz seductora- se escuchó la voz de Lala en el otro extremo de la línea- Brave querido, no vamos a regresar afortunadamente para ti tenemos comida en el refrigerador por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo? Al menos espera para que me despida cariñosamente- Thrax pensó que en cualquier momento podría divertirse con esa chica- bien, estamos en casa de Thorn ¡no te vayas a poner celoso ji ji!- Thrax solo negó con la cabeza- si necesitas algo, márcame al celular; ups, lo olvide ¡olvide el celular!; bye.

Al parecer aquellos tenían una fiesta a lo grande, porque Lala sonaba etílicamente emocionada, eso o simplemente era la culminación de la fiesta.

Eso contesta mi pregunta- se dijo dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Un rato después estaba bañado, perfumado y perfectamente vestido con un traje que muy bien pudo pasar por su clásica gabardina sino hubiera sido por el corte militar.

Regreso tarde, cenas y te acuestas mudillo- le dijo a Teddy que estaba sentado en su periquera con una taza entrenadora de bebé con leche y una docena de galletas.

Teddy lo miro con sus ojos de niño como diciendo "¿no puedo ir?"

En lo absoluto, no es mi estilo llevar acompañantes- le contestó Thrax con su voz más cortante y al momento se fue a la habitación que daba al ventanal para desaparecer planeando.

Teddy comenzó a hacer unos ligeros pucheros que rápidamente olvido al regresar a sus galletas; por extraño que parezca el tipo rojo feo que estaba en la casa ya no le daba tanto miedo y hasta le agradaba, tal vez un día si se quedaba lo llevaría al parque para que viera donde escondía las galletas de envoltura dorada (como las monedas de chocolate pero estas eran galletas)

En el departamento de Thorn en Colinas del Hombro Izquierdo todo había sido fiesta cuando el hummer H2 y una camioneta llegaron a eso de las tres de la mañana; afortunadamente una pizzería seguía abierta a esas horas y tuvo la venta más grande de los últimos días.

A pesar de que los vecinos se quejaron; en especial la señorita Jefferson de la Barbilla con su bata de dormir color verde limón y su apretado moño. Cada vez que ella iba a reclamar Lala subía al doble el volumen, para acallara sus indirectas. A eso de las cinco la fiesta se detuvo para que todos durmieran; y finalmente a las nueve de la mañana la fiesta siguió como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

Hubieran tenido muchos problemas si no hubieran entregado los informes que Archer quería afortunadamente Nicolai fue a primera hora a dejarlos –ya que era el que estaba en mejor estado- al dejar los informes en las oficinas de Inteligencia se le informo que el coronel Archer había salido a una emergencia.

Nicolai regresó para ver que Lala estaba peleándose con el teléfono para poder marcar su número; Thorn y su hermana estaban en la mesa atacando el último pedazo de pizza de champiñones.

Mío- le gritó Thorn como cuando eran niños

Mío- contesto Tabhary jalando el pedazo hacia donde estaba.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el pedazo de cada lado con los dientes, jalándolo como perros, para que al final el que ganara fuera Thorn y se lo entregara (bueno, una mitad) a su hermana.

Ya veo porque te gusta este lugar- dijo ella cuando termino su pedazo- es tu refugio de soltero

Mi refugio esta en Colinas del Hombro Derecho- contestó el sirviéndose más refresco- este solo es para llegar temprano a la oficina.

Ahora ya solo tendrás trabajo de oficina- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sí al menos, ya me había cansado de hacer el trabajo sucio de Archer ¿sabes que eramos el único equipo de "limpieza" que él utilizaba?- dijo su hermano con el brillo travieso en los ojos verdes que compartía con su hermana.

Creo que te entiendo, él siempre ha sido algo, uhm, raro- dijo ella recogiendo las cajas de pizzas.

Sí, siempre le ha gustado jugar solo- dijo él ayudándole- lo bueno, es que tú no te preocupas por estar a sus ordenes ya tienes bastante con Osmosis Jones.

Respecto a eso- dijo Tabs- Ozzy quiere que le consigas el paquete VIP del Cocobongo, creo que lo estas malacostumbrando.

Na, eso y más merece; ok ya lo tendrá solo debo hablar con Linda- dijo Thorn- ¿sabías que esta saliendo con Richie Cocobongo, el dueño del club?

¿Una Jefferson y un Cocobongo? No te creo- contestó su hermana.

Sí creo que quería consolarse de cuando terminamos- dijo él con una risilla- la verdad es que solo eramos amigos.

Ok, solo amigos si tu lo dices- dijo Tabhary evitando un vaso de unicel que voló cerca de su cabeza, era la forma en que su hermano le ponía punto final a una conversación adulta.

El coronel Harris Archer había salido a atender un asunto de emergencia como le había dicho a su secretaria por la mañana, hizo una significativa escala en el restaurante italiano "La mio pasta" donde pidió una mesa cerca de la terraza pero de tal forma que estuviera de espaldas a la pared, apenas había pedido unos canelones cuando llegó a persona que esperaba.

Llegas tarde- dijo con su voz fría

La mio mamá esta destrozada- dijo un joven de pinta italiana con un clavel en la solapa- su hijo favorito esta a los pies de Frank ahora.

Vamos Marcello, no seas tan melodramático; ya he visto el padrino tres veces- dijo Archer mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

Marcello lanzó un ligero suspiro.

Dejaste libre el camino, pero ¿realmente Vitto debía terminar así?- dijo antes de que los canelones llegaran.

Pues tú no tenías el arrojo para hacerlo, digamos que ahora estas en deuda conmigo- dijo Archer tomando un canelón.

Irónico, podemos contra la cosa nostra, pero la familia es la familia; y le tengo más miedo a la mama que al virus- dijo Marcello antes de retirarse.

Ahora recuerdalo Marcello Panchonie, o debo decir Marcello Infeccione; tienes una deuda conmigo- dijo Archer terminando su platillo.

¿Y tu equipo, no tendré problemas con ellos?- pregunto el joven Infeccione, hermano menor de Vitto.

Fue su último trabajo y ya no me serán útiles, antes de que se den cuenta, ya no serán un riesgo para nosotros- dijo Archer levantándose a su vez.

Marcello se retiro del restaurante y Archer también se fue a su auto.

"Los Infeccione son demasiado torpes para mi gusto- se dijo a si mismo- pero son necesarios para tener recursos"

Abrió la puerta de su auto, y a penas sentarse en el asiento del piloto una zarpa flamígera estuvo a centímetros de su cuello.

Ahhh, mira que sorpresa; un muerto nos visita de los infiernos- dijo mirando por el retrovisor.

Al parecer conoces más de mi, que yo mismo- le contestó su atacante- ¿tengo el gusto con el señor?

Por favor, llámame Aguila, es como me llaman los aliados- dijo Archer cuando la zarpa dejo de brillar.

¿Aliados?- preguntó un tanto confuso la voz- si lo deseo puedo matarte aquí mismo sin ningún riesgo para mi.

Vamos, vamos, sé todo sobre ti; leí el expediente que Osmosis Jones dio sobre ti dijo- Archer- imagino que deseas venganza.

¿la deseo?- contestó la voz ahorra imperturbable con un perfecto control sobre sí mientras su zarpa brillaba de nuevo y con la otra mano acariciaba algo que tenía en la bolsa de una gabardina.

Por favor, piensalo La Muerte Roja ¿no quisiera el siguiente round con Osmosis Jones?- dijo Archer girando hacia atrás para verle mejor.

Tengo otros planes antes, pero suena bien encargarme de ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Ah sí Osmosis Jones- dijo la voz antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

¿Te veré de nuevo?- preguntó Archer a la puerta abierta.

No me busques, yo te encontraré- contestó la voz- parece que esta desagradable ciudad, se volverá divertida.

Esa es una propuesta muy interesante- contestó Archer más para sí que para la nada. Cerro la puerta del auto e inmediatamente lo puso en marcha, había que regresar a las oficinas de Inteligencia.

Thrax había tenido una mañana muy interesante, de tal forma que ya tenía su gabardina de siempre y había tirado por ahí la de Thorn, un desperdicio de ropa pero ya no usaría la de otros; estaba vagabundeando con todas sus letras por una zona de bodegas disfrutando del silencio y la nada.

"Interesante lugar, es como una confitería-la misma sonrisa en los labios- aliados, enemigos, la misma guerra de siempre y solo el superior la ganará"

Thrax se detuvo de pronto, fue como sentir que lo seguían, como saber que te están espiando pero no puedes ver quien, con todos los sentidos listos camino por un callejón dando suficiente distancia para quien fuera que lo siguiera cayera en su trampa.

"¿y podré anexar otra joya a mi cadena- se pasa la mano por el mentón- y valdrá la pena intentarlo?"

¿nada? Thrax no podía entender lo que sucedía estaba seguro de que alguien caería de lleno en el callejón y el le atraparía fácilmente; pero en lugar de eso, solo la nada llegó. Era hora de regresar al departamento para el primer vagabundeo había estado bien, ya tendría otras oportunidades para seguir explorando y consiguiendo cosas.

"Pero, en esta ocasión es diferente; es como si ya hubiera estado aquí, como si mis ojos ya lo hubieran visto, o ¿es acaso que los ojos de la muerte ya lo han visto?"

Reanudó su camino por el callejón donde limpiamente de haber habido alguien en ese lugar hubiera sido capaz de darle una sorpresa desagradable, claro, solo si hubiera sido su oponente un ser superior.

Continuara…


	16. CAPÍTULO 16 El dinner

**CAPÍTULO 16. El dinner**

¡No puedo creer que salieras sin mí!- gritó de pronto muy molesto, encendiendo la zarpa iluminando la bodega abandonada donde se encontraban.

El virus que había conocido Archer estaba muy molesto al parecer no había llegado solo a ciudad Frank y ahora regañaba a quien le había acompañado.

Tomaste mi cadena en el barco de saliva y trate de seguirte para que la regresaras- contestó muy tranquila otra voz sentada tras unas cajas que le servían de pared.

H5N1 eres un fastidio, ¿y si algún polizonte te hubiera visto?- volvió a rugir el otro apagando la zarpa- no quiero que por primera vez nos descubran por tu insolencia.

Te obligaron a seguirme en mi exilio, no a ser mi niñera; y tú nunca has hecho nada en cada una de las ciudades que hemos infectado- dijo la voz en un tono peligrosamente sereno- yo soy quien ha hecho todo y por lo tanto es mi cadena de ADN. Mi cadena por favor- dijo extendiendo una garra por uno de los costados de la pared de cajas- y si no la regresas en menos de dos minutos despídete de un brazo…

No hay porque hacer amenazas- dijo el otro extendiendo la cadena azul con negro- solamente la estaba disfrutando un poco- dijo visiblemente nervioso

Nunca has sabido mentir Muckor,- dijo la voz en el momento en que le entregaron su trofeo- ¿con quien hablabas?

¿me seguiste?- pregunto el otro tragando saliva.

No, no tengo porque seguirte; sabes que entre nosotros podemos ver y sentir lo que le pasa a otro de nuestro clan ¿quién era la cosa extraña que estaba sujeta del techo?- pregunto escondiendo su garra una vez más atrás de las cajas.

Te equivocaste esta ocasión H5N1, estaba hablando con un leucocito corrupto, solamente con él – Dijo Muckor.

Uhmmm, no lo creo, apuesto lo que sea a que observé una cosilla extraña- dijo la voz dudando un poco- ¿y que dijo el corrupto?

Que propone elimine a un tal Osmosis Jones- dijo Muckor

¿no será que YO elimine a ese Mosis Jones?- preguntó quien seguía del otro lado de las cajas.

Cómo sea, le dije que yo lo buscaría y si ya terminaste de desempacar creo que esta noche podríamos buscarle- sugirió Muckor.

Esta bien- contesto el otro levantándose y saliendo de detrás de las cajas.

Era una figura alta, pero ligeramente más baja que Muckor; tenía puesta una gabardina corte militar, pero antes de salir completamente de su pared de cajas se despojo de ella y tomó una capa con capucha cubriéndose de tal forma que solo podía verse sus patas que usaban botas negras pero tenía espacios abiertos entre los dedos para que se asomaran sus garras y en la cabeza unos mechones de cabello morado.

¿Y esa gabardina? –preguntó Muckor

Alguien la tiro en un callejón por el que pase, me gusto y la tome; y la capucha era de alguien que no la quiso soltar fácilmente – dijo con una risilla

Siempre tomas ropa elegante ¿Qué no puedes crear ropa como todos los demás? –dijo el otro fastidiado.

También puedo modificar mi vestuario, pero disfruto ver a los desafortunados que no quieren darme rápidamente lo que deseo- contesto H5N1- ahora antes de ver a tu corrupto amigo, quiero ir a comer. Lejos de este lugar hay un dinner no creo que tengan comida decente pero al menos servirá.

-¡Estirado! ¡bueno para nada! ¡creen que solo por tener ropa de marca! ¡pero hay un Frank!

Los gritos seguían y seguían por lo visto Osmosis Jones seguía con el coraje atorado desde la noche anterior, cada palabra que Drix decía con referencia al incidente pasado Ozzy sólo contestaba con una serie de improperios (Escribí los aptos para el público) y seguían y seguían y seguían, el arruinarle su noche con Leah y haber quedado como un simple policía de inmunidad había sido todo un insulto; un insulto peor ya que había sido propinado por un estirado Agente de Inteligencia con traje Giorgio Arman.

Ozzy cálmate- le sugirió Drix que ya estaba arto de su parloteo sin sentido.

Es que tú no sabes, es como si el pie de atleta me hubiera dicho que era el alcalde, pero te juro que cuando me lo encuentre sin credenciales va a escuchar al señor puño- dijo Ozzy enseñando sus puños.

Como quieras, a propósito ¿y Tabs?- preguntó de pronto la capsula

Pues hoy no ha llegado, y ya son las 11:30 de seguro ella también va a fallarme con mis rosquillas- dijo Ozzy con un suspiro

Ozzy, tus rosquillas ya llegaron desde hace rato, las trajo el dependiente que atendió esa vez a Tabs; creo que lo llamó servicio VIP- dijo Drix enseñando la bolsa de papel estraza.

Bueno al menos alguien sabe que soy un cliente VIP- dijo Ozzy atacando sus rosquillas.

Debo ir con Ozzy- dijo Tabs tomando su chamarra que siempre estaba lista en el perchero de su hermano- no puedo fallarle al héroe de la ciudad.

Alexander, Nicolai y Thorn estallaron en risas.

¿De veras crees que es el héroe de la ciudad?- preguntó Alexander- pero que no ves que es solo un buen policía como todos nosotros

¡No es cierto!- dijo de pronto Maggie.

¿quieres sacarme de mi error?- dijo burlonamente Alexander

Bueno, él es el máximo héroe elimino a la muerte roja el solo- dijo Maggie sonrojándose las anaranjadas mejillas- y es más fuerte e inteligente que todos los demás.

Bueno creo que al menos inteligente si es- dijo Nicolai- esa impresión me dio cuando lo encontramos en l´oiseau; además la señorita Leah cree eso mismo

La señorita Strogen es muy afortunada al tener al gran Osmosis Jones para ella sola- dijo Maggie

No te preocupes Maggie, yo creo que no le molestara que te de una fotografía autografiada- dijo Tabs con una sonrisa.

Maggie no contestó nada estaba cada vez más ruborizada para ella Osmosis Jones era como pedirle una fotografía a Tom Crush o cualquier otro afamado artista de cine.

Osmosis ¿guapo?- dijo de pronto Lala asomando la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón- no creo que sea más guapo que mi Brave.

Dale con tu Brave- dijo Thorn cortando la ensoñadora sonrisa de Lala- para ti cualquiera es guapo, primero fue Mark, después fue Connan, después O´brien y por último ese Brave, para ti cualquiera es guapo, atractivo, seductor, etc, etc, etc.

A sí pues te falto alguien- dijo Lala molesta

¿y quien pudo haberme faltado?- dijo Thorn con el mismo tono.

¡Pues el hijo del alcalde, grandísimo idiota!- le gritó Lala poniéndose de pie- porque si para el hijo del alcalde lo nuestro no fue importante ¡para mi si lo fue!

Sin esperar contestación Lala se retiró de la sala a la habitación que estaba ocupando cerrándola de un portazo.

Bueno…-dijo Alexander sin saber que decir para cortar el incómodo silencio- Maggie y yo nos vamos a… a Inteligencia para terminar un trabajo atrasado que acabo de recordar no hemos hecho- Maggie no entendía- acuérdate muñequita el que dejamos- dijo tomándola del brazo y saliendo del departamento.

Yo también me voy; tengo que ir al hipotálamo- dijo Nicolai- estoy muy interesado en un nuevo sistema de seguridad para proteger el ADN.

Acto seguido Nicolai también se fue ya que las cosas se ponían así de tensas era mejor retirarse; solamente quedaron Thorn y Tabs.

Yo también me voy y tú será mejor que hables con ella- dijo Tabs tomando sus llaves

Es bueno saber que tú aun no tienes estos problemas-dijo Thorn cuando Tabs se despidió de él con un beso.

Solamente tienes que hablar con ella, sabes como se pone después de una etílica velada- dijo su hermana casi en la puerta.

Sí creo que tienes razón- dijo su hermano deseándole un buen día.

Tabs cerró la puerta y fue por la moto BMW que su hermano tenía en el estacionamiento; ya era hora de ir con Ozzy a la ozzoficina.

Eh Jones, vamos por comida al dinner ¿te traemos algo?- pregunto un leucocito en la puerta de la oficina de Ozzy.

No, gracias Grey invite a Leah al cine si no había mucho trabajo y con el engreído bueno para nada del tipejo de anoche que obstaculiza mi investigación sobre que paso en ese antrucho no tengo nada que hacer y ya que mi novata no ha llegado si pasa algo ella se encargara de todo, bueno ella y Drix- dijo Ozzy jugando con su placa.

Como quieras pero nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Grey despidiéndose de Drix.

Esperáremos a que se desocupe el local y después entraremos- dijo Muckor ocultándose en las sombras que proyectaba un anuncio espectacular de una oficina de abogados en las hemorroides.

Tú escóndete- dijo su acompañante bajo su capucha- yo entrare y comeré… dame tres minutos

Odio tu tarjeta de presentación, solo recuerda que tal vez ya hubo alguien aquí antes como nosotros ya que Aguila me confundió con alguien más- dijo Muckor ocultándose más.

Como sea, si hubo alguien más ¿Por qué no destruyo este lugar? Te preocupas demasiado anciano, yo voy a comer- dijo saltando del techo del edificio planeando con unas alas que surgieron de la capa siempre evitando que se le bajara la capucha.

Con un descenso perfecto cayo de pie frente a la puerta del dinner, en el interior todos los comensales estaban ocupados con sus platos. Todo estaba en armonía sin saber que el caos estaba afuera.

Abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada, ya que era habitual que la campanilla sonara cuando alguien entrara nadie le hizo caso, salvo uno u otro comensal que levantaron la vista de sus hamburguesas con papas a la francesa.

Sonrió bajo su capucha, siempre era lo mismo, aunque un rayo les cayera anunciando la tormenta ellos nunca se darían cuenta. Se acerco a la barra donde una chica con típico traje de mesera mascando un chicle estaba anotando otra orden.

Deseo una hamburguesa con queso y doble ración de patatas fritas encanto, rápido y de buen modo- dijo chasqueando las garras.

Ya voy- dijo la otra con una voz gangosa- son cinco frankdolares, ¿para comer aquí o para llevar?

Me gusta el lugar, para comer aquí- dijo sentándose junto a otros chicos.

Primero el dinero- dijo la mesera

Primero mi comida- contesto tamborileando las garras en la barra.

J aja, oye Jhon aquí hay un gracioso que no quiere pagar- le grito al cocinero.

¿Cómo voy a pagar si no me ha dado mi comida?- dijo disfrutando el desorden que comenzaba a causar.

Mira chico listo, aquí primero pagas y después se te atiende. Si fueras cliente regular es al revés pero ya que no te conocemos primero pagas- dijo el cocinero saliendo de la cocina con el mandil lleno de grasa de las hamburguesas.

Quiero mi comida ahora- finalizo con su voz serena

No tenemos porque soportarte ¡lárgate de aquí!- dijo el cocinero tocándole en el hombro con la mano llena de grasa.

La mancha no se hizo esperar y la capa se engraso en menos de un segundo.

Retira tu mano o piérdela- seseo en un tono asesino.

El cocinero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando con un grito de dolor, toda la barra miro con horror como el pobre tipo se agarraba con su otra mano un muñón donde había estado su mano.

Todos en la barra se levantaron de un salto, la mesera gritaba histérica y los comensales empezaban a correr despavoridos a la puerta.

¡Cállate de una vez mujer!-le grito en el momento en que se levanto.

Como la mujer no dejaba de gritar, con un movimiento tan rápido que nadie vio que fue lo que hizo la mujer se cayó estaba inerte recargada en la pared, y una marca de zarpa en el traje de mesera.

¡Manos arriba amigo!- gritó de pronto Gray que había abandonado su hamburguesa.

¿eso quiere?- dijo el otro mientras levantaba muy lentamente las manos.

Grey no tuvo la menor oportunidad de hacer algo cuando de nadie vio donde, algo muy filoso le separo limpiamente la cabeza de los hombros. Al ver esto la gente comenzó a gritar despavorida; y su terror fue tal al ver que ¡la puerta había sido cerrada! H5N1 había planeado muy bien su juego; después de entrar había usado su garra para derretir el seguro de la puerta y encerrar a sus presas.

Empieza la cacería- dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras de un rápido movimiento se quitaba la capa lanzándola al techo.

Antes de que la capa hubiera caído al suelo, todos los comensales que se encontraban en ese lugar eran cosa del pasado, el suelo estaba tapizado de restos de inofensivos civiles, unos cinco eran miembros del cuerpo de policía de Frank y unas pocas más eran meseras.

Con un movimiento tan rápido como los que había utilizado para encargarse de sus presas tomo su capa volviendo a ponérsela y cubrirse con la capucha.

Lo he pensado mejor- dijo a la nada mientras con un poco de fuerza abría la puerta- ya no tengo hambre, disfruten su cena…

¿lo hiciste de nuevo?- le preguntó Muckor cuando volvió a subir al techo del edificio

Listo, ahora a ver a tu amigo el pájaro- dijo mientras volvía a planear.

Maldición- se dijo a si mismo Muckor- ahora que tiene el aroma de Aguila, no tardara ni una hora en encontrarlo.

Y diciendo esto también saco unas alas y planeo detrás de su acompañante.

Thrax había regresado pasada la hora de la comida al departamento; Teddy lo recibió como si hubiera estado fuera durante años. No iba a admitirlo pero esto le gusto a Thrax, nunca nadie lo había recibido como esa cosilla.

Esta bien, solo por eso te permito acercarte- le dijo a Teddy que le saltaba a unos cuantos pasos y le ofrecía galletas- pero aleja esas cosas tan dulces.

Después de comer un poco de la comida italiana que había sobrado se sentó en el sillón a ver el noticiero de la tarde, estaba empezando a adormilarse cuando comenzó a tener un extraño sueño: estaba en un restaurante de poca monta destrozando a quien se le ponía enfrente fue tanto el gozo y el deleite que sintió que para su sorpresa se vio de pie frente al sillón con la zarpa que si le funcionaba encendida como nunca.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" se preguntó a si mismo, nunca antes le había pasado esto y ahora era la segunda vez, primero el barco de saliva y ahora esto sin mencionar el hecho de sentir que le estaban siguiendo en el callejón. Ahora no había tiempo de salir a buscar alguna explicación ya que en cualquier momento llegarían cualquiera de sus dos acompañantes y no tendría forma de dar explicación a su ausencia sin delatarse; ya sería en otra ocasión

Tabs había llegado a la oficina de Ozzy para ver que no estaba su jefe y como Drix era muy buena persona la dejo irse inmediatamente diciéndole que cualquier cosa que pasara él le avisaría.

Tabs regresó a su departamento mucho después que la tarde cayera, ya que había pasado a una tienda de ropa para caballeros para comprarle unas cosas a Brave, se sentía feliz ya no tendría que preocuparse de asuntos del equipo AVE o algo semejante, Lala terminaría contentándose como siempre y todos volverían a estar felices, tal vez hasta con un poco de suerte podría presentarle a su hermano a Brave ¿y si también lo presentaba a su padre? En ese caso debía decirle a Brave quien era, si era buena idea, lo haría después de la cena, eso era una buena idea, tenía que serlo.

Abrió la puerta ¿Cómo la recibirían ahora? Se preguntaba con una risilla traviesa, entró anunciando su llegada, nada. Se desanimo un poco ella esperaba que le cayeran encima otra vez, pero ahora ni siquiera Teddy fue a recibirla.

Se dirigió a su habitación después de dejar varios paquetes de la tienda en el sillón, apenas abrir esa puerta no podía creer lo que veía ¡habían llenado de rosas su habitación!

Estaba encantada, nadie había hecho eso para ella nunca, estaba a punto de buscar a Brave para agradecer el gesto ya que Teddy no hubiera tenido esa idea; cuando lo vio más elegante que nunca en la puerta (se había hecho su típica gabardina tal vez un poco más estilizada) ella nunca había visto esa ropa de su hermano pero le fascino como se le veía en él, junto a él Teddy (peinado de rayita en medio) sujetaba con todas sus patitas otra rosa roja.

Antes de que ella dijera algo por el detalle, él la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello acercándola hacia él, ella no sabía como reaccionar.

Estaba tan preocupado por ti- dijo con la voz más varonil y protectora que tenía y era capaz de modular- no sabía si regresarías de esa misión que tanto mencionaste tú y tu amiga en la noche. Y cuando desperté y no te vi… imaginé lo peor

Era tal el grado de preocupación en su voz que la chica lo creyó todo.

Oh, Brave- musitó ella completamente sonrojada.

"Esto fue muy fácil- se dijo Thrax- Lala me hubiera costado más trabajo, sabía que la primera en llegar sería Tabs y con ella los trucos más simples son los que dan mejores resultados"

Teddy que no sabía para que lo habían peinado y para que le habían dado esa flor tan fea solo se le ocurrió comérsela.

Ozzy había llevado a Leah a ver una película fascinante (para Osmosis Jones una película fascinante es una donde haya mucha sangre, muchos tiros, chicas voluptuosas y muchas pero muchas secuencias de acción; pero en este caso el termino "fascinante" es donde su chica este al borde de las lágrimas y él –obviamente- pueda consolarla con mimos, apapachos, besitos y cosillas de enamorados de manita sudada –de los noviazgos de niñito de secundaria-) una historia sacada de la mente más tierna y comprensiva; una de esas historias rosas que de tan empalagosas te sacan caries ¿o es que las creaban el estudio Century Caries?

Estaban en la mejor parte donde la dama joven esta a punto de perder para siempre a su eterno enamorado por culpa de las intrigas de la familia (Era genial Leah estaba al borde del llanto consolándose en el fuerte hombro de Ozzy "gracias Frank por esta basura" pensaba Ozzy disfrutando el momento) cuando su celular sonó (y con el tono más tonto que existe, el tono de una vaca mugiendo para después romper en una risa desquiciante)

Leah lo miró furiosa por el ridículo que había hecho y por el hecho de no haber escuchado las últimas palabras del novio moribundo.

Bueno- dijo Ozzy evitando la mirada de fuego de su novia.

- ¿Ozzy?

- Pues claro que yo, ¿Qué quieres Drix?

-Tienes que venir urgentemente

-¿por?

-Tenemos un problema muy feo

-¿otra araña en el baño?

-No, se trata de Grey

-¿Qué tiene ese ahora?

-Uhm, Ozzy; Grey esta muerto

Ozzy no supo que contestar o si colgó sin darse cuenta; solamente le dio un beso a Leah quien al ver su cara solo con la luz que daba la pantalla de proyección entendió que algo andaba mal. Después de tirarle las sodas y palomitas a otras quince personas (Ozzy siempre se sentaba en medio para que todos lo vieran) se fue a su auto lo más rápido que podía.

Por radio le dieron la dirección donde se encontraba Drix y otros miembros del cuerpo de policía de Frank. Ciudad Frank tenía un nuevo problema.

Continuara…


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 H5N1

**CAPÌTULO 17. H5N1**

Ozzy llegó al dinner, el lugar estaba acordonado no por la policía de ciudad Frank sino por el grupo de Inteligencia: Ozzy detuvo el automóvil y se bajo con un gruñido. Drix estaba esperándolo del otro lado del cercado.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Ozzy seriamente.

Llegaron inmediatamente después de que te llame, no nos han dejado acercarnos, nos pidieron políticamente que nos retiráramos- dijo Drix que tenía una libretita de infracciones en las manos.

¿y eso? ¿le ibas a dar una infracción por meterse?- dijo Ozzy avanzando al cercado.

No, esto era lo que estaba haciendo en lo que llegabas uno de los hummers se detuvo en lugar prohibido y levantaba la infracción- dijo la capsula siguiendo a su amigo.

Ya lo veremos, no puede ser- dijo Ozzy deteniéndose- ¡ahí esta ese engreído otra vez!

Del otro lado de la típica cinta amarilla de no pasar estaba Archer con su mirada fría repartiendo indicaciones a un grupo de leucocitos con gabardinas corte militar pero sin insignia como la de él.

Quiero que esto no salga en los medios, manipúlenlo- decía mientras veía distintos reportes que le daban- ¿Qué no pueden? No importa que el inepto que dijo no podía más le vale pedir su renuncia o atenerse a las consecuencias- levanto la vista de sus papeles para ver como Ozzy había saltado el cerco.

Ozzy venía hecho una furia, que no se llevara de maravilla con Grey no era motivo para que ese estirado manipulara la evidencia para dar con el responsable.

Agente Jones, no le mentiré esto no es agradable; y ya que veo que no sabe leer, cosa que no me sorprende en un policía de su tipo solamente le diré que debe retirarse inmediatamente- dijo Archer entregando los reportes a una leucocito

Mira tipo listo, esto esta bajo jurisdicción de la policía de ciudad Frank, así que toma tu gabardina y lárgate de aquí- dijo Ozzy en un tono peligroso.

Archer ni siquiera se inmuto.

Agente Jones ¿es que desea le vuelva a enseñar mis credenciales y marcarle de una vez por todas cual es su lugar?- dijo él levantándose en toda su estatura frente a Ozzy.

Ozzy ya no se aguantó y el señor puño saludo a Archer en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un ojo morado.

No tiene idea en el problema en que se ha metido agente Jones- siseo levantándose y acomodándose su gabardina- que nadie entre y acompañen al agente Jones y sus compañeros a otra parte, esto es jurisdicción de Inteligencia.

Ozzy estaba casi morado por el enojo, unos leucocitos le acompañaron a donde estaba Drix.

¿y ahora que haremos Ozzy? ¿llamo a Tabs?- preguntó su compañero

Déjalo, ya me encargare de ese tipo; mejor voy a casa de Leah- dijo Ozzy regresando a su auto.

Maldito Jones, ya pagarás esto- se dijo Archer frotando su ojo- encárguense de esto-ordeno- tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo dirigiéndose a su automóvil.

La casa de Archer estaba relativamente cerca de la alcaldía, era una residencia muy elegante que muchos se preguntaban como podía pagarla con el salario de un miembro de inteligencia, aunque ya era suficiente decir que ellos ganaban mucho más dinero que los policías de ciudad Frank.

Archer llegó molestó, si le había dolido el golpe de Osmosis Jones, despidió a la servidumbre argumentando que tenía una jaqueca y se fue directamente a su despacho. A penas cerrar la puerta, sintió como había alguien en la habitación.

¿qué bacterias estabas pensando cuando atacaste a esos civiles?- le preguntó a la nada al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Lamento el inconveniente, pero seguro que tienes la suficiente capacidad para encargarte de eso ¿o que no puedes?- contestó Muckor dejándose ver.

Eres bueno, me encontraste muy rápido- dijo Archer aun molesto por lo de su ojo.

Como ves te dije que yo te encontraría- dijo Muckor saliendo de las sombras un poco más.

Ah, veo que te confundí con otro virus- dijo Archer al darse cuenta de su error- como decirlo sin que te ofendas, tu te ves más viejo y lento.

Y tienes mucha razón al respecto- contestó H5N1 que estaba sentado en el descanso de la chimenea- yo te encontré, no Muckor.

¿Y tú eres?- dijo Archer tomando tres copas de vino para ofrecer a sus acompañantes.

H5N1- contestó desde la chimenea

¿H5N1? No es un nombre común- dijo Archer sirviendo vino

No soy alguien común- dijo H5N1 bajando de la chimenea.

Bueno eso se verá, ¿y porque no han robado la cadena de ADN en lugar de asesinar civiles?- preguntó mientras ofrecía el vino.

Porque quiero divertirme un poco antes- contestó H5N1

Disculpa a mi aprendiz- dijo Muckor para que regresara la atención a él- es joven e inexperto, aun le gusta llamar la atención. Pero al final termina con honores todo lo que le mandes.

Bajo la capucha H5N1 mostró los colmillos al momento que apretaba los puños "maldito Muckor, una vez más se esta luciendo con mi trabajo siendo yo quien hace todo"

Bueno pues su pequeña carta de presentación me ha costado un ojo morado con ese despreciable de Osmosis Jones- dijo Archer mirándose en un espejo que tenía.

Otra vez ese nombre ¿es muy fuerte, es temible, es poderoso?- preguntó de pronto H5N1.

Solo es un vil y vulgar policía de ciudad Frank que eliminó a la Muerte Roja- contestó Archer tomando otra copa de vino.

¿la muerte Roja era como nosotros?- volvió a cuestionar H5N1

Pues al menos como tu maestro- dijo Archer

Muckor no es mi maestro- siseo H5N1- y si la muerte roja fue eliminada por un simple policía de seguro no era fuerte.

No digas tonterías amigo mío- ataco Archer- ese virus era una maquina perfecta para matar, era poderoso, ingenioso y demoníaco.

¿era tu amigo?- preguntó el virus desde la chimenea con un tono de burla.

Nunca tuve el gusto de tratar con él, pero de haberlo tenido hubiéramos sido aliados poderosos- dijo Archer terminando su vino.

En ese caso también puedo ser tu aliado poderoso- intervino una vez más Muckor.

Y dicho esto cometió uno de los errores más graves que pudo haber cometido; en un descuido de H5N1 ¿o es que el virus lo tenía planeado? Tomó una vez más su cadena de ADN mostrándola a Archer como si fuera suya. Tan rápido como el coronel nunca había visto moverse a alguien Muckor rugió de dolor, la mano que sujeta la cadena de ADN había sido cortada limpiamente y ahora estaba en la alfombra aún con la cadena.

Te lo advertí- dijo H5N1 parado junto a su lado.

¡maldita seas!- le gritó Muckor apretando los dientes.

¿maldita? ¿femenino?- pregunto Archer que se había pegado hasta la pared al escuchar el rugido del virus

Basta de capuchas, además esta llena de grasa- dijo H5N1 quitándose la capucha.

Era increíble era una virus alta para ser una chica, vestía un leotardo de color rojo con una cinta de seda de color negro sujeta por la cintura, sus patas como ya habían dicho tenían las botas con espacio para las garras. Su cabello era morado oscuro aunque Archer pensó al principio que era azul marino, estaba sujeto en una trenza demasiado larga que bajaba más allá de su cadera y terminaba como la cola de un escorpión. Su piel era naranja muy encendido y en ambos brazos un poco debajo de los hombros tenía dos marcas de garras de color rojo carmín.

Su cara era muy fina como las muñecas de porcelana chinas, sus ojos eran grandes y un poco ovalados como si fueran asiáticos; tenía marcadas unas ligeras ojeras rojas que combinaban perfectamente con su sombra de ojos igual de rojas; los ojos eran rojos en hipnótico mar amarillo, sus labios rojos eran muy finos; pero al parecer por su seriedad nunca habían conocido una verdadera sonrisa. Dos mechones morados enmarcaban su rostro y un pequeño y descuidado mechón caía entre sus ojos.

Lentamente se acercó a donde estaba la mano mutilada de Muckor y tomó su cadena de ADN anudándola alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una cadena que colgaba un poco por el escote de su pecho.

Muckor dice que eres corrupto- dijo H5N1 acercándose a Archer- ya que de otra forma hubieras informado inmediatamente de nuestra llegada a tu líder; ¿tienes algo que proponernos o prefieres dejarnos el camino libre para que siga agregando eslabones a mi cadena?

Archer seguía viendo a esta virus que sin pudor alguno exponía abiertamente sus negras intenciones.

Tengo un trato con la mafia siciliana bacteriana, pero para mi gusto no complacen mis expectativas- dijo Archer sin importarle que Muckor siguiera en el suelo- y tengo un grupo de amigos de los cuales quiero deshacerme; sin contar con que el maldito de Osmosis Jones tuvo el descaro de ponerme una mano o mejor dicho un puño encima. Propongo lo siguiente, quiero que te encargues de Osmosis Jones y mis amigos ya que aunque pensaba encargarle eso a la mafia estoy seguro no podrán con ellos ¿Qué opinas?

No veo ningún reto en enfrentarme a Osmosis Jones, tus amigos me tienen sin cuidado pero todo eso puede servirme de entrenamiento. Quiero el eslabón de ADN de esta ciudad, si otro de mi clase ya lo intentó y no lo logró o fue muy lento o fue muy difícil de conseguir; quiero ver cual de las dos cosas fue- dijo H5N1 jugando con su cadena- puedo eliminar a esta ciudad en mucho menos de veinticuatro horas pero ahora quiero divertirme un poco quiero conocer el sabor de que muchos me obedezcan, tomare el control de tu mafia siciliana y conseguiré que sean lo que esperan; pero aparte quiero otra cosa.

¿y que puedes querer, niña consentida?- dijo Archer cruzándose de brazos

Quiero que el caos reine en este lugar- dijo con una mirada asesina- quiero que los civiles lloren de su mala suerte, quiero que el orden abandone esta ciudad antes de que chasquee mis garras y ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? ¡con la eliminación de sus héroes, de sus líderes! ¡quiero probarme con los más fuertes!

Eres una criatura muy peligrosa ¿lo sabes?- dijo Archer- pero ya que en cierta forma los dos queremos poder y control; ¡que virus, claro que lo tendrás! ¡pero encárgate de Osmosis Jones!

Cuando quiera y como quiera- dijo H5N1 regresando a donde estaba la mano, la tomó y se la arrojó a Archer- toma, esto es para que empieces a soltar rumor de mi presencia, si todo el mundo cree que Osmosis Jones terminó con la muerte roja… ¡esto lo desacreditara! ¿o como explicar que esto este en la ciudad?

Tienes una mente malvada y retorcida ¿estas libre o comprometida?- dijo Archer recibiendo el presente.

Aprende esto leucocito, un virus no ama; un virus infecta, destruye y abandona. Un virus no conoce el amor; el amor es una debilidad y un virus busca poder- dijo más seria que nunca H5N1- ahora, ya estamos en alianza, no nos quedaremos aquí porque necesito encargarme cuanto antes de conseguir que los sicilianos me sigan. Si quieres puedes quedarte con Muckor si ya era lento con dos manos, ahora imagínate con una! –dijo con ironía.

Muckor no sabia como contener su furia, había sido humillado por H5N1, él que la había seguido por tantas ciudades; intentó lanzarse contra ella pero H5N1 lo recibió sujetándolo por el cuello sin que Muckor pudiera zafarse.

No te mato, porque él- dijo señalando a Archer- te necesita como parte de este juego, pero ya sabes que en el momento en el que menos lo esperes me encargaré de ti- dijo soltándolo dejando las marcas de sus garras en su adolorido cuello- y ya sabes que intentes lo que intentes no puedes conmigo patética criatura de rango inferior.

Archer estaba cada vez más interesado en esta criatura, seguramente con ella podría conseguir con ella todo lo que estaba preparando.

H5N1 abandonó el despacho de Archer saliendo por la puerta grande, Muckor la seguía fielmente como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Archer vio como se alejaron por la calle, al momento comenzó a ver como utilizaría esa garra mutilada para comenzar una campaña de desprestigio y de miedo colectivo contra Osmosis Jones.

Thrax seguía abrazando a Tabs cuando se escuchó que abrieron la puerta; era Lala que llegaba de muy buen humor.

Hola, ¿alguien en casa?- preguntó causalmente- ¿Tabsy? ¿Bravie?

Al entrar en la habitación de Tabs los vio con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh, muy ocupados; bueno me llevo a Teddy y ustedes continúen con lo suyo- dijo empezando a cerrar la puerta.

Tan rápido como Thrax había atraído hacia él a Tabs, esta se separo.

Brave solo estaba preocupado por mi y me dio este presente pero fue lo único- dijo Tabs muy sonrojada- ya sé que a ti es a la que más te gustan las rosas; no te vayas a enojar.

¿enojarme? ¿enojarme? Ja, como crees aunque sí estoy algo dolida de que mi pequeño Brave no me de un abrazo igual- dijo Lala con cara de niña pequeña a la que no se le ha dado un dulce.

Thrax estaba molesto, en mal momento había llegado Lala; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sacarle algo de información que le sirviera a Tabs.

Eso fue porque no estabas aquí nena, pero ya que estas- dijo abriéndole los brazos a Lala.

Esta no tardo ni dos minutos en estar entre sus brazos.

Uhm, que delicia- dijo Lala para sí- ya veo de lo que disfrutabas Tabs.

Ves como soy buena amiga- dijo Tabs cruzándose de brazos- solo estaba disfrutando del momento solo un poquito.

A Thrax le pareció que Tabs lo había disfrutado más que solo un poquito.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos tan contentos voy a preparar algo sabroso- dijo Tabs retirándose de la habitación.

Thrax quiso decir algo más pero la chica ya se había ido, y si esto solo era parte de su plan ¿Por qué aun no se separaba de Lala? Bueno, para ser sinceros ni Lala ni él se habían movido un poco.

Creo que mejor voy a ayudarle a Tabs- dijo Lala retirándose de pronto- espero después tener más tiempo para que podamos pasar de un simple abrazo.

Thrax no dijo nada, Lala se retiró a la cocina a su vez, él se quedo en la habitación colmada de rosas, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Eliminar a Osmosis Jones sí, ese era el plan, nada de distracciones; pero ¡por el virus que Lala era una gran distracción! No, no podía distraerse, debía mantenerse frío ¿pero si el era un ardiente virus? Mente fría para llevar a cabo sus planes.

"Veo lo que ven tus ojos; pero ¿Quién eres?"

Escucho una voz en su cabeza.

¿Quién virus eres?- se gritó mentalmente.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

No voy a caer en un truco tan viejo, no contestaré nada hasta que tú contestes- se repitió la muerte roja.

"Eres interesante nene, esta bien, encuéntrame y contestare y contestarás todas las preguntas que salgan"

Y así como la voz empezó a hablar en su cabeza guardo silencio. Thrax tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

¿y bien?- preguntó de pronto Lala- ¿te gusto?

Pues sí, es la primera vez que alguien me colma así de atenciones y no metas a mi hermano en esto- dijo Tabs tomando unos vasos de un anaquel.

Yo no dije nada- dijo Lala inocentemente- pero por Frank que Brave es un dios, solamente estar junto a él ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pareces colegiala- dijo Tabs riendo.

¡Ya sé! ¡que el escoja con quien quedarse!- dijo Lala aplaudiendo

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Tabs sorprendida.

SÍ que él elija a quien quiera, así no pelearemos por quien decida- dijo Lala con una sonrisa de niña traviesa- ¿o tienes miedo de que me elija a mi?

Por favor, esta claro que a mi me quiere o al menos eso creo- dijo Tabs sonrojándose.

Pues que sea él quien decida, y créeme me va a elegir por mi inocencia- dijo Lala con aire teatral.

Esto es un reto, y lo acepto porque quiero quitarte esa sonrisa burlona- dijo Tabs de igual forma- que la mejor gane, ji ji, eso va a ser muy divertido ¿y si no elije a ninguna de las dos?

¡pues él se lo pierde!- dijo Lala

Ambas chicas rieron ante las ocurrencias de Lala.

¡Es un maldito!- gritó Ozzy sentándose en el sillón de Leah.

Por favor amor, sé que lo pusiste en su lugar; ahora ven aquí agente Jones quiero mi ración diaria de Osmosis- dijo Leah llamándolo cariñosamente.

Ozzy rió con una risilla tonta.

Ya voy, ya voy pero es que no puedo dejar en pensar en ese engreído y mi puño ¡por Frank, debí grabarlo en VHS!- dijo Ozzy levantándose del sillón.

Ozzy ya todo el mundo tiene un DVD, cariño tú eres el único que tiene una videocasetera VHS- dijo Leah tomando la mano del policía.

Y eso que mamá Jones no me dejo llevarme su videocasetera BETA- dijo Ozzy siguiendo a su novia.

Continuara…


	18. CÁPITULO 18 Nuevo líder

**CAPÍTULO 18. Nuevo líder**

Después de la cena donde las chicas habían estado muy atentas a todo lo que necesitara Thrax, éste se había retirado a su habitación a pesar de que Lala quería brindar sobre quien sabe que cosas y ya hasta había sacado el ron.

En la habitación Thrax había puesto un cd en el stereo (una suerte que el cuarto de Thorn estuviera tan bien equipado) pensaba sobre la voz que había escuchado y trataba de encontrar la relación de ella con las imágenes que venían a su mente cuando Teddy entró por el ventanal con sus inacabables galletas y una caja de crayones.

¿y ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó a Teddy cuando éste llego a la base de la cama donde Thrax estaba recostado viendo el techo.

Teddy con una sonrisa de niño pequeño le enseño sus crayones.

No tengo hojas- dijo Thrax cortante.

Teddy se metió debajo de la cama y después de un rato salió con un paquete de periódicos.

¿y eso?- se preguntó Thrax poniéndose de pie.

Eran los periódicos que Tabs había traído sobre la muerte roja que le había dado Ozzy; después de revisarlos con cuidado y ver que en ninguno de ellos se encontraba su fotografía (solamente el tonto de Jones con esa sonrisa idiota) los escondió en su habitación para utilizarlos posteriormente. Ahora se daba cuenta que Teddy podía encontrar cualquier cosa que él escondiera y era mejor deshacerse de la evidencia.

Se acercó a Teddy que comenzaba a ponerle bigotes a la fotografía de Osmosis Jones y de un rápido movimiento se los quitó; Teddy comenzó a hacer pucheros y ya iba a llorar más fuerte cuando Thrax rasgó una hoja y se la dio.

Para que no llores- le dijo mientras encendía levemente su zarpa y al contacto con el papel los periódicos se hicieron cenizas- Esto debe servir.

Thr…Thr… Thr…- canturreaba Teddy mientras seguía dibujando en su papel muy contento y con una galleta con relleno de piña en su patita libre.

Será mejor que te duermas; mañana tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer- le dijo Thrax a Teddy cuando lo corrió de su habitación.

La mañana del viernes llegó como llega una mañana de viernes, con el grito de "Gracias a Frank ya es viernes" de Lala; Lala no iba a trabajar a la Universidad los viernes (por que el viernes es sagrado; y si fuera por ella también el lunes, el martes, el miércoles, el jueves y ya se sobreentiende que el sábado y el domingo son días de relajación)

Tabs se había arreglado y salido en la mañana al departamento de Policía por cualquier cosa que Ozzy necesitará; Brave se había encerrado en su habitación desde la noche anterior después de correr a Teddy, Lala comenzó a arreglarse desde las diez de la mañana para que en la noche que O´Brien la recogiera para ir al Cocobongo estuviera lista por lo que no le importo que prácticamente estuviera sola en la casa, Teddy comenzó a recoger lo poco que estaba fuera de lugar mientras con una patita sacudía y con la otra comía galletas.

Después de que Tabs saliera del departamento, Thrax salió como ya lo había hecho antes; estaba muy interesado en descubrir quien era quien le estaba hablando y mostrando cosas en sueños.

"La pelea era encarnizada, ese polizonte no cedía ni un paso; no se lo pondría fácil, yo era el más fuerte y ya había ganado él solo se aferraba a ese leve suspiro de esperanza, a esa frágil idea de que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Le atrape con mi cadena por el cuello, esta partida era mía, esta batalla era mía. Estaba contra las cuerdas, no había nada que le ayudara un golpe sólo un golpe de mi poderosa mano y ganaría, no sólo acabaría con ciudad Frank sino también con su hija… en ese momento la suerte me abandonó.

El derretirse y volver a regenerar, el sentir el ácido en la membrana, ahogarse y sentir como el alcohol hacía todo el trabajo para exterminarme… la muerte en vida, el final del juego y después la oscuridad…"

H5N1 despertó de un salto, había intentado dormir un poco por la noche cuando ahora era ella quien veía y sentía lo que al parecer el otro virus había pasado recientemente. Se frotó el rostro con las manos, sólo había sido un horrible sueño; se abrazó a si misma con sus brazos, acariciando levemente las marcas que tenía en éstos mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Esto no duró ni dos segundos, generalmente no pasaba pero el sentir ó creer sentir el dolor provocado por el alcohol había evocado sus propios dolores internos, sus propios demonios personales…

H5N1 después del incidente había pasado prácticamente toda lo que restaba de la noche analizando las opciones que se le presentaban respecto a lo que Aguila le encargará en su reunión anterior, lo primero y lo que más deseaba era ganarse el puesto de ese gangster siciliano bacteriano, imaginaba que con el número de lacayos con los que ese jefe contaba para ella le sería más fácil sumir a esa despreciable ciudad en un caos que serviría muy bien de distracción mientras ella se encargaba de lo que realmente quería.

Muckor seguía furioso con H5N1 por lo de su garra, pero al ser en comparación con ella más débil llevaba las de perder. Cuando ella fue exiliada, a él se le encargo que la siguiera en su exilio y que finalmente cuando esa pandemía se saliera de control la eliminara pero ahora, ella era sumamente fuerte y tenía cartas bajo la manga que él nunca podría igualar, obviamente no podría eliminarla nunca y como iban las cosas él sería el que sería eliminado antes.

H5N1 había trazado su plan, dio por terminada la posición de flor de loto que asumió durante la noche para reflexionar mejor y tomó la gabardina corte militar que había encontrado.

Voy a salir, espera aquí- ordenó a Muckor sin dirigirle la mirada- no me sigas, sólo me estorbarás.

Odio tu altanería, siempre sintiendo que eres superior- gruñó el otro

No lo siento, lo soy- dijo ella subiendo al techo para salir por un tragaluz y alejarse planeando.

Muckor tenía ganas de asesinarla, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora no tenía una garra, simplemente espero como un perro fiel aunque por dentro ardía de furia y frustración.

La mío pasta era un excelente restaurante italiano, de precios algo elevados, pero si se tiene el dinero y amas la pasta bien puedes soportar ese inconveniente.

Dicho restaurante pertenecía al joven empresario Marcello Panchonie, esa era la fachada que toda la gente conocía pero por lo bajo era el lugar perfecto para que el segundo hijo del jefe de la cosa nostra pudiera lavar de forma tranquila todo el dinero que fuera necesario (contando claro, con la protección de Archer)

Marcello era todo lo contrario a su hermano Vitto, mientras que el primogénito tenía un gusto exagerado en su modo de vida y le gustaba estar presumiendo ante el mundo su vanal y mundano "style"; Marcello era un joven que gustaba de la exquisita vida italiana que su mio papa le había enseñado a llevar pero que no rayaba en la exageración como su hermano, de tal forma que era un joven empresario respetable dentro de la misma comunidad que apoyaba tanto las acciones del alcalde Hopes en contra de la delincuencia organizada.

Esa mañana de viernes el especial de la casa sería una sorpresa, los cocineros siempre decidían que los viernes fuera una sorpresa ya que era el día en que Marcello (Infeccione como ahora era conocido por el bajo mundo) iba a su restaurante a supervisar personalmente que toda su fina clientela estuviera satisfecha de su excelente servicio.

Marcello tenía ahora a sus ordenes lo que sobraba de la banda de su hermano, no tuvo ningún problema para ser reconocido como el nuevo líder ya que contaba con todo el apoyo de Archer que si bien no se dejaba ver relacionado con esa inmundicia de la sociedad bien apoyaba con "limpiezas" como eran conocidos los encargos que realizaban su equipo y con "detenciones legales" dependiendo quien era el implicado, esas detenciones eran llevadas por la policía de ciudad Frank y en ciertas ocasiones hasta por el mismo Osmosis Jones que no sospechaba nada acerca de que sus hazañas heroicas servían tanto a Archer como a la mafia.

Eran las once de la mañana, en ese momento la ciudad estaba muy tranquila; el incidente del dinner aun no salía en las noticias, Archer había hecho un arreglo para que salieran en las noticias del medio día de tal forma que las cosas fueran algo amarillistas y un tanto alarmistas pero todavía en un tono controlado.

El lugar de reunión de los mafiosos era una antigua edificación de la zona central que antaño había sido una fábrica de grasas (del tiempo de la adolescencia de Frank y que había cerrado cuando el humano comenzó a consumir más comida chatarra) era el lugar favorito de Vitto ya que ahí había sido el primer lugar donde comenzó a comprar cosillas dañinas para la salud, Marcello no era partidario de ese lugar pero como por tradición ya había quedado como la "guarida" ahora que era el líder no podía cambiarlo.

Marcello llegó a las once, en el interior del edificio ya estaba un grupo numeroso de matones, embaucadores, y demás tipos que se encargaban de los negocios sucios. Ahora que las actividades de la cosa nostra eran su responsabilidad pensaba que la mejor manera de continuar con este tipo de "juegos" era actuar de forma sencilla sin llamar mucho la atención. Lamentablemente para él, alguien más tenía otros planes…

H5N1 llegó al edificio, afuera había varios autos ligeramente llamativos pero sin llegar a lo que podría delatar la presencia de un grupo de mafiosos. Sonrió, esto había sido muy sencillo solamente busco el lugar que ella hubiera elegido para negocios sucios y los encontró.

Se plantó frente a la puerta, dos bacterias del tamaño de gorilas estaban cuidando el acceso.

Vengo a la fiesta- dijo intentando entrar.

Obviamente a penas dio unos pasos los gorilas le cerraron el paso.

Fuera de aquí preciosidad, aquí no hay nada que alguien como tú quiera ver- dijo uno, empujándola con más fuerza de la que sería necesaria emplear para una chica.

Oh, yo me disculparía inmediatamente sino quisiera tener problemas por esta tontería- dijo ella sacudiéndose un polvo imaginario de la gabardina.

He dicho que te largues ahora mismo- gruñó el mismo gorila.

Te lo has buscado- le sentenció.

De un salto H5N1 estuvo a la altura del cuello del gorila que no tuvo la menor oportunidad para poder reaccionar a tiempo, con un grácil movimiento las garras de H5N1 estuvieron alrededor de su cuello y con un sonoro "crack" el gorila cayó al suelo con el cuello roto mientras ella caí con elegancia a un lado del otro guardia.

¿quieres el mismo trato?- le preguntó al otro mientras acomodaba el mismo mechón de cabello morado que siempre insistía en estar entre sus ojos.

El gorila no cometió la misma tontería de su amigo y al momento la dejo pasar. Cruzó la puerta y éste cerró rápidamente, no fuera a ser que ella intentará regresar a darle el mismo trato.

H5N1 no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a lo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido una excelente sala de juntas y ahora era solo una vil sala con polvo por todos lados excepto por los sillones de piel negra donde estaban sentados los segundones de Marcello y el mismo Marcello Infecciones, un gran grupo de matones estaban repartidos por toda la sala para proporcionar protección a sus líderes.

Al verla así de pronto, todos los guaruras le apuntaron con sus armas, era extraño ver a esa chica en medio de todos esos cañones mirando a los jefes con una serenidad que helaba la sangre.

Vengo a tomar el control de esta incipiente organización criminal- dijo avanzando con toda la calma del mundo.

Señorina- dijo Marcello con elegancia- no sé a que se refiere, aquí solo tratamos asuntos empresariales.

No me incubaron ayer amigo- dijo H5N1 casi llegando a donde éste estaba sentado- he dicho que tomare el control y si es necesario despedazarte para conseguirlo lo haré

Marcello se ofendió por esta actitud tan poco amable, a penas había logrado tener este puesto y ahora esta mocosa quería quitárselo. No lo soportó y ordeno a los matones que se encargaran de ella.

H5N1 no hizo ningún gesto que revelara preocupación o miedo, simplemente cuando el primer guardia jaló el gatillo, H5N1 se flexionó de tal forma que quedó a ligeros centímetros del suelo, cuando el disparo salió dio de lleno en el otro matón que había estado atrás de ella eliminándolo instantáneamente, en esa misma posición ella aprovechó para barrerse y hacer caer al que disparó, éste cayó pesadamente y ella con esa inexpresividad que mostraba en una batalla común levanto su pierna para dar un certera patada justo en el cuello de pobre sujeto, al verlo otros dos matones se abalanzaron sobre ella, H5N1 solo tuvo que levantar de nuevo la pierna para dar una especie de giro que la impulso para ponerse de pie y con ambas garras tomo a cada uno de los sujetos por el cuello de los sacos (italianos por cierto) y aprovechando su propio empuje lanzarlos contra otros que se aproximaban.

No era el momento de demostrar de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por lo que de un salto hacia atrás se colocó justamente detrás de Marcello que se había levantado de la impresión, tomándolo como rehén encendiendo la zarpa y colocándola a un respiro de su cuello.

He dicho, que tomaría el control sin importar si tenía que despedazarte, ahora elije- dijo ella acercando la zarpa aun más.

Marcello era un cobarde que apreciaba la vida, y no la perdería ante esta virus.

Excusi señorina, no sabía que tratábamos con la hija de la muerte roja- dijo él a manera de disculpa

H5N1 se dio cuenta de que éste declinaba a su favor.

¿conociste a la muerte roja?- preguntó H5N1 tomando el lugar que ocupara Marcello en el sillón

Si y no, mi hermano Vitto y yo estábamos en la discoteca "El Grano" cuando él nos convocó para comenzar el ataque; justo antes de que la policía llegara- dijo él acomodando su clavel de la solapa

¿era como yo?- preguntó de nuevo la virus cruzándose de piernas.

Era rojo señorina, calculador y frío- dijo el italiano

Ah, te equivocas, si era como yo, entonces era metódico, ardiente en la batalla y si tal vez un poco calculador- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia- en fin, ahora yo estoy a cargo y la muerte roja es un recuerdo- lo último lo dijo sin estar muy convencida.

¿sus ordenes señorina?- preguntó Marcello

Fácil, que se diviertan- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

¿Excusi?- preguntó el otro incrédulo

He dicho que se diviertan, armen un alboroto, dejen mi sello por todas partes, den trabajo a la policía, entreténganlos todo lo que puedan y sigan con sus negocios sucios- dijo ella como si estuviera dando las reglas de un juego

¿y la ley?- preguntó uno de los segundos

Preocúpate más por mi, que por ellos- dijo H5N1 amenazadoramente- ahora, en cada crimen, en cada secuestro, en cada robo deben dejar mi marca

¿y cual es vuestra marca?- preguntó un matón que se frotaba la barbilla por el golpe que había recibido

H5N1 se desesperó de la actitud tan lenta de estos gangsters y de un movimiento tan rápido que nadie lo creyó con su zarpa iluminada dejo justo a centímetros de la cabeza del que había hablado grabado al rojo vivo en la pared con marcas de garrazos su propio nombre "H5N1"

Si tienen problemas con alguna otra banda rival mi marca servirá como advertencia y si eso no es suficiente mi zarpa separara sus cabezas ¿alguien tiene otra estúpida pregunta? En ese caso comiencen a divertirse y nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar el lunes por la mañana- dijo ella comenzando a retirarse

¿Por qué no mañana?- dijo alguien que se atrevió a hablar.

Al momento estuvo en un charco de fluidos partido por la mitad, sin que nadie viera que ella hubiera movido una mano.

Porque descanso los fines de semana- dijo sin siquiera mirar a los aterrados mafiosos.

Las organizaciones criminales de ciudad Frank tenían un nuevo líder, un mortal líder.

Medio día en ciudad Frank, el agente Osmosis Jones ha traído a su oficina el televisor que utilizo para jugar Halo con Drix; hoy no hay torneo de videojuegos (la XBox fue confiscada por el jefe después de que Ozzy no salía del baño –donde se había escondido para jugar sin que nadie lo molestara-) hoy es para ver las noticias.

Todo el cuerpo policiaco espera que se de algún reporte de lo que sucedió en el dinner, ya que Inteligencia no ha compartido información con ellos.

Comienza el noticiero del medio día de CNN, el mismo presentador y la misma chica.

Buenos días ciudad Frank- comenzó el presentador- estos son los encabezados: "Picky el mimo más famoso de ciudad Frank se retiró después de ochenta y nuevo éxitos en el teatro de la ciudad", "comer mucho engorda, dicen los científicos"…

Y en otras noticias "Martillos y serruchos, cuando arreglar la casa se vuelve un infierno"- interrumpió la chica

Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran- dijo el presentador visiblemente molesto- La noticia con la que la ciudad despertó, un hecho brutal y terrible, un hecho que arruina la idea que tenemos los civiles inocentes de nuestros héroes "Osmosis Jones ¿embaucador, o corrupto?

Ozzy que en ese momento comía unas patatas fritas casi se atraganta escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca

"Así es amigos- continuó el presentador- este es el reportaje de Jenny Plaqueta, listo Jenny preséntanos tu nota…"

"Gracias y buenos días amables espectadores- dijo una chica de falda muy corta y piel azul- esta es la noticia con la que nos despertamos hoy todos los ciudadanos de ciudad Frank: ayer por la tarde el dinner de la calle cuarenta y dos fue terriblemente destruido por al parecer un grupo de pandilleros mandados por, increíble que parezca el agente Osmosis Jones, esta noticia la damos con todas las reservas pero al parecer esto fue un ajuste de cuentas entre el "héroe" de la ciudad con un compañero con, el que se dice, siempre tuvo rencillas.

Esto no pasaría de un mal comportamiento de un ejemplar miembro de la policía de la ciudad, sino fuera porque según la cámara de seguridad del lugar se viera a un temible mal recuerdo de todos los ciudadanos, pero para expresar más la indignación que todos sentimos mejor presentar el video…"

La chica da paso a un video (completamente borroso) que bien pudo ser tomado en el dinner o en cualquier otro lugar, donde se veía a gente gritando, un giro terrible de la cámara y… "una zarpa oscura con una uña que brillaba" (el video obvio decirlo estaba en blanco y negro)

"¿Acaso el agente Jones no había dicho que el único que tenía ese tipo de armamento era el supuesto virus que fue muerto cuando intento destruir la ciudad?- preguntó la chica cuando regreso a cuadro- ¡acaso es que no podemos confiar en la palabra del agente Jones! El cual después, cuando los miembros altamente capacitados de Inteligencia acudieron al llamado de auxilio de la ciudadanía ¡golpeo brutalmente a un elemento de dicha organización! ¡y no cualquier elemento, sino que al condecorado Coronel Harris Archer! Quien afortunadamente ha declarado para este medio que se encuentra en condiciones de continuar con su trabajo en bien de la sociedad pese al maltrato por parte del agente.

Bien este es mi reporte regresamos con ustedes al estudio…"

Ozzy atacó al televisor de una patada, todo lo que había dicho ese medio amarillista había sido mentira pero, ¿porqué engañar de esa forma a los ciudadanos?

En la oficina del alcalde.

Creo que será mejor cancelar los planes de la próxima semana, y atacar este problema cuanto antes querida- dijo el alcalde Hopes.

Así será señor, pero la mascarada ya se ha planeado y todo esta listo sino la damos perderemos el apoyo de los empresarios y su capital-dijo Leah visiblemente preocupada por como recibiría Ozzy esta sarta de mentiras.

Oficinas de Inteligencia.

Thorn y compañía veían las noticias con la boca abierta, ellos mejor que nadie saben que eso es mentira, pero por otro lado es cierto que Archer llegó con un ojo morado ¿sería cierto eso de que Jones lo atacó? Bueno, ellos habían visto la reacción del agente cuando éste los vio en ese antro en su última misión.

Departamento de Tabs.

Lala continua arreglándose sin importarle lo que pasa en la televisión, el televisor esta encendido pero nadie lo ve Teddy esta pintando todavía en su hoja que Thrax le dio, el televisor solo esta gastando electricidad para nada.

Alguna calle de ciudad Frank.

Thrax observa todo en una tienda de electrodomésticos que tiene los televisores frente al vidrio que da a la calle, no entiende este giro de los acontecimientos, pero le alegra imaginar como estara morado de furia el estúpido de Jones, se acomoda las gafas y el cuello de la gabardina y continua su camino para encontrar a quien le habla y le ha mostrado cosas, si quiere tener problemas a encontrado al virus equivocado.

Restaurante la mio pasta

Archer espera a Marcello mirando con deleite la televisión, sus chantajes y sobornos al noticiero de CNN ha dado resultado este asalto es suyo, ahora puede disfrutar tranquilamente de una buena copa de vino mientras espera a su mafioso amigo.

En algún punto de una vena, precisamente en un embotellamiento.

Tabs espera poder avanzar rápidamente, no ha visto el noticiero pero eso no le preocupa, desconoce los hechos del dinner y toda las tonterías que los medios han dicho, lo único que le preocupa es llegar tarde con la comida mexicana que Ozzy le ha encargado.

Bodega abandonada

Muckor ha encontrado un televisor donde sintonizan el noticiero, H5N1 asiente afirmativamente con la cabeza, le agrada el juego de desprestigio que Aguila a comenzado contra Osmosis Jones; ahora solo espera el momento apropiado para dar el próximo movimiento y encargarse de sus otros pendientes para Aguila. Pero por ahora solo espera la visita de alguien que cree no puede tardar más…

Continuara…


	19. CAPÍTULO 19 H5N1 y la Muerte Roja

**CAPÍTULO 19. H5N1 y la Muerte Roja**

El silencio se hizo de pronto cuando Alexander apagó el televisor; Thorn estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón donde estaban sentados Nicolai y Maggie, ninguno de ellos creía lo que habían dicho en el noticiero.

Es una basura, eso es mentira- dijo Maggie sonrojada

Lindura tú siempre defenderás a ese policía- dijo Alexander tirando el control remoto en un cesto con revistas.

El punto es que no importa si es o no basura- dijo Thorn de pronto- sino que aquí hay algo raro y debemos investigar

Pero Archer- dijo Nicolai acomodando sus lentes- dijo que todo estaba en orden y que no era necesario que ningún elemento de Inteligencia se metiera en esto

Eso solo comprueba que Archer conoce algo que nosotros no- dijo Thorn retirándose del sillón- ahora, lo que necesito es un experto en comunicaciones que analice ese grabación

Soy tu hombre- dijo Nicolai levantándose- noté una serie de incongruencias en el reporte de esa chica, seguramente cambiaron la información

Esa es la actitud amigo- le sonrió el chico alisando su cabello- ahora necesito que le saquen la verdad a los que acudieron a recoger los cadáveres, necesito de sutileza y de ser necesario fuerza bruta

Entonces estas hablando de nosotros- dijo Alexander poniéndose de pie- soy sigiloso y Maggie usa la fuerza pero no es bruta

Eso no es justo, odio ese juego de palabras- se quejo Maggie acomodando su boina y sus trenzas- listo tenemos trabajo que hacer

Nos reuniremos en la tarde en el cuartel general- dijo Thorn- además sobró pizza y necesito que se termine, no me gusta tirar la comida a la basura.

Archer acabó su vino, revisó el reloj que tenía prácticamente enfrente, en cualquier momento llegaría Marcello…no se equivocó

El pobre gangster entró diciendo todas las groserías sicilianas que el papa le había enseñado.

Cuida tu boca Marcello- dijo Archer cuando éste se sentó frente a él

Es que tú no sabes- dijo el otro secándose el sudor con un pañuelo- una bestia, una bruja, una diablesa, terminó con todo lo que empezaba, me ha quitado mi puesto, me ha deshonrado

¿tienes honor?- preguntó Archer con mofa

No es momento de que te burles, por fin tenía el lugar que quería y esa cosa en menos de diez minutos me lo quitó- parecía que iba a llorar- prometiste protección y acabar con la competencia ¡cumple con tu promesa! ¡te entregue a mi hermano, por eso!

No es la forma en que estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen, así que me voy y termina nuestro trato- dijo Archer levantándose pero sin intensiones de irse- y ni siquiera intentes embarrarme en algo, estoy limpio y tú, bueno, si lo quiero, puedes tener un pasado muy sucio ¿entiendes?

Esta bien, excusi, me porte como un niño; pero por favor, ayúdame con esa cosa- dijo Marcello suplicante

Esta bien, haré algo; pero por el momento debes seguir su juego, recuerda que ya no tengo a mi equipo de limpieza- dijo Archer fingiendo sentirse mal al no contar con su equipo

Osmosis Jones gritaba sin parar al televisor con un hoyo en la pantalla, Drix trataba de que su amigo se tranquilizara, pero por lo visto no lo iba a conseguir.

Esa basura, pero la próxima que lo vea- decía Ozzy sacudiendo a su amigo

Tabs había llegado con el encargó de comida y ya había sido puesta sobre aviso sobre el mal humor de Ozzy, el noticiero y la televisión rota

Ozzy, esto debe ser un error, si comenzamos una investigación exhaustiva seguro saldremos de este mal entendido y tu reputación volverá a ser intachable- dijo Tabs- además como crees que la gente creerá esas tonterías ¡eres el héroe de la ciudad, tú los salvaste de la muerte roja! ¿cómo pueden creer esas tonterías de que hay otro virus así en la ciudad?

Una voz en su cabeza, le decía que la muerte roja no estaba de regreso mientras en otra le decía que no era completamente verdad lo que quería creer.

Mejor no hacerle caso a las voces de la cabeza. Era mejor distraerse en algo más, unas horas más y estaría en el Cocobongo con Lala y O´Brien, sí seguro esto solo era una forma de los medios para ganar audiencia, ya lo había visto antes.

Na, quiero ver a esa cosa, a ese Parche- dijo Ozzy tomándo su placa y saliendo de su oficina

Se llama Archer- dijo Drix siguiéndolo- mejor ven Tabs, Ozzy ya se puso necio

Yo los sigo- dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

"Caminé por la calle, no tenía ganas de hablar; me sentía triste, pocas veces me he sentido así, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy mis brazos arden, hoy siento frío a pesar de que soy un virus flamígero…"

Thrax llegó a una bodega abandonada, parecía ser un lugar típico para ocultase, él mismo había recurrido antes a este tipo de lugares para ocultar su presencia ante la policía de inmunidad de las diferentes ciudades que infectaba.

Ahora al momento de llegar era como si un perfume lo hubiera guiado, como si le hubieran indicado el lugar, no eran alucinaciones suyas, eso era justamente lo que querían que él hiciera; pero ahora habían cometido un error muy grave, El era la Muerte Roja, él no servía a nadie, ni caía en las trampas de nadie.

Subió por una pared con ayuda de su zarpa, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse en un combate abierto, ya que su zarpa no estaba regenerada como él quería aunque ahora ya no era un simple muñón; en un santiamén llegó al techo.

El lugar estaba desierto, no esperarían una visita por arriba, estaba a punto de llegar a un tragaluz, cuando al dar el paso, el techo cedió a su peso haciendo que cayera, esto no era por el mal estado del edificio, esto había sido planeado, lo que le molesto mucho. Abrió las alas para planear, una suerte tener esa habilidad, cayó limpiamente al suelo

Esta broma, no es de mi agrado- dijo con su voz más venenosa- así que mejor sal y discúlpate.

Nada, ni siquiera el viento respondió, esto fue más irritante, porque era claro que lo estaban esperando.

Bien Thrax- se dijo a sí mismo- estas aquí y al parecer no es un novato con quien estas tratando, así que saca la casta y demuestra que eres superior a cualquier otro.

Agudizo los sentidos, estaba expectante. Fue una fracción de segundo, un rápido movimiento, más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera movido, de tal forma que cuando lo vio brillar a milímetros de su rostro, él ya había dado un salto hacia atrás evitando tener una fea marca en la cara.

Eres rápido, ahora veamos que puedes hacer con alguien que esta por encima de tu nivel- dijo lanzándose con todo hacia quien tuvo el descaró de intentar tomarlo por sorpresa.

Ahora entre las sombras de la bodega, y la poca luz que daba en esos momentos el tragaluz y el agujero del techo encontró a su atacante, una figura alta, oscura, que se movía rápido pero no tanto como él esperaba, al parecer solamente el primer movimiento había tenido la agilidad que el virus debe mostrar en una batalla, ahora era un tanto lenta; de tal forma que en menos de cinco certeros golpes, ya lo tenía arrinconado contra una pared de cajas

En ese momento fue cuando notó que el virus no tenía una mano.

Obviamente no eres a quien buscó- dijo acomodando su gabardina- si fueras quien me invitó ahora las cosas estarían más parejas.

Un golpe lo hizo olvidar todos los comentarios ácidos que le iba a dedicar al virus manco, chocó con otra pared de cajas que se rompieron con el impacto, se puso de pie con el cabello en desorden y con el orgullo herido por ser tomado tan de sorpresa.

Frente a él, estaba otra figura de pie, iluminando al máximo su zarpa, era alta en comparación con el otro virus, pero baja comparado con su altura. Se lanzó con todo contra este nuevo oponente, era el orgullo herido lo que lo invitaba a rebanarle la cabeza lentamente para que sufriera todo lo que pudiera.

El otro virus que evitaba todo ataque se movía rápidamente, más rápido que el primero que lo atacó, tan rápido que parecía que eran dos sombras peleando, dos fieras en combate por la supremacía, Thrax era un veterano en el ataque, conocía el como moverse, pero esta criatura no se quedaba atrás, era extraordinario tener un ataque así, tenía los movimientos de la vieja escuela, la gracia y delicadeza, de la misma muerte, el éxtasis de la misma agonía, era una verdadera delicia este encuentro, aunque se estuvieran peleando con todo por el todo; de pronto lo notó, su atacante, no tiraba a matar, solamente lo estaba probando, viendo que tan bueno era, bien, si eso era lo que quería lo iba a tener.

En un movimiento él se apresuró más que el otro, y cuando éste lanzó la estocada con su zarpa, Thrax lo tomó por el brazo aplicando fuerza como una palanca para hacerlo caer sonoramente al piso, para evitar que se librará de su ataque, saltó sobre él cayéndolo encima, sujetando con sus manos las muñecas del prisionero, éste intentó liberarse, pero para evitarlo Thrax aplicó todo su peso sobre él aprisionándolo completamente con su cuerpo… en ese momento, se dio cuenta: Estaba peleando con una chica.

¿Qué virus es esto?- preguntó sin soltarla

Thrax esperaba una respuesta, pero en lugar de eso; recibió un golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo soltar un poco a su presa.

Es mi forma de dar la bienvenida- dijo H5N1 la cual estaba tratando de liberarse todavía- eres fuerte, eres poderoso, eres…¡eres muy pesado!

Como si no lo disfrutaras- fue lo único que dijo Thrax mientras se sobaba un poco después de dejarla libre.

¿Eres la Muerte Roja?- preguntó H5N1 sobándose las muñecas

Mi reputación me precede- dijo Thrax vanidosamente- ¿y tú?

H5N1- dijo ella sacudiendo el polvo del leotardo rojo

¿H5N1?- No tuvieron imaginación tus padres

Como todo virus, no sé quien me incubo, ni necesito saberlo- dijo ella acomodando su cabello y el mechón que siempre se negaba a acomodarse

No quise ofender, bueno, la verdad sí, ¿Qué virus, es eso de que me llames y te introduzcas en mi mente?- dijo molesto - ¡nadie puede hacer eso y salirse con la suya!

Eso veo, pero por lo que he sentido, tú también has visto lo que ha pasado conmigo, y sino pues al menos ha estado a punto de suceder- dijo H5N1 cruzándose de brazos- además solo funciona con los miembros del clan o que estén a mi nivel

No pertenezco a tu clan, no pertenezco a ningún clan- dijo Thrax acusando con su zarpa, para retirarla al momento al darse cuenta de que la garra le faltaba.

¿cómo es posible que seas un virus superior y no puedas regenerar esa zarpa?- dijo H5N1 mirando fijamente la mano de Thrax

¿quieres otra paliza?- preguntó Thrax fastidiado de su actitud

Pero si fui yo la que estaba ganando- se mofo la otra

No puedo creer que estén perdiendo de esa forma el tiempo- dijo Muckor que de repente se había integrado a la conversación.

Muckor eres pésimo para dar una buena bienvenida- dijo H5N1 de su forma más venenosa a unos cuantos pasos de igualar el de Thrax- te dije que lo entretuvieras y no duraste ni tres minutos; por tu culpa no me presenté como debía.

Eres una niña engreída- dijo Muckor

Ahórrate el sermón, viejo- dijo Thrax- la nena y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, y a todo esto ¿Por qué asesinaste a esos civiles? ¿no sabes que te harás notar?

Uno, estaba aburrida, dos, era mi carta de presentación- dijo mientras contaba con los dedos y comenzaba a caminar a una habitación que había en la bodega- tres, alguien esta muy interesado en que esta ciudad se pudra, y cuatro, no había nadie que me pudiera hacer frente.

¿Y Osmosis Jones?- preguntó Thrax siguiéndola

No entiendo porque todos se preocupan de ese individuo, hasta el mismo agente corrupto que me ha ofrecido inmunidad para actuar como se me antoje, le teme o al menos quiere verlo destruido- dijo ella entrando a la habitación.

Thrax estaba muy interesado en saber quien era el que quería desearse ce Jones, pero en lugar de seguir preguntando se enfoco más en la habitación en la cual estaban entrando. El lugar tenía marcado un fuerte aroma a incienso oriental, por un momento fue como recordar algo muy lejano, algo que esta perdido entre el sueño y el momento de despertar.

¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Thrax mirando unos cojines muy grandes donde H5N1 se recostó un poco

De ciudad Boh- dijo ella sin darle importancia- un adolescente temperamental

No me refería a que ciudad, sino de donde, cual fue tu punto de partida- volvió a cuestionar Thrax molestó de tener que sentarse en los cojines y empolvar la gabardina

De Tailandia, si a eso te refieres- dijo ella- por lo que veo; también eres un virus flamígero de evolución de la gripe aviar, como yo ¿y tú, también eres asiático?

Puede ser, tal vez- dijo él sin darle importancia- tu forma de pelear es clásica ¿Quién te entrenó?

H5N1 frunció el ceño en una delicada mueca

No supe su nombre, siempre le llame Mentor- dijo ella evitando la mirada de Thrax

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos marcados.

¿y esas marcas?- preguntó señalándolas

Estoy comenzando a hartarme de que me señales con ese cosa- dijo dirigiéndose a su zarpa- estoy cansada, como se supone que seas el virus superior del que todos hablan sino puedes regenerarla

Me estoy tomando mi tiempo- dijo él a la vez molesto

Pues ya es hora de que hagamos algo con ella- dijo tomándolo rápidamente por la muñeca

Lo que siguió fue algo confuso, y doloroso; ella solo tuvo que abrirle la mano a Thrax y en la palma pasar rápidamente su zarpa encendida de la base de la muñeca a la garra sin zarpa, después de que sintiera como si la mano se le quemara, como si la membrana estuviera al rojo vivo fue como si algo lo jalará, como si quisieran romperle la mano, después para su propio asombro, la mortífera zarpa estaba una vez más en su mano como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca la hubiera perdido.

Eso fue asombroso- dijo él sin dejar de mirar su mano

Fue un placer- dijo ella recargándose de una forma muy sensual entre los almohadones y cojines.

¿estas tratando de seducirme?- dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa.

Tal vez, pero por el momento no, tal vez cuando me demuestres que eres uno más de la evolución como yo, y no uno del resto como Muckor- dijo ella acercándose un poco a su rostro

Pensé que ya había logrado que te enamoraras de mi- dijo él fingiendo tener dolido el orgullo

Un virus nunca se enamora, el amor es una debilidad- dijo cada vez más cerca de su rostro

Es posible, pero no me digas que ni siquiera tú has evitado estar enamorada una sola vez- dijo él peligrosamente cerca

Uhm, creo que es mejor que hablemos de negocios y no de algo tan personal- dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de él

Será como quieras- dijo Thrax encogiéndose de hombros- ya tengo con quien entretenerme en casa

Archer había regresado a su casa después de ver a Marcello y garantizarle no tan abiertamente como el mafioso hubiera querido que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerle de esa amenaza, puras tonterías, H5N1 era su carta bajo la manga, eliminaría a sus impertinentes amigos mafiosos, terminaría con el equipo de Thorn y terminaría con…

El timbre de la puerta sonó evitando que siguiera con la cadena de sus pensamientos, y ¡oh sorpresa! ¿quién estaba empujando al mayordomo?

Agente Jones- se burló con su voz fría- ¿es que acaso debo recordarle que esta es una propiedad privada?

Mira trajeadito, solo quiero decirte que sé que estas detrás de toda esta sarta de tonterías- dijo Ozzy avanzando con paso decidido- y que quiero que termine de una vez.

Agente Jones, como miembro de Inmunidad, debe saber que los agentes de Inteligencia no somos esa clase de seres; nosotros sí velamos por la seguridad de toda ciudad Frank, no como usted- dijo bajando las escaleras para encarar a Ozzy- además…

Lo lamentamos Archer- dijo de pronto Tabs apareciendo detrás de Drix- pero, Ozzy quiere saber si sabes algo acerca de todas esas tonterías del noticiero

Archer se molestó, si la chica estaba ahí y se enteraba de algo, le iría a contar todo al bueno para nada de Thorn, debía encontrar una forma de hacer que se retirará y no averiguaran nada.

Querida, no deberías estar con tu hermano, escuche que la próxima semana tienen un evento muy importante- dijo ahora haciéndole frente a Tabs- y tal vez a tu padre no le guste que estés aquí portándote mal

Tabs entendió a donde quería llegar Archer, tenía que evitarlo, no frente a Ozzy.

Mira engreído, que importa si tiene o no que ir a la fiesta de beneficencia de su calle, estamos hablando de que solo hay una forma de solucionar nuestros problemas- dijo Ozzy empujando a Archer- a golpes

Agente Jones, por favor sea más atento, hay una dama presente- dijo Archer con un tono más frío y peligroso- y me doy cuenta de que no sabe de quien es hija esta hermosa señorita, ya que en otro caso, no me estaría molestando a mi, y estaría molestándolo a él

No importa si su padre es el papa- dijo Ozzy cada vez más molesto

Oh, pero es más importante que su santidad- dijo Archer fijando sus ojos en los de la chica- ¿o no, Tabhary?

Archer…- fue lo único que pudo decir Tabs

Oh, vamos agente Jones, no me diga que no sabe cual es el apellido de su novata- dijo Archer disfrutando la cara de tonto de Ozzy

Pues H- dijo Ozzy, para después cerrar la boca sintiéndose muy, pero muy tonto

Agente Jones, es bueno saber que usted si veía plaza sesamo de niño, pero no, su apellido no es H, sino Hopes; como EL ALCALDE HOPES- dijo Archer feliz de callar a Jones y ver la cara de frustración de Tabs

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó Drix que no había hablado para nada

Porque siempre alguien lo dice por mi- dijo Tabs molesta con Archer

Ya que tienen cosas de que hablar, los invitare a tomar el té en otra ocasión, James; estas personas ya se van, indícales por donde esta la salida- dijo Archer dándoles la espalda.

Antes de que se pudiera ir, Ozzy ya le había dado un empujón que lo hizo caer tan largo era.

Listo- dijo sacudiendo sus manos- ahora si podemos irnos, James ¿dónde esta la salida?- preguntó imitando la voz de Archer

Una vez más el agente de Inteligencia era golpeado y burlado por el simple agente Jones.

Continuara…


	20. CAPÍTULO 20 Viernes

**CAPÍTULO 20. Viernes**

¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó Ozzy cuando ya iban bajando una vena después de dejar la casa de Archer

Porque quería demostrar que podía ser alguien siendo solo Tabs, y no Tabhary Hopes- dijo Tabs mirado sin mirar por la ventanilla de su lado- además, nunca me han tomado en serio siendo la hija del alcalde; por eso mi hermano y yo nos "separamos" de la alta, que es tan aburrida.

Ozzy no pregunto nada más, estaban esperando el siga del semáforo cuando se toparon con un hummer que iba a dar el paso.

¡Ese es Thorn!- grito de pronto Tabs- ¡Thorn!- gritó abriendo la ventanilla y saludando a su hermano.

Thorn indicó que se acercaran a donde pudieran estacionarse ambos vehículos para no ser infraccionados.

Ahora sí Ozzy tenía frente a si, al hermano de su novata, al hijo mayor del alcalde Hopes. Como ya he dicho Thorn Hopes era alto, muy alto para el gusto de Ozzy, ya que el chico que no pasaría de los veintitantos era casi tan alto como Drix, con tanto hablar el noticiero del odioso de Thrax, se le figuro a nuestro querido policía que tenía la misma estatura del tipo del trasero rojo, no estaba muy equivocado.

Agente Jones- saludo Thorn apretando la mano de Ozzy- un placer, Tabsy me ha hablado mucho de usted ¿recibió mi presente? Me alegro, a la brevedad posible tendrá su servicio VIP en el Cocobongo, sólo debo hablar con un amigo. ¿y que hacen por aquí?

Venimos a ver a Archer y nos recibió de una forma muy inapropiada- dijo Ozzy con la sonrisa de haber asestado otro golpe contra el engreído

Ya veo, también están investigando lo que paso en ese dinner- dijo Thorn mesándose el cabello- es justo lo que mi equipo y yo estamos haciendo. Sin interrumpir a la policía por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa

Además, oh casi lo olvido- dijo Ozzy- ¿así que también eres el hijo del alcalde? Bueno no es que dude, de tu mami, o algo por el estilo pero…

¿se los dijo Archer?- preguntó muy serio el hermano de la novata

Sí, al parecer quería callar a Ozzy de alguna manera y esa fue la única que se le ocurrió para desviar la conversación- dijo Drix

Es usted muy inteligente y perspicaz para haberse dado cuenta de eso- dijo Thorn- tiene razón, en efecto, esa es la forma de actuar de Archer. Y eso confirma mi teoría de que él sabe algo que nosotros no, pero no se preocupen tengo al mejor agente de Inteligencia trabajando en detectar cualquier error en la grabación del dinner, si alguien cometió un error que nos pueda servir para saber que intriga hay en todo esto, él lo encontrará.

Es bueno saber que Nicolai esta de nuestra parte y no de la de Archer- dijo Tabs más animada por saber que su hermano ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que representaba este caso

Ahora, iba a ver a Archer, pero estoy seguro de que lo encontraré de mal humor- dijo Thorn apoyando a Ozzy al respecto de pegarle a Archer- ¿ya almorzaron? ¿gustan acompañarme?

Ves novatita mía, por eso te digo que tu hermanito es mi nuevo mejor amigo- dijo Ozzy caminando a su auto

Pero Ozzy, tú ya comiste- dijo Drix

Sí, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que cuando me enojo me da mucha hambre, y nunca se le dice que no a una comidilla gratis, ¿verdad, Thorny?- dijo viendo a Thorn al momento de entrar a su auto

En efecto, agente Jones- dijo el hermano con la misma sonrisa que dedicaba a todos los miembros de su equipo- solamente quisiera que mi hermana viniera conmigo en el hummer si no les molesta

Adelante, y llámame Ozzy, así me dicen los cuates- dijo Ozzy poniendo el motor en marcha.

En el hummer Thorn puso una canción en el stereo, Tabs sabía que eso era el preámbulo para una conversación con su hermano mayor

Tabhary, aquí esta pasando algo importante, y no sabemos que es lo que hace Archer metido- dijo Thorn sin preámbulos.

Lo sé, después de que Ozzy me dijo lo del noticiero y lo que paso en el dinner…- comenzó Tabs

Lo que quiero decir- dijo Thorn interrumpiendo a su hermana- es que no entiendo porque quieren tener lejos de este asunto a Osmosis Jones, la última vez, que vi algo así fue no hace mucho y espero no sea por la misma razón

¿te refieres a cuando Ozzy hizo enojar a Archer?- preguntó la chica, su hermano contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza- Thorn, tu siempre dices que por eso aprecias al agente Jones, pero estoy segura que ni padre ni yo entendemos porque, ¿quieres explicarme por favor?

Esta bien, supongo, se ve que el agente Jones es un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no del método ortodoxo- dijo su hermano- cuando te dije que te fueras con Lala de vacaciones a la selva tupida de las piernas de Franck por componentes químicos de la aldea de las esporas ¿me creíste?

No, pero Lala estaba muy emocionada, y conocimos a Teddy- dijo la chica viendo como se acercaban al restaurante L´oiseaux

Sabía que no eras tan tonta para creerlo, pero si a Lala le decía que había oro ahí, ella iría- dijo Thorn indicando por su ventanilla a Ozzy que iban a ese restaurante- fue porque Inteligencia ya había sido alertada de que la amenaza de la Muerte Roja no era tan utópica como los medios decían y como todos querían creerlo excepto el agente Jones.

¿Qué relación tengo yo con la muerte roja?- preguntó Tabs con un nudo en el estomago

Para Archer somos como su elite, y tú su mejor francotiradora, estaba convencido de que tú podrías inmovilizar por unos momentos a la muerte roja con ayuda de los componentes que desarrollara Lala… Archer quería a la Muerte Roja para usarla como arma- dijo Thorn mirando directamente a su hermana

Por eso Archer esta furioso con Ozzy- comprendió Tabs- Ozzy eliminó a la muerte roja y con eso sus planes de tener semejante arma

Exacto, eso y que el alcalde Phlegmming fue sustituido de su cargo por incompetencia y nuestro padre logró dejar de ser senador para ser alcalde como lo quería- dijo Thorn deteniendo el auto

Entiendo, Archer tiene motivos de sobra para estar molesto con Ozzy, con papá y con nosotros- dijo Tabs quien de pronto recordó algo que la puso nerviosa- ¿y si dice la verdad de lo que paso en "los dos segundos"?

Thorn puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana

No te preocupes, además sabemos que la culpa fue mía, si Archer intentara algo, sabría como defenderte- dijo inspirándole confianza a la chica

Tabs abrazo a su hermano

Gracias Thorn, además yo compartiré la responsabilidad de nuestros actos contigo, yo también soy responsable- dijo sin separarse de su hermano.

Ambos chicos fueron sacados de ese momento filial cuando Ozzy tocó con su puño el cristal del ventanal indicando que ya tenía hambre, que ya era hora de comer.

Ciudad pato 16 era el lugar más desagradable en el que alguna vez estuve, lo odie con todo el ardor de mi ser; una verdadera basura… no sufrí cuando todos fueron exterminados. Él dijo que era lo mejor, que los seres superiores como nosotros no podíamos darnos el lujo de permanecer en esos lugares tan bajos. Que importaba, otra ciudad eliminada, era momento de avanzar a otra especie, ciudad cerdo 26 era nuestra siguiente parada… donde alcanzaría mi primer nivel de evolución.

¿Y cual es tu plan, nena?- dijo Thrax de pronto al quitarse la gabardina y acomodarla junto a él en los almohadones.

Fácil, quiero otro eslabón a mi cadena, probarme con los más fuertes, eliminar a los héroes y de ser necesario erradicar toda la competencia que se atraviese en mi camino- dijo H5N1 con una seductora sonrisa mientras sacaba del escote del leotardo su cadena de ADN.

Era hermosa, tenía demasiados eslabones, era más larga que la del mismo Thrax cuando la tenía ¿Cuántas ciudades había exterminado esta criatura? Se veía mucho más joven que él y ahora salía con más victorias que las que él había ganado. El orgullo herido se hizo presente y por una fracción de segundo pensó en arrancarle la cabeza, quedarse con su cadena de ADN e ir inmediatamente por el idiota de Jones para pasearlo por todas las calles de Ciudad Franck en llamas.

Se ve que eres un ser superior, en ese caso ¿Por qué no tienes tu propia cadena?- preguntó H5N1 jugando provocativamente con su propia cadena

No te importa, solo puedo decirte que a la brevedad te ganare el eslabón de esta mugrienta ciudad- dijo él amenazadoramente

H5N1 río a carcajadas pero sin mostrar una verdadera sonrisa, solo mostrando los colmillos.

Eres muy gracioso- dijo ella- como si tuvieras oportunidad…

¡Escúchame, arrogante! ¡presumida criatura! ¡Insignificante!- dijo él rugiendo y cayéndole encima -¡nadie tiene el descaro de tratar así a la muerte roja y sobrevivir para contarlo!

Contrario a todo lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, entre esos dos virus de mortífera zarpa no hubo una lucha feroz con encarnizados ataques, en lugar de eso H5N1 lo tomó por el cuello desconcentrando a Thrax quien esperaba un zarpazo, acercó sus labios a los de él y le dio un beso tan apasionado que hubiera escandalizado a la más libertina de las chicas de todo este ancho mundo.

Thrax no la separo, en lugar de eso se dejo llevar, como si lo que iba a pasar hubiera estado planeado por los dos con mucha anticipación. Muckor no estaba en esa habitación, al ver a donde los llevaba H5N1 se separo, este tipo de encuentros ya los había visto antes, y uno de los últimos terminó con unas marcas, una víctima y un exilio…

Excelente nena, ahora entiendo porque me llamabas, querías diversión- dijo Thrax separándose un poco de ella

No, no te llamaba por esto, bueno, esto fue un bonnus, te llamaba porque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien eras, saber porque todos le temían a la muerte roja y ahora que te veo furioso solamente por burlarme intencionalmente de tu desventura… los entiendo muy bien- dijo ella recostándose en los almohadones- eres sorprendente, extraordinario y superior, con esa cualidades y las mías podemos tomar control de cualquier ciudad que queramos sin preocuparnos de nada ni de nadie ¿Qué opinas?

Trabajo solo, tú solo serías una carga- dijo Thrax levantándose

En ese caso, déjame demostrarte que no seré ninguna carga, déjame mostrarte lo letal que puedo ser y si tienes suerte o demasiada mala fortuna te enseñé porque todos los demás virus de las ciudades que he eliminado me han temido- dijo ella imitándolo y levantándose- sabes como encontrarme, toma una decisión y si quieres sígueme, si ese no es tu gusto ¡no te interpongas en mi camino! Ya que de lo contrario deberé eliminarte, y créeme nene, eso será una desgracia para todas las féminas del mundo.

Suena tentador, y sugerente; lo pensaré- dijo Thrax encaminándose a la puerta.

De acuerdo, te veré a partir del lunes- dijo ella acomodando el cabello

¿lunes?- dijo Thrax girando sobre sus talones para verla

Nunca trabajo los fines de semana- dijo ella sin girarse y colocándose detrás de un biombo

Era la señal para retirarse, había visto quien era el atrevido que se metía así sin más en su mente, tenía un fin de semana para pensar que haría; obviamente quería eliminar a Jones y hacerle pagar su descaro de arrebatarle su triunfo, pero no quería compartirlo con esta candente virus, que prometía tanto. Y por otro lado si era la encarnación de la destrucción ¿Por qué aun no había acabado con esta asquerosa ciudad?

Quería despejar la mente, se alejo y decidió que ya era hora de regresar al departamento, era posible que ya hubieran descubierto su ausencia.

Ozzy estaba pasando una tarde sensacional, había comido y comido y no iba a pagar nada, cosa que le agradaba mucho, tenía la compañía de los hermanos Hopes y de Drix, oh sí, un rato más de ocio y estaría listo para enfrentarse hasta al mismo engreído de Archer o del jefe que seguramente estaría de malas porque Ozzy había ocupado por la mañana su lugar de estacionamiento.

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Ozzy terminando una historia de no sé que

Thorn lo escuchaba con mucha paciencia, era como tratar con un niño, Tabs estaba muy contenta, siempre pasaba cuando estaba con su hermano, como si el hermano mayor alejara los problemas y la protegiera de todo, de cualquier cosa.

Nunca creí- dijo Thorn- que los hongos del pie fueran tan molestos

Y no tienes ni idea Thorny- dijo Ozzy tomando más vino

Es bueno saber que estén tan ocupados- dijo Thorn con una sonrisa- en Inteligencia generalmente a nosotros solo nos toca el papeleo. Burocracia.

Ozzy iba a contestar o a contar otra historia cuando el celular del hermano de Tabs sonó.

Lo lamento mucho, agentes- dijo Thorn levantándose- pero tengo trabajo pendiente y me acaban de informar que debo reunirme con mi equipo.

¿Tan pronto? Pero nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo Ozzy como niño consentido

Ustedes continúen por favor, y lo que necesite agente, pida que se agregue a mi cuenta personal- dijo Thorn despidiéndose y retirándose.

Es buen muchacho tu hermanito, novatita- dijo Ozzy muy contento y pidiendo otra langosta.

El atardecer había llegado, y con ello el momento en el que Lala definitivamente estaba lista para ir al Cocobongo.

Todo estaba listo, había elegido una falda corta floreada y un top con los mismos motivos; el cabello estaba levemente alborotado en las puntas y los lentes los había cambiado por unos de contacto, una base suave de maquillaje y una buena cantidad de perfume para arrebatar suspiros a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

Thrax llegó planeando hasta el edificio y entrando sigilosamente como había salido; Teddy lo había cubierto todo este tiempo ya que se había vuelto a meter en la habitación y cada que Lala tocaba, Teddy pasaba por atrás de la puerta para que pareciera que Thrax estaba caminando de un lado a otro a lo que Lala lo dejaba de molestar.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que me cubrieras por tanto tiempo- le dijo a Teddy cuando este le mostraba los dibujos de su hoja y le ofrecía galletas de color rosa- no gracias, son demasiado rosas para mi- dijo saliendo de la habitación tan fresco y tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

A penas bajar las escaleras, olfateo el perfume de Lala, una delicia, y al verla, simplemente no puso hacer ningún comentario burlón ya que esa diosa callaba todo lo ácido que podía ser.

Brave querido- dijo Lala al verlo- veo que dejaste tus meditaciones- dijo con burla- bien, ahora espero que no te aburras cuando O´Brien venga por mi, bueno siempre va también Tabs y si gustas y si quieres y si tengo suerte tu también quieras venir- dijo coquetamente.

Pues no pienso acompañarlas, ya imagino el lugar, lleno de chicas como tú, ¡que horrible! – dijo él dejándose caer en el sofá

Pues tú te lo pierdes- dijo Lala llegando por atrás haciéndole un delicado masaje en los hombros, lo que desarmo a Thrax- amado Brave, estas muuuy tenso- dijo ella con esa voz tan sexy que usaba cuando quería ganar algo o que alguien hiciera algo por ella.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo de pronto Tabs llegando y cerrando la puerta de golpe- Ups, perdón, siempre los interrumpo.

No es nada, solamente Lala intenta convencerme de que la acompañe al Cocobango- dijo Thrax pero sin pedirle a Lala que lo dejara en paz

Cocobongo no Cocobango- dijo Lala sin dejar de dar el masaje.

La contestadota sonó con la grabación de Lala para cuando terminó solo escucharon el siguiente mensaje.

"Hola Lala, soy O´Brien- decía con una voz algo insegura- mira, este, estoy muy ocupado y no voy a poder ir por ustedes. Lo lamento Lala, te veo el lunes"

Lala dejo a Thrax, no era justo, no le gustaba faltar a su viernes en el Cocobongo, y no aceptaba que la plantaran, si era necesario iria sola, aunque eso no fuera divertido; ya encontraría con quien divertirse ahí.

¿así que te plantaron?- preguntó burlonamente Thrax.

En lo absoluto, esto solo es un retraso momentáneo- dijo Lala disimulando su enojo

Eso es cierto- dijo Tabs saltando del sillón- dame diez minutos y nos vamos; creo que es momento de utilizar el auto negro- dijo en tono misterioso y cómplice.

¡Uhh, el auto negro!- dijo Lala en el mismo tono- veo que quieres alegrarme

Siempre te alegra llegar en el auto negro para hacer callar a las demás- dijo Tabs entrando a su habitación y cerrando con llave.

Empiezo a contar- dijo Lala – diez minutos y contando…

¿es que ustedes no pueden tomar nada en serio?- preguntó Thrax a Lala que seguía contando casi como si tuviera un cronómetro en la mano.

Na, tonterías, ya verás, el Cocobongo es un lugar excelente, bueno, también era bueno el Grano; pero como lo destruyeron- Lala se encogió de hombros- todos teníamos que buscar un nuevo antro ¿no?

Thrax solo se sonrió recordando ese incidente entre él, Jones y la destrucción de la propiedad ajena.

¡Tres minutos!- gritó Lala tomando su bolso del mismo color que su vestuario.

¡Lista!- dijo Tabs abriendo la puerta.

Lo que traía puesto, no se podía ver a simple vista ya que la cubría un abrigo negro con peluche en el cuello tan largo que no dejaba ver nada; solamente un adorno de redecilla en el cabello de color dorado, y un maquillaje del mismo color lo que le daba un toque muy exótico a la piel lila y el cabello morado.

¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- le preguntó Tabs a Thrax que estaba en el sillón sin importarle aparentemente lo que hacían las chicas.

Necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad, era seguro que Lala estaría coqueteando por ahí con los chicos que estuvieran en el Cocobongo y él podría tener un momento a solas con Tabs para sacarle cualquier información que le sirviera para sacar ventaja a H5N1.

Con semejantes bellezas, sería un tonto quedándome en casa; ¡hay muchos peligros para las señoritas por la noche!- dijo con falsa galantería.

Y nosotras necesitamos quien nos defienda- dijo Lala tomándolo por el brazo- Teddy querido, vamos

¿la cosa también va? –preguntó con cara de asco el virus.

Teddy salió de debajo del sillón con una pañoleta de color azul eléctrico y galletas en forma de protozoarios (como galletas de animalitos)

¡Claro, además Joselyn lo extrañaría!- dijo Tabs tomando a Thrax del otro brazo.

¿Quién es Joselyn?- preguntó Thrax dejándose llevar.

Ya lo veras querido Brave, ya lo veras…- dijo Lala de forma misteriosa

Querido Brave- dijo Tabs en el mismo tono- prepárate para tu primera visita al Cocobongo.

Thrax se sonrió maliciosamente, claaro que la iba a disfrutar y la iba a disfrutar muuy bien…

Continuara…


	21. CAPÍTULO 21 El Cocobongo

**CAPÍTULO 21 El Cocobongo**

Bien, ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó Thorn a su equipo mientras daban cuenta de la pizza que quedaba.

No mucho jefe, pero tenemos algo- dijo Alexander con una rebanada de pizza de champiñones- Los cuerpos fueron llevados a la morgue de la ciudad y son custodiados por los miembros del equipo beta de Archer

Debiste verlo Thorn- dijo Maggie tomando otra rebanada como Alexander- Archer esta tomando muchos cuidados para ser solo un ajuste de pandillas o algo así en un simple dinner

Y no olviden lo de la cinta- dijo Nicolai- esta demasiado codificada.

¿tuviste problemas para conseguir la cinta?- le preguntó el hermano de Tabs al chico de lentes.

Tuve que prometerle a las chicas del canal de televisión que tú irías por ellas para dar una vuelta, después de eso me dejaron ver en sus pantallas la grabación y lo demás solo fue un rápido reproducir, copiar y mandar por alta frecuencia dicha cinta para poder trabajarla con calma en mi computadora. Ya sabes menos de tres minutos- dijo Nicolai acomodando sus gafas.

Vaya, así que el único que no logró hacer algo interesante fui yo- dijo Thorn encogiéndose de hombros.

No mientas hombre- dijo Alexander después de atacar a su pizza- sino fuera por ti, no nos hubiéramos enterado que Osmosis es el posible blanco de Archer, y que no tuvo una coartada mejor que revelarle lo de que son hijos de papi.

Por eso eres mi amigo Alexander, solo tú puedes llamarme hijo de papi y seguir comiendo- dijo Thorn fingiéndose molesto.

Para eso vivo amigo- dijo Alexander.

Bien, entonces no podemos hacer nada más hasta este momento; las oficinas y todo lo que necesitamos para continuar estarán cerradas el fin de semana. Solamente podemos esperar hasta el lunes- dijo Thorn- además ustedes- dijo señalando a Alexander y Maggie- van a ir al Cocobongo ¿cierto?

Como todos los viernes de cada cuarta semana- dijo Alexander y Maggie asintió con la cabeza.

Están peor que mi hermana y Lala; creo que nunca entenderé que le ven al Cocobongo- dijo Thorn mientras terminaba su pizza.

Zona central de ciudad Frank distrito comercial, ya saben muchos restaurantes, muchas tiendas, muchos antros y sobre todos ellos el Cocobongo. Ese nombre no decía nada unos meses antes pero con la destrucción del Grano pues el Cocobongo subió en popularidad, y no me puedo imaginar el porque no lo hubiera hecho.

Un enorme antro con la entrada llena de luces neón y lo que simulaba ser un enorme gorila rodeado de palmeras de llamativos colores de dichas luces, la figura había sido sacada por el dueño Richie Cocobongo de una ocasión cuando estando todavía en la escuela una de sus profesoras les pasó unas imágenes del registro de memoria de Frank en las cuales él pobre hombre de unos diez años era perseguido por un enorme gorila del zoológico; eso impresionó al pequeño estudiante que posteriormente se volvió empresario.

Todos los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que pudieran pagar la entrada se encontraban haciendo fila en las escalerillas principales justo del otro lado de la cinta que les detenía el paso. Del lado del local se encontraban el típico cadenero alto, con una camiseta negra de manga corta con un audífono al oído para reportar todo lo que pasara, y junto a él Joselyn

¡Vamos nena! ¡somos cuatro!- gritaban unos

¿Cómo que no me conoces? Por fa, déjame entrar- decían otros

Joselyn solamente se sonreía mientras la música del interior llegaba a la entrada. Era una chica de color blanco de cabello azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran del mismo color y sus labios morados. Tenía puesto una blusa de llamativo escote y sin mangas del mismo azul que parecía seda y un pantalón negro que le sentaba de maravilla, al igual que su compañero que cuidaba la puerta tenía el mismo audífono.

Entre todos los gritos de los chicos que querían entrar, de pronto se escuchó la voz de Alexander acallando a las de los pobres que insistían en entrar

Hola encanto, somos dos- dijo acompañado de Maggie.

Al momento Sokowsky- dijo Joselyn con una sonrisa.

Su compañero de la puerta quitó la cadena y Alexander y Maggie entraron mientras todos los demás continuaban gritando.

La música cada vez se ponía mejor y todos los que estaban afuera insistían con más ganas en el querer entrar.

Si, conforme avanzaba la noche el ambiente se ponía mejor, de pronto se escucho como un extraordinario lamborguini de color negro se detenía prácticamente en la entrada.

Preparen mesa cuatro- dijo Joselyn por su audífono- vienen de cacería.

La puerta del auto se abrió y el chico del ballet parking fue por las llaves, pobre chico, no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás; como todo empleado del Cocobongo ya sabía de quien era ese auto pero nunca espero ver que el que bajara era un tipo muy alto, enfundado en una gabardina negra, con cabello morado y gafas negras, el cual le tiro las llaves que el chico atrapo de un ligero saltito.

Thrax salió provocando que todos quedaran boca abierta, obviamente esos jovenzuelos no tenían ni la menor idea de que él era la terrible muerte roja y menos que estuviera de "visita" con las chicas.

Fue a la otra puerta del copiloto para abrirle a Lala la cual salio provocando que la mayoría de las chicas la miraran con cara de pocos amigos, a simple vista era la nueva conquista de Lala y siendo que O´brien no estaba cerca, todas las pobres chicas no podrían acercarse a semejante chico rojo.

Thrax también le tendió la mano a Tabs para que pudiera salir, la chica era una delicia a la vista, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido dorado de falda corta con la redecilla del mismo color que tenía un delicado brillo, Teddy estaba con su pañoleta azul eléctrico al cuello con sus inseparables galletas.

Prometo que no te vas a aburrir Brave- dijo Lala mientras le sacaba la lengua a unas cuantas chicas que cuchicheaban algo de su acompañante

Hola chicas- dijo Joselyn- ¡queridísimo Teddy!- dijo extendiéndole los brazos al osito de agua- se los regresaré cuando se vayan

Teddy saltó a los brazos de la chica mientras le sacaba infinidad de galletas de entre la pañoleta.

Brave, bienvenido al Cocobongo- dijo Tabs tomada del brazo de Thrax cuando recorrieron la cadena de la entrada para que pasaran

El interior del Cocobongo era un lugar sensacional, tenía un desnivel y dos pisos superiores abiertos de tal forma que desde donde se encontraran podían escuchar la música y darle vuelo al baile en las diferentes pistas dependiendo cada piso, de tal forma que cada piso tenía las mesas, las barras donde se pedían los tragos y todo con un decorado selvático.

Repartiendo las bebidas, iban y venían una infinidad de chicas con una diadema de peluche simulando fueran orejas de jaguares o tigres, de tal forma que hiciera juego con un peluche alrededor de la cintura de las pieles de esos animales.

Los tres llegaron a la mesa cuatro, cerca de la pista y en cierta forma escondida por las otras mesas. A Thrax le gusto la posición, ya que podría observar todo sin ser observado.

Bienvenidos al Cocobongo ¿Qué les traigo?- preguntó una chica de color anaranjado como Maggie que tenía las orejas del mismo color y simulaba el peluche alrededor de su cuello la melena de un león.

Una margarita por favor- dijo Lala que no dejaba de soltar el brazo de Brave para darle celos a la chica

Una piña colada para mí- dijo Tabs imitando a Lala pero ella para no perder la apuesta de a quien prefería Thrax.

Para mí, un vodka- dijo el chico rojo con tal voz, que la chica de las bebidas lo miro por unos momentos embobada

La chica tomo la orden y se retiro no sin antes voltear levemente para volver a ver al acompañante de las dos chicas.

¿Y qué tipo de música tocan aquí?- preguntó Thrax para darse algo de espacio

Pues generalmente son ritmos latinos, pero también hay música electrónica muy buena- dijo Tabs mirando hacia la pista de baile.

Unos momentos después llego la chica de las bebidas, para retirarse a atender otras mesas.

Al menos el vodka no estuvo mal- dijo Thrax al terminarlo

Lala mira- dijo Tabs después de tomar un sorbo de su piña.

Lala giro su cabeza para ver de que se trataba "Basura miserable" gruño Lala; O´Brien había llegado ¿no que estaba trabajando? Pues ese había sido su argumento, pero si trabajo se entiende por llegar al Cocobongo con su secretaria, pues si, si estaba trabajando.

Voy a saludarlo- dijo Lala caminando hacia él.

Thrax no iba a seguirla, había pasado desapercibido por todos los jovenzuelos que estaban en el Cocobongo, pero quedaba claro que si O´Brien había estado en ciudad Franck durante su ataque anterior, lo reconocería en un minuto. Mejor que Lala se encargara de sus asuntos.

¡Hola O´Brie!- dijo de pronto Lala asustando a O´Brien.

Hola Lalaru- contesto el otro sin saber que decir

Por favor, yo solo vine a saludar; hola Cloe- dijo saludando a la chica que acompañaba a O´Brien- veo que están ocupados, así que mejor los dejo; fue un placer verte Cloe, aunque te veo a diario en la Universidad. Ah, y O´Brien, lo nuestro termino. Y no te preocupes por buscarme, porque no me encontraras.

Thrax y Tabs habían observado toda la leve charla que Lala había tenido con O´Brien y por la cara de él se entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa. Lala regreso tan triunfante y risueña como si hubiera ido realmente a saludar.

¡Ah que bien me siento!- dijo Lala cuando se sentó junto a Thrax.

¿y tú novio?- preguntó él quien tomó de la bebida de Lala

Nopo, novio nopo, jiji, ya no; él se lo pierde- dijo Lala quitándole la bebida a Thrax- ¡Ahora a divertirnos!

Eso más que una invitación fue una orden; Thrax no prefería los ritmos latinos, pero de que sabía moverse, sabía moverse; sólo por hacer desatinar a Lala bailo con otras chicas que estaban por ahí y estas le dieron su número de celular –que Lala se encargó de tirar por si las dudas- Tabs también se llevo su buena ronda de baile con el chico rojo de tal forma que ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando estaban en la mejor parte de la noche.

Cuando Tabs salía del tocador de señoritas se encontró con Maggie quien con su sonrisa de siempre le deseo buenas noches y le entregó una membresía v.i.p. para el agente Jones que Ritchie Cocobongo le había entregado hacía unos minutos.

Tabs regresó a su mesa, para ver como Lala estaba muy bien acomodada entre los brazos de Thrax, fingió ponerse seria para después recibir a su vez su merecido abrazo por parte de Thrax; cuando ya iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana y la clientela del Cocobongo comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, las chicas y Thrax decidieron dejar el lugar. Encontrando a Teddy muy bien cuidadito por Joselyn, la chica se despidió de tan exquisitos clientes y entrego a Teddy quien una vez en el auto continuaba diciendo adiós a la chica del Cocobongo con todas las patitas aun cuando ya no se veía el local.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y mientras los tres fiesteros descansaban para un glorioso sábado, en la casa de Archer éste estaba profundamente dormido.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus sueños.

¿señor?- se escuchó la voz por el otro lado del teléfono

Obviamente que sí- contesto el agente de mal humor- ¿Qué quieres?

El equipo A.V.E. ha estado investigando sobre las recientes actividades del equipo beta- dijo la voz- ¿sus ordenes señor?

Vigilen las actividades de Thorn y amigos, ya tengo quien se encargue de ellos- fue lo único que contesto Archer antes de colgar.

Sábado, bendito sábado que llegaba a ciudad Frank; H5N1 se había levantado muy temprano para el gusto de Muckor.

Después de mirarse en el espejo que había encontrado y anexado a su improvisada habitación en la bodega H5N1 decidió que era momento de salir.

Muckor estaba sentado en unas cajas revisando los periódicos matutinos.

Ya era hora- dijo sin levantar la vista del diario-estoy seguro que podemos cargarnos esta ciudad antes de que…

Muckor no pudo terminar, H5N1 estaba de pie frente a él pero con un vestido chino de color rojo con adornos dorados como dragones.

¿Qué infecciones te propones?- le gruño el otro virus.

Salir- dijo ella sin darle importancia- no trabajo los fines de semana.

Mentor y tú estaban locos- dijo Muckor- con esa costumbre de no trabajar el fin de semana, en alguna ciudad los encontraran y la policía los detendrá definitivamente.

Pues si tienes tanto miedo a ser descubierto, haz el trabajo tu mismo- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta de la bodega y dejando al otro con el enojo al máximo.

El fin de semana estaba aquí, los problemas empezarían el lunes por la mañana sin que ninguno de los involucrados pudiera evitarlo.

Continuara….


	22. CAPÍTULO 22 Nicolai

**CAPÍTULO 22. Nicolai**

Lala salió muy temprano por la mañana del lunes, ella odiaba los lunes, pero había recibido una llamada urgente de Nicolai el domingo por la noche cuando Tabs, Thrax, Teddy y ella estaban en la ópera, no hubiera sido tan malo, si Lala no hubiera tenido el timbre del celular a todo lo que daba y con la canción de "Mami soy tu vaquero" lo que hizo que la señora gorda que interpretaba el Fausto se tuviera que quedar callada.

La llamada urgente de Nicolai era para que Lala revisara unos archivos de la universidad sobre los virus más peligrosos que había enfrentado ciudad Frank; ella dijo que ese era trabajo para Tabs por trabajar para la policía pero Nicolai quería el reporte histórico, Lala tuvo que aguantarse y darle el gusto de una investigación a su amigo.

Nicolai había pasado todo el fin de semana revisando las grabaciones de la cadena de televisión sobre el suceso del dinner.

Cuando llegó a la parte de la Muerte Roja y la supuesta garra que se mostraba, encontro una serie de incongruencias al momento de revisar píxel por píxel, sobre todo en uno de los ángulos. Al parecer habían hecho una sobreposición de imágenes sobre la grabación real del dinner y un montaje muy bien planeado, pero no perfecto para un experto como Nicolai.

En dicho ángulo, se podía observar la garra de un virus, pero tras esa imagen, haciendo un zoom hasta de trescientos pixeles era posible observar una figura con una nitidez pésima, pero existente. Dicha figura era de tamaño pequeño pero se veía con dificultad como había lanzado algo con una garra –la gabardina de H5N1- y con otras dos atacaba. ¿con otras dos? Eso era lo que realmente había sorprendido a Nicloai, los virus solo tienen dos manos ¿o no? Por eso quería ver si en el registro histórico de la Universidad podía encontrar algo que le sirviera, porque el registro de la red no aportaba nada.

Lala estaba trabajando en la Universidad con el registro de la Universidad, entre bostezo y bostezo revisaba los diarios antiguos hasta llegar al ataque de la varicela ¡un aburrido lunes! Lo bueno es que no tenía que dar clase, y en la hora del almuerzo ya se desquitaría.

Por su parte Thrax había pasado la mañana en el gimnasio del departamento, con Teddy muy cerca en uno de los aparatos de ejercicio pero sin lograr convencerlo para que dejara las galletas.

Después del ejercicio entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la computadora de las chicas, y viendo por aquí y por allá no encontró nada de su interés. Desayuno con Teddy y en la recamara de Tabs, ambos se entretuvieron por un buen rato, Teddy mordiendo los juguetes que la chica tenía escondidos infructuosamente en el armario y Thrax revisando si por algún lado hubiera algo que le sirviera, en un momento dado Teddy lanzó una muñeca contra la pared y esta chocó pero con un sonido hueco, Thrax se acercó a ver y encontró que había una tabla que detrás de sí ocultaba algo muy interesante, un diario de al parecer la etapa de secundaria de la chica.

¿te molesta si le doy una hojeada?- preguntó Thrax distraídamente al oso de agua.

Teddy contesto que no con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía una galleta de canela que obviamente fue rechazada.

"Querido diario- comenzó en una hoja que abrió al azar- mañana papá tiene el cierre de campaña, estoy muy emocionada. Lala prometió que puedo acompañarla a ella y a Thorn mientras papá y mamá están en el evento…"

Thrax giro otras hojas, pensando que eso no era interesante.

"No tengo ánimos de escribir, pero Thorn insiste en que esto puede servir para que deje de culparme…"

Esto si pintaba prometedor.

"El evento de papá fue terrible, estoy segura de que hablaran de eso en todos los medios… El cierre de campaña era lo que papá estaba esperando desde que se postulo, estábamos seguros de que papá ganaría pero ahora ha decidido que se retira de la contienda. Yo no esperaría menos después de la muerte de mamá…"

Obviamente la chica había escrito todo muy nerviosa porque el trazo era en ocasiones incomprensible.

"No estuve durante el evento, Thorn y sus amigos dejaron por fin que estuviera con ellos en la sesión de tiro que llevaban a cabo en el parque, Lala es la peor tiradora que he conocido, Thorn me dejo utilizar su rifle wow, eso si es un arma; lo malo es que después iniciaron los gritos. Archer dijo que fue un grupo terrorista, yo no sabía que eso existiera en ciudad Franck…"

No Teddy, no quiero galletas; déjame leer- dijo Thrax dejando el diario momentáneamente para regresar al momento a su lectura.

"Thorn dijo que podíamos hacerlo, que yo podía hacerlo y le hice caso… El primer tiro fue fácil, al segundo me sentía optimista de lograrlo; pero de pronto todo se volvió una pesadilla horrible; uno de esos rufianes tomó rehenes, el rehén era mamá…"

Thrax movió un poco el diario, no esperaba esa situación y de entre las hojas cayó, era una fotografía amarillenta, en ella se veía a la familia completa. Thorn y Tabs junto a su padre y su madre, una leucocita de sonrisa tierna y cabello lila como Thorn; ahora Thrax sabía de donde los hermanos habían sacado los ojos verdes. Guardo la fotografía y regreso a la lectura.

"Enfoque, juro por Franck que enfoque, Thorn también preparo otro rifle para hacer el tiro, le dije que yo podía hacerlo, él dijo que solo me daría apoyo; tuve miedo, cuando el sujeto puso su dedo en el gatillo y mamá comenzó a llorar sin que nadie la ayudara, ambos nos miramos y entendimos que era momento de actuar. Justo en el momento en que realizamos el tiro y estábamos seguros de que habíamos hecho blanco, no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos veían, el maleante y mamá habían caído. Perdí a mi madre."

Hasta ahí llegaban las anotaciones del diario, la chica estaría destrozada en ese momento y había dejado de escribir.

Thrax tenía suficiente información como para manipular a la chica, sabía que su padre había estado postulado a la candidatura de alcalde, y ¡oh que sorpresa! Ahora era el alcalde; manipular eso de que su hermano la entrenara sin que su padre lo sospechara, oh esta información le serviría muy bien, y de pronto pensó en H5N1 en que esto no lo compartiría con ella, es más no trabajaría con ella, la utilizaría claro, pero él ganaría la preciosa gema del hipotálamo.

¿Dónde estaba H5N1? Después de pasar un fin de semana muy descansado –a los ojos de Muckor, claro- había empezado muy bien la semana. Abandonaba la bodega para ir al centro de reunión de sus nuevos mafiosos, el fin de semana había hecho de turista encontrando todos los puntos clave en los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia de la ciudad, así como tomar el tour por la oficina del alcalde, lo que le serviría más adelante. Ahora con sus gangsters haciendo de las suyas, estaba comódamente recostada en un sillón tapizado en piel negra.

Descansando, como toda mujer- dijo Archer desde la puerta.

¿Qué deseas?- preguntó ella dejando un reporte de robo de bancos que sus nuevos amigos realizarían ese día.

Es momento de que te hagas cargo de mis amigos- dijo Archer.

¿Tan pronto?- dijo ella levantándose

Empieza con Nicloai,- dijo Archer mostrándole una foto del chico- es el que más me interesa quede fuera del juego lo más pronto posible.

¿tienes algo con su aroma?- preguntó ella después de tomar la foto.

¿crees que cargo con ese tipo de cosas?- dijo Archer molesto.

Esta bien, esta bien, me encargaré de él, pero para el próximo trae algo con su aroma, así es más fácil- dijo ella.

Los mafiosos habían empezado desde muy temprano a causar problemas, lo que tenía a la policía de ciudad Franck trabajando afanosamente, entre un robo a banco y un secuestro frustrado, Osmosis Jones se dio tiempo de tomar un café y unas rosquillas con su compañero y su novata.

¿entonces, ese Archer la trae contra mi?- dijo Ozzy

Eso es lo que piensa mi hermano, y ahora él y sus amigos están investigando para que tengamos armas suficientes para enfrentarnos a lo que Archer nos este preparando- dijo Tabs después de acabar con su donna.

Y no sabes lo que le espera a ese engreído- dijo Ozzy- por cierto, dile a Thorny que lo quiero mucho mucho mucho por el hecho de que ya tengo mi membresía vip, pero sobre todo porque mi amorcito piensa que lo conseguí yo solo jiji.

La señorita Leah, debe ser la chica más suertuda de toda la ciudad por tenerlo de novio- dijo Tabs evitando reir por la cara de superioridad de Ozzy.

¡No olvides que soy el gran Osmosis Jones!- dijo el policía triunfal recibiendo otra llamada en su auto.

Otro robo a una joyería.

Todo el día la policía estuvo trabajando más arduamente que en muchos meses antes, bueno, todo el período que Franck había estado en el hospital, ahora toda la ciudad era un caos.

Thrax había decidido no salir del departamento, no quería encontrarse al grupo de vagos que estaban dando problemas según el noticiero; y por otro lado deseaba esperar a Tabs, para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre ella, o divertirse con Lala cuando regresara de la universidad.

Lala no encontraba nada que le pudiera servir a Nicolai, y de pronto vio un reporte de la Muerte Roja en uno de los diarios, en todos aparecía Osmosis Jones, pero en este, se ponía una leve indicación de la forma de atacar de la muerte Roja, era un reporte de un testigo- un mafioso- del ataque al Grano, con esta nota, Lala había pasado la tarde, es más, había olvidado que ya era la hora de la comida.

Hora de la comida.

Era un momento tan esperado por tantos, Tabs tuvo que doblar turno por la ola de asaltos a transeúntes que se habían cometido y tuvo que ordenar comida italiana del restaurante que Archer frecuentaba para Ozzy, Drix y ella.

H5N1 caminaba por las calles y veía con deleite como en la mayoría de callejones su nombre aparecía pintado con graffitis, si alguno de sus subordinados se hubiera encontrado con algún problema al momento de encontrarse de nuevo en la fábrica ella se encargaría del asunto.

Después de mucho caminar, y de hurtar algunas cosas para entretenerse en el camino; llegó a la casa donde vivía Nicolai, sólo tuvo que sacarle la información a un pobre grupo de Inteligencia que se encontró en uno de sus paseos por los suburbios. Archer no dijo nada de no lastimar a algún otro habitante de la ciudad en su búsqueda de Nicolai.

En la casa, Nicolai estaba trabajando en la cinta, ya había logrado ampliar la imagen borrosa y después de un tratamiento con diferentes filtros pudo ver que no se trataba de la supuesta muerte Roja sino de una amenaza en apariencia desconocida.

Estaba llamando a Thorn sobre lo que había encontrado, y justo en el momento exacto en que le iba a contar sobre la imagen ampliada, el teléfono murió.

H5N1 había llegado en el momento más propicio y de un solo zarpazo con su garra iluminada había cortado las comunicaciones.

Nicolai, se preparo ocultando todo lo referente a su investigación, tenía un mal presentimiento; pese a todo, guardo la calma.

Después de perder la línea telefónica le siguió la corriente eléctrica, H5N1 se estaba dando el lujo de crear atmósfera a su cacería.

Nicolai cargó la pistola, por si acaso. La puerta principal no se abrió, esperaba que entraran por esta o por la trasera, pero en ningún momento la puerta hizo el menor sonido. De pronto lo penso ¡las ventanas! Reviso cada una de las ventanas de su casa y para su asombro ninguna estaba abierta o forzada. Esto realmente lo preocupo.

¿Qué bacterias significa esto?- se preguntó en voz alta.

H5N1 contestaría esta pregunta.

Se había deslizado como toda una acróbata en el interior de la casa por la chimenea, ayudándose con las zarpas para no caer y sin emitir el mínimo sonido.

Nicolai camino cuidando sus pasos hasta la sala, sin sospechar que H5N1 ya le esperaba sentada en el sofá; cuando el chico de lentes se situó de espaldas al sillón H5N1 aprovechó para levantarse sobre el sofá el cual hizo un leve chirrido en el momento en que la virus se puso de pie.

Nicolai se giro lentamente, y para su horro vio como la virus estaba de pie sobre su sofá; con toda su estatura, con toda su furia, con esa mirada vacía que solo reflejaba odio, y deseos de destruir, la sonrisa o la mueca de sonrisa que mostraba a sus victimas estaba presente.

El chico de lentes disparo, pero H5N1 lo esquivó fácilmente, cuando intento lanzar un zarpazo contra Nicolai, este lo esquivo a su vez, pero terminando con un leve raspón en el hombro, el cual olió a quemado; el chico se llevo la mano al hombro, pero con la otra hizo otro disparo.

H5N1 no habló en ningún momento sólo miraba con una burla y una mofa en aumento a su presa, la cual esperaba se defendiera más.

Nicolai, intentó llegar a la salida de la casa, al menos para ganar terreno o estar en un lugar más libre ya que la sala era una pieza pequeña, H5N1 disfrutaba el juego que su cacería estaba provocando, pero no permitiría que su presa escapara.

Cuando Nicolai alcanzo la estancia, ella saltó sobre él y tomándolo entre sus garras lo giro para ver la cara de impotencia del agente para poder liberarse, Nicolai era un experto en sistemas de comunicación pero no era el oponente que pudiera detener a una virus letal como H5N1 y eso que la virus no estaba recurriendo al máximo de su fuerza y no había utilizado ninguna de sus habilidades especiales.

De pronto para el horror de Nicolai, la trenza de H5N1 que durante toda la persecución había estado moviéndose siguiendo los movimientos de su dueña, se tensó como lo hace una serpiente antes de atacar, dejando que el chico la viera sobre el hombro de la virus, la cual estaba mirándolo con esa mueca de superioridad.

La trenza con ese color morado intenso era tan hipnótica que Nicolai no podía dejar de verla, era como ver la cola de un escorpión, en ese momento el agente lo entendió, eso era lo que había visto, esa virus era la que había acabado con los civiles en el dinner, la tercera mano de esa criatura no era una mano, era la trenza. Él intento realizar otro disparo, pero no fue capaz, en el momento en que apunto con el arma, la trenza se proyecto contra él clavándosele en la espalda. Nicolai no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor, para ser inmediatamente soltado por H5N1

En ese momento, cuando Nicolai cayo al suelo, cuando la vista se le nubló y entendió que ese podía ser el fin, H5N1 habló.

Te acercaste demasiado- dijo ella con esa voz glacial- casi me descubres- rió de manera maquiavélica- disfruta las tóxinas, no te quedan ni tres minutos, adiós.

Nicolai no podía moverse y comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta, las toxinas de H5N1 estaban haciendo efecto en él. No escuchó en que momento la virus se marchó, ya no importaba, como ella dijo, tres minutos después el chico ya no existía.

Antes de que la línea telefónica fuera cortada, Thorn estaba siendo puesto al tanto sobre lo que su amigo investigara, cuando ya no escuchó a su amigo, sospecho que algo andaba mal por lo que mando a Alexander y Maggie a ver que pasaba.

De eso no había pasado ni una hora, cuando Thorn que estaba en su departamento recibió una llamada a su celular.

¿Thorn?- era la voz de Alexander

¿sí?- pregunto el hijo del alcalde.

Perdimos a Nicolai- fue lo único que dijo el primo del chico de lentes.

Thorn se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, asimilando la noticia y pensando en que se habían metido como para que alguien asesinara a su amigo Nicolai.

Tú y Maggie informen a los cuerpos de emergencia, tengan cuidado, nos vemos en dos horas aquí- dijo Thorn- y Alexander, lo lamento mucho.

Lo sé- fue lo único que dijo Alexander antes de colgar.

Inteligencia fue informada y como cabía esperar de igual forma se informo a Archer, éste encantado con la noticia y la precisión y limpieza de las maniobras de H5N1 buscaba entre sus cosas algo que tuviera el aroma de Alexander y Maggie.

Era la mejor oportunidad para acabar con dos pájaros de un solo tiro…

Continuara…


	23. CAPÍTULO 23 Maggie

CAPÍTULO 23. Maggie

La casa de Nicolai estaba rodeada de patrullas de Inteligencia, había tantas hommer que Alexander y Maggie tuvieron que estacionarse al final de la calle siendo que la casa de Nicolai estaba prácticamente a media calle.

Nada más llegar ya estaban los miembros del equipo de Archer trabajando, Alexander se molestó estaban manoseando todo lo que había pertenecido a su primo, y aun no sacaban el cuerpo del chico de lentes.

Agente Sokowsky-dijo uno de los miembros de Archer cerrándoles el paso- no pueden pasar.

Estas bromeando, porque no es gracioso- dijo Alexander molesto- sino te has dado cuenta, es mi primo el que esta sufrió este ataque, y tú no me estas dejando despedirme de él.

Son ordenes de Archer- dijo el otro intentando guardar distancia entre él y el enorme leucocito- dijo que teníamos que mantener todo en orden, y que ustedes tienden a poner el desorden.

Maggie, llama inmediatamente a Tabhary y Osmosis, creo que la policía de Ciudad Frank querrá ver esto- dijo Alexander tratando de entrar.

Maggie no contesto, la chica había estado poniendo atención a algo más.

Shhhh ¿no escuchan eso?- preguntó pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de contestarles.

Una explosión hizo que la casa de Nicolai estuviera en ruinas ardientes en cuestión de segundos, Alexander se levanto frotándose un poco la cabeza, se había golpeado con una de las hommer, el chico con el que estaba peleando tenía una herida muy fea en un brazo ¿y Maggie?

Alexander la busco desesperado, todo el lugar era un caos, se llamaban a los bomberos, a la policía, los mismos agentes de Inteligencia no sabían que hacer. En ese momento la vio, estaba en el jardín de la otra casa, la chica había perdido su boina y tenía una mueca de dolor que a Alexander no le gusto para nada.

Se acerco a ella, no quería ni ver que era lo que le había pasado, había perdido a su primo, no quería perderla también a ella.

Se arrodilló, Maggie intento sonreírle para indicarle que estaba bien pero no pudo, al momento de la explosión ésta la lanzo al jardín contrario clavándose la protección que separaba ambas casas, su pierna estaba muy lastimada y tenía un horrible color azul marino. Alexander la tomó en brazos y la subió a su camioneta. Sabía que tenía que continuar la investigación, ver que era lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad pero aun así lo más importante era Maggie en ese momento.

Desde una azotea cercana H5N1 observaba todo, las esporas explosivas de Muckor habían tardado unos minutos más de lo previsto, una falla imperdonable; pero, aun así al menos la posible evidencia de su existencia en esa ciudad había sido destruida. Era momento de regresar, escuchar el reporte de los hechos delictivos del día, regañar a Muckor por su falla, recibir el nuevo encargo de Archer y empezar a planear el deshacerse de Osmosis Jones, wow, tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder deshacerse del alcalde, de robar su preciosa joya y oh claro, no olvidaba a Thrax, tal vez la muerte roja se mostrara más condescendiente ahora, y sino ya lo haría cambiar de parecer…

Archer esperaba en el sillón de piel que H5N1 ocupara cuando lo vio hacia unas horas.

Llegaste temprano- dijo ella al verlo- ¿tienes algo con el aroma del próximo?

Sí, me gusto la forma en que lo hiciste y esa explosión ya salió en los medios, todo un detalle- dijo él extendiendo una pañoleta de Maggie.

H5N1 la olfateo.

Ese aroma estaba antes de la explosión- dijo ella haciendo memoria.

Seguramente, porque siempre están juntos Alexander y ella- dijo Archer sin darle importancia- esta es la habitación de hospital donde se encuentra; hiciste un buen trabajo, no la tendrás difícil de atrapar con una pierna en mal estado.

Me gustan los retos- dijo ella tomando el papel con las indicaciones del hospital.

En ese momento llegó Muckor.

Tus esporas explosivas tardaron más de lo planeado, me has fallado una vez más- dijo H5N1 molesta.

Discúlpeme- dijo Muckor fingiendo una caravana- no se volverá a repetir.

Y tú eras el que se suponía iba a eliminarme, remedo de virus- dijo H5N1 sin mirarlo- no puedes encargarte de nada.

NO me hables así- gruño Muckor- soy tan capaz que puedo con ese idiota de Osmosis Jones yo solo, lo que la muerte roja y H5N1 no harán, yo lo llevare a cabo.

Muckor se retiro dando un portazo.

¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó Archer.

La mejor manera de deshacerme de él y de que Jones y los demás pongan su atención en un virus que no soy yo y no es la muerte roja, una distracción- dijo H5N1- para que yo me encargue de tus dos amigos y después me encargue de Jones.

Archer se sonrió de manera maligna.

Eres malvada, no puedo creer que seas soltera- dijo levantándose y retirándose del lugar…

Zona de hospitales de ciudad Frank.

Alexander había llevado a Maggie a tiempo, pero su pierna estaba muy mal, era una suerte que no la hubiera perdido.

Solamente cuando los médicos plaquetas le dijeron que ella estuviera bien, se reporto con Thorn; el hijo del alcalde estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué estarles atacando? Esa no era la manera de proceder de nadie que conociera, tenía dudas de Archer pero sabía que el que hasta hace tiempo era su mejor amigo, no les haría eso, no Archer ¿entonces, quien era?

Alexander regreso a ver a Maggie, ella le insistía en que estaba bien, él no quería alejarse, ya había perdido a su primo, no quería también perderla a ella.

Maggie lo beso, lo amaba demasiado; entendía como se sentiría el chico grande, ella se sentiría igual si estuviera en peligro de perderlo…

H5N1 había dado con el lugar; se encargaría de esos dos en un solo movimiento, sabía que Muckor no lograría nada contra Osmosis Jones pero al menos la atención se centraría en él dejándole campo abierto para que trabajara a su gusto.

Alexander estaba bostezando de sueño.

Deberías ir por un café- sugirió la chica rubia- yo no me voy a ir de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta bien, te invitaría uno- Alexander se sonrió- pero las bellas enfermeras no me dejarían.

No hagas que me levante- dijo Maggie fingiéndose enfadada.

Esta bien, solo un café rápido- dijo Alexander, quitándose la pistola- consérvala en lo que regreso.

¡Es un hospital! Por Frank- dijo ella tomándola.

Nunca esta de más prevenir- dijo él dándole otro beso.

Acto seguido fue por su café.

H5N1 analizaba por donde poder entrar, de pronto capto el aroma de su siguiente presa, la chica estaba en ese edificio ¿Cómo entrar? Un grupo de enfermeras salía de hacer su ronda, la mueca que estaba más alejada de ser una sonrisa apareció H5N1 tenía una idea.

El nuevo grupo de enfermeras entró y entre ellas una de color naranja con el cabello sujeto bajo el gorrito del uniforme, tomó reporte de donde estaba la miembro de Inteligencia y con toda la calma del mundo subió a ese piso.

Alexander estaba terminando su café, un café muy malo por cierto pero que en ese momento sabía muy bien.

De pronto la vio, era una enfermera como cualquier otra salvo por el color; ¿un momento? Esa enfermera tenía el uniforme manchado por detrás, en la espalda había una mancha de color azul; eso ya no era normal.

H5N1 se dio cuenta de que el chico grande la estaba viendo y que dudaba de su vocación de enfermera, no se inmuto, continuo su camino pero antes de llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Maggie, Alexander le ordeno que se detuviera.

La virus era consciente de que habría cámaras de seguridad en ese lugar, por lo que opto por entrar a otro pasillo, uno que en un rápido movimiento de su garra logro poner a oscuras y deshacerse de las cámaras de seguridad mientras los guardias pensaban que había sido un fallo en la corriente eléctrica…

Alexander sabía que eso no era normal, que tenía algo importante frente a él por lo que siguió a la virus, cayendo en la trampa del pasillo oscuro.

¡Sorpresa!- gritó H5N1 sin el uniforme de enfermera.

Alexander disparo, sin dar en el blanco, H5N1 se movió rápidamente, desorientando al chico.

El sonido del disparo no paso desapercibido, Maggie lo escuchó y pensó lo peor, como pudo intento levantarse de la cama para caer penosamente al suelo, mal momento para tener mal una pierna…

H5N1 se divertía con el chico grande, era más pesado que Nicolai aunque tenían cierto parecido, ella lo retaba y él respondía con golpes, en un momento dado, uno de esos ataques dio con la virus, lanzándola contra una pared chocando con un golpe sordo y haciendo que varios mosaicos cayeran al suelo.

Eres fuerte- dijo ella- pero no tanto para mi.

Se levanto en su máxima estatura, salto hacia Alexander.

Lo que vio no pudo contarlo a nadie, sin que pudiera explicar cómo, H5N1 partió en dos al chico grande.

Fue todo, una rápido movimiento ella cayendo de pie frente a Alexander confundió, las manos en alto de H5N1 y después el cuerpo del miembro de Inteligencia cayendo en dos al piso frío del hospital.

Uno más de los amigos de Archer, pensó la virus, que no le representaba un verdadero reto.

H5N1 salió del pasillo para ser recibida por un disparo que dio en su hombro, la piel tenía una marca de color naranja eléctrico llamativa, ella solo vio quien era el causante de que su hombro estuviera en ese estado… al fondo del pasillo recargada contra la pared estaba Maggie apuntando de nuevo hacia la virus.

H5N1 se rio con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provocaba que cada carcajada sonara más tétrica en ese piso solo del hospital.

Lentamente fue caminando con las garras encendidas tallándolas por la pared del corredor, provocando un sonido chirriante que hacía estremecer a Maggie, ella disparo varias veces más pero ahora era como si los disparos rebotaran, como si alguien estuviera protegiendo a esa endemoniada criatura.

H5N1 llego frente a Maggie, la pistola que apuntaba la chica fue partida en dos inexplicablemente mientras H5N1 seguía con las garras a los lados.

Tan bonita- dijo H5N1 con esa sonrisa tan fingida- y tan frágil…

Maggie no tenía escapatoria, además con su pierna en ese estado no podría ponerse en pie para huir, todos esos años de circo y acrobacia no servían para nada contra una virus letal como H5N1; la virus sabía que las cámaras no eran problema en el ángulo donde se encontraba.

Rápidamente se agacho a la altura de Maggie aprisionándola con sus garras, la chica trato de huir pero le fue imposible, no podía liberarse de ese abrazo.

En ese momento mientras los ojos de la chica miraban con terror a la virus, y los de la virus no reflejaban ninguna emoción, Una garra más se ilumino en el pasillo frío, Maggie dio un grito y después el silencio siguió.

H5N1 se levanto, el dolor del hombro era insignificante para su orgullo de cazador, dos presas más, no, tres presas en un solo día. Eso era para anotarse, sabía que tenía que abandonar el hospital antes de que las asustadizas enfermeras la vieran, además, tenía curiosidad de ver como le estaría yendo a Muckor con Osmosis Jones, sabía que el virus no tenía oportunidad y que sería eliminado, era una manera muy fácil de deshacerse de él utilizando a los capaces miembros de la policía de Frank para quitarse a ese estorbo de Muckor.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenía que verlo, deseaba verlo…

Departamento de Thorn.

No había recibido más noticias de Alexander y Maggie, esperaba estuvieran bien, pero algo muy dentro le decía que estaban en peligro; estaba a punto de ir al hospital cuando el celular sonó, ya le estaba teniendo fobia a ese aparato.

Aquí Thorn- contestó temiendo lo peor.

Afortunadamente no era el hospital, era Lala pero sonaba nerviosa.

¿Thorn? –pregunto- ¿estas bien?

Si que sucede, estas bien- dijo el pero fue cortado por la chica.

Puedes venir por mi a la Universidad, tengo miedo- dijo ella; realmente sonaba aterrada.

Esta bien, no te muevas del lugar, voy por ti- dijo Thorn tomando sus llaves y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera cerro la puerta del departamento.

Universidad de Ciudad Frank.

Lala había terminado de revisar los antecedentes de los ataques de la Muerte Roja y se dio cuenta de que había muchas concordancias con alguien que al parecer conocía, sintió mucho miedo cuando salió en el noticiero de la tarde la explosión en la casa de Nicolai, y que había muchas más explosiones por toda la ciudad, que la policía estaba enfrascada en tiroteos con pandillas de bacterias por otras partes más.

Cuando salía de la biblioteca donde estaban los registros y estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina le dio mucho miedo ver que ahí estaba Archer buscando algo en sus cajones, ella no confiaba mucho en él a pesar de la confianza que le tenía Thorn, bueno, esos dos habían sido amigos, pero ahora no la convencía mucho.

Dio la vuelta a otro corredor, y para su sorpresa había otros miembros de Inteligencia del equipo favorito de Archer, llamo a casa pero nadie contesto, tuvo miedo, no sabía que hacían ahí Archer y sus amigos, por lo que llamo a Thorn.

No sabía que hacer, así que se fue a esconder al privado de la oficina de O´Brien, esperando todos se fueran… Solo pedía Thorn llegara a tiempo.

Continuara…


	24. CAPÍTULO 24 Muckor

**CAPÍTULO 24. Muckor**

Muckor había llegado al Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Frank iba a jugársela entrando por la puerta principal, no era el movimiento más inteligente que un virus pudiera dar; pero estaba tan molesto por la forma en que H5N1 lo había tratado frente a Archer que estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era tan capaz como ellos…

Los policías de inmunidad habían pasado un día muy pesado con todos esos ataques por parte de las bacterias, de los virus, toda la ciudad estaba hecha un caos, era como si todos los demonios del pandemónium se hubieran liberado para hacerles ver su suerte… y aun faltaba lo peor.

Muckor no entró con toda la elegancia que pudiera haber usado H5N1, en lugar de eso entró como un tornado, como una bestia salvaje destrozando a los policías que estaban en la entrada, los que cayeron primero fueron seguidos por unos cuantos más antes de que los miembros del cuerpo de policía comenzaran a repeler el ataque de esa amenaza…

La entrada estaba tomada por ese virus que pese a faltarle una mano atacaba con todos con total precisión pero que no tenía la forma de ataque a la que esa clase de virus flamígeros tenía acostumbradas a sus victimas…

En los pisos superiores el resto del equipo de la policía bajaba y se preparaba para hacer frente a esa amenaza.

Es la muerte roja- dijo uno- Ozzy, creo que vino por ti.

Osmosis Jones estaba peligrosamente serio, no le había caído en gracia ese comentario y ahora él, Drix y Tabs se estaban preparando para ayudar a los demás oficiales.

No puede ser Thrax- dijo de pronto Ozzy- ese trasero rojo, se acabo en el alcohol…

No se veía muy seguro.

Drix estaba listo para lo que viniera y Tabs serviría de apoyo.

Había llegado el momento de actuar.

Mientras Muckor se divertía torturando a esos leucocitos H5N1 había llegado a la estación de policía y observaba sentada de una forma muy cómoda en el techo de una de las patrullas, el olor a muerte era una delicia que ella no podía pasar de largo, ya había tenido sus presas y trofeos ese día pero aun así estaba ansiosa de conseguir más…

Sin saber que H5N1 analizaba si él tenía o no la ventaja en ese ataque Muckor continuaba divirtiéndose, era como volver a tener esos olvidados días antes de que H5N1 llegara, esos días en que Mentor y él devastaban las ciudades sin importarles los estragos y las víctimas, esos días en lo que lo único importante era probar la supremacía de los virus…

Había logrado subir al primer piso, las escaleras estaban llenas de leucocitos caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber, Muckor tenía leves heridas pero eran nada comparado con lo mucho que su herido orgullo le ordenaba seguir…

H5N1 seguía observando desde la patrulla, ahora quela lucha se desarrollaba en los niveles superiores ya no tenía visibilidad pero había pensado pasar un rato más ahí… tal vez con algo de suerte sus dos problemas acabaran mutuamente…

No comprendo porque Archer nos tiene vigilando aquí- dijo un miembro de inteligencia en el interior del automóvil que H5N1 ocupara de asiento.

No lo sé, tampoco lo entiendo- dijo su compañero- primero ordena que nosotros estemos aquí, después que el grupo beta fuera a la Universidad, no me extrañaría que también estuviera vigilando la casa de Thorn.

Si, ahora me alegro de que no aceptaran mi solicitud para formar parte del equipo A.V.E-dijo el primero que hablo.

El techo de la patrulla se abrió como se abre una lata de sardinas, los dos miembros de Inteligencia apuntaron con sus armas pero estas fueron partidas por algo muy filoso tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Buenas noches oficiales- saludo H5N1 dejándose ver con esa mueca alejada de una sonrisa- si me permiten quitarles su tiempo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente- ¿dónde queda el domicilio de ese agente, ese tal Thorn?

Los dos agentes se miraron confundidos, un dolor en sus hombros les indico que tenían que contestar.

El primero que había hablado aclaro la duda de la virus.

Muy amables, de verdad lo agradezco- dijo H5N1 con la misma mirada fija y la sonrisa demencial.

Las ventanillas de la patrulla se mancharon de un color azul.

H5N1 se alejaba de la estación de policía mientras los gritos seguían al igual que los disparos… tal vez esa misma noche todos sus problemas y pendientes se terminaran…

Muckor ya estaba a un piso de llegar a la oficina de Osmosis Jones, ya eran demasiados leucocitos los que habían caído, excelentes policías que nunca se habían enfrentado a un virus de ese tipo.

Muckor estaba a punto de partir en dos con su abrazo a la recepcionista cuando un tiro en su hombro hizo que la dejara caer, oportunidad que la chica aprovecho para huir.

Drix había hecho un buen tiro, Muckor gruño de dolor.

Ese no es la muerte roja, Ozzy- dijo Drix preparando una carga más.

No, ese es viejo y feo, bueno más viejo y feo- dijo Ozzy apuntando- ¿Qué bacterias haces aquí?

Osmosis Jones me imagino- dijo Muckor- me has dado muchos problemas.

Una vez más el virus volvía a actuar como si él fuera el que había hecho todo y no H5N1.

Pero no importa, esta noche caes- dijo iluminando su garra.

¿Sólo una?- reto Ozzy- ¿Qué ustedes virus de pacotilla, ya no tienen presupuesto?

Muckor se lanzó con todo contra el policía, Drix hizo otro disparo pero Muckor lo evitó.

Ya sé quien eres- dijo Ozzy evitando que ese demente le rasgara con la zarpa- eres el tipo del dinner ¡y pensar que los medios me confundieron contigo!

Muckor gruño pero no dijo nada al respecto, estaba más interesado en quitarle la cabeza de los hombros a Jones; Ozzy representaba todo un reto para ese virus, no tenía la agilidad necesaria para estar a la altura del policía, al menos el resto de los cuerpo de inmunidad se habían replegado dejando solamente a Osmosis y su equipo para que se encargaran de ese virus, además Ozzy ya tenía experiencia.

Otro disparo más, Ozzy estaba luciéndose, Muckor trataba de evitar tanto a Ozzy como a Drix, sabía que tenía que deshacerse de la cápsula para poder llegar a Jones. Se sonrió con una mueca peligrosa pero sin llegar a la perfección de demencia de H5N1.

De un salto Muckor se lanzo contra Ozzy, éste que se había girado para cargar de nuevo el arma lo vio venir, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ¿acaso ese demente podría ganarle? Drix vio que su amigo estaba a punto de ser partido por esa garra y extendió el brazo para apuntar con su cañón.

Caíste- dijo Muckor triunfal.

Cambiando la dirección del golpe, Muckor dejo caer su zarpa sobre el cañon de Drix que con una pequeña explosión quedo fuera de funcionamiento, la cápsula cayo de espaldas por la sorpresa.

Muckor estaba de pie frente a él.

Adiós- dijo levantando la zarpa para dar el golpe final.

En ese momento un tiro se escuchó, uno hecho con un arma de mayor calibre.

Muckor gruño, ahora estaba completamente indefenso, el disparo le había volado su única garra, se doblo de dolor girando para ver quien había sido el causante.

Tabs estaba apuntando no con una de sus automáticas sino con una pistola con una cabina mucho más grande.

Es un juguete que hizo una amiga- dijo apuntando- aléjate de Drix o te vuelo la cabeza.

Por la mirada de la chica Muckor se dio cuenta de que esta no le amenazaba en vano, Drix se arrastro un poco para estar fuera del alcance del virus. A pesar de tener todo en contra Muckor agitó un poco la gabardina –ya de por si rota- que llevaba puesta y dejo caer unas cuantas de las esporas explosivas.

Éstas solo tocarse con otras que rodaban en el suelo comenzaron a explotar, al menos eso le serviría de distracción. Ozzy no estaba dispuesto a que esa cosa se les escapara por un truco barato de feria y cubrió el acceso a las escaleras, Muckor se dio cuenta de que pese a su intento estaba atrapado, si se iba, no se iría solo, pensó en utilizar a Osmosis como rehén ya que el humo provocado por las explosiones no dejaba ver bien a los agentes.

De pronto Ozzy lo sintió detrás de él, dio un disparo y aunque Muckor volvió a rugir de dolor no abandono el intento de llevarse consigo al gran Osmosis Jones.

Tabs dudó por unos momentos, recordaba lo último que paso cuando tuvo una situación de rehenes como esa, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

De pronto sonaron tres tiros… como en aquella ocasión…

Muckor cayó de espaldas en los primeros escalones de ese piso, Osmosis tenía todavía la pistola humeante, Drix desde el piso tenía también una pistola que encontró junto a él en su otra mano, y Tabs se acercó a sus amigos con la suya aun caliente.

Somos un buen equipo- dijo Ozzy- wow novata- dijo mirando a Muckor- se la cumpliste.

Drix no quiso ver.

No pensé que realmente tuviera que volarle la cabeza- dijo Tabs evitando ver lo que había en las escaleras.

Cómo sea- dijo Ozzy como si la cosa hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo- ahora es trabajo de los de limpieza.

Y limpiándose las manos se volvió a meter a su oficina.

¡Gracias Frank- dijo Ozzy desde dentro- no le paso nada a la XBOX!

Tabs que ayudaba a levantarse a Drix solo cabeceo.

No tiene remedio- dijo Drix mirando que su cañón no iba a poder ser utilizado en varios días…

La amenaza de la estación de policías había sido solucionada una vez más gracias al heroísmo de Osmosis Jones, ya lo dirían los noticieros después mientras tanto, en la Universidad de ciudad Frank, Archer y su equipo estaban revisando la oficina de Lalarú Changes.

Señor-dijo un miembro del equipo.

Archer dejo varias fotos que pasaba distraídamente

Al parecer Lala estaba trabajando en algo.

Archer reviso, eran varios datos de cierto compuesto que soportaba el alcohol ¿soportar el alcohol? ¿para que quería eso Lala? Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

H5N1 había hablado mucho de la muerte roja, la muerte roja según Jones había muerto en el alcohol,

Maldición- dijo Archer de pronto- encuentren a Lala, debe de andar por aquí.

Ahora Archer tenía miedo, si Lala o Tabs o el mismo Thorn habían tenido contacto con la muerte roja y sabían como había sobrevivido al alcohol, H5N1 podría aprovechar dicha información en su contra, Archer tenía que encontrar la forma de que Lala desarrollara algo que le sirviera en contra de esa virus por si las cosas se salían de su control.

Una suerte haber guardado en la misma Universidad la garra de Muckor, tal vez eso le serviría de ventaja.

Los miembros del equipo de Archer buscaron por todas partes a Lala, parecía como si la chica hubiera desaparecido, por su parte Lala seguía escondida en el privado de O´Brien ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese lugar serviría para esconderse?

Lala ya sentía que estaba a salvo cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

¿Thorn?- pregunto en un murmullo.

No querida- dijo Archer asomándose- Ay Lala si serás tontita- dijo intentando parecer amigable- esta puerta se abre hacia afuera no hacia adentro.

Lala se pateo mentalmente por su error, eso y que no había puesto seguro a la puerta…

Ahora querida Lala- dijo Archer ofreciéndole su mano- necesito que me hagas un nuevo juguete.

Lala no pudo rechazar esa mano.

Como cabía esperar las noticias ya estaban llenas de los reportes de los ataques tanto en el hospital como en la estación de policía y se hablaba de la muerte de la muerte roja.

Thrax se reía de la estupidez de los medios sentado en el sillón, apago el televisor.

Ya es hora de ponerse en movimiento- dijo a la nada.

Solo Teddy estaba ahí.

Creo que ya fue suficiente, ahora es momento de que salga a divertirme…- dijo la muerte roja lista para salir por la puerta principal.

En eso la puerta se abrió.

Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Tabs sin mirar al frente- ¿estas bien Lala?

Levanto la vista, y tal vez fue por la cara de Thrax tal vez por toparse con otro virus flamígero Tabs no pudo evitar sentir que tenía frente a ella a una amenaza letal, instintivamente llevo su mano a la pistola que tenía guardada detrás de ella.

Thrax también vio el movimiento de la chica a pesar de que ella lo hubiera hecho con toda naturalidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella comenzaba a sospechar, y pensar que pensaba utilizar uno de sus trucos para sacarle información…

Thrax- dijo de pronto una vocecita desde el sillón.

Sino hubiera sido por el autocontrol de Thrax hubiera despedazado ahí mismo al oso de agua que con sus mediocres galletas había dicho su nombre.

Los ojos de Tabs mostraban tanto su sorpresa como su miedo y su sentimiento de quedar como una idiota, ella ya lo había pensado pero esperaba estar en un error.

Thrax – repitió Teddy.

Es un osito muy bueno- dijo Thrax dándole la espalda a Tabs, sabía que la chica no le dispararía- es muy bueno, sabía que lograría hacer que aprendiera a hablar- dijo llegando al sillón y poniendo su mano en la cabeza del osito como si se tratara de un perrito.

No le hagas daño- dijo Tabs apuntando con la pistola con la que acabara con Muckor.

No ves que no le hago nada- dijo Thrax ahora con Teddy entre sus dos manos- Creo que tiene miedo de fallar el tiro como lo hizo con su mami- le dijo la muerte roja al oso de agua.

Tabs lo miró con todo sin reprimir su enojo.

Aléjate de él o disparo- le gritó.

Thrax se puso en pie.

Mi niña, si lo quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho- dijo Thrax dejando a Teddy en el sillón y caminando hacia donde estaba Tabs.

Dispara- dijo la muerte roja con el cañón de la pistola lista para dispararle a boca jarro.

Las manos de Tabs temblaban visiblemente, la chica desvió la mirada… No quería disparar.

Eso imagine- dijo Thrax quitándole la pistola de las manos, arrojándola a un lado y tomando la barbilla de Tabs con una mano- gracias por todo- dijo para darle un beso en los labios.

Tabs no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran mientras no se defendía o se separaba de la muerte roja.

Y así como empezó, terminó.

Tabs estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras Teddy le ofrecía una galleta, la puerta abierta y la corriente de aire nocturno refrescando el departamento.

La muerte roja una vez más libre por las calles caminaba con paso majestuoso perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de esa noche que aun no terminaba…

Continuara…


	25. CAPÍTULO 25 Archer

**CAPÍTULO 25. Archer**

Querida Lala- dijo Archer pasando una vez más las fotos mientras ella trabajaba en unos tubos de ensayos- ¿quién es él?

En una fotografía se veía a alguien mal enfocado, alguien grande enfundado en una gabardina negra, estaba en el fondo, la fotografía había sido tomada pero enfocando a Tabs y a Teddy.

Un amigo- mintió Lala- un amigo de la Universidad.

Petirrojo mentiroso, siempre has sido mala mintiendo- dijo Archer- yo sé quien es, y quiero que me digas ¿ha hablado con alguien aparte de ustedes dos?

No sé a que te refieres- dijo Lala mezclando otros compuestos.

Me refiero a que qué pensara Thorn cuando se entere que su hermana y su novia tuvieron escondido a un ente peligroso designado como la Muerte Roja, ¿no es quien asesino a Nicolai, Maggie y Alexander?- dijo casualmente Archer.

No, no tengo idea de que hablas, y no sé porque inventas esa sarta de tonterías- dijo Lala sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Como quieras, pero estoy seguro que sí sabes a que me refiero- dijo Archer- ahora lo que quiero es que con tus juguetes y con los míos desarrolles algo que me sirva por si tu amigo se pone difícil.

Lala no podía creer realmente Brave era Thrax, la famosa Muerte Roja, tenía miedo, lo había pensado y lo había desechado pero ahora ya lo veía con claridad, tenía miedo de que Tabs estuviera en apuros, jo, y pensar que fue Lala quien dijo que Brave era un amor…

El celular de Archer sonó.

Aquí águila- dijo el agente- sí, aja, entiendo, inventen una coartada.

Lala dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo pero basto la mirada de Archer para que continuara trabajando.

Se han presentado ciertos problemas, querida- dijo Archer- así que continua trabajando quiero eso en menos de un santiamén o por Frank que tus días terminaron querida- después acercándose a un miembro de su equipo- elimínala cuando termine.

Lala sabía que estaba perdida tenía que terminar lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente desde que Archer sacó una garra como la mano de Brave supo que algo muy malo estaba siendo manipulado por el agente de Inteligencia, solamente pedía Thorn llegara a tiempo.

Para Archer estaba muy claro, H5N1 había sido quien había eliminado a los agentes que dejo vigilando la estación de policías de la ciudad; ahora no sabía a donde había ido su mortal aliada, sabía que H5N1 planearía algo con la muerte roja, ahí fue donde el agente de inteligencia cometió el error más grave… pensó que Thorn ya habría sido informado ya fuera por Lala o por Tabs sobre la aparición de la Muerte Roja en la ciudad y que éste virus no sería tan idiota como para permanecer en la casa de Tabs.

Archer se puso en camino a colinas del hombro… tenía que encargarse personalmente de Thorn, irónico una vez lo llamo amigo y ahora solamente porque sus planes e intereses cambiaban sepultaba tanto a la amistad como al hijo del alcalde.

H5N1 no planeaba compartir su información con nadie, no era esa clase de virus, ella se dirigiría a terminar con los objetivos que le había dicho Archer, claro, no tenía el aroma de Thorn pero sí tenía algo mucho más claro, su dirección, esos agentes habían sido muy amables en compartir la información; hasta tuvo pena de haberlos eliminado, pero como pasaba siempre con ella esos tontos sentimentalismos se fueron como llegaron.

Y ahí frente a ella la zona residencial, con los departamentos para la clase alta, ahora solo debía subir para encontrar a Thorn.

Con lo que no contaba la virus, era con la llamada que había hecho Lala, Thorn una vez recibirla había salido lo más rápido que había podido para ir a auxiliar a Lala, no importaba contra lo que tuviera que enfrentarse…

Así que mientras la hummer se alejaba, H5N1 subía hacía el balcón del departamento de Thorn.

De la misma manera mientras la hummer de Thorn corría a toda velocidad por la autopista, Archer hacia lo mismo pero en sentido contrario hacia el departamento, sin saber que él solo estaba a punto de caer en su propia trampa…

H5N1 entró al departamento, no había nadie.

Cualquier otro se hubiera desesperado y no habría sabido como proceder pero ella que ya estaba curtida por la cacería y ese juego de desatar un pandemónium en cada ciudad que pisaba se dio a la tarea de esperar a su presa…

Ese juego mortal del que todos estaban siendo partes se estaba desarrollando en ciudad Frank, mientras H5N1 esperaba a que su presa llegara, Archer corría a enfrentar su error, Thorn a ayudar a Lala, y la química a ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba la ayuda. Thrax también había empezado a movilizarse.

H5N1 era demasiado predecible para él, pero aun así tenía que admitir que en otras circunstancias tal vez le hubiera sido muy útil para sus propios propósitos… De cualquier forma él no iba a cometer los mismos errores y tampoco a dejarse seducir y ser el segundo de una chica. Él estaba preparando su propio juego, en esa noche de engaños y errores, él se encargaría de aprovechar los descuidos de los demás, ya había logrado utilizar a Tabs y a Lala, H5N1 no sería la excepción, solamente debía esperar, esperar pacientemente…

Archer llegó al departamento de Thorn, se extraño de que la puerta estuviera abierta.

Tal vez tuvo problemas con ciertos amigos- pensó mientras sacaba su arma listo para lo que pudiera encontrarse.

H5N1 reconoció el aroma de Archer, ¡oh gloriosa suerte que sonríes a quien esta preparado para recibirte! Vio su oportunidad, acabaría con los blancos que le habían indicado para no tener problemas cuando se encargara de Jones, del alcalde o de robar la joya; pero, también se encargaría de Archer, además ella no era de las que compartían sus triunfos con alguien…

Se sonrió, bueno tal vez lo compartiera de momento con Thrax pero solo de momento…

Archer entró cuidando su espalda al departamento, no, no había ningún rastro de pelea, nada desordenado, nada fuera de lugar, simplemente Thorn había salido de improviso.

Rayos- musitó Archer- esa tonta de Lala… si pidió ayuda.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando de una patada fue lanzado contra uno de los sillones de Thorn haciendo que éste se volteara.

Se puso de pie al momento apuntando con el arma, imaginaba contra quien se las vería y en lugar de eso…

H5N1, ¿qué rayos están pensando?- gruñó el agente- idiota, soy yo.

Ya lo sé- dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

Archer entendió a que estaba jugando esa virus traidora.

Así que ahora vas contra mi- dijo sin bajar el arma- virus nunca confíes en ellos.

Ese fue tu error amor- dijo H5N1 iluminando la garra- pero debo agradecerte me he divertido mucho y ahora estoy lista para acabar con la ciudad.

Entonces sí tenías una alianza con la muerte roja- dijo Archer disparando cuando la virus salto.

Eso fue después- dijo ella atacando con su garra, Archer se movió y el sillón terminó partido por la mitad- primero fuiste de mucha ayuda corrupto, y ahora gracias a ti, no tengo que preocuparme más de Muckor, o de tu equipo elite, ja, me faltan solamente dos chicas y un leucocito del cual ya tengo su aroma.

Otro saltó y la mesa de centro terminó con el cristal roto, mientras un disparo de Archer hizo que el reloj de la sala cayera destrozado.

Osmosis Jones no será un reto si Muckor lo canso al menos un poco y finalmente el alcalde y la joya serán míos- dijo la virus logrando cerrarle el paso a Archer- lamentablemente tú no estarás aquí para verlo.

Archer disparo y si H5N1 no se hubiera flexionado, el disparo hubiera hecho algo más que cortar un poco de ese mechón que se negaba siempre a acomodarse.

No encanto, me estas subestimando- dijo el agente- no en vano he hecho más tretas de las que tu pudieras imaginar- tomó a H5N1 por la muñeca- no llegue a donde llegue solamente por ser un buen elemento ¿sabes?

H5N1 forcejeo un poco como sino pudiera liberarse.

No en vano- siguió Archer- logré que los hermanitos Hope trabajaran para mi…ja, fue muy fácil hacerles creer que habían matado a su pobre y tierna madre.

H5N1 seguía forcejeando como si su muñeca doliera.

Oh sí, tres disparos- dijo Archer acercando su rostro al de la virus- y nunca pensaron que el tercero el que realmente había matado a su madre mientras ellos al mismo tiempo eliminaban al chico malo hubiera sido mío…

H5N1 dejo de forcejear y comenzó a reírse con una carcajada que daba terror.

Eres un idiota- dijo ante la cara de desconcierto de Archer- serás el mejor elemento corrupto que exista, pero comparado con un virus eres un idiota.

Le dio un rodillazo que lo hizo doblarse.

Primero un virus no parlotea tanto- dijo pateándolo- segundo, no cuenta el relato de su vida en lugar de eliminar a su oponente- dijo partiendo en dos la pistola- tercero siempre tiene el elemento sorpresa a su favor. ¡Adios Archer!

Archer trato de ponerse en pie, pero solo pudo observar algo que lo dejo en blanco, H5N1 una vez más alzó los brazos como cuando ataco en el dinner para después… Archer solo pudo ver como algo brillaba a la par justo al momento de sentir el dolor en los hombros.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que estaba de pie, no sabía como pero la virus lo había puesto de pie de tal forma que le sus miradas se topaban, la sonrisa demente de H5N1 apareció en su cara mientras Archer solo podía culparse a si mismo de haberse confiado y de haber sido tan idiota.

Después como había pasado con Alexander, Archer también fue partido por la mitad manchando toda la sala con un color azulado.

H5N1 estaba complacida con el resultado de esa noche, había acabado con demasiados enemigos y ahora se merecía un buen descanso, además ahora tenía que encargarse de planear el como llegar al alcalde y por supuesto a su hermosa joya…

Si lo que había dicho Archer era cierto, sus siguientes blancos eran la chica pelirroja de una fotografía y los hermanos Hope, así que era muy probable que para eliminarlos a ellos podría recurrir a cualquier artimaña en el momento en que se encargara del alcalde… solo faltaría Osmosis Jones y ya que Thrax parecía tener cuentas pendientes con él, tal vez pudiera manipularlo para que La Muerte Roja se encargara del entrometido policía mientras ella corría a quedarse con el premio mayor…

Miro con orgullo su cadena, en menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar tendría otro eslabón más y todo bajo las narices de tanto miembro de inteligencia, de la policía y de la misma Muerte Roja…

Era momento de retirarse, estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió otra idea más, sí, mañana a primera hora mandaría llamar a todos los jefes de esa inútil mafia que habían sembrado su marca por toda la ciudad, sí, con ellos liberaría tensión, entrenaría un poco y finalmente iría por el alcalde, después de que cayera el alcalde, y Thrax se encargara de Osmosis Jones, ella tendría su cadena con un eslabón más.

Oh era tan tentadora la idea que no podía esperar a que llegara el siguiente día, pero antes tenía que descansar…

Thorn logró llegar después de lo que sintió una eternidad a la Universidad, como imaginaba estaba rodeada por hummers de los miembros de Inteligencia, no tenía ni idea de que planeaba Archer, pero si había sido tan idiota como para meterse con sus amigos y ahora con Lala, la amistad que un día tuvieron ahora había sido olvidada.

Sabía que el equipo que siempre cumplía las ordenes de Archer no era como él o sus amigos, estos tipos dispararían antes de preguntar, así que cargo su arma, sabía que la necesitaría… solamente esperaba no llegar tan tarde.

Lala había terminado de mezclar ciertos compuestos que podrían derribar a un toro, una especie de sedante por si "la muerte roja" como había dicho Archer no cooperaba con él, Lala no podía imaginar en que momento Archer sabía de la muerte roja, no sabía como Brave se las había ingeniado para salir del departamento sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, simplemente cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía utilizada, su orgullo herido y finalmente se sentía como una tonta.

El agente que vigilaba a Lala cargo su arma, la chica no podía creerlo, realmente ese tipo la iba a matar, Lala hizo gala de sus encantos para que éste abandonara esa idea pero la orden de Archer tenía que ser cumplida.

En ese momento por el pasillo se escucharon una serie de disparos y gritos, Lala no sabía que estaba pasando, el tipo que le apuntaba estaba a punto de dispararle, ella solo tomó uno de los vasos de precipitados donde había muestras semejantes al alcohol y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Mientras el agente gritaba por el dolor, ella aprovechó para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, no sabía hacia donde, había muchos más agentes afuera que la veían apuntando sus armas, se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error ya que ahora no era solamente un arma sino mínimo quince las que le apuntaban, ella solamente pudo alzar tontamente las manos en señal de que se rendía… eso no iba a funcionar.

Thorn logró abrirse camino entre los agentes que como ya esperaba comenzaron a dispararle, no por nada había sido el maestro de tiro de Tabs, el chico era excelente, cada tiro daba en el blanco, así que logró llegar prácticamente hasta el corredor que daba a la oficina de O´Brien, sabía que Lala gustaba de esconderse o de pasar horas en esa oficina, pero al abrir la puerta de una patada no la encontró, fue cuando escuchó que más elementos de Archer corrían para la zona de laboratorios.

Una suerte que la Universidad a esas altas horas estuviera vacía o habrían tenido muchos civiles heridos, Thorn odiaba que hubiera civiles de por medio.

Adelantando por varios atajos logró llegar a la zona de laboratorios justo al momento en que los gritos del agente que estuviera con Lala llenaron todo el recinto, después las cargas de los demás.

Lala estaba aterrada, sabía que su hora había llegado y que no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo, fue en ese momento cuando Thorn con una sola pistola logró encargarse de los demás agentes.

Estos no iban a ponérsela fácil al hijo del alcalde aunque en otro tiempo fueran compañeros, Thorn también había recibido varios rasguños por parte de sus excompañeros, pero no importaba lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Lala saliera herida en ese tiroteo.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, los agentes estaban en el suelo fuera de combate; lo único malo fue que el agente que había sido quemado por Lala ahora la tenía como rehén.

Thorn odiaba estar en esas situaciones, ya había perdido a su madre de esa misma manera, y quisiera o no, esas experiencias dejaban un trauma muy difícil de olvidar, la mirada de Lala era la misma que la de su madre, y el tipo tenía la misma expresión que la de esa vez, escuchó como el otro cargo su arma, y antes de que Lala pudiera creerlo Thorn abrió fuego.

El agente quemado cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras Lala temblorosa solamente caía sobre sus rodillas.

Thorn corrió al lado de Lala ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la abrazo como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y ayudándola a caminar salieron ambos por otro corredor antes de que los demás miembros que Archer había dejado de apoyo llegaran.

Una vez en la hummer Thorn conducía lo más rápido que podía mientras Lala solamente se abrazaba a si misma, antes de huir había tomado lo que había hecho para Archer y ahora ese compuesto viajaba con ellos en la parte de atrás del auto.

Vamos a casa- dijo Thorn- llamaré a Tabs, también esta en peligro.

¡Tabs!- despertó Lala- vamos al departamento, corre Thorn.

Thorn no preguntó nada, sabía que si Lala había tenido problemas con Archer de igual forma ese maldito iría por su hermana. La hummer giro ahora hacía el departamento de las chicas.

Solo esperaban que Archer no le hubiera hecho nada a la chica.

Espera aquí- dijo Thorn cuando llegaron frente al departamento.

El chico subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el departamento donde estaba su hermana, con el arma cargada por si acaso, tuvo miedo cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pero solamente ver que su hermanita estaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con Teddy dormido junto a ella dio un suspiro de alivio, no sabía que les había pasado pero al menos estaban a salvo.

La tomó de la mano y Tabs se dejo guiar como una niña pequeña mientras Teddy subía a su hombro.

Al bajar su hermano la metió a la camioneta, todo tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera creído posible, en la radio ya se daban los reportes de todo el pandemónium que se habían llevado a cabo en la zona residencial donde vivía Thorn, en la zona de hospitales, en la estación de policía.

Se hablaba de un pandemónium hecho por la muerte roja que ahora había sido eliminada y la mafia local de virus y bacterias.

Thorn no puso mucha atención mientras Lala abrazaba a Tabs, la chica parecía como si hubiera visto a un muerto por su cara de terror. No sabían a donde ir, a quien recurrir, así que cuando Lala sugirió ir con Osmosis Jones al menos por una noche nadie estuvo en contra.

Un día muy largo llegaba a su final, y al menos esos tres daban gracias de haber llegado con vida hasta el final.

Continuara…


	26. CAPÍTULO 26 Alianza

**CAPÍTULO 26. ALIANZA**

La hummer de Thorn se detuve frente a los departamentos donde vivía Osmosis Jones.

En el interior del departamento Ozzy, Drix y Leah se encontraban hablando de todos los acontecimientos extraños que se estaban desarrollando en Ciudad Frank.

Drix tenía lastimada la mano donde tenía el cañón resultado del enfrentamiento contra Muckor, Leah no dejaba de pedirle a Ozzy que se cuidara.

Ah muñeca, sabes que no pueden contra el gran Ozzy- dijo el leucocito muy confiado.

La señorita Strogen iba a decir algo más cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó.

Ozzy no pudo evitar llegar a la puerta con la pistola en la mano.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Ozzy desde el otro lado de la puerta pero sin dejar de apuntar.

Por la mirilla vio a Thorn junto con las chicas y Teddy quien devoraba sus inacabables galletas.

¿Qué les paso?- preguntó al momento de abrir la puerta.

Es una larga historia- dijo el hijo del alcalde- ¿podemos pasar?

Thorn contó rápidamente la historia de cómo había encontrado a Lala, y como sus amigos habían sido asesinados por alguien muy malo.

A su vez Ozzy interrumpía para contar como había eliminado al problema de Muckor; Leah no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Y finalmente- dijo Thorn- creo que todo fue planeado por Archer.

Ese trasero engreído, como lo odio; pero dejen que le ponga las manos encima y verá- dijo Ozzy subiéndose al sillón.

No creo que puedas Ozzy- dijo Drix subiendo el volumen al televisor.

El noticiario nocturno mostraba como habían encontrado no hacía cinco minutos los restos del agente de inteligencia Harris Archer.

Alguien se te adelanto- dijo Thorn sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Al parecer- dijo de pronto Lala- el negocio de Archer no funciono como esperaba…

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Leah.

Creo que Archer se estaba encargando personalmente de eliminarnos- continuo la chica- primero Nicolai, Alexander, Maggie, pensaba encargarse de mi después de que terminara algo que me había encargado…

Estoy seguro que pensaba encargarse de mi- interrumpió Thorn- por eso estaba en mi departamento.

¿Y la novatita?- dijo de pronto Ozzy.

Tabs continuaba en el otro sillón con Teddy abrazado.

¡El virus de la estación!- dijo Drix.

Ese debió ser el contacto con Archer- dijo Lala.

No estoy seguro, ese virus parecía muy tonto- dijo Ozzy- no parece ser de los que hacen planes elaborados…

Entonces… Archer estaba con alguien más…- razonaba Thorn- pero ¿quién?

Tenemos otro problema- dijo de pronto Tabs

Ozzy giro a verla.

Lala entendía a que se refería.

Lo que Tabsy quiere decir es que…- tampoco ella sabía como empezar.

Ozzy, Thorn… hice algo muy malo- dijo Tabs levantando la vista- Thrax está aquí.

¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito de ambos leucocitos se escuchó en todo el edificio.

No sabía que era él, no sabía quien era, lo encontré en el mirador del ojo- continuó Tabs- si hubiera sabido quien era nunca lo hubiera hecho.

También es mi culpa- secundó Lala- yo le dije que dejara quedarse a Brave, bueno Thrax… pero no creo que él estuviera de parte de Archer…

El silencio que continuo fue de lo más incomodo; Ozzy estaba más azul que nunca, prácticamente morado, Thorn estaba casi negro, ambos estaban enojados.

De pronto Ozzy se puso de pie, Tabs bajo de nuevo la vista, sabía que Ozzy estaba furioso con ella y lo entendía.

Ozzy llegó al sillón que la chica ocupaba.

Tabs esperaba que le gritara, que la golpeara…

Ozzy le palmeo la cabeza.

Pobre novatita- dijo en un tono amigable.

¿Qué?- preguntó Tabs mirándolo de nuevo.

Ese trasero rojo sólo causa problemas- continuó Ozzy- cómo escapó del alcohol no tengo idea, pero si regreso es porque es tan tonto que quiere que tío Ozzy le vuelva a patear el trasero.

¿Pero?- dijo Tabs sin entender.

Basta, deja de culparte por eso, bueno sí fue un error muy grave pero ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerle- continuó el agente.

Osmosis tiene razón- dijo Thorn- si Thrax fue el causante de las muertes de mis amigos pagará, además de que me encargaré de enseñarle que con mi hermana no se meten.

Thorny ese es mi trabajo, yo me encargo de patear su rojo trasero… de nuevo-dijo Osmosis.

Ustedes dos, creen que esto es un juego- dijo Leah- ¡es terrible! Si Thrax regreso acabará con la ciudad, si esta detrás de todo estos crímenes… ¡Ozzy! ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Pues lo que hacemos siempre- dijo el agente- lucirnos y patear su trasero.

¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!, ¿Qué no conoces otra forma de detenerlo?- preguntó molesta su novia.

Sí la conozco… ¡Patear el doble de fuerte su rojo trasero!- dijo Ozzy mostrando el puño.

Al menos sabemos como ataca Thrax- dijo Drix- ¿Qué tienes planeado Ozzy?

Pues el muy obvio irá por la cadena de ADN- razonó Ozzy- solamente tenemos que patearle el trasero antes de que llegue y listo.

¿Y la fiesta del alcalde?- cuestionó Leah- ¿no crees que esté interesado en ella?

Na, no creo que quiera ir a comer canapés con la alta- dijo Ozzy.

No Ozzy- interrumpió Thorn- a lo que se refiere la señorita Strogen es que mi padre cambió el sistema de seguridad, ahora para acceder a la joya es necesario el código que mi padre tiene, esa fue la mejora al sistema de seguridad que Nicolai realizó.

En ese caso mañana nos vamos a codear con la alta- dijo Ozzy- ¡voy a sacar mi traje disco!

La señorita Strogen nos puede meter a la fiesta- dijo Thorn

Mi hermano y yo podemos dar apoyo- dijo Tabs

Esa es la actitud novatita, ya vas entendiendo- dijo Ozzy con esa sonrisa de siempre

Archer preparo algo por si su aliado no le obedecía- dijo Lala- pueden cargarlo a sus armas por si todo se pone hostil.

Vas a necesitar mucha ayuda Ozzy- dijo Drix mirando su cañón

Ah no te apures Drix- dijo el agente- tú apoyarás a las chicas.

Yo cubriré a Leah- dijo Lala- además las dos estaremos en contacto con ustedes por si alguna ve a Thrax.

Me hubiera gustado poder alertar al alcalde- dijo Leah

Tenemos el factor sorpresa- dijo Ozzy- si movilizáramos a toda la caballería nos arruinarían la fiesta.

Espero que tengas razón Ozzy, espero que tengas razón- Leah parecía no muy confiada…

La noche continuaba avanzando, en el departamento de Osmosis el nuevo grupo se había turnado por vigilar la entrada mientras los demás dormían.

Por toda la ciudad había marcas de graffitis con el símbolo de H5N1 por todas partes; los ciudadanos inocentes habían asegurado sus puertas por miedo a la ola de crímenes que pasaban en todas partes.

H5N1había llegado a una bodega más, sentía predilección por ese tipo de lugares; tal vez era cierta nostalgia por días pasados, tal vez porque no tener nadie que la molestara en esos lugares le ayudaba a planear mejor sus futuros crímenes, ahora no importaba.

En ese momento ella se encontraba mirando por un enorme ventanal, le gustaba ver el miedo que había provocado en esa ciudad, esa mueca de superioridad se reflejaba una vez más en su rostro… sí, ella era la evolución de la gripe aviar, ella era más fuerte y más peligrosa que tantos anteriores, tantos que nunca llegaron a ser alguien, es más ella era mejor que…

Sabes, creo que estas siendo muy confiada- dijo la seductora voz de Thrax detrás de ella- estas cometiendo muchos errores.

¿Qué error más grave puede haber que no estar conmigo?- dijo ella volteando- ¿has pensado en mi propuesta Muerte Roja?

Thrax se acercó más a ella.

Es buena propuesta, pero creo que tal vez quiero más- dijo Thrax tomando a H5N1 por la barbilla.

Sabes que no voy a compartir mi trofeo contigo- dijo H5N1 sin rechazar el gesto- pero puedo ofrecer mucho más…

Ya lo pensaré- dijo Thrax acercándose más a ella- eres peligrosa.

Y tú letal- dijo la virus retándolo con la mirada- tú quieres venganza contra Osmosis Jones, yo quiero probarme con los más fuertes…

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el virus de gabardina.

Ya me entenderás, pero sí, estás invitado a mi fiesta personal- dijo H5N1.

Sabes que te arrepentirás de esto, ¿cierto?- dijo Thrax en su tono más seductor.

Digamos que estoy acostumbrada…- dijo ella besando al virus que tenía enfrente.

La noche sería la única testigo de que estaba pasando con Frank, ya fuera con los leucocitos que intentaban detener a la amenaza que podría destruir su ciudad como con los virus que sellaban su alianza profana como solo los virus flamígeros saben hacerlo…

La noche dio paso al amanecer y con ella a un nuevo día… Un día que sería decisivo para todos los involucrados en esa intrincada trama que el destino les tenía preparada.

Frank se levanto bostezando perezosamente, estaba más adormilado que nada y ni siquiera se había mirado en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Salió del baño arrastrando los pies, saludo a su hija quien tomaba el desayuno en la cocina.

La pequeña dio tal grito que espanto al pobre hombre, después de entender que la pequeña le decía que se mirara en el espejo, éste hizo lo que le decían y ¡oh sorpresa!

¡Frank tenía toda la cara llena de manchas moradas! Era producto de los graffits de H5N1 pero obvio que el hombre no tenía ni idea de porque estaba así; la niña no espero a entender que pasaba inmediatamente llamó al 911.

Una vez más Frank era llevado al hospital, la pequeña no quería ver de nuevo a su papá como la vez anterior.

Un nuevo día había llegado a ciudad Frank y todos estaban preparándose para la mascarada del alcalde, los policías de la ciudad estaban trabajando horas extras con tanto crimen que al parecer había aumentado, ninguno de ellos entendía que bacterias estaba pasando.

Thrax despertó, estaba recostado entre almohadones en esa vil bodega, no entendía como esa virus lograba poner almohadones en cada lugar al que llegaba, ahora no importaba ya que tenía al parecer dormida sobre su pecho a H5N1.

Sí que eres todo un espécimen- dijo ella con el rebelde mechón de cabello entre los ojos.

Estaba cubierta por la gabardina de Thrax.

¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó el virus.

Así me gusta- dijo H5N1 levantándose- primero me encargare de toda esa vil escoria que se hace llamar mafia.

Thrax se levanto a su vez

Parece un buen entrenamiento.

Si quieres puedes acompañarme… hoy termina todo- dijo H5N1 alejándose de Thrax.

Oh sí, hoy termina todo…- dijo a su vez el virus.

Marcello Infeccione había sido citado por H5N1 junto con el resto de sus allegados en el mismo lugar donde la virus lo había destronado de su organización criminal.

El pobre mafioso temblaba visiblemente, no entendía porque Archer no le había avisado sobre esta monstruosa criatura, es más solamente ver que Archer había muerto el pobre Marcello entendió que todo había terminado para él y la familia.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, el alma se le fue a los pies a Marcello, H5N1 había llegado acompañada de Thrax.

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que ese lugar fuera testigo de una carnicería.

Fue demasiado simple- dijo Thrax limpiando su garra.

Lo sé, la diversión llegará esta noche; esto solo fue para divertirme un poco- dijo H5N1.

Vaya, así que tienes todo planeado- continuó Thrax.

No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos- continuó H5N1- ¿qué te parece desayunar algo?

¿Después de este espectáculo?- preguntó Thrax mirando el resto de tanto gangster italiano en el piso.

No me digas que esto no te abrió el apetito- dijo la virus.

¿Comida italiana?- preguntó Thrax de forma casual.

Era justo lo que iba a sugerir- dijo H5N1 caminando hacia Thrax.

Ozzy no sospechaba la reciente alianza que se había llevado a cabo, es más esa mañana se reportó enfermo y no fue a trabajar, era un pretexto nada convincente pero ya que seguía siendo el héroe de la ciudad, a l jefe no le quedo otra de aceptarlo.

Thorn tampoco fue a la oficina, estaba más ocupado preparando todo para esa noche. Lala estaba junto a él modificando sus armas, una suerte que Thorn guardara sus juguetes en otra parte ya que no podía entrar a su departamento para no mover nada de la escena del crimen.

Tabs ya estaba bien, ahora lo que quería era evitar que Thrax se saliera con la suya, no quería que fuera a lastimar a su padre; estaba practicando su puntería disparándole a unas latas de refresco que Ozzy tenía.

Drix la había acompañado al parque para no levantar sospechas.

Leah no dejaba de hacer detalles de último momento para la fiesta, sabía que muchas cosas se jugarían esa noche, las inversiones para la ciudad, el salvar a la ciudad de ese virus; solo pensarlo le daba escalofrío.

El alcalde no sabía nada de lo que sus hijos planeaban, en ese momento el alcalde Hopes solo se preocupaba por poder lograr que los inversionistas dieran el dinero para todo lo que la ciudad necesitaba.

Cada uno de los que asistirían a la fiesta también se estaban preparando, cada uno luciría su mejor mascara.

¡Listo, ahora sí estoy listo!- dijo de pronto Ozzy sobresaltando a todos los demás.

La tarde estaba a punto de caer y Osmosis Jones había pasado desde después del medio día buscando algo en el armario.

Teddy dejo de comer sus galletas al ver a Osmosis Jones parado justo a la entrada de la sala donde todos se encontraban.

Ozzy por amor de Frank…- dijo Drix pasándose la mano por la cara.

Thorn tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Lala no dejaba de burlarse con una risilla ahogada.

¿Qué es eso Ozzy?- preguntó Tabs de pronto.

¡Mi traje Disco!- Osmosis Jones estaba vestido como travolta- Esta noche saltare a la pista.

Iban a enfrentar al virus más mortal que nadie hubiera visto jamás y Osmosis Jones solo se preocupaba por verse como uno más de los personajes de Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche.

Esa noche todo se decidiría y todos lo sabían…

Continuara…


	27. CAPÍTULO 27 Mascarada

CAPÍTULO 27. MASCARADA

Las cámaras de televisión no perdían ningún detalle de todos los inversionistas y personas importantes que llegaban a la residencia del alcalde Hopes; toda la alta sociedad de Frank estaba reunida.

Thrax esperaba recargado en una pared.

Listo- dijo H5N1 llegando.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el virus molesto por esperar.

Una chica tiene que verse presentable- dijo la otra con esa mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero era más terrible- además… deje preparado algo para el final…

Thrax solo negó con la cabeza, ya imaginaba que esa virus intentaría algún contraataque en caso de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado tensas.

H5N1 se había puesto unos cuernos de terciopelo en la morada cabellera.

¿Y eso?- Thrax los toco con la punta de la zarpa- ya estás mayorcita para esos juegos de niños ¿no?

El alcalde Hopes dará una mascarada- explicó la virus separando la zarpa- este es mi disfraz.

En una mascarada sólo se usan caretas y antifaces, no disfraces de día de brujas- se burló la Muerte Roja.

Ohhh pues yo creo que va con la situación…- H5N1 dio por terminada la discusión- ahora tenemos que entrar… y lo haremos por la puerta grande…

………………………………………………………….

Bien, ¿todos recuerdan sus puestos, cierto?- preguntó Ozzy con el traje de Travolta cuando todos subieron a la Hummer de Thorn.

Sí- contestaron al unísono.

Bien, ¿y sus disfraces?- preguntó el policía.

Nadie más que él estaba disfrazado.

Mmmmh, yo me cambio al llegar- dijo Tabs.

Yo tengo el mío en la casa de padre- dijo Thorn.

Mi perro se lo comió- dijo Lala.

Teddy enseño sus galletas.

¿Y él porque viene?- preguntó Ozzy agarrando las galletas.

Es el elemento sorpresa- dijo Lala cargando al oso de agua.

No pos si- Ozzy devoró las galletas.

………………………………………………………….

Su invitación por favor- dijo un guardia en la puerta.

Por supuesto- dijo Thrax con sus mejores modales mientras le entregaba una invitación de color crema

Todo en orden señor y señora Pastranni- dijo el guardia- que disfruten la fiesta.

Eso haremos- dijo H5N1 abrazada al brazo de Thrax- muy amable…

H5N1 había conseguido las invitaciones de la única manera que ella conocía, lamentablemente para el señor y la señora Pastranni todo había acabado de una forma demasiado cruel…

Ahora estaban adentro de la residencia Hopes; Thrax no se sorprendió de que ninguno de los presentes se sorprendiera con su presencia.

Los guardias eran demasiado novatos como para conocerlo y los invitados eran demasiado importantes como para recordarlo… el virus se sonrió, a eso le llamaba elemento sorpresa…

………………………………………………………

Señor- dijo la enfermera- llene esta forma por triplicado, y espere su número.

Frank había sido llevado al hospital una vez más, la gente se hacía un lado cuando veían su cara manchada.

No era necesario- se quejo mientras llenaba la dichosa forma- ni siquiera estoy enfermo.

Los paramédicos que habían sido llamados al 911 creyeron que era una broma cuando llegaron por él a su casa, y ya que el hombre les había hecho perder el tiempo por eso lo dejaron junto con todos los demás pacientes.

Tan larga estaba la fila de personas que necesitaban ver al doctor que Frank llevaba ahí prácticamente todo el día.

Aunado a la larga espera tenía que tratar con una enfermera de enormes dimensiones, nada atractiva, con una voz chillona y un carácter de sargento de regimiento del ejercito.

Ahora sí Frank se estaba sintiendo enfermo.

………………………………………………………..

La Hummer de Thorn se detuvo en la casa de su padre.

Listo, recuerden no debemos llamar mucho la atención- dijo Ozzy.

Y nos lo dice Travolta- susurró Lala.

Te escuché, muñeca- Ozzy la veía serio.

No es momento de estar jugando, concéntrense- sugirió Drix.

Cierto, cierto, ahora cada quien a su puesto- Ozzy no había acabado cuando ya todos se habían ido- ash, así nunca dire una frase de héroe.

Sólo quedaba Teddy.

Bueno ya qué- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tú te vienes conmigo… ¿traes más galletas?

……………………………………………………………..

Thrax continuaba haciendo uso de sus encantos para codearse con la alta sociedad y no despertar sospechas.

De tal forma se comportaba que ya había recolectado varios números celulares de varias señoritas de sociedad que pedían hiciera un espacio en su apretada agenda para visitarlas pronto.

H5N1 ocupaba su tiempo de igual manera, de vez en vez levantaba la vista para ver algún reloj o preguntaba educadamente la hora, era como si la virus esperara algo…

Oh muy amable- dijo cuando otro inversionista la invito a visitar la selva tupida de las piernas de Frank.

Mientras esos dos virus fingían no hacer nada malo, Thorn y su hermana habían cambiado de ropa; una suerte que padre conservara listas las pertenencias de sus hijos.

Thorn en posición- dijo el chico con un traje de color negro- esperando ordenes.

Chom, que bueno, chom- Osmosis estaba devorando los canapés- yo chom, en pochichión, chom.

Tabs lista- la chica llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino.

Lala lista- la química tenía puesto un traje de coctel atrayendo todas las miradas de los caballeros jóvenes.

Aquí Drix, estoy tratando de encontrar a Leah- informó el amigo de Ozzy.

Bien, si alguno encuentra a Trasero Rojo- Ozzy había acabado con una bandeja de aperitivos y esperaba llegara otro mozo con más- avisa…

………………………………………………………………………

La tarde había llegado…

No podía creer que hubiera tanto con tanto papeleo inútil, al menos no estaba enfermo o sino ya se hubiera muerto…

Listo- dijo Frank con un suspiro- aquí esta su tonta forma- tiro los papeles en el escritorio de la enfermera- ahora ¿ya puedo irme?

Señor- dijo la enfermera con su voz chillona- aun faltan veinte pacientes para que pase con el doctor… espere su turno.

¡Pero que no estoy enfermo!- gritó el pobre hombre desesperado.

Señor no se altere, le puede hacer daño- dijo la otra sin importarle.

¿Qué me calme?, ¿qué me calme? ¡Pero si estoy calmado!- rugió Frank.

Señor, por favor siéntese, no me haga llamar a seguridad- la enfermera era desesperante.

¿Qué me calme?- Frank comenzó a respirar más rápido.

Señor- la enfermera era desesperante con esa voz…

Frank estaba muy enojado con esa empleaducha de hospital, sin darse cuenta su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a aumentar mientras ligeras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y resbalaban por la cara manchada.

Señor- dijo la otra- le recuerdo que hay gente esperando después de usted… señor.

Frank no lo aguanto, sentía que iba a explotar, es más sentía que ahora sí se iba a enfermar.

Su temperatura estaba aumentando ya se veía un tanto rojo, ahora tenía temperatura y la odiosa enfermera seguía con su chillona y molesta voz; tenia que decirle sus verdades a esa bruja…

Frank abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de ella…

¡Señor!- la enfermera gritó aterrada.

Frank había abierto la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, en lugar de eso sólo había puesto los ojos en blanco y se había desplomado.

El pobre hombre estaba tirado en el suelo convulsionándose.

Los demás pacientes comenzaron a gritar por el espanto, unos médicos se acercaron para tomar sus signos vitales, Frank se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, ardía en fiebre y continuaba golpeándose.

¡Rápido una camilla!- ordenó uno de los doctores- ¡Rápido!

Frank estaba inconsciente, la enfermera chillaba horrible, se había llevado un susto de muerte. El pobre Frank seguía convulsionándose en la camilla donde lo llevaban rápidamente a urgencias…

……………………………………………………………………………..

H5N1 parecía muy emocionada, como si esperara algo…

Parece que la fiesta te esta gustando- dijo Thrax- ¿qué tienes planeado?

La virus no contestó, solamente mostró una vez más esa mueca.

Thrax iba a seguir con su interrogatorio cuando entre las cabezas de leucocitos de alta sociedad vislumbró a Lala.

Permíteme un momento, por favor- dijo Thrax dejando a H5N1.

La virus no le dio importancia… ella también había visto a alguien.

El alcalde Hopes había llegado a la recepción acompañado de la señorita Leah Strogen.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hola Lala- dijo Thrax llegando por detrás de la chica.

Lala se giro nerviosa, Thrax estaba frente a ella con esa actitud galante y esa mortífera garra.

Oh por favor, si quisiera matarte ya estarías muerta, querida- dijo Thrax- lamento haber sido tan grosero como para no despedirme de ti…

¿Mataste a mis amigos?- preguntó Lala.

No, no fui yo; yo estaba, ¿mmh, cómo se dice? Ah sí, recuperando fuerzas- explicó el virus mesándose el cabello.

Lala, reporte- la chica escuchó la voz de Thorn por el comunicador.

Vamos, sabes que no quieres decirle que me encontraste- dijo Thrax.

Lala parecía dudar.

Vamos Lala, sabemos que no me entregarías- dijo el virus acercando más su cara a la de Lala.

Sin novedad… Thorn- mintió Lala.

Buena chica- dijo Thrax- sabía que no lo harías, ambos lo sabíamos…

Sabia que estaba mal, pero no había podido evitarlo, Lala terminó besando a Thrax en los labios, el virus la sostuvo como si realmente estuviera disfrutando el beso, y Lala no hizo nada por separarse de él.

Después de lo que fue un beso demasiado largo y apasionado los dos se separaron.

Esa es mi forma de decir gracias- dijo Thrax- ahora vete Lala… no respondo de lo que pase…

Lala vio como el virus le dio la espalda alejándose.

Thorn… Thrax está aquí- informó Lala.

Había sido delicioso mientras duro.

……………………………………………………………

Alcalde Hopes, es un honor conocerle- dijo H5N1 saludando al alcalde.

Leah tenía un mal presentimiento.

Gracias ¿señorita?- preguntó el alcalde.

Oh, señorita Raiva- dijo la virus- es extraordinario lo que ha hecho con la ciudad, en especial con los métodos que ha utilizado para protegernos de los virus.

Leah sentía que debían alejarse de ella, era como estar frente a Thrax.

Sí, muy amable, pero debemos irnos…- dijo Leah sonando cortante pero educada.

H5N1 sabía que esa chica le daría problemas.

……………………………………………………………..

Ozzy- informó Thorn- Lala lo ha visto, está en la recepción.

Lo tengo enfrente Thorny- dijo Osmosis.

Thrax se había detenido por una copa dándole justamente la espalda a Osmosis Jones.

El policía se acerco en silencio.

Hola Trasero Rojo- saludo Osmosis.

Thrax terminó de beber y giro elegantemente.

Osmosis Jones, sólo tú podías ser tan patético- dijo burlándose del traje disco de Ozzy

Decide ¿pateo tu trasero aquí o afuera?- preguntó Ozzy.

Thrax se meso una vez más el cabello aburrido de la impertinencia del policía.

………………………………………………………………..

Leah sentía que esa chica la estaba acechando con la mirada.

Oh, disculpe alcalde- dijo H5N1- ¿podría decirme su hora, por favor?

Son las seis en punto- dijo el alcalde sin entender.

Muy amable- dijo H5N1

……………………………………………………………….

Todos los presentes fueron sacudidos, el suelo temblaba.

¡¿qué rayos fue eso?!- gritó Osmosis.

Sabía que había preparado algo- musitó Thrax.

H5N1 había preparado el escenario para comenzar su ataque. La zona de pulmones de Frank había colapsado, la virus se las había arreglado de tal forma que el control de temperatura interno fallara, en este momento solo era para hacer una atmosfera apropiada al robo de la joya del hipotálamo… el colpaso definitivo sería cuando ella tuviera la joya.

Ahora Frank tenía una falla multiorgánica que lo tendría consumiendo sus fuerzas hasta que la virus decidiera acabar con su patética vida… los humanos no podrían hacer nada por él… esa era la carta de presentación de H5N1.

Continuara…


	28. CAPÍTULO 28 Complicaciones

**CAPÍTULO 28. COMPLICACIONES**

Los médicos tenían a Frank en una plancha de la sala de urgencias, nadie entendía que había pasado, al parecer el hombre había llegado bien al hospital pero ahora ardía en fiebre y ellos no podían bajarla.

Sin perder más tiempo lo introdujeron en una tina llena de hielo para poder bajar la temperatura.

Frank seguía inconsciente, una vez que su cuerpo tocó el hielo tembló con más fuerza. La temperatura seguía siendo alta pero al menos ya estaba en un límite aunque preocupante considerado normal.

Los médicos no podían entender que era lo que había pasado, mientras unos continuaban tomando sus signos vitales, otros habían corrido por su expediente médico, otros le habían puesto una máscara de oxígeno para que respirara.

Un médico más revisaba con una luz la mirada perdida del paciente.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Antes de que el alcalde pudiera hacer algo, esa chica lo sujeto a él y a Leah con una fuerza sorprendente.

Ahora alcalde- dijo la virus- me temó que la fiesta terminó… vamos al hipotálamo, y espero que coopere…

……………………………………………………………………….

¡Qué estas planeando Thrax!- rugió Ozzy cuando el temblor terminó.

No es mi plan, idiota- rugió Thrax- es H5N1 y si fueras más inteligente ya te hubieras dado cuenta de que a mi no me gusta llamar la atención de esa forma.

¡Ozzy, tiene al alcalde y a Leah!- se escuchó la voz de Drix por el comunicador.

Esa bruja- gruño el virus- piensa dejarme de lado…

Si quieres patear traseros, únete al club- dijo Ozzy corriendo a la puerta.

¿Me estas sugiriendo formar una alianza?- preguntó Thrax dudoso.

No, estoy sugiriendo que pateemos el trasero de tu traidor amigo y después te lo pateemos a ti- dijo Ozzy sin voltear.

Aprovechare la situación como me convenga- se dijo a si mismo Thrax- como me convenga…

…………………………………………………………………………..

Drix había escuchado los gritos y la conmoción que provoco el secuestro del alcalde por parte de esa virus; al momento se movilizó hacía ahí sólo para encontrarse que aunque esa chica tenía sujetos con ambos brazos al alcalde y a su secretaria se las arreglaba inexplicablemente para encargarse de los guardias.

A sus pies caían los leucocitos como si fueran nada.

¡Alto ahí!- dijo Drix apuntando con el cañón.

En mal momento se le había olvidado que el cañón no servía.

H5N1 se levanto en toda su estatura. Sólo basto un segundo, el grito de Leah se pudo escuchar muy bien hasta el tercer piso.

Drix no podía creerlo, no entendía como había pasado pero esa virus había cortado de tajo su brazo que tenía el cañón. De pronto sintió como lo levantaban por el cuello.

Me estorbas- gruño H5N1 lanzándolo contra una pared.

El cuerpo de Drix hizo un enorme boquete para caer inconsciente.

…………………………………………………………………….

Todos los invitados de la fiesta corrían para salvar sus vidas "La Muerte Roja" gritaban, unos ya habían reconocido a Thrax y creían que él era el responsable de todo; otros simplemente vieron a los guardias muertos y no esperaban que alguien les explicara, era mejor correr para salvar la vida.

……………………………………………………………………..

Tabs y Thorn también habían escuchado que su padre estaba en peligro y sin dudarlo se lanzaron en su ayuda.

Thorn había adelantado a su hermana.

H5N1 se detuvo girando peligrosamente cuando sintió el disparo del leucocito rozar su hombro.

Thorn apuntaba su arma.

Baja a los rehenes- ordenó.

Tú eres el amigo de Archer- dijo H5N1 reconociendo su aroma.

Thorn entendió que ella era la causante de las muertes de Nicolai y los demás.

Tan rápido que no supo que era algo brillo frente a él, Thorn apenas y tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado cuando el florero que estaba detrás de él fue destruido.

Eres rápido, no como los otros- dijo H5N1- pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Thorn apunto de nuevo con su arma, ahora con la carga que había hecho Lala, disparo contra la virus. H5N1 gruño de dolor, esa cosa solo la había rozado, pero vaya que ardía.

Thorn cargó de nuevo su arma pero no pudo realizar otro disparo, algo lo sujeto por el cuello apretando con tanta fuerza que sentía le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

Es una pena acabar con alguien tan lindo- dijo H5N1 mientras el joven sentía que se ahogaba.

El alcalde pedía que dejaran a su hijo.

H5N1 se sonrió con esa mueca atemorizante.

Thorn logró sujetar con una mano la pistola, y disparar. El tiro dio en una garra de la pata derecha de H5N1 ésta rugió con furia, sólo había sido un rozón una vez más pero dolía como si le hubieran volado toda la extremidad.

Aflojo su agarre, Thorn pensó que ya había terminado cuando la marca de una zarpa se dibujo en su pecho.

Esa cosa ardía horrores, Thorn sentía que se quemaba.

El alcalde y Leah gritaban para que alguien los ayudara, H5N1 solamente se sonrió mientras continuaba su camino a la entrada.

……………………………………………………………….

Tabs y Lala llegaron cuando la virus se había marchado.

¡Thorn!- gritó aterrada Lala

Estoy bien, Tabs dale alcance- dijo Thorn.

Hermano…- Tabs estaba preocupada.

Vamos, ve, Ozzy necesitara refuerzos- ordeno Thorn.

Su hermana se alejo contra su voluntad siguiendo el camino de destrucción que la virus había dejado.

Lala rompió el traje de Thorn para ver la herida.

Estoy bien- repetía Thorn.

Yo lo lamento, lo lamento, deje ir a Thrax, yo…- Lala estaba muy nerviosa, no quería perder a Thorn como había perdido a sus otros amigos.

Thorn se sonrió.

Tranquila Lala- dijo él pasando su mano por la mejilla de Lala.

No, esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien, esto…- Lala no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse- ¿chaleco antibalas?

El chaleco estaba derretido pero al menos había evitado que el zarpazo llegara hasta la piel de Thorn.

Te dije que todo estaba bien- dijo él

Lala se lanzó contra Thorn dándole un beso, no como el que le diera a Thrax sino como los que ella y Thorn siempre compartieron.

No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma- dijo Lala- ahora sólo espero que Ozzy y Tabs lleguen a tiempo…

…………………………………………………………………

H5N1 había conseguido un deportivo matando a su ocupante, ahora Leah era la encargada de conducir mientras la virus mantenía presos a la secretaria y al alcalde.

…………………………………………………………………

Ozzy y Thrax habían logrado salir a su vez de la residencia del alcalde.

¿Ahora a dónde se fue?- preguntó Travolta, quiero decir, Ozzy.

No seas tan idiota- gruñó Thrax- ¡Va al hipotálamo!

En ese caso al Ozzymovil- dijo Ozzy en pose de héroe.

Juro que esta vez sí te mato Jones, está sí te mato- rugió Thrax siguiendo a Ozzy.

Osmosis estaba a punto de pedir las llaves de un compacto.

¡En eso no llegarás nunca!- gruñó Thrax- ¡usa este!

Thrax señalaba un convertible descapotado

Esta vez Ozzy acepto que ese era mejor, eso y que ese auto le daba más clase y realzaba el brillo de sus ojos.

…………………………………………………………………..

Tabs había tomado la precaución de mandar traer su motocicleta por la mañana, así que sólo ver que la virus y los rehenes se iban en auto sólo tuvo que correr al garaje de padre por su motocicleta.

El vestido estorbaba así que tuvo que romper la base hasta dejarla en una falda pequeña que no estorbara, también los tacones tuvieron que irse.

A la chica no le importó, solo pensaba en que tenía que darle alcance al auto antes de que llegaran al hipotálamo.

………………………………………………………………..

El hipotálamo ya no estaba tan lejos, H5N1 vio por el retrovisor como la iba siguiendo una motocicleta.

En ese momento pasaban por un puente elevado.

Se sonrió con malicia.

Gracias linda- dijo con una voz fría- ya no te necesito.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió, Leah fue empujada fuera del auto.

El grito de la señorita Strogen era música para los oídos de H5N1.

La puerta se cerró.

Señor alcalde, sea un buen chofer, por favor- dijo la virus como si nada hubiera pasado.

El alcalde tuvo que obedecer.

……………………………………………………………

Tabs vio como la novia de Ozzy había sido arrojada al vacío, tenía que hacer algo pero no podía abandonar la persecución.

La señorita Strogen hubiera muerto golpeándose contra el pavimento, si una sombra negra no la hubiera atrapado en pleno vuelo.

Tabs sabía de quien se trataba, sólo ver que la señorita Leah estaba bien, aumento la velocidad.

…………………………………………………………..

Thrax conducía como cafre por el puente de una artería. Ozzy a regañadientes tuvo que tomar el puesto del copiloto.

Fue en ese momento entre el "ya llegamos" numero cuarenta y dos para hacer rabiar al virus que vieron como H5N1 había lanzado a Leah.

¡Amorcito!- gritó Ozzy.

Eres patético Jones- gruñó Thrax- toma el volante.

Al momento el virus se lanzó por la novia de Jones, subiendo después de su heroico acto una vez más al puente donde Ozzy se había estacionado.

Leah no sabía si agradecer o salir corriendo.

La salvaste- dijo Ozzy sin creerlo.

Cállate Jones, después me las cobrare- dijo Thrax regresando al auto.

Leah trae refuerzos- gritó Ozzy mientras el auto se alejaba y su novia se quedaba ahí de pie.

……………………………………………………………………

Frank fue sacado de la tina de hielo, lo habían regresado a la plancha de la sala de urgencias, un par de médicos revisaban su expediente.

Parece ser consecuencia de un ataque anterior- dijo uno de los médicos.

¿Una réplica?- preguntó el otro.

No, no son los mismos síntomas, aunque hay similitudes- dijo el primero.

No pudieron continuar con la explicación.

¡Paro cardiorespiratorio!- informó uno de los médicos que monitoreaba la condición de Frank.

El monitor cardiaco mostraba una línea constante.

Al momento los médicos dejaron el expediente acudiendo con el paciente.

Era un cuadro sumamente complicado.

Rápidamente le pusieron la careta de oxígeno mientras una enfermera apretaba constantemente la bolsa de aire para que Frank pudiera succionar.

No había cambio.

Rápido- ordenó un médico- entúbenlo.

No podían perder tiempo valioso, la enfermera retiro la mascara mientras otra llegaba con el equipo para entubar a Frank, una vez listo comenzaron a suministrar el oxígeno sin que hubiera cambio en el monitor.

No hay cambio, doctor- dijo la primera enfermera.

Administren oxígeno suplementario- ordeno otro médico.

Mientras las enfermeras trabajaban en eso, uno de los médicos llegó con una intravenosa.

El primer médico se afanaba en dar masaje cardiaco a Frank.

Nada doctor- informó la enfermera que revisaba el monitor.

Desfibrilador- ordenó el médico.

El aparato fue llevado al momento, todos le dieron espacio.

¡Impulso!- gritó el médico.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Frank se sacudió pero sin cambio.

Si seguían sin resultado habría daño cerebral.

Una vez más, nada, no había cambio.

Intravenosa de betabloqueantes- ordeno el médico dejando el desfibrilador.

¿Doctor?- preguntó dudosa la enfermera.

Ahora- ordenó el médico.

La inyección llego al momento, sin pensarlo dos veces el médico la clavo en el pecho de Frank.

El líquido lentamente se fue vaciando.

Una vez que quedó vacía, el médico continuo con la resucitación.

Lo perdimos doctor- dijo la enfermera.

El monitor no mostraba cambio.

Hora del deceso- preguntó el médico.

Seis y quince de la tarde- informó la misma enfermera.

Frank continuaba en la plancha.

Un segundo médico cubrió el cuerpo.

Continuara…


	29. CAPÍTULO 29 Hipotálamo

**CAPÍTULO 29. HIPOTÁLAMO**

El alcalde sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detener a esa virus; había visto como arrojaba a la señorita Strogen y no podía permitir que esa endemoniada criatura continuara haciendo de las suyas en ciudad Frank.

H5N1 miró de pronto por el retrovisor.

Vaya, tenemos compañía- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

¡El techo del auto se abrió como se abre una lata de sardinas!

La virus se puso de pie; pero por extraño que pareciera, el alcalde continuaba sintiendo el agarre de la zarpa de la virus en su hombro.

H5N1 sacó de entre su faja lo que parecían varias esporas. Después de apachurrarlas un poco en el centro las lanzo a la autopista.

Una secuencia de explosiones se sintió cimbrando todo el lugar.

Esto querido alcalde- dijo la virus asomándose de nuevo al interior del auto- es lo que provocó la falla de hace unos minutos- la mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la virus- no es nada comparado a lo que tengo planeado para cuando lleguemos.

…………………………………………………..

Tabs esquivó como pudo los obstáculos provocados por los destrozos de las explosiones de esa virus.

Por poco y se estampa contra un coche que perdió el control con la última carga explosiva.

El hipotálamo ya se veía frente a ellos.

…………………………………………………

Era la oportunidad que el alcalde buscaba, una vez que H5N1 regreso su atención al camino, el alcalde apretó el freno.

H5N1 se fue hacia adelante, las marcas de las zarpas se marcaron en el techo del auto. La virus gruño con enojo.

El alcalde Hopes sintió como era azotado contra el volante.

Buen intento señoría- dijo H5N1 molesta- pero no sirvió para nada.

El alcalde se incorporó con una herida en la frente.

Habían llegado al hipotálamo.

Ahora por la puerta grande- dijo la virus jalando al alcalde sacándolo por el hueco que había hecho en el techo- pero antes- arrojó una nueva carga de explosivos en el interior del auto.

…………………………………………………

La explosión del auto se pudo ver desde donde Ozzy y Thrax se encontraban aun en la autopista.

SSi no nos apresuramos- dijo Thrax- esa maldita bruja me ganará la joya.

Y yo no podré patear su trasero- dijo Ozzy- métele pata

¿Qué?- preguntó con asco Thrax.

¡Que conduzcas!- gritó Ozzy.

Solo es una alianza temporal, solo es una alianza temporal- se repetía Thrax.

……………………………………………………………………..

H5N1 y el alcalde estaban de pie frenta a la puerta principal del hipotálamo, detrás de ellos el auto en llamas.

Señor alcalde- dijo la virus con educación- la clave de acceso por favor.

Antes muerto- dijo el alcalde.

Será por el camino largo- dijo H5N1

El alcalde sintió como era sujeto por la cintura con un fuerte agarre. Al momento la puerta fue destrozada como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Los guardias aparecieron al momento, desde el ataque anterior habían aumentado las defensas.

H5N1 se sonrió o intento sonreírse con esa mueca.

Conforme los guardias intentaban acercarse a ella caían decapitados ante el asombro de sus compañeros y del mismo alcalde.

H5N1 seguía avanzando como si se tratara de una caminata en el parque, no en vano había atacado cientos de ciudades antes como para no saber donde se encontraba la joya.

Los guardias seguían cayendo adornando con un grotesco decorado el piso de los pasillos por los que H5N1 pasaba.

De pronto la puerta más protegida de todas se vislumbro ante los ojos de la virus, la emoción de estar tan cerca de su premio se hizo presente, H5N1 se veía más terrible de lo que era.

Señor alcalde, he aquí la caída de su asquerosa ciudad- dijo la virus.

El alcalde fue azotado contra el suelo mientras la virus lo aprisionaba con las garras de su pata.

Al momento H5N1 comenzó a dar garrazos a la puerta intentando hacer un espacio entre las dos uniones.

El alcalde intentaba liberarse pero no lo lograba, no entendía porque si la virus daba dos garrazos se marcaban cuatro.

Cuando hubo un espacio muy pequeño entre las dos uniones, H5N1 pareció complácida, sacó de nuevo una carga explosiva y sin importarle estar de frente a la superficie que iba a volar activó la carga.

La explosión destruyo los cristales de los ventanales a su alrededor, el alcalde se había cubierto la cara para evitarlos; H5N1 estaba sin ningún daño, es más todos los fragmentos de los cristales y los escombros dejados por la puerta estaban a su alrededor como si algo los hubiera detenido antes de que lastimaran a la virus.

……………………………………………………………

Por fin, después de lo que sintió había sido una eternidad, Tabs llegó a l hipotálamo, cargo su arma con la carga especial que Lala había hecho, ahora tenía que detener a esa virus antes de que lastimara a su padre o al menos intentar hacerlo hasta que Ozzy llegará.

……………………………………………………………

Bien alcalde- dijo H5N1 de pie frente a una consola de mando- la clave por favor.

El alcalde no cedía ante las demandas de esa terrorista.

En ese caso- dijo la virus.

El alcalde no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando la virus iluminó su zarpa, un segundo después el brazo del alcalde había separado como ya le había pasado a Drix.

Lo pediré sólo una vez más- dijo H5N1- la clave por favor.

El alcalde sintió la garra de nuevo pero ahora cerca de su cuello.

Los muertos no hablan, alcalde- dijo la virus.

El alcalde Hopes bajo la vista al suelo.

En ese caso- H5N1 iluminó de manera atrradora la zarpa.

Pero el golpe no llego, el alcalde levanto de nuevo la vista pese al dolor.

H5N1 se acercó a teclear unos comandos en la consola.

Gracias por la clave, alcalde- dijo la virus.

¿Cómo sabía la clave? Se preguntaba el alcalde.

Me lo dijeron sus ojos- dijo H5N1 como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta mental del alcalde- la clave es SACRIFICIO, es lo que han hecho usted, sus amigos y su familia ¿o me equivoco?

El alcalde no pudo evitar abrir al máximo los ópticos.

Al momento la protección de la joya cedió, la clave era correcta.

H5N1 se sonrió abiertamente y hubiera sido mejor no lo hiciera porque su aspecto era tan demencial que inspiraba miedo hasta a los corazones más valientes.

Gracias por todo alcalde y adiós- dijo la virus.

El alcalde Hopes cayó decapitado al suelo.

H5N1 no reparo en el cadáver, solamente camino hacia la joya del hipotálamo, al momento de tomarla todos los sistemas comenzaron a mostrar fallas, la virus no les presto atención a las indicaciones de peligro que aparecieron en los distintos monitores, solamente agregó un eslabón más a su cadena.

Vamos a hacerlo más interesante- dijo la virus tecleando una serie de comandos- Listo, ahora muere Frank.

En ese momento las válvulas del corazón de ciudad Frank se detuvieron.

………………………………………………………………………….

H5N1 manejaba la idea de no trabajar los fines de semana; pero, no por eso no significaba que no aprovechara ese tiempo para ver los puntos débiles de la ciudad.

En este caso, utilizando las cargas que Muckor le había diseñado hacia tanto tiempo preparo una desagradable sorpresa para ciudad Frank.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Las cargas de H5N1 al momento en que ella accedió al control en el hipotálamo explotaron destruyendo componentes importantes tanto en las válvulas del corazón y de los pulmones de Frank.

…………………………………………………………………………….

En el momento en que los sistemas colapsaron Frank entro en paro cardiorespiratorio.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ahora- dijo H5N1 acomodando el mechón de cabello rebelde- esperar a Thrax y al famoso Osmosis Jones.

La virus parecía muy confiada.

Solo necesito tres minutos antes de que esto sea historia- dijo la virus.

El disparo de Tabs rompió su monótono monologo.

H5N1 no pareció preocupada.

Niña, no me estorbes- dijo la virus- estoy esperando a Thrax y a Osmosis, ve a casa y reza tus oraciones

Tabs reparo en el cadáver de su padre.

¡Monstruo!- le gritó mientras le apuntaba.

Da tu mejor tiro- la retó H5N1.

El disparo de Tabs hizo blanco, H5N1 gruñó de dolor; no esperaba que la chica tuviera mejor puntería de lo que pensaba. Ahora la virus tenía una fea herida en las marcas de zarpas que tenía en el hombro derecho.

Niña, has cometido un grave error- dijo H5N1- verás que hay peores cosas que la muerte…

………………………………………………………

¡Vamos trasero rojo!- dijo Ozzy saltando del auto.

Thrax no contestó solamente miro todo lo que H5N1 había hecho en la entrada del hipotálamo.

Tú por delante- ordenó Thrax

¿Y tú?- preguntó Ozzy un tanto desconfiado

Soy el elemento sorpresa-dijo el virus- ¡No lo arruines!

Utilizando las garras la Muerte Roja comenzó a trepar por una de las paredes del edificio.

……………………………………………………….

Ozzy todavía se dio el lujo de subir por el ascensor.

Vamos, sube, sube- decía mientras los números iban pasando por el contador.

La aburrida cancioncilla estaba sonando.

Vamos, vamos- decía Ozzy mientras tarareaba.

………………………………………………………………..

La cajuela del auto que Ozzy y Thrax ocuparan se abrió de pronto, Teddy salió cubierto por el merengue de sus galletas; después de limpiarse un poco con las patitas miro a su alrededor.

La motocicleta de Tabs estaba por ahí tirada, el osito de agua levanto la vista ¡Thrax estaba trepando por la pared!

¡Es un juego!- pensó Teddy.

Al momento salió dando saltitos de niño pequeño, con paso chistoso llegó hasta la pared, al momento dio un saltito se pego a la estructura utilizando los cojincitos de las patitas.

Como si se tratara de una curiosa araña en menos de un santiamén ya había prácticamente alcanzado a Thrax.

……………………………………………………………….

La Muerte Roja sintió como había alguien a su lado, apenas girar la cabeza un poco vio como el osito de agua ya lo había dejado atrás.

Ah no, no me ganarás- dijo Thrax forzándose a si mismo a avanzar más rápido.

…………………………………………………………………

Osmosis llegó al piso donde se guardaba la joya; apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor tuvo que agacharse ya que una de las tantas consolas de mando se incrusto en la pared del elevador.

Fue tal el impacto que Ozzy apenas y logró saltar hacia el pasillo, en el momento en que el agente tocaba el piso el elevador no aguanto más y se fue hasta el fondo.

El estruendo provocado por su caída fue ensordecedor.

Vaya que se están dando con todo- dijo Ozzy poniéndose en pie.

……………………………………………………………….

Thrax también había alcanzado el ventanal de la habitación donde se encontraba la joya.

El virus apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitar a Teddy de en medio cuando otra consola más fue lanzada al vacío destruyendo el ventanal.

H5N1, estás loca- dijo la Muerte Roja saltando al interior del lugar.

………………………………………………………………..

Tabs no espero a que la virus hiciera otra amenaza, al momento de dar un segundo disparo H5N1 lanzó uno de los monitores contra ella.

La chica se cubrió detrás de un escritorio. Sin saber cómo había logrado quitarse a tiempo, antes de que el escritorio fuera partido por la mitad.

H5N1 parecía estar como poseída, la sonrisa no dejaba de darle un toque demencial a su cara, ambas zarpas estaban iluminadas, la virus se movía con una agilidad felina como la policía nunca había visto.

Una carga más de las especiales de Lala detonó, H5N1 no podía creer la puntería de esa chica, una vez más había dado en el blanco. Ahora H5N1 tenía una fea quemadura en una pierna.

El primer escritorio fue lanzado éste salió por la puerta impactando al elevador.

Interesante, pero me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo- dijo la virus- además no tardan en llegar Osmosis y Thrax.

Un escritorio más fue lanzado pero como Tabs se había movido a tiempo éste salió disparado por el ventanal.

H5N1 logró ganar la distancia entre ella y Tabs.

La chica soltó su arma, H5N1 pateo la pistola lanzándola hacia debajo de una de las consolas.

Te dije que había peores cosas que la muerte- dijo la virus.

Tabs a pesar de estar presa en el abrazo de H5N1 logró dar un cabezazo a la virus.

Que heroica tontería- dijo la virus con esa sonrisa demencial.

Tabs sintió como era estrujada sin piedad por esa bruja.

Gracias a ti- dijo la virus- la humanidad sentirá el azote de una copia mía…

……………………………………………………………….

Listo- dijo la virus.

Tabs no podía creerlo que había pasado.

Maldita bruja- dijo la chica escupiéndole a la cara a H5N1

La virus iluminó la zarpa clavándola en un costado de Tabs.

Veremos que tan fuerte eres- dijo mientras el cuerpo de la policía era azotado contra el suelo.

Tabs sentía como si tuviera fiebre, se sentía mareada.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de quedar inconsciente fue a Thrax entrar por la ventana rota…

¡No te muevas, bruja!- dijo Ozzy llegando.

Vaya, vaya, nuestros héroes por fin llegan- dijo H5N1 acomodando el mechón de cabello y dejando de sonreír- Thrax pensé que te habías quedado en la fiesta…

La Muerte Roja la haría pagar con su vida.

Teddy se escondió detrás de un monitor que tenía la pantalla rota.

¡Que silencio más incomodo!- dijo H5N1 poniéndose en guardia- ¿y si mejor bailamos?

Thrax se puso en guardia a su vez mientras Osmosis Jones cargaba su arma; tanto virus como leucocito estaban listos para lo que viniera…

Continuara…


	30. CAPÍTULO 30 El brillo de la zarpa

**CAPÍTULO 30. EL BRILLO DE LA ZARPA**

Apenas ponerse en guardia H5N1 el ataque no se hizo espera, Ozzy disparo su pistola; pero por más que juraba y perjuraba que había apuntado para un disparo limpio a la cabeza de esa bruja, el disparo fue repelido como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado a milímetros del mechón de cabello rebelde de H5N1.

Thrax no iba a andarse con juegos, esa virus se había metido con La Muerte Roja y la haría pagar.

H5N1 había llegado a sembrar la destrucción en cada ciudad que pisaba y ésta no iba a ser la excepción, con maestría se enfrentaba a ambos contrincantes. Sumir a la ciudad en el caos, matar al alcalde en turno y probarse con los más fuertes eran las metas de su vida. Ni Osmosis Jones ni Thrax se pondrían en su camino, no había nadie que pudiera detenerla, ella era la evolución de la gripe aviar.

La cadena de ADN estaba sujeta a su cuello, brillando como un eslabón más entre todos los que ya formaban su colección, Thrax con la zarpa encendida al máximo se lazo directamente contra H5N1, la virus vio venir el ataque y con un rápido movimiento de pies logró barrerse en el último momento evitando ser perforada por la garra de Thrax.

Ozzy no dejaría que ese trasero rojo fuera el único que se luciera así que dejando de momento la pistola también se enfrento abiertamente contra la virus.

H5N1 no sonreía, nunca lo había hecho, sólo mostraba esa mueca demencial que infundía miedo, Osmosis la tomó por el brazo aplicando una llave, la virus solamente lo miro con desgano, un segundo después Ozzy volaba por los aires cayendo como los gatos de pie.

Vamos- retó H5N1- no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto puede durar un hombre sin respirar?

Frank- dijo de pronto Ozzy- mira bruja, no me mate salvándonos la última vez como para que tú vengas y arruines mi plan de retiro.

H5N1 se burlo a carcajadas.

¿Y no pudiste con esto Thrax?- preguntó mientras acomodaba la faja alrededor de su cintura- me desilusionas.

Jones, si no tienes algo inteligente que decir, mejor cállate- se quejó Thrax.

Ozzy iba a protestar pero Thrax ya no estaba para escucharlo.

La Muerte Roja y H5N1 una vez más se habían enfrascado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuatro mortales garras flamígeras brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía el lugar ardería en llamas.

H5N1 no se dejaría derrotar por la Muerte Roja, le demostraría que ella era el siguiente paso en la evolución del virus de la gripe aviar.

Thrax sabía que la bruja con la que estaba peleando solo era una vil mutación, no había nadie arriba de él, él era el único, él era el terror encarnado.

Odio cuando me dejan de lado- se quejó Ozzy.

Thrax fue lanzado contra unos escritorios cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

H5N1 invito abiertamente a Osmosis a enfrentarla.

Gracias Frank, gracias- dijo Ozzy

Osmosis Jones era rápido, H5N1 debía admitirlo, con esa facha no era amenazante pero era un buen reto, nada que ver con los mediocres leucocitos con los que había tratado antes, ahora entendía porque Thrax no lo había derrotado antes.

Donde Thrax había fallado ella tendría éxito.

Ozzy sintió como algo lo apretaba por el cuello, era imposible, no había visto nada y un segundo después ya había sido azotado contra el suelo infinidad de veces.

H5N1 tenía una pata encima de Osmosis.

Adiós polizonte- dijo la virus iluminando la zarpa.

Osmosis Jones hubiera sido ensartado en el suelo por esa virus sino hubiera sido que antes de que la bruja descargara su golpe Thrax la sujeto por la muñeca con fuerza.

H5N1 gruñó con furia por la intromisión.

Sólo yo puedo encargarme de él- dijo La Muerte Roja apretando aún más la muñeca de la virus.

Ahhh trasero rojo, no sabía que te importaba- dijo Ozzy poniéndose de pie.

Cállate Jones, no hagas que me arrepienta- dijo Thrax sin dejar de ver a H5N1

La carcajada de H5N1 era para helar la sangre.

Thrax no entendía el porque de esa risa demente, H5N1 estaba bajo su agarre y Jones aunque inútil bien podía servirle de apoyo en el último momento.

Ambos son patéticos- dijo la virus- tú leucocito, tu ciudad ha caído y no quieres darte cuenta ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el corazón de ese hombre se detuvo?, ¿no se le llama a eso "morir"?- H5N1 disfrutaba la cara de Ozzy ante semejante verdad- y tú Muerte Roja, ¿Qué se siente saber que alguien más fuerte ha llegado para derrotarte?

Thrax no soltó su agarre nunca, no podía creer la sarta de tonterías que esa bruja era capaz de decir.

Me estoy cansando de este juego- dijo H5N1.

Thrax soltó a tiempo la muñeca de la virus ya que de otra forma la hubiera perdido cuando el brillo de una zarpa se dejo ver

¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba Osmosis, H5N1 tenía las dos manos a los costados cuando el brillo de una zarpa adicional casi corta la mano de Thrax.

No eres evolución de nada- dijo Thrax- sólo eres un remedo de mutación

¡Evolución!- rugió la chica

Thrax entendió que el siguiente round estaba por llegar.

Muy pocos viven para ver esto- dijo la virus- pero ya que me han agradado…

Osmosis Jones grito algo ininteligible, Thrax no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo.

El misterioso brillo que acabara con Alexander, con Maggie, que cortara la garra de Muckor, que decapitara al alcalde, que apresara por el cuello a Ozzy y que hubiera tenido la osadía de intentar amputar la mano de Thrax se hizo presente.

H5N1 tenía otro par de brazos.

Eres un fenómeno- dijo Ozzy.

Gracias por el halago, policía- dijo H5N1 lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

El sincronizar el otro par de extremidades era único por parte de la virus, las cuatro zarpas flamígeras se movían como ella ordenaba sin que se presentara un error en ningún momento.

Cuando Thrax se lanzo contra ella por enfrene y Osmosis hizo lo mismo por detrás H5N1 solo tuvo que estirar uno de los dos brazos derechos, la zarpa se ilumino clavándose al ducto de ventilación del lugar, aprovechando el impulso la virus se levanto; Thrax frenó evitando el golpe de Jones, Ozzy no tuvo ni tiempo de gritarle nada a La Muerte Roja cuando ya la garra del segundo brazo izquierdo de esa bruja había rozado su hombro.

Ozzy cayó al suelo sujetando con fuerza su hombro.

Thrax fue pateado en el pecho por H5N1, cuando el virus perdió el equilibrio ella se soltó cayendo al piso de pie, ahora las cuatro garras se blandían como mortales dagas contra Thrax, La Muerte Roja no cedía terreno frente a esa mutación, cada golpe de las garras de su contrincante Thrax se encargaba de frenarlo, cada embiste de H5N1 era dirigido con mortal precisión hacia su contrincante.

Impulsándose con los pies H5N1 logró saltar con la guardia abierta hasta alcanzar la altura de los hombros de Thrax, sin miramientos la virus clavó las garras de los primeros brazos derecho e izquierdo en la roja piel de su contrincante.

Thrax gruñó tanto por el dolor como por el ver su gabardina rota.

Todo fue muy rápido, después de clavar las zarpas, H5N1 aprovecho el mismo empuje para darle la vuelta al virus todo mientras ella y Thrax caían al suelo, Thrax de espaldas azotando con un sonido sordo y ella liberando su agarre y cayendo firmemente de pie.

Osmosis no pudo hacer ningún chiste al respecto de ver caer a Thrax ya que H5N1 ahora estaba de pie frene a él.

Con esa mueca que nunca fue sonrisa ilumino ambas garras, Ozzy pensó que su momento había llegado pero para su sorpresa H5N1 barriendo los pies marco un círculo alrededor de él con las cuatro garras.

¿Y eso?- pregunto Ozzy.

H5N1 no tuvo que contestar, el suelo hizo PUF y el círculo donde estaba Osmosis cayó.

El improperio de Jones hubiera hecho que cualquier monja se desmayara, H5N1 sólo se sonrió con esa mueca una vez más mientras veía el agujero dejado y las sombras de su interior que se habían tragado momentáneamente a Jones.

Después giro hacia donde había dejado a Thrax encontrando que el virus ya se había puesto de pie.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente las garras se iluminaron una vez más, una afrenta más a la larga lista de esa virus, ya era momento de hacerla pagar.

H5N1 se sentía confiada de ganarle a la Muerte Roja, ahora se lanzó en un ataque bajo contra el virus, Thrax pareció esperar ese movimiento ya que cuando H5N1 se barrió con la intención de derribarlo él salto logrando caer apresando a la virus por los hombros.

H5N1 pareció desconcertada al principio, pero al momento lanzo una vez más las garras de los brazos adicionales contra Thrax.

La Muerte Roja logró atrapare el brazo derecho de la virus pero con el izquierdo no tuvo tanta suerte, la zarpa de su enemiga se clavo en el hombro de Thrax, el virus dio un gruñido de dolor mientras jalaba con toda sus fuerzas el brazo de H5N1 separándolo de tajo.

El gruñido de dolor de H5N1 fue aterrador.

Al momento ambos virus se separaron cada uno sujetando con fuerza donde se encontraban sus heridas.

H5N1 después del dolor inicial pareció una vez más estar lista para lo que viniera.

Thrax estaba herido, al momento de separarse no le dio más importancia pero ahora viéndola de nuevo parecía que si era de consideración.

El virus iba a decir algo cuando sintió un escalofrío ¿él, un escalofrío?

Thrax, eso demuestra que no eres inmune a tu propia especie- dijo H5N1 a pesar de que había perdido un brazo se le veía muy calmada- te dije que era el siguiente paso de evolución de la gripe aviar.

Thrax una vez más se levanto en toda su estatura.

H5N1 esgrimió una vez más las tres garras restantes, ambos virus se volvieron a enfrascar en esa pelea que no terminaría hasta que solo uno quedará en pie.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ah no, a mi no me dejan de lado- se repetía Ozzy mientras subía por un cable suelto.

Antes de que el piso chocará contra el otro piso, Osmosis había logrado saltar sujetándose a un cable, ahora lo utilizaba para subir.

No dejaría que Thrax se llevara todo el triunfo, además tenía que hacer pagar a esa virus, lo malo es que debido al corte que la zarpa que esa bruja le había hecho, Osmosis sudaba como si tuviera fiebre.

………………………………………………………………………………

Teddy escuchó los golpes y más se abrazó a si mismo detrás del monitor roto, cuando escuchó el gruñido de Thrax asomó su cabecita sólo para ver como el virus lanzaba el brazo de la otra criatura.

Hasta los bigotes del osito de agua temblaron de miedo, no entendía porque esa criatura naranja y Thrax se estaban pegando.

De pronto Teddy reparo en que debajo de un escritorio estaba la pistola de Tabs, Lala y ella se enojaban cuando Teddy se acercaba a una de esas cosas, se giro para ver donde estaba Tabs, la chica seguía inconsciente, entonces no tenía porque enojarse si Teddy se acercaba a esa cosa; además debajo del escritorio estaría a salvo.

A penas moverse de donde estaba, el monitor fue destruido cuando H5N1 cayó encima de él.

Teddy temblaba como una hoja abrazado a la pata del escritorio, junto a él la pistola.

…………………………………………………………………………………

H5n1 se puso de pie una vez más, los movimientos de Thrax comenzaban a ser más lentos.

¿cansado?- preguntó H5N1 mientras le daba un rodillazo a Thrax en el pecho.

El virus apenas y tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que esa bruja descargara otro embiste contra él.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerla, ya estaba harto de esa bruja.

.......................................................................

¡Si que esta lejos!- se quejó Ozzy cuando su cabeza asomó por el hueco en el piso.

De pronto reparo en que Teddy estaba debajo del escritorio.

Eh chiquito, ven, ven chiquito- decía Ozzy como si le hablara a un perrito.

Teddy vio que una cabeza le hablaba desde el suelo, el osito dio un gritito de bebé asustado y más se abrazo a la pata del escritorio.

Esto va estar difícil- se dijo Ozzy.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

H5N1 estaba tan ocupada enfrentándose contra la Muerte Roja que no había reparado en el regreso de Osmosis Jones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de millones de intentos por parte de Ozzy para que Teddy le entendiera por fin el osito de agua se acercó a él pero sin llevar consigo la pistola.

Ah Teddy bonito- dijo Ozzy- ¿no traes galletas?

El policía lo había dicho como una broma, pero al momento el osito de agua le saco infinidad de galletas de chocolate, de bombón, de relleno cremoso ofreciéndola frente a sus ojos.

¿Dónde las guardas?- preguntó Ozzy- no, no es momento de distraerse- dijo mientras se metía a la boca una de relleno de chocolate- dame esa pistola.

Teddy giro a ver la pistola.

Acercarse era una cosa, agarrarla era otra; si Tabs o Lala se enteraban lo iban a regañar, o peor aun le iban a quitar sus galletas.

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

¿Y si te doy galletas?- dijo Ozzy evitando hablar en voz alta para que H5N1 no se girara contra ellos.

Teddy negó de nuevo.

Vamos, hazlo por tío Ozzy- dijo el leucocito.

Una vez más otra negativa.

¿Por Tabs?- preguntó Ozzy viendo como Thrax era lanzado contra la pared

Teddy comenzó a pensarlo.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido del cuerpo de Thrax al caer Teddy se giro.

Esa criatura naranja era mala, le había pegado una vez más a Thrax.

Thrax- dijo Teddy con esa voz de bebé.

Ozzy no podía creerlo, el osito de agua se fue caminando chistoso hacía donde estaba la pistola, después de entregársela a Ozzy, Teddy fue directamente hacia donde estaba H5N1

El policía debía hacer algo o también iban a matar al osito.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

H5N1 estaba contenta con su inminente victoria, ya solo era cuestión de minutos para que todo terminara.

Levanto su zarpa una vez más contra Thrax cuando…

Thrax- la voz de un bebé se escucho justo a los pies de H5N1

Ella bajo la vista, era la cosilla extraña que había visto hacia unos días en el recuerdo de Thrax.

La cosilla le ofreció galletas.

H5N1 después de mirarla con curiosidad por su poco miedo hacia ella lo miro con desagrado.

Nunca me han gustado los juguetes de felpa- dijo la virus iluminando una vez más la zarpa.

El golpe iba directamente hacia la cabecita de Teddy quien nada más movía sin entender los bigotes. Thrax lo quitó a tiempo, la zarpa de H5N1 se clavo en el suelo, había sido tal el impulso que ahora no podía separarla.

………………………………………………………………………..

Osmosis apunto a la cabeza de la virus cuando ésta ya casi clavaba a Teddy, jalo el gatillo solo para ver con frustración que la pistola estaba trabada.

Frank ¿Por qué me odias?- preguntó el policía en voz alta.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Antes de que Thrax pudiera evitarlo, H5N1 encendió una vez más una de las zarpas libres y sin emitir ni un solo quejido se rebajo el brazo prisionero.

Se está desesperando- pensó Thrax mientras bajaba a Teddy- eso es bueno… para mi.

Continuara…


	31. CAPÍTULO 31 Dulces

**CAPÍTULO 31. DULCES **

Thrax se levanto en toda su estatura, Teddy corrió de nuevo a esconderse debajo del escritorio que estuviera ocupando antes.

H5N1 parecía no estar preocupada, su aspecto era un tanto grotesco con tres brazos y uno de ellos sin la zarpa. Ella era el siguiente paso en la evolución del virus de la gripe aviar, Thrax de pie frente a ella solo era el vestigio del pasado, y como todo modelo antiguo era mejor eliminarlo.

La Muerte Roja continuaba pensando que esta virus se estaba desesperando demasiado fácil y de ahí sus errores.

Para la bruja de color naranja eso estaba por verse…

……………………………………………….

Osmosis Jones por fin había logrado salir del agujero donde se encontraba, ahora él también estaba listo para demostrar que seguía siendo el héroe de la ciudad, claro si lograban derrotar a esa virus antes de que se quedara sin ciudad que se lo agradeciera.

Una vez más Thrax y H5N1 se lanzaron con la intención de matarse, ahora no se darían tregua no era momento de darle oportunidades al contrario.

De una sola intención Thrax separo el brazo extra de la virus, H5N1 ni siquiera gruño de dolor, solamente en el momento exacto en que su brazo era separado de tajo logró dar una patada a La Muerte Roja lanzándola unos cuantos pasos atrás.

¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres?- se mofó el virus flamígero.

Significa que estoy pensando en arrancarte la cabeza- dijo la virus acomodando el mechón de cabello rebelde.

H5N1 estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra Thrax cuando un manchón azul la tacleo como todo un jugador de football americano.

¡Jones!- Thrax rugió- ¿Qué bacterias te propones?

Osmosis tenía contra el suelo a la virus.

Lucirme, trasero rojo- dijo el policía como lo más natural del mundo.

……………………………………………………………

La paciencia de los virus es más limitada que la de los leucocitos; Thrax gruño frustrado.

Parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo- dijo H5N1 aun sujeta por Osmosis- si quieren me voy mientras ustedes terminan con esto.

Jones tuvo que mover rápido la cabeza ya que la trenza de H5N1 se lanzo contra él como la cola de un escorpión.

Ah pobrecita- dijo el policía- ¿cabello rebelde?

Manejable- dijo H5N1 mientras una vez más la trenza se lanzaba contra el agente.

…………………………………………………………..

Teddy se acurruco de nuevo contra el monitor destrozado justo debajo del escritorio.

No muy lejos de él estaba Tabs, la chica continuaba inconsciente, Teddy se acerco a donde estaba.

Después de que el pequeño osito de agua gimoteara como un bebé sin que la chica le hiciera caso decidió que era mejor recurrir a las galletas para que despertara.

Después de haberle lanzado la galleta número diez a la cara la hermana de Thorn comenzó a despertar.

¿Teddy?- preguntó enfocando al osito de agua.

Al momento recordó lo que había pasado.

Que extraño- se dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara- pensé que esa bruja me iba a matar.

En ese momento escuchó como Osmosis se burlaba de H5N1.

Tenemos que ayudar- le dijo a Teddy- Frank bendito ¡tenemos que recuperar la cadena de ADN!

Teddy no sabía que era eso de la cadena del no sé qué, el osito de agua se giro de nuevo a ver a la bruja mala de color naranja.

¡Dulces!, ¡La bruja mala tenía dulces en el cuello!, ¡un collar de dulces!

Sin escuchar los gritos de la chica Teddy se lanzo lo más rápido que su cuerpecito regordete le permitía de nuevo a donde Thrax y la bruja se estaba peleando.

¡Dulces!, ¡La bruja tenía dulces!

……………………………………………………………………………..

Ahora H5N1 estaba de nuevo de pie peleando contra Osmosis Jones, tenía que admitir que había subestimado a Jones en una primera instancia pero ahora viendo de lo que el policía era capaz tenía que andarse con cuidado y medir cada uno de sus movimientos.

En un quinto intento por perforar a Ozzy con la trenza como ya lo había hecho con Nicolai, H5N1 equivoco el golpe, el leucocito logró atrapara a la virus por la cola de escorpión.

Necesitas un corte- dijo Ozzy mientras jalaba más y más la trenza para que H5N1 estuviera más cerca de él.

Thrax se estaba dando un ligero respiro además Jones parecía tener todo bajo control, al menos de momento.

H5N1 no iba a tolerar más ese trato por parte de un vil leucocito, la virus encendió al máximo la garra y girando dio tremendo corte que hasta Jones abrió al máximo los ojos por la sorpresa…

………………………………………………………………………………

El rugido de H5N1 fue aterrador, una vez más había cometido un error imperdonable, por confiarse ahora ella misma se había rebanado la trenza en lugar de partir a Jones.

El policía al momento soltó la mata morada que se retorció unos momentos en el piso.

Eso fue asqueroso- dijo Ozzy sacudiendo las manos- ey, mira te ves mejor.

H5N1 se puso de pie en toda su estatura, aunque apenas y alcanzaba la de Jones y eso para un virus era ser pequeño.

Te tragaras cada una de tus palabras, policía- dijo la virus encendiendo las garras y poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

………………………………………………………………………………

Thrax se acomodo la gabardina, el tiempo fuera había terminado.

Ya quitate Jones, no vaya a ser que te mate y después ¿cómo me voy a divertir yo?- dijo Thrax encarando también a la virus.

Nada, trasero rojo- dijo Ozzy sin moverse de su posición- esta bruja ya hizo mucho y como el héroe de la ciudad me toca darle su merecido.

¡Deja de llamarme Trasero rojo!- dijo Thrax sin quitarle la vista de encima a H5N1 que no se había movido para nada- ¡no abuses de tu suerte!

Ozzy iba a protestar cuando sin saber de donde un escritorio más fue lanzado directamente contra su cara. Sino se hubiera flexionado al más puro estilo Neo de Matrix el pobre agente hubiera terminado sin cabeza.

Thrax también se sorprendió un poco; no había visto que H5N1 lo hubiera tomado en ningún momento.

¿Qué?- preguntó la virus de manera inocente- ahhh ya, ¿pensaron que solo tenía un juego extra?

Al momento otro juego de extremidades se dejaron ver en el mismo lugar donde las anteriores habían sido cortadas.

Ese truco realmente fue asqueroso- dijo Thrax.

Tienes razón- dijo H5N1 acomodándose el mechón de cabello- pero al menos funciona…

…………………………………………………………………

Una vez más esos dos virus comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, ahora los cortes provocados por las zarpas tanto de Thrax como de los cuatro juegos de H5N1 se marcaban en uno y otro.

H5N1 había logrado dar un buen corte en el hombro de Thrax logrando que el virus rugiera tanto por el dolor como por el ver su gabardina inservible, H5N1 también ahora tenía la marca de su enemigo en pleno rostro.

A pesar de estarse destrozando mutuamente parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba cansado; al principio parecía que Thrax continuaba cansado pero solamente iniciar este nuevo round cada uno parecía habían guardado lo mejor para el final.

H5N1 ahora se lanzaba abiertamente, en ocasiones parecía descuidar la guardia pero en el momento en que Jones también se lanzo al combate ese error ya no se presento.

Ahora H5N1 se lucía más contra los dos contrincantes, los ataques de Thrax tenían la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a la virus naranja, los ataques de Jones eran para bloquearle cualquier tipo de escape, cualquier salida que la bruja pudiera encontrar.

Entre el ataque de uno y otro H5N1 marcaba sus tiempos y lograba detener la mayoría de los golpes ya fueran de la Muerte Roja o del policía.

En el momento en que Osmosis Jones fue apresado por el segundo juego de zarpas de la virus y Thrax se enfrentaba con el juego original H5N1 se sonrió con malignidad. Si acababa primero con Jones después podría encargarse con toda la calma del mundo a eliminar a la Muerte Roja y darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa como la que él merecía.

Ozzy intentaba separarse antes de que a la bruja se le antojara arrancarle la cabeza. Thrax también ya vislumbraba lo que H5N1 intentaba hacer y aunque no soportaba a Jones, tendría que ayudarle si deseaba que Jones continuara siendo la distracción que necesitaba para hacer que H5N1 cayera en algún error.

Parecía que el final de Jones había llegado cuando de sin saber donde una cosa esponjosa se lanzo directamente a la cara de H5N1, de la sorpresa la virus soltó a Ozzy quien rodó para evitar ser rasguñado por una de las patas de la virus.

También Thrax se detuvo de golpe sin poder creer el gracioso giro que el combate había tomado.

H5N1 continuaba forcejeando sin poder quitarse esa cosa de la cara, las garras intentaban marcar y destrozar a esa cosa pero era tan pequeña que no lograba atinar un solo golpe.

……………………………………………………………………

Teddy vio brillar los dulces –la cadena de ADN- y sin pensarlo más se lanzo en un salto –un gran salto tomando en cuenta el tamañito de Teddy- contra la bruja. Lo malo fue que el salto fallo y en lugar de caer directamente en el collar donde las cuentas de dulce brillaban dio en la cara de la virus.

Teddy no supo por qué, solamente fue como si algo le dijera que tenía que hacerlo, que sus galletas estaban en peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces el osito de agua comenzó a darle piquetes en los ojos a la virus con las patitas, las almohadillas de las patas del osito de agua se peqaban en el rostro de H5N1 evitando que ésta se pudiera quitar de encima al pequeño, también Teddy logró atrapar entre sus bigotes el mechón rebelde de la bruja naranja.

H5N1 tuvo que replegar las garras para tener las manos libres y lograr quitarse de encima a esa cosa.

Después de darle un par de vueltas sobre su cabeza H5N1 logró lanzar a Teddy quien con un gritillo de bebé fue a dar muy lejos de donde estaban peleando.

Thrax no pudo evitar reírse con una sonora carcajada.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la virus molesta con las marcas de las almohadillas de Teddy marcadas por toda la cara.

Aparte de que te falta el mechón de cabello- dijo Thrax quitándose la gabardina rota- que tu collar desapareció.

Fue como una cubetada de agua fría para H5N1 al momento se llevo la mano al cuello. ¡Era cierto!, ¡la cadena de ADN!, ¡Toda su cadena de ADN había desaparecido!

Una vez más el grito de frustración de la virus lleno todo el destruido lugar.

Hasta Jones comenzó a burlarse.

JOJOJOJO, lo que ni Trasero Rojo ni yo logramos- dijo Ozzy llevándose las manos al estomago que ya dolía de tanto reírse- ¡lo logró el buen Teddy!

El rostro de H5N1 ya no tenía el color naranja de siempre, es más ahora estaba completamente rojo de ser la burla de ese leucocito.

Primero terminare con ustedes y después me encargare de esa sanguijuela ladrona- gruñó la virus.

Jones- dijo Thrax encendiendo su zarpa- cierra la bocota, ya la hiciste enojar.

Una bromita y ya no se aguantan- dijo Ozzy poniéndose a su vez en guardia- primero se llevan y después ya no se aguantan.

………………………………………………………………………

Mientras Teddy continuaba forcejeando contra la cara de H5N1 justo en el momento en que la virus lo tomaba por una patita para lanzarlo muy lejos el osito de agua logró sujetar la cadena de ADN con las almohadillas de una de las patitas libres mientras sujetando con la boquita el mechón de H5N1 lograba arrancarlo.

La virus solo logró escuchar como el osito de agua gritaba como bebé al ser lanzado, lo que Teddy había gritado había sido "¡DULCES!"

Continuara…


	32. CAPÍTULO 32 Este cuento ¿se acabo?

**CAPÍTULO 32. ESTE CUENTO ¿SE ACABO?**

Tabs escuchó como Teddy gritaba cuando H5N1 lo lanzaba, la chica logró atraparlo antes de que el osito de agua chocara contra el suelo.

¡Teddy!- Tabs no podía creer que el pequeño hubiera logrado conseguir la cadena de ADN.

El osito quitó los últimos eslabones que la bruja había puesto y se los dio a Tabs, Teddy continuaba pensando que esos eran dulces y los estaba compartiendo.

Eso era una suerte ya que era la traza de cadena que era necesaria para que las cosas se arreglaran para ciudad Frank.

Solo espero que aun tengamos tiempo- dijo Tabs mientras trataba de arreglar la consola donde tenía que ir la cadena de ADN.

……………………………………………………………

Ozzy tuvo que flexionarse al más puro estilo matrix una vez más sino quería perder la cabeza.

H5N1 se lanzaba contra uno y otro de una manera mucho más terrible que la anterior. Tanto que ahora tanto el policía como La Muerte Roja habían dejado de fanfarronearse de la virus naranja.

La bruja sabía que una vez perdida la cadena había perdido prácticamente esta batalla, ahora recuperarla ya no tenía interés al menos de momento, claro que el oso de agua pagaría, pero primero tenía que encargarse de Thrax y de Osmosis Jones.

……………………………………………………………..

Thrax sabía muy bien lo que el orgullo herido provoca, ahora H5N1 se encontraba tan furiosa como la misma Muerte Roja en su primera batalla, sabía hasta donde podía llegar esa mutación de la gripe aviar, ni siquiera una momentánea alianza con Jones podía servir si H5N1 intentaba un último intento desesperado de salvar la cabeza.

…………………………………………………………………..

De un puñetazo en la cara Ozzy logró que H5N1 cayera por el agujero por el que él había caído.

Ahora tendremos que buscarla por todo el lugar- dijo Ozzy al agujero negro.

No va a huir- dijo Thrax- yo no lo haría.

Ozzy estaba a punto de decir cualquier gracia cuando la garra de H5N1 se ilumino perforando el piso.

Eso fue horrible- dijo el leucocito evitando que la garra perforara su pie.

Quiere distraernos- dijo La Muerte Roja.

De pronto un juego de garras de esa bruja naranja rompió el suelo detrás de Thrax, la Muerte Roja se lanzó hacía adelante pero fue sujetado por las piernas por las garras de H5N1.

Thrax gruño al no poder liberarse, la carcajada de H5N1 no se hizo esperar.

La Muerte Roja ya esperaba que el otro juego de zarpas lo incrustara al suelo en cualquier momento; no podía creer que su final fuera a llegar de esa manera.

Para sorpresa de Thrax Ozzy hizo lo que nunca hubiera esperado de algún leucocito.

……………………………………………………………………………

El policía vio como Thrax caía de cara al suelo y la bruja se reía como loca –obviamente estaba loca, pero es muy desagradable cuando lo reafirman con una risa demente- Osmosis sabía que él solo no iba a poder contra esa maligna bruja así que aunque su orgullo lo negara iba a necesitar de Thrax.

La pistola trabada estaba tirada a unos cuantos pasos de él, rogando a Frank ya sirviera el arma, apunto algo atrás de donde se encontraba Thrax.

Puedes correr, pero no esconderte- dijo entre dientes el leucocito al momento de disparar.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Por fin el arma no le hizo ver su suerte a Osmosis y la última carga modificada de Lala se utilizo, el agujero que hizo detrás de Thrax fue enorme, al momento las garras soltaron a la Muerte Roja.

Éste se replegó como si temiera que algo saliera como en alguna de esas películas de terror.

Osmosis no pudo evitar hacer la danza de la victoria, por fin habían acabado con esa virus demente.

Yo lo hice, yo lo hice- decía el leucocito mientras continuaba bailando al ritmo de una música que sólo se escuchaba en su cabeza.

No ha terminado- musito Thrax colocándose a un lado de Jones.

Por favor, Thrax- Ozzy olvido llamarlo "Trasero Rojo"- no creo que se levante después de esto.

Thrax estaba a punto de gruñirle algún insulto al policía cuando el suelo comenzó a crujir debajo de ellos.

De un salto Thrax logró evitar caer cuando el suelo no soporto el peso del virus y el leucocito.

Ozzy salto hacia el otro lado evitando caer de nuevo.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Ahora un enorme agujero adornaba el desquebrajado lugar.

¿Les gusta mi decoración?- preguntó H5N1.

Thrax y Ozzy levantaron la cabeza.

Sentada en una lámpara que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento H5N1 se balanceaba como una niña pequeña.

Al parecer el tiro de Ozzy no había atinado el blanco como el esperaba, ya que la virus tenía una horrible herida en la cabeza pero al parecer podía continuar peleando.

¿Qué es lo que planeas, bruja?- gritó Ozzy.

Tu ciudad esta perdida polizonte- dijo H5N1- mira, ya llevamos una eternidad con esto y no hay cambio.

Osmosis sabía que eso era cierto, aunque detuvieran a esa plaga ciudad Frank se había condenado, todo se había perdido…

…………………………………………………………………………………

H5N1 estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando para desconcierto de todos las luces comenzaron a encenderse una vez más, como si la energía del edificio estuviera regresando.

No es posible- gruño H5N1.

La lámpara que ocupara como asiento se desplomó, la virus cayó elegantemente al suelo evitando el enorme agujero del piso.

Creo que alguien ya perdió- dijo Ozzy.

Thrax giro un poco la vista para encontrarse con Teddy jugando con el resto de la cadena de ADN deH5N1 y Tabs tecleando los últimos comandos a la consola que controlaba la cadena de Ciudad Frank.

Chica lista- dijo la Muerte Roja regresando su atención a H5N1.

Perdiste bruja- dijo Ozzy en pose triunfal- si te rindes, tendrás un juicio justo y…

¿Y? ¿Me mandaras a limpiar el recto de tu amado Frank?- retó la virus.

Suena bien, oye, no se me había ocurrido- Ozzy parecía más relajado.

Basta, sabes que esa bruja intentara escapar- dijo Thrax- es mejor eliminarla.

Que curioso- H5N1 parecía meditar un poco- era justo lo que yo pensaba.

¿Eliminarte?- preguntó inocentemente Ozzy.

No- dijo H5N1 como una niña tierna- pensaba eliminarlos a ustedes.

Una vez más su mueca demente apareció en su rostro en lugar de esa especie de sonrisa burlona.

Thrax y Ozzy se prepararon para el quinto o sexto round que esa bruja intentaba.

Justo en el momento en que H5N1 saltó con los cuatro juegos de garras iluminadas contra ellos el lugar no soporto más y termino colapsando.

Thrax se hizo para atrás evitando caer en ese agujero que amenazaba con tragarse a todos, Osmosis también con una agilidad felina se hizo para atrás.

A H5N1 le fallo el cálculo y cayó en el agujero junto con los escombros del techo y demás cosas que caían a ese hoyo, parecía que tanto la Muerte Roja como el héroe de la ciudad habían logrado salvarse de esa última embestida cuando ambos fueron sujetos por la cintura por las garras de la virus.

Odio cuando estiran los brazos- logró quejarse Ozzy antes de caer al agujero.

Thrax no dijo nada, parecía como si se hubiera dejado atrapar.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Tabs estaba feliz de haber logrado echar a andar la consola, cuando el estruendo del lugar derrumbándose se hizo presente tuvo miedo de que también el techo cayera sobre la consola arruinando completamente las pocas posibilidades que tenían de salvarse.

Afortunadamente la estructura del techo logró soportar encima de la consola, desafortunadamente la chica y Teddy sólo pudieron ver como Thrax y Osmosis eran jalados por esa bruja.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Los escombros continuaban cayendo por todas partes.

Mi Xbox se la dejo a Drix, mi colección de comics se las dejo a mi amada Leah, mi disco de HALO me lo llevo a la tumba- el policía ya había comenzado a cantar su testamento en voz alta mientras caía.

Thrax maldijo en voz alta que cada uno de esos pisos en ese endemoniado edificio fueran tan largos y que H5N1 no hubiera eliminado primero a Jones antes de que comenzara a declarar su última voluntad.

Muy cerca de él Thrax logró vislumbrar un cable suelto, iluminando la garra partió el brazo de H5N1 liberándose.

Esa cosa parecía elástico.

Si la Muerte Roja no intento escapar, al contrario iluminando una vez más su garra logró partir el agarre de H5N1 liberando a Jones.

Listo, ahora podemos ir por ella- dijo Ozzy olvidando el testamento

Para su desilusión Thrax logró amarrar mientras continuaban cayendo a Osmosis con el cable que había visto.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ahora Ozzy estaba colgando como cuando termina alguien de mecerse en el bungi.

……………………………………………………………………..

H5N1 azotó contra el suelo.

Los escombros cayeron por todas partes, la virus apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar la mayoría aunque algunos lograron golpearla.

Thrax cayó limpiamente.

¿No es triste?- dijo caminando hacia donde la virus se encontraba.

H5N1 ahora comenzaba a sentir los golpes tanto de la pelea como de los escombros.

¿No es triste?- continuó Thrax- ¿no es triste cuando los niños intentan jugar juegos de adultos?

H5N1 conocía esa mueca de superioridad, esa teatralidad exagerada tan propia de los virus flamígeros, del virus de la gripe aviar.

Tan parecido a Mentor- pensó la virus aunque ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Fue interesante- dijo Thrax- realmente muy interesante, pero como todo buen truco solo te sorprende la primera vez, después cae en el tedio y pues es de lo más absurdo…

H5N1 intento levantarse, pero ahora los efectos de la carga del disparo de Osmosis estaban haciendo efecto en ella.

Todo estaba perdido, había perdido frente a la Muerte Roja y Osmosis Jones.

Da tu último golpe- retó H5N1 iluminando el juego de garras original.

El brillo en esta ocasión era demasiado tenue.

Chica, no eres más que una vil imitación de virus- dijo Thrax iluminando su zarpa con toda majestuosidad.

Oh, tal vez no lo logré hoy-dijo H5N1 mostrando una sonrisa burlona- pero lo lograré la próxima vez…

No habrá próxima vez- dijo Thrax agachándose a su altura.

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez…

H5N1 no dijo nada más, la zarpa de Thrax la decapito limpiamente, era mejor no cometer errores con esa bruja; era mejor asegurarse que no fuera a regresar…

……………………………………………………..

Osmosis Jones sólo vio como Thrax había desaparecido en la oscuridad del agujero, después solamente escuchó el estruendo de todos los escombros al caer, después el silencio.

Ozzy sabía que Thrax se encargaría de esa bruja, es más, sabía que ya se había encargado de ella pero no dejaba de tenerle desconfianza sobretodo ahora que no escuchaba ningún ruido.

¿Ozzy?- la voz de Tabs llegó amplificada por el eco.

Aquí colgando- dijo Ozzy mientras se bamboleaba en el cable.

En un momento te saco de ahí- dijo Tabs.

No te apures, no me moveré- dijo el policía.

…………………………………………………………………………

El monitor no mostraba cambio.

Hora del deceso- preguntó el médico.

Seis y quince de la tarde- informó la misma enfermera.

Frank continuaba en la plancha.

Un segundo médico cubrió el cuerpo.

La enfermera que dio la hora comenzó a desconectar todos los aparatos que aun continuaban conectados a Frank.

Los médicos ya estaban llenando el papeleo correspondiente cuando escucharon el gritillo que dio la enfermera.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó uno de los doctores.

Doctor, mire- dijo la enfermera.

El monitor cardiaco aun seguía conectado al pecho de Frank.

La línea contante seguía en el monitor. De pronto dio un ligero salto.

Acto reflejo, señorita- dijo el segundo médico.

El primero afirmo con la cabeza.

El segundo médico estaba apunto de quitar el entubado que continuaba suministrando oxígeno a Frank.

Una vez más la línea en el monitor dio otro salto.

Espere, doctor- dijo el primer doctor.

Esto ya no era normal y aun así el monitor indicaba un ligero cambio.

El segundo médico también parecía confundido.

Al momento el primer doctor corrió la sábana que cubría a Frank y comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales.

Señorita- dijo el doctor- parece ser que deberá corregir todo ese papeleo…

………………………………………………………………………………

Hay casos clínicos ante los cuales la ciencia se desconcierta, los doctores que atendían a Frank Detorri nunca entendieron que era lo que había pasado, el hombre declarado clínicamente muerto ahora estaba en cuidado intensivo.

La pequeña hija de Frank iba cada día a visitar a su papi en las horas de visita, ahora una enfermera no se despegaba en ningún momento de la habitación que ocupaba Frank; el pobre hombre aun no salía del coma en el que había caído desde que perdiera el conocimiento aquella tarde en el hospital.

Su pequeña sabía que un día tarde o temprano su papi se recuperaría, los médicos no sabían que tanto daño cerebral se había provocado al estar tanto tiempo sin oxígeno.

Además ahora Frank era monitoreado con mucho interés ya que en análisis que los médicos le habían realizado había aparecido como portador de una peligrosa cepa de virus de la gripe aviar.

Si Frank se recuperaba, ahora podría ayudar a entender más sobre este peligroso virus.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Después de que H5N1 fuera encontrada decapitada en el destruido piso de debajo del hipotálamo, Ciudad Frank comenzó a recuperarse muy lentamente, aun no estaban seguros de que si las cosas volverían a volver a ser como antes o a mejorar ya que el daño causado por es peligrosa virus era terrible.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Thrax había desaparecido una vez más, Osmosis era una vez más el héroe de ciudad Frank, Tabs también era elogiada por haber ayudado al héroe de la ciudad.

Extrañamente Teddy también había desaparecido.

Thorn y Lala ahora se encargaban de los arreglos de la ciudad esperando el momento en que Frank despertara.

Leah estaba encantada con que Osmosis hubiera salido sano y salvo dentro de lo que cabía de esa horrible pelea con H5N1.

Drix también estaba funcional una vez más listo para lo que se les pusiera enfrente a él y su amigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

El tiempo avanzaba con relativa calma en el hospital siempre esperando a que Frank despertara.

Una tarde Tabs regreso a su departamento, ahora que Thorn y Lala estaban lejos ella pasaba más tiempo en la comisaría.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, algo pequeño corrió a abrazarse a su pierna.

¡Teddy!- Tabs se agacho para abrazarlo.

Teddy ahora tenía unas graciosas gafas oscuras y sus inseparables galletas en todas sus patitas.

¿Y eso?- preguntó la chica.

Es estilo- dijo La Muerte Roja desde la ventana abierta.

Pensé que te habías ido- dijo Tabs bajando a Teddy quien corrió hasta Thrax.

Teddy quería despedirse- dijo Thrax- además solamente venía para corroborar mis sospechas.

Tabs se sonrojo un poco.

No importa- dijo Thrax mirando de nuevo a la ventana- además aun no es momento, creo.

¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Tabs.

Como contestación solamente tuvo la brisa que entro por la ventana vacía que movió la cortina; de Thrax y Teddy no había rastro.

Adiós Teddy- dijo Tabs entendiendo que el osito de agua se había ido como había llegado, lo mismo que la Muerte Roja.…

………………………………………………………………………..

Apenas encontrarse sola una vez más, Tabs se comunicó inmediatamente con Ozzy.

Déjalo ir- dijo el leucocito mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina- además ya perdió el interés en esta ciudad, sino ya la hubiera destruido… No te preocupes- Ozzy sonaba muy confiado- además aquí está tío Jones para salvar a la ciudad todas las veces que sea necesario…

…………………………………………………………………………….

Teddy estaba terminando de comerse la última galleta de chocolate con relleno cremoso que había sacado de Frank sabía donde, ahora el osito tenía puestos esas gafas oscuras.

Sólo Thrax sabía el porque había conservado al oso de agua, tal vez muy en el fondo había algún otro motivo aparte de que Teddy le hubiera dado toda la cadena de ADN que le quitará a H5N1 al darse cuenta de que no eran dulces.

Es hora de irnos de aquí- dijo la Muerte Roja enfundada en una nueva gabardina negra.

Teddy se limpió las almohadillas de las patitas listo para seguir a Thrax.

La Muerte Roja había abandonado ciudad Frank una vez más…

…………………………………………………………………………

Y así un día como cualquier otro desde que el ataque de H5N1 casi le había costado la vida a Frank…

Su pequeña un día más estaba sujetando entre sus manitas la mano de su padre esperando fuera el día en que una vez más abriera los ojos.

La pequeña Shane estaba cabeceando un poco a punto de dormirse, al principio pensó que había sido un sueño pero cuando se volvió a repetir supo que no estaba soñando ¡su padre le había apretado la mano!

¡Papi!-gritó la pequeña llamando la atención de la enfermera.

Nena, tu papi aun no despierta-dijo la enfermera monitoreando la condición de Frank.

No había cambio en su condición.

No, en verdad, mi papi me apretó mi mano- dijo la niña regresando al lado de la cama de Frank.

La enfermera iba a decirle a la pequeña que no se emocionara tanto cuando para su sorpresa ¡Frank la estaba mirando!

Al momento la enfermera apretó un botón, en menos de un segundo la habitación estaba llena de doctores que tomaban lectura de los signos vitales de Frank, ninguno de ellos sabía que tanto daño cerebral había sufrido el hombre ya que los estudios revelaban daño en el hipotálamo y no estaban muy contentos con las imágenes de la corteza cerebral.

¿Frank, me escucha?- preguntó un primer médico.

Frank no reaccionó, solamente continuaba con la vista fija al frente.

¿Frank?- lo volvió a intentar el primer médico- ¿quiere ver a Shane?

Solo escuchar el nombre de su hija Frank comenzó a alterarse, parecía que quería moverse pero no lo lograba, el monitor cardiaco mostraba como la línea se había alterado.

Los médicos tuvieron miedo de que fuera a sufrir una crisis ya que parecía no podía respirar y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Tranquilo Frank, tranquilo- dijo el médico- su hija está aquí.

Dejaron que la pequeña se acercara.

Tranquila nena- dijo el doctor para inspirarle confianza- puedes hablarle a tu papi.

Papi- la pequeña tomó de nuevo entre sus manos la mano de su padre- aquí estoy, tranquilo.

Al momento Frank se relajo y una vez más parecía poder respirar bien con ayuda del respirador artificial.

Ahora debe descansar, Frank- dijo el doctor- no debe preocuparse por nada.

¿Puedo darle un beso a mi papi?- preguntó la pequeña.

Los médicos no estaban de acuerdo con eso pero la insistencia de la niña terminó por convencerlos.

La pequeña Shane le dio un beso en la frente a su padre.

Frank volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras una enfermera sacaba de la habitación a la pequeña Shane y los médicos continuaban al pendiente de su padre…

…………………………………………………………………………..

Teddy, bienvenido a Ciudad Shane- dijo un virus alto enfundando en una gabardina negra mientras jugueteaba entre sus garras una cadena de gemas brillantes.

Un osito de agua levanto la cabeza moviendo de una manera muy graciosa los bigotes.

Oh, por supuesto, esto solo es una escala temporal- dijo el virus- no estoy interesado en nada que tenga que ver con la familia Detorri, no, ya no, hay cosas más interesantes… ahora… pero, debemos ser pacientes y esperar… esperar…

Fin.


End file.
